


Слишком близко

by Faimor, mciron2013



Series: Шестьдесят два шага назад [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aurors, Betrayal, Detective, Drama, Gen, Genderbending, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Organized Crime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: — Мистер Гриндевальд, — произнесла Пиквери. — Теоретически — вы могли бы присоединиться к нам в деле избавления от тварей?— Вполне, — выдержав драматическую паузу, благодушно отозвался тот. — В конце концов, они действительно идут за мной. Мистер Грейвз догадался об этом ещё вчера и оказался совершенно прав. Глупо было бы отрицать очевидное. Это деловое предложение с вашей стороны?Пиквери прикрыла идеально накрашенные глаза и открыла их чуть позже, чем полагалось бы.— Да, мистер Гриндевальд, это деловое предложение. Вы поможете нам избавиться от тварей?
Series: Шестьдесят два шага назад [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют оригинальные персонажи.  
> Фоновый юст Абернати/Грейвз и Абернати/Куини.  
> Картинка, описывающая фик: https://imgur.com/qVTv9i8  
> Деление на главы сугубо формальное и применяется только для впроцессной выкладки.  
> В предыдущий текст задним числом вносятся следующие изменения: никто, кроме Тины, не знает, что Куини легиллимент;  
> информация о тварях, которую когда-то давно раздобыл Гриндевальд, передавалась исключительно изустно;  
> Грейвз не заходил в подвал своего дома, а только стоял в дверях.

Грейвз проснулся резко, словно что-то его толкнуло. Тусклый бледный свет пасмурного утра с трудом пробивался в щель между небрежно задернутыми шторами, и спросонья он не сразу даже понял, где находится.   
В следующий миг его охватил панический ужас: ведь именно его показания должны были стать решающим аргументом в их борьбе с Международным Конгрессом на сегодняшнем заседании — но то, что он должен был составить собственный отчёт о произошедшем, попросту вылетело у него из головы. Марсо тоже забыла — или, быть может, не решилась напомнить ему об этом. Пожалуй, он взвалил на неё, пока ещё только стажера, непосильную задачу: одного только сбора показаний с множества лиц, с её же коллег, большая часть которых превосходила её и годами, и опытом, было бы более чем достаточно. Серафина же, привыкшая к безупречному порядку в его документах, явно решила, что найдет отчёт в переданной ей папке, и не стала заговаривать об очевидном. Раз не прислала за ним хоть бы и посреди ночи, значит, и сама ещё не успела ознакомиться с бумагами. Скорее всего, она откроет папку только утром, перед самым заседанием — а показаний одного из основных свидетелей там не будет.  
— Отчёт! — забывшись, в голос выругался Грейвз и, поспешно сев на постели, отбросил одеяло в сторону.   
— Scheisse! — рявкнул у него под боком Гриндевальд и дёрнулся прочь, будто в попытке уйти от удара. И, несколько опомнившись, уже откровенно напоказ схватился за сердце: — Мерлин, ну разве можно так пугать?! Я же спал!   
Грейвз мимоходом отметил, что они каким-то образом оказались в одной постели, более того, вполне мирно спали рядом; однако сейчас всем его сознанием полностью владела мысль о незавершённом деле. Он запахнул измятый, сбившийся на левую сторону халат и поспешил вниз.  
— Да ты что, совсем меня не боишься? — крикнул Гриндевальд ему вслед. — Это оскорбительно!   
По правде сказать, Грейвзу сейчас было откровенно плевать на то, сочтёт его пленник себя оскорбленным или нет. Он, как был, в халате и босиком, спустился вниз и, заправив лист в пишущую машинку, устроился на диване.   
— "Свидетельские показания, предоставленные Персивалем Грейвзом, аврором первого ранга, служащим в должности Директора Департамента Магического Правопорядка", — с усилием потерев глаза, продиктовал он. Машинка допечатала его слова, лязгнула кареткой и остановилась.   
— Проклятье! — воскликнул Грейвз через минуту, в раздражении взъерошил волосы и, наложив на себя Согревающие чары, двинулся на кухню.   
Там он включил свет, отложил палочку на край стола и принялся собственноручно, без использования магии, готовить себе кофе. Пока металлический кофейник, закипая, мелко подрагивал на плите, Грейвз понемногу приводил в порядок мысли. Постепенно он начал понимать, что именно должен написать и как следует подать щекотливые моменты; и к тому моменту, как он перелил кофе в изящную тонкостенную чашку и сделал первый глоток, план документа полностью сложился в его голове.   
Грейвз расположился на диване с чашкой в руке — что было по его меркам удивительной вольностью, если учитывать, что он ещё не оделся к завтраку и вообще пребывал в виде совершенно неподобающем — и надиктовал отчёт без запинки и исправлений. Вышло полтора листа текста, скупой слог которого, как и у всякого бывалого аврора, давал более чем достаточно пространства для маневра. Если его вызовут на заседание Конгресса, он выскажет всё, что думает о замшелых бюрократах, только и умеющих, что прятать голову в песок — но в документах будет фигурировать именно его отчёт, а не протокол заседания Конгресса, и ничего больше они от него не добьются. Собственно, именно поэтому Грейвз сомневался, что Серафина позволит его вызвать. О нет, она слишком хорошо его знает...   
Скрепив листы отработанным до безусловного рефлекса заклинанием, Грейвз положил их рядом с машинкой и отправился наверх. Оставалось только дождаться кого-нибудь из тех, кто непременно явится с докладом прямо с утра, и отправить отчёт по назначению. Доверять имевшие такое значение бумаги вороньей почте Грейвз опасался, а телефона в его доме и подавно не водилось. Ведь телефонная линия стала бы явным и очевидным уязвимым местом в защите его жилища, да и подслушать ведущиеся разговоры проще простого. Для этого даже необязательно быть магом.   
Разбуженный его возгласом Гриндевальд так и не сумел заснуть снова и теперь полулежал на подушках, скрестив руки на груди. Его сердитый взгляд исподлобья, по всей видимости, должен был внушить Грейвзу трепет и стремление немедля покаяться.   
Каяться Грейвз и не подумал. Равно как не собирался он и упоминать о том, что они спали в одной постели… и вообще хоть каким-либо образом привлекать внимание к этому факту. Гриндевальд и так найдёт повод всё ему припомнить.  
— Может быть, мне будет позволено встать? — недовольно вопросил тот, бросив на дверь ванной предельно красноречивый взгляд. — Клянусь, даже в самых страшных тюрьмах заключённым позволяют сходить по естественной надобности, не отпрашиваясь всякий раз у тюремщика!   
— Значит, мой дом хуже самой страшной тюрьмы, — саркастично хмыкнул Грейвз. Как ни странно, под боком у опасного преступника ему и в самом деле удалось вполне прилично выспаться, так что настроения зверствовать у него нынче не было. Впрочем, новый день сулил ему ещё больше забот, и он не брался даже гадать, сохранит ли к вечеру способность к здравому суждению. Опыт вечера прошедшего не внушал на этот счёт особых надежд.   
Он проверил чары, наложенные на украшения, — всё оказалось в порядке — и только тогда позволил наколдованным кандалам разомкнуться. Гриндевальд с видимым облегчением растер щиколотки и, брезгливым жестом отбросив оковы прочь, направился в ванную.   
То, что Грейвз неотступно следовал за ним, он заметил только у двери.   
— Тебе не кажется, что это немного чересчур? — с обезоруживающе ироничной усмешкой спросил Гриндевальд, но Грейвз не собирался покупаться на его хитрости.   
— Нисколько, — невозмутимо отозвался он. — Закрывать дверь полностью я не стану, так что услышу любой подозрительный шорох.   
Гриндевальд гневно фыркнул, но всё же не стал возражать и, развернувшись, молча переступил порог. Грейвз прислонился плечом к косяку, ловя каждый звук, доносившийся из ванной. Когда из-за двери послышалось шипение открытого крана и плеск водной струи, падающей в старинную мраморную раковину, Грейвз решил, что право его пленника на уединение закончилось.   
Как оказалось, вода лилась впустую: явно собиравшийся мыть руки Гриндевальд уже отвлёкся и теперь заглядывал внутрь висящего над раковиной шкафчика. Он едва заметно вздрогнул, словно бы только сейчас почувствовал чужое присутствие, и обернулся к Грейвзу:   
— Ты что, собираешься споить мне содержимое всей этой батареи склянок?!   
— Хорошо, что напомнил! — с улыбкой гостеприимного людоеда отозвался Грейвз. — И не передёргивай, твоими усилиями определение «батарея» уже давно превратилось в откровенное преувеличение.   
— Конечно, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд и, наклонившись над раковиной, принялся с фырканьем умываться.   
Стоя в дверях, Грейвз наблюдал за тем, как он умывается, полощет рот, а потом, мельком глянув в зеркало, зачёсывает волосы мокрой рукой.   
— Ну что, с утренним туалетом покончено? — поинтересовался Грейвз. — Боюсь представить, сколько времени он занимал у тебя на свободе.   
— Как будто тебе с твоим костюмом-панцирем времени требовалось меньше! — огрызнулся Гриндевальд. Он окинул ванную цепким взглядом, но затем словно вспомнил, что здесь не найдёт искомого, и снова повернулся к Грейвзу.   
— А теперь мой непреклонный тюремщик водворит меня на прежнее место? — насмешливо осведомился он. В его сарказме, однако, нетрудно было различить скрытую просьбу — которую, быть может, сам Гриндевальд даже не осознавал, — и Грейвз, смилостивившись, нарочито строгим голосом ответил:   
— Разумеется. Будь любезен вернуться в постель. Ты ранен и обессилен, не забывай об этом.   
Выглядел Гриндевальд получше, чем вчера, но на здорового человека все ещё походил мало. Его щёки ввалились, пробивавшаяся на них щетина добавляла теней, из-за которых резковатых очертаний лицо и вовсе начинало напоминать череп, запавшие глаза были обведены тёмными кругами. Однако для того, кто накануне и вовсе не мог стоять на ногах, держался он отлично.   
— Незачем так меня бояться, — горько проговорил Гриндевальд, ни единым жестом не выказав протеста, когда Грейвз снова надевал на него оковы. — Неужели ты думаешь, что, вернись ко мне моя сила, ты бы об этом не узнал?   
— Ты не из тех, кто сумел бы сдержать злорадство, — согласился Грейвз. — Так или иначе, но я узнаю. Это всё?   
— Не всё, — с нажимом произнёс Гриндевальд. — Я подозреваю, что прекрасная мадам Президент навестит меня ещё раз. Как ты думаешь, с моей стороны прилично будет показаться ей в таком виде?   
— В каком? — озадаченно уточнил Грейвз, и Гриндевальд в показном нетерпении закатил глаза:   
— Бреющее заклинание. Пожалуйста. Сто лет никому не говорил "пожалуйста", можешь гордиться.   
Грейвз пожал плечами и поднял палочку.   
— Вот, пожалуйста. Я не так жаден на вежливые слова.   
— Настоящий джентльмен, — фыркнул Гриндевальд, проведя рукой по щеке. — Что же, спаси...   
Он осёкся, рука замерла. Грейвз с интересом наблюдал за сменой выражений на казавшемся теперь почти беззащитным лице.   
— Мои усы! — воскликнул Гриндевальд. — Ты что, сбрил и усы тоже?!   
— Ты не говорил, что их нужно оставить! — отозвался Грейвз, старательно скрывая веселье. — И потом, они были отвратительны. Как и твоя стрижка.   
Гриндевальд поспешно огладил ладонью совершенно лысую голову и взорвался:   
— Ты что творишь?! Издевательства над заключёнными — твоя тайная страсть?! Верни мне волосы, немедленно! Я сам на себя не похож! Кто меня узнает? Все объявления о розыске придётся переделывать!   
— Твоя правда, — после секундного размышления согласился Грейвз. — О том, какая это будет нагрузка на бюджет, я как-то не подумал.   
И он ещё раз взмахнул палочкой.   
— Я же сказал вернуть мне мою прежнюю причёску! — едва не взвыл Гриндевальд, судорожно отбрасывая поползшие по плечам локоны.   
— Подумаешь, чуток ошибся спросонья! — отмахнулся Грейвз. — Сейчас сосредоточусь и верну.   
Он вновь направил на Гриндевальда палочку, но творить ещё одно заклинание не спешил.   
— Это они у тебя от природы так вьются? — насмешливо уточнил Грейвз. — Теперь понятно, почему ты от них избавлялся.   
— Дабы тебе было известно, раньше я просто заплетал волосы в косу. Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент для магии понадобится прядь волос, — сквозь зубы прошипел Гриндевальд. — А когда мне понадобилось ненадолго занять твое место, пришлось её обрезать — трансфигурировать длинные волосы в короткие та ещё морока, наоборот было бы гораздо проще. И будь добр, избавь меня от своих комментариев по поводу моей внешности!   
— Просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке, — пожал плечами Грейвз. — Теперь вижу, что тебе действительно гораздо лучше, раз ты огрызаешься.  
— У тебя дурацкие шутки, — заметил Гриндевальд, сверливший его злобным взглядом. — Ты слишком серьёзен для человека, который мог бы быть наделён хоть каким-то чувством юмора!   
— Ну конечно, — покладисто согласился Грейвз. — На завтрак предпочитаешь овсянку или омлет?   
С Гриндевальда тут же слетела злость, которая, как и думал Грейвз, оказалась по большей части притворной.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя умолял? — спросил он со скорбью столь же наигранной.   
— Разумеется, — невозмутимо подтвердил Грейвз и, остановившись на полпути к двери, великодушно разрешил: — Начинай. Я жду.   
Гриндевальд ёрничал от скуки, и нельзя было поддаваться на его подколки. Напротив, нужно было сбить его с толку, подхватить его игру и вывернуть её так, как сам он не смог бы даже представить. Но, похоже, самоуверенность преступника, убеждённого в собственной безнаказанности, не знала границ и сомнений.   
— Я смиренно умоляю тебя! — драматично взвыл Гриндевальд и совершенно спокойным тоном, будто выключив трагический надрыв, добавил: — Не мучь меня овсянкой, а? Жестокость не к лицу джентльмену, а ты ведь у нас джентльмен?   
— Хочешь, чтобы я поучился жестокости у тебя? — сощурился Грейвз. — Смотри, однажды так и будет.   
— Я надеюсь, — серьёзно ответил Гриндевальд, и Грейвза от его тона мороз продрал по коже.   
Сейчас его пленник дурачился, как мальчишка, но это была всего лишь очередная маска. Он все ещё был последователем и слугой тёмных сил, незримых и неведомых. Тёмная магия давно клеймила его душу — и вот интересно, осталась ли неизменной и незапятнанной хоть часть его личности?   
Грейвз спустился вниз, нашёл на кухне кусок грудинки и, взмахнув палочкой, заставил нож настрогать её тончайшими ломтиками. Издеваться он ни над кем не собирался — даже над Гриндевальдом, хотя тот определённо этого заслуживал. Пиквери велела позаботиться о пленнике должным образом, и Грейвз намеревался сделать всё возможное, чтобы исполнить её приказ. Вот только тем самым он помогал преступнику восстановить силы и давал ему шанс на побег. Однако Грейвз прекрасно знал, как выматывало магическое истощение, какой после него накатывал голод, и не хотел, чтобы кто-то переживал подобное по его вине. Вчерашней минутной слабости хватило ему с лихвой, чтобы понять: он не хотел уподобляться своим противникам и не хотел мучить вдруг оказавшегося беззащитным врага.   
А шанса свернуть ему шею в хоть сколько-нибудь честном бою Грейвзу, скорее всего, не представится.   
— Прекрасно, я в тебе не сомневался, — всецело одобрил его возвращение Гриндевальд и немедленно принялся за мясо, не обратив особого внимания ни на кофе, ни на хлеб. Впрочем, хлеба и было раза в четыре меньше, чем грудинки — потребности измотанного магическим истощением организма, увы, были Грейвзу слишком хорошо знакомы.   
Его так и подмывало ответить Гриндевальду какой-нибудь колкостью, но поддаться этому желанию Грейвз не успел: снизу раздался звонок в дверь. Встревоженный, он сбежал по лестнице, не утрудившись превращением домашнего халата во что-либо более приемлемое. Если кто-то явился к нему в дом в такую рань, значит, случилось что-то серьёзное.   
За дверью обнаружился Абернати в полурасстёгнутом плаще, из-под которого выглядывал белоснежный воротничок рубашки.   
— Доброе утро, мистер Грейвз, вы сказали прийти утром, и я... — возмутительно бодро начал он и, поперхнувшись, уставился на Грейвза округлившимися глазами.   
В любое другое время Грейвз отчитал бы его за поразительно неуместную попытку выслужиться, но сейчас обрадовался ему как родному.   
— Вы-то мне и нужны! — воскликнул он. — Акцио, отчёт!   
Два скреплённых листа вылетели из гостиной.   
— Срочно разыщите мадам Президент и передайте эти бумаги лично ей в руки, — распорядился Грейвз. — Лично в руки, поняли? Даже если придётся уложить Ступефаем всю её охрану.   
Не сводивший с него глаз Абернати восторженно кивал, вряд ли осознавая смысл его слов.   
— Кроме того, передайте ей мои глубочайшие извинения, — продолжал Грейвз. — Скажите, что я допустил непростительную ошибку и что подобное больше не повторится. И ещё... А хотя нет, это я лично. Ну что вы стоите, Абернати? В следующий раз вначале проснитесь, а потом уже являйтесь на работу!   
Абернати развернулся, пошатнулся и, не озаботившись даже формальным прощанием, аппарировал прямо с крыльца. Распустил наглецов на свою голову!   
Грейвз вздохнул и, вернувшись в дом, решил, что ему всё же стоит одеться. Посетители у него появились с самого утра — раз проснулся Абернати, значит, скоро и остальные начнут прибывать с докладами.  
Он поднялся в спальню и в некоторой растерянности замер перед гардеробом. С одной стороны, он находился дома, значит, одеться полагалось по-домашнему. С другой стороны, он был на работе, случись что — и времени переодеться у него уже не будет, а достойный, с привычной взгляду подчиненных безупречностью облик определял самое меньшее половину успеха.   
Поразмыслив, Грейвз решил ни в чём не отступать от обычного порядка. Зря он, что ли, создавал свой образ с такой тщательностью, превращая себя даже не картинку из модного журнала, а нечто большее, идеал и кумира, за которым хотелось следовать; ходил по грани между строгим соблюдением правил приличия и бесстыдным эпатажем — и все для того, чтобы одним своим появлением поражать и лишать своих оппонентов почвы под ногами? А сейчас, когда все летело в тартарары, неизменный даже в мельчайших деталях облик директора департамента должен был внушить подчинённым хоть какую-то уверенность в том, что он знает, что делает и куда их ведет.  
Гриндевальд был прав насчёт панциря; костюм и был его доспехом, броней и забралом, которые давали защиту — и возможность без лишних слов обозначить свои намерения.   
Грейвз облачился, парой привычных движений закрепил на воротнике своих скорпионов, едва ощутимо коснулся шеи и запястий влажной пробкой из флакона духов и вполне удовлетворился результатом. Ту ответственность, которая вновь легла ему на плечи, в броне нести было проще. 


	2. Chapter 2

Как он и ожидал, новый звонок в дверь не заставил себя ждать, но теперь Грейвз вышел к посетителям во вполне презентабельном виде. Его предусмотрительность оказалась весьма кстати, поскольку на этот раз за дверью обнаружились дамы. На крыльце стояли обе сестры Голдштейн: Куини, непривычно тихая и с рассеянностью во взгляде, и Тина — напротив, бодрая и даже несколько взвинченная.  
— С вашего позволения, сэр, я возьму на себя те обязанности, которые мне теперь под силу, — проскользнув мимо Грейвза, проговорила Куини. Она торопливо повесила свое пальто на вешалку рядом с его мантией и сразу же скрылась на кухне.  
Убедившись, что Куини ушла и уже не сможет их услышать, Тина тут же вцепилась Грейвзу в предплечье.  
— Не обижайте её, сэр, — горячо зашептала она, — Куини сегодня полночи проплакала, а я все это время над ней сидела, не в силах сделать ничего больше. Она ужасно боится этих тварей... и Гриндевальда тоже боится.  
— Странно, вчера мне не показалось, что она была так уж напугана, — в недоумении заметил Грейвз. — Напротив, она вела себя смело и достойно.  
— По-настоящему осознавать опасность начинаешь только после того, как она миновала. Иногда это случается с большим запозданием, — резонно возразила Тина. — Я просила её не ходить сюда, но оставаться дома одной ей страшнее. Моя сестра не трусиха, но когда наваливается все сразу, это бывает тяжело выдержать.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Грейвз. — Итак, если вы уже способны снова выполнять обязанности связного, через полчаса я жду от вас полный отчёт о том, что происходило ночью на руинах и о том, что все-таки случилось в городе. Также справьтесь о том, как идет поиск новых провалов и кто отвечает за организацию работы. Заседание Конгресса в девять?  
— Этого я не знаю, — закусив губу, призналась Тина. — Уточнить?  
— Уточните, — согласился Грейвз. — Меня могут вызвать на заседание в любой момент, если мадам Пиквери сочтёт, что моё присутствие необходимо.  
Тина кивнула, бросила на его костюм уже совсем другой взгляд и, вежливо попрощавшись, ушла.  
— Удачи, — пробормотал Грейвз, заперев за ней дверь.  
Он поднялся наверх, проверил Гриндевальда — тот уже наелся и снова спал без зазрения совести — забрал пустую посуду и левитировал её на кухню, где уже вовсю хлопотала младшая Голдштейн.  
Юлить Грейвз не умел, к тому же опыт подсказывал ему, что полагаться на человека, и без того державшегося из последних сил, было бы в высшей степени неблагоразумно.  
— Мисс Голдштейн, — прямо начал он, — Тина объяснила мне ваше состояние.  
— Конечно, — опустив волшебную палочку, вздохнула Куини. Кухонные принадлежности, уже оживавшие под её чарами, плавно вернулись на свои места и замерли снова. — Она иначе и не могла. Пожалуйста, не стоит обо мне беспокоиться. Я просто нервная и слишком чувствительная девушка.  
— Мне вчера так не показалось, — покачал головой Грейвз. — Но если вы поймете, что не в силах больше здесь находиться, то не стесняйтесь сообщить об этом. Вы вовсе не обязаны всем этим заниматься, а я и подавно не стану принуждать вас к работе, которая настолько вам в тягость.  
— Но я же не могу оставить людей голодными! — Куини посмотрела на него с искренним удивлением. — Вас, например. Мистера Абернати. Мистера Квелье и мисс Марсо. Да даже мистера Гриндевальда!   
Грейвз поймал себя на том, что одобрительно кивает каждому её слову: в этом вопросе их мысли удивительно сходились.  
— И к тому же работа на кухне отвлекает от тяжелых мыслей, — добавила Куини.  
— Вам не стоит его бояться, — заверил её Грейвз. — Сейчас он опасен не больше, чем любой не-маг, и он полностью под моим контролем. В конце концов, не боялись же вы его две недели назад.  
Куини прикусила губу и опустила глаза.  
— Тогда я спасала свою сестру и двух джентльменов, которые успели стать мне весьма симпатичны. И с самим мистером Гриндевальдом мне, по счастью, столкнуться не довелось. А теперь я уже точно знаю, на что он способен, — и это не просто рассказы о его преступлениях, от них так легко было отмахнуться… Сейчас мы все видели его силу собственными глазами. И вот это действительно пугает, мистер Грейвз.  
— Вы всегда можете рассчитывать на мою поддержку и защиту, — твёрдо сказал Грейвз. — В любом случае, сейчас он заперт в комнате наверху, и вам не стоит опасаться встречи с ним.  
— Как бы там ни было, со своими страхами нужно справляться, — улыбнулась Куини. Грейвз тактично не заметил усилия, которое ей потребовалось для этого приложить. — Так что если для меня не найдется более важного задания, я пока останусь здесь, с вами — и подальше от места, где бродила та ужасная тварь. Вот странно, сейчас я её боюсь даже меньше… Простите, мистер Грейвз, но мне все же пора наконец приниматься за приготовление завтрака. Мне ведь нужно будет накормить вас всех, включая тех двух несчастных, которые сидят в подвале.  
— За ними скоро должны прийти, — вспомнил Грейвз и, поразмыслив, махнул рукой: — Но вы правы, морить их голодом перед судебным заседанием действительно не стоит.  
Он ожидал, что Голдштейн-старшая быстро справится с его заданием и поспешит об этом отчитаться, но та всё не возвращалась. Зато явилась Марсо: выглядела она, однако, усталой, будто и вовсе не спала ночью, и явно забыла наложить хотя бы Гламурные чары. На фоне Куини, которая, несмотря на тревогу и спешку, все же уделила пару минут тому, чтобы скрыть свою бледность легким прикосновением румян к щекам, Марсо казалась совершенно измученной.  
Грейвз знал, что выпавшие на их долю испытания весьма серьезны, но не думал, что страх, усталость и нервозность так быстро начнут выкашивать ряды его преданных соратников.  
— Вы позволите войти, сэр? — спросила Марсо, теребя ремешок маленькой сумочки, перекинутый через плечо. — Если, конечно, вы всё ещё хотите, чтобы я исполняла обязанности вашего секретаря.  
— Разумеется, — ободряюще улыбнулся Грейвз, впустив её в дом. — Правда, для вас у меня пока ещё нет никакого дела... А вы вообще здоровы?  
Марсо подняла на него потухший взгляд.   
— Я здорова, сэр. Просто слишком потрясена произошедшим… и плохо спала ночью. Решила вспомнить школу — у меня был высший балл по прорицаниям — но Башня, Дьявол и Император — это не то сочетание карт, которое могло бы хоть кого-то успокоить.  
В свое время Грейвз счел прорицания предметом совершенно бесполезным и без тени сожаления отказался от них в пользу подготовки к курсам авроров — и теперь попросту не понимал причин столь глубокого расстройства.  
— Жаль, что этот расклад так сильно вас огорчил, — тактично проговорил он, не желая вдаваться в конкретику. — Знаете, я никогда не верил, что наша судьба предопределена свыше. Человек сам делает свой выбор и сам отвечает за него, лишь слабые духом ищут себе оправданий. И я уверен, что вы не из таких.  
Марсо вздрогнула и вновь опустила глаза.  
— Конечно. Я понимаю, — торопливо согласилась она. — Если вы позволите, сэр, я бы пока занялась архивом. Насколько я поняла обмолвки мистера Абернати, часть документов серьезно пострадала, а остальные лежат в полном беспорядке.  
— Разумеется, — ответил Грейвз. — Гостиная полностью в вашем распоряжении.  
Марсо кивнула и тотчас скрылась за дверью. Грейвз уже собирался вернуться наверх, но не успел он дойти до лестницы, как в дверь позвонили снова.  
— Мистер Абернати! — не сдержавшись, ахнул Грейвз. У человека не столь строгого воспитания тот вид, в котором явился его подчиненный, мог бы вызвать реакцию и вовсе нецензурную. — Вы что, и в самом деле напали на охрану мадам Президент?  
— Не успел, — покаялся Абернати, потерев широкую ссадину на щеке, которая выглядела так, будто его с маху уложили лицом в пол. Потрепанный вид его ещё недавно безупречного пальто наводил на мысль, что потом его по этому полу изрядно поваляли. — Ну, палочку достать не успел.  
Грейвз на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
— То есть, вы только попытались?!  
— Попытался. Достать палочку, — глядя на него честными глазами, подтвердил Абернати. Кажется, он и вправду ждал похвалы.  
— Мистер Абернати, вы идиот, — со вздохом уведомил его Грейвз. — Могли бы догадаться, что я говорил не всерьез. А ещё — что вы не успеете даже дёрнуться. Неужели это так сложно было понять?! Сами виноваты, залечивать не стану! Доставили отчёт?  
— Мадам Президент вышла на шум и забрала его, — опустив взгляд, уже совсем другим голосом сказал Абернати. — Простите, сэр. Моё усердие было излишним, и я поставил вас в неловкое положение.  
— Может быть, и не поставили, — задумчиво проговорил Грейвз, подняв палочку. Абернати вздрогнул, увидев её, нацеленную ему в лицо, и едва не зажмурился. Грейвз залечил его ссадину прямо на пороге и после секундного раздумья ещё одним коротким движением палочки привел его одежду в относительно пристойный вид.  
— Ну что вы застыли в дверях, как чужой? — удовлетворившись результатом, сказал он. — Входите. И постарайтесь сегодня больше не допускать таких ошибок. Попросите у мисс Куини кофе, что ли...  
Абернати бросил на дверь кухни робкий, полный сомнения взгляд и вновь нерешительно обернулся к Грейвзу. Тот некстати вспомнил брошенные на бегу слова младшей Голдштейн: "Да он просто в меня влюблён".  
— Я полагаю, вам следует быть настойчивее, — заметил Грейвз, в этот момент отчего-то почувствовав себя ужасно старым и усталым. — Примерно как с охраной мадам Президент.   
Абернати, судя по выражению лица, его словами был изумлен до невозможности. Однако разбираться с сердечными делами подчиненных Грейвзу было некогда, в дверь опять звонили.  
Тина вернулась не в одиночестве: за спиной у неё маячили Бьерре и Кальявера, Томпсон уже копался во внутреннем кармане пальто, а прислонившийся к его плечу Уилкс, кажется, спал на ходу.  
— Постановление о начале судебного заседания, сэр, — сообщила Бьерре, забрав у Томпсона и протянув Грейвзу сложенный в подобие открытого конверта лист. Постановление было написано от руки.  
— Отлично, — сказал Грейвз. Он призвал из гостиной перо с нескончаемыми чернилами и расписался в низу листа, приложив его к косяку. — Забирайте. Где будет проходить заседание?  
— В доме судьи Амбросиуса Авеля, — ответил Томпсон. — Охрану дома усилили, пространство кое-как зачаровали, все меры предосторожности вроде как соблюдены… но сами понимаете, без зала суда МАКУСА это всё совсем не то.  
— Думайте не о внешней стороне дела, а о сути, — напомнил им Грейвз. — Вся наша отлаженная бюрократия закончилась вчера, теперь мы пишем официальные документы на коленке и приспосабливаем свои дома под тюрьмы, офисы и залы суда. Такова реальность. Голдштейн, что у вас?  
— Происшествий за ночь не было, — бойко заговорила та. — Патруль доложил о нескольких случаях, никак не связанных с магией, дела переданы не-мажеской полиции. Никаких следов тёмной магии в Бронксе не найдено. Мистер Ризерстоун просит разрешения свернуть операцию.  
— Разрешаю, — кивнул Грейвз. — Что ещё?  
Они остановились на верхней ступени лестницы, спускавшейся в подвал; шаги Бьерре и остальных уже слышались в самом низу, и Тина, зная, что её слова затеряются в эхе, добавила вполголоса:  
— Мистер Мэдисон пока не даёт точных сведений. По крайней мере, мне он ничего не сказал, но вид у него, как мне показалось, был весьма озабоченный. Его вызывают на заседание Конгресса, оно переносится на половину десятого.   
— А что думаете вы сами? — встревожившись, поинтересовался Грейвз. — Вы видели провал?   
— Меня к нему даже не подпустили, — покачала головой Тина. — По периметру дежурят обливиаторы, проход закрыт, к развалинам могут пройти только мистер Мэдисон и несколько его помощников.  
— Мне это не нравится, — проговорил Грейвз, сжав её локоть. — Невыразимцы могут просто скрывать истинное положение вещей. Боюсь, мне придётся самому вытрясать из Мэдисона правду. Если он не приберёг её к заседанию Конгресса, конечно.  
Заключённых вывели наверх, добрая Куини сунула им какие-то бутерброды, и, когда процессия скрылась за дверями дома, Грейвз вздохнул свободнее. По сравнению с Гриндевальдом эта преступная мелочь ничего не значила, но всё же без них в доме как будто стало чище.  
— Будьте осторожны, мисс Голдштейн, — напомнил он. — Всё может оказаться совсем не таким, каким выглядит. И если встретите аврора МакМерритта, передайте ему, что я жду его в первой половине дня, у нас много работы.  
Тина снова закивала и тут же аппарировала с крыльца: ей предстоял новый забег по всем тем местам, где она могла бы найти нужных людей и отыскать хоть какую-то полезную информацию. В этот раз она уже не ждала от него указаний, словно готова была сама принимать решения. То ли распустилась окончательно, то ли всё-таки повзрослела за вчерашний день — время покажет.  
Грейвз вернулся в холл и несколько минут просто стоял там, скрестив руки на груди. Из кухни доносились приглушённые голоса Куини и Абернати, в гостиной шуршала бумагами Марсо, а у него самого не было никакого занятия и никакой цели. Вынужденное безделье действовало ему на нервы, сбивало с толку и высасывало силы похлеще, чем любая сколь угодно тяжелая работа. Грейвз гадал, вызовут ли его на заседание Конгресса или нет, есть ли вообще смысл браться за какое-то другое дело, и опасался приступать к обыску дома без надёжного человека на подстраховке. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось видеть кого-то из тех, кто станет ждать от него указаний и ободрения, но он прекрасно знал, что подчинённые достанут его везде... за исключением одной-единственной комнаты в доме. При мысли о Гриндевальде сводило зубы и к горлу подступала желчь, и Грейвз все же решил наконец заняться делом: открыл дверь дальней комнаты на первом этаже и начал обыск с неё.  
Первая попытка предсказуемо не дала результата. Полчаса спустя к Грейвзу присоединился явившийся наконец МакМерритт, и сообща они перевернули вверх дном и эту комнату, и парочку соседних. На это ушло больше часа; Грейвз всецело сосредотачивался на творимых ими чарах и уже не отдавал себе отчета в течении времени. Покончив с комнатами, они взялись за холл, едва не выпотрошили напольные часы, перетряхнули ковер и почти решились содрать дубовые панели со стен — и снова ничего не нашли.  
— Может, здесь ничего и нет, — устало потерев висок, пробормотал МакМеррит. — Кто сказал, что свою палочку он стал бы прятать именно здесь?  
— У нас ещё осталась вот эта гостиная, — упрямо сказал Грейвз и, распахнув дверь упомянутой гостиной, заглянул внутрь. — Может, палочка спрятана у нас на виду, просто мы не замечаем очевидного?  
Сидевшая там Марсо уже почти скрылась за грудами нерассортированных бумаг, которые занимали все горизонтальные поверхности и местами перебирались на вертикальные. Насколько помнил Грейвз, она собиралась привести весь этот кошмар к какому-то подобию порядка, но пока, кажется, получалось скорее наоборот.  
— Ну да, или она лежит себе на кухне, спрятанная в банке с мукой, — ехидно фыркнул МакМерритт и, осёкшись, торопливо добавил: — Простите, сэр, я не хотел.  
— Всё нормально, — отмахнулся Грейвз. — Насколько я успел узнать мистера Гриндевальда, с него вполне сталось бы поступить именно так... и потом высмеять нашу слепоту. Так что мы не будем отметать никакие, даже самые абсурдные варианты.  
Обыск гостиной оказался задачей весьма нетривиальной, но они с МакМерритом всё же справились — пусть даже результат оказался прежним. Встрепенувшаяся при виде начальства Марсо наконец-то начала работать, и к тому моменту, как Грейвз с МакМерритом закончили, завалы бумаг и папок начали оформляться во что-то, похожее на систему.  
— Кухня, — напоследок окинув гостиную придирчивым взглядом, распорядился Грейвз.  
На кухне обнаружилась не только Куини, но и Абернати, и Грейвз мимоходом отметил, что предполагаемый штурм, похоже, провалился. Куини только-только заканчивала с завтраком, хотя времени прошло уже немало, а Абернати сидел над чашкой кофе, к которой, кажется, даже не притронулся. Неужели он и впрямь признался в своих чувствах и спровоцировал какой-то тягостный разговор? Впрочем, Грейвз тут же выбросил из головы перипетии чужого любовного романа, состоявшегося или нет, и принялся накладывать поисковые чары на все шкафчики подряд.  
Абернати погрузился в размышления настолько глубоко, что не сразу даже заметил их появление и только через несколько секунд, опомнившись, вскочил на ноги и торопливо пробормотал слова приветствия. МакМеррит остановился в дверях: ему совершенно не было дела до чужих переживаний, он был здесь только для того, чтобы подстраховать Грейвза.  
Ничего, кроме стандартных Консервирующих и прочих хозяйственных чар, Грейвз так и не обнаружил. Перерывать шкафчики вручную было уже как-то совсем по-немажески, но результат был важнее — и когда очередной виток поисков закончился ничем, надежда всё же стала покидать его.   
— А что если вы ошибались, мистер Абернати? — задумчиво проговорил Грейвз. Вопрос был риторическим, ему казалось, что это было вполне очевидно — но Абернати тут же спал с лица, и Грейвз поспешил добавить: — Ну нет, не надо так огорчаться, я вас ни в чём не обвиняю. Да, идея была хороша. Но Гриндевальд должен был спрятать палочку так, что только руку протяни...  
Абернати ловил каждое его слово.  
— Возможно, сэр, — после секундного колебания начал он, — если мы дадим мистеру Гриндевальду понять, что мы ищем его палочку и даже знаем, что она находится в доме, он начнёт нервничать и, предприняв какие-то действия, выдаст её местонахождение. По крайней мере, будь я на его месте, я постарался бы защитить её всеми доступными мне средствами.  
— Если он все же спрятал её в таком месте, где кто-то из нас мог бы на неё наткнуться, — мрачно уточнил Грейвз. — А если она просто скрыта внутри лестничных перил?  
— Я проверил перила, — без тени улыбки сообщил МакМерритт. — Ни следа чар, пустот в древесине и какого бы то ни было вмешательства в структуру. Но мы ещё не осмотрели его комнату. Пойдёмте?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Грейвз. — Сутки — большой срок для пациента даже с очень тяжелым магическим истощением. Так что я полагаю, что сейчас Гриндевальд скорее делает вид, что силы к нему ещё не вернулись. Пока он ничем себя не выдал, это только предположение — но мы должны исходить из худшего варианта. Что если когда мы всё же найдём его палочку, он действительно... попытается её защитить? Стоит ли она той цены, которую мы за неё тогда заплатим?  
Куини в испуге зажала рот ладонью, но мгновением спустя вновь взяла себя в руки и выпрямилась.  
— Вы тоже считаете, что он настолько опасен? — спросила она. — Видите, мистер Абернати, я же говорила!  
— Вы что же, собираетесь подождать, пока он войдет в полную силу и просто заберет свою палочку обратно? — горячо воскликнул Абернати. — Но ведь тогда нам придётся гораздо хуже, он же просто расправится с нами!  
— Только со мной, — мрачно ухмыльнувшись, утешил его Грейвз, — может быть, ещё с мадам Президент. Но эта перспектива тоже не радует. Мы даже не знаем, мог ли он уже предпринять все необходимые меры для того, чтобы защитить свою палочку? Может оказаться так, что даже в полубессознательном состоянии он сумел что-то для этого сделать. Мы никогда не узнаем...  
Он умолк на полуслове. Мелькнувшая в голове идея с каждой секундой становилась все отчетливей и яснее, настолько очевидная, что Грейвзу стало стыдно за собственное недомыслие.  
— Вы знаете, где палочка? — напряженно спросила Куини, перехватив его взгляд.  
— Мне кажется, что знаю... — проговорил Грейвз. — Мистер МакМерритт, от всей души благодарю вас за помощь, но, полагаю, в ближайшее время она нам больше не понадобится.  
Явно обескураженный таким поворотом событий МакМерритт пожал ему руку, попрощался с остальными и ушёл, так ни о чем и не спросив.  
— Знаете что, сэр? — тряхнув головой, лукаво проговорила Куини. — Думаю, перед тем, как вы снова отправитесь наверх, вам всё же следует позавтракать.  
Из буфета словно бы сами по себе вылетели чистая чашка и блюдце и плавно опустились на стол перед Грейвзом.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что я не завтракал? — переспросил тот, отстранённо размышляя о том, как лучше было бы умирать — на пустой желудок или на полный. Мысли были словно чужими и не пробуждали страха: несмотря ни на что, он почему-то был уверен, что не умрёт от руки Гриндевальда. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
— Ну я же женщина! — улыбнулась Куини. Её кокетство, обычно совершенно непринужденное и именно потому очаровательное, сейчас казалось самую малость натужным, однако попытку разрядить обстановку Грейвз все равно оценил. — Настоящая женщина с первого взгляда распознает голодного мужчину! Я не нашла в шкафу грудинки, хотя точно помню, что вчера она ещё была, и я не верю, что вы один это съели, ещё и без хлеба. А вот кто-то с магическим истощением вполне мог бы. И значит, про себя вы, конечно, забыли.  
— Забыл, — с некоторым смущением признался Грейвз. — Зовите мисс Марсо и давайте позавтракаем, пока у нас ещё есть несколько спокойных минут. С... с остальными делами буду разбираться потом.  
Они быстро перекусили вишнёвым пирогом. Куини пришлось дважды подогревать кофе в чашке вновь погрузившегося в глубокие раздумья Абернати, прежде чем он заметил наличие оного и все же принялся за еду.  
— Ешьте, — подбодрил его Грейвз, — а то будете плохо соображать. А вы — все вы — сегодня очень мне нужны.  
Он не тянул время специально, но, поднимаясь наверх, бросил взгляд на висевшие в холле часы и обнаружил, что заседание Конгресса должно было уже идти.  
— Ну что, мистер Гриндевальд, — проговорил он, остановившись в дверях спальни, — как ваше самочувствие?


	3. Chapter 3

Гриндевальд не спал; должно быть, теперь, когда его силы начали восстанавливаться — или, возможно, уже восстановились полностью — его потребность в глубоком, крепком сне уже не владела им полностью. Он с раздражением посмотрел на Грейвза и недовольно осведомился:  
— Тебе-то какое дело? Неужели ты и впрямь за меня волнуешься?  
— В данный момент мне есть до этого дело, поскольку мадам Президент поручила мне привести тебя в человеческий вид, — отозвался Грейвз. — Выйдет весьма неловко, если суд в полном составе попадает в обморок при твоем появлении.  
— Так, может, лучше тогда оставим всё как есть? — ехидно предложил Гриндевальд. — Судить меня будет некому. А то, глядишь, и вовсе проникнутся ко мне глубоким сочувствием и оправдают.  
— Можешь считать, что я оценил твое коварство, но, откровенно говоря, план не выдерживает никакой критики, — сообщил Грейвз и все же переступил порог.  
Почему-то теперь всякий раз, как он приближался к Гриндевальду, волоски у него на загривке становились дыбом от всё нараставшего ощущения опасности. Вот только показывать свой страх было нельзя, и Грейвз привычно спрятал его за маской отстранённой вежливой озабоченности. Диагностические чары у него теперь выходили почти так же легко и непринужденно, как боевые; физическое состояние Гриндевальда, как он и предполагал, оказалось уже вполне сносным. Жаль только, уровень магической силы никак нельзя было проверить…  
— Ну что, опять хочешь есть? — спросил Грейвз, без труда предугадав следующий поворот беседы. — Ты, между прочим, уже съел всё, что было в доме.  
— Неправда, — рассмеялся Гриндевальд. — Но забавно. Ты, выходит, все-таки умеешь шутить?  
— А ты умеешь видеть, когда тебе врут? — уточнил Грейвз.  
— А ты — нет?  
— Ну, с подозреваемыми и подсудимыми это довольно легко, — усмехнулся Грейвз. Судя по снисходительному, с толикой демонстративной обиды взгляду, его намёк поняли правильно. — Снова мясо?  
— Нет, — нахмурившись, отрицательно покачал головой Гриндевальд. Веселое ехидство сползло с его лица, сменившись отсутствующим выражением человека, напряженно прислушивавшегося к своему телу. — Не мясо. Сыр — и мёд или сахар, что есть. Пирог с патокой тоже сойдет. Можно ещё вина.  
— У нас сухой закон, — напомнил Грейвз.  
— Неправда.  
— То есть, как это — неправда?  
— Не у вас, а у ваших магглов… не-магов, — пояснил Гриндевальд. — К чести мадам Пиквери, до магического сообщества она эту ересь все же не допустила. Не то чтобы этот факт действительно что-то менял, но и на том спасибо.  
Грейвз беззвучно вздохнул. Вставать и куда-то идти Гриндевальд пока ещё не порывался, вполне здраво оценивая свои возможности, но рассуждать о политике и обществе был уже готов. В отличие от самого Грейвза.  
— Я имел в виду, что в подвалах твоего фамильного особняка уж точно что-нибудь да найдётся, — смешливо сморщив нос, подмигнул ему Гриндевальд. — Ну давай же, соглашайся. Или мне сказать волшебные слова "поручение мадам Президент"?  
— Ты уже сказал, — мрачно откликнулся Грейвз. — Но не думай, что я стану ради тебя разорять фамильную коллекцию. Обойдешься обычным столовым, оно тоже весьма недурно.  
— Так значит, коллекция всё же есть?  
— Не могу поверить, что ты не обшарил в доме каждый уголок! — невольно подобравшись, хмыкнул Грейвз. Если бы он сейчас хоть как-то выдал себя, последствия могли оказаться совершенно непредсказуемыми.  
— Обшарил, но так, наспех. Были, знаешь ли, дела поважнее, чем заучивать наизусть содержимое твоих подвалов, — пожал плечами Гриндевальд и, устроившись в постели поудобнее, добавил: — Обычно я предпочитаю белое вино, но сейчас, пожалуй, лучше принеси красного. Полусухого, будь добр.  
Грейвз скрипнул зубами, с ненавистью глядя на почти издевательски безмятежное выражение на его лице. Гриндевальду совершенно незачем было знать, что сейчас его гнев был по большей части притворным, ведь на кону стояло слишком многое. Пусть бы и дальше думал, что Грейвз был взбешён — и наслаждался своей «победой».  
— Если бы не поручение мадам Президент, ты сейчас находился бы в далеко не столь комфортных условиях. Надеюсь, ты вполне это осознаешь, — процедил Грейвз. — Иначе я найду способ разъяснить тебе истинное положение вещей! — с ненавистью добавил он, и на этот раз ненависть почти не была наигранной.  
Раньше всё было куда проще. Раньше Гриндевальд был угрозой безликой и безусловной, вроде стихийного бедствия, лишь прихотью судьбы облеченного в человеческую плоть. Его силу приходилось принимать во внимание, его деятельность следовало пресечь, а воплощение его планов в жизнь — предотвратить; но все это было задачей, требовавшей решения, и ничем более.  
Теперь же, после схватки плечом к плечу, после танца среди срывавшихся с потолка камней, после того, как Гриндевальд спасал его людей, а после, истощенный, лежал в его постели на грани жизни и смерти и укрывал его, спящего, одеялом — Грейвз отчаянно хотел и уже не мог перестать видеть в нем человека.  
Человека, к которому он успел проникнуться искренним уважением и испугался этого уважения… и которого всей душой возненавидел. За его дерзость, за то, что он вполне сознавал свою, пусть и временную, безнаказанность и без зазрения совести ею пользовался; за то, что пренебрегал установленными правилами, делал только то, что вздумается, невзирая на последствия и ухитряясь благополучно их избегать... за то, наконец, что он был сильнее Грейвза и счёл, что одно лишь это уже даёт ему право присвоить себе чужой дом и чужое лицо. И за то, что не остался всего лишь кошмарным воспоминанием, а по-прежнему валялся у него на кровати, нахально усмехаясь и отвечая на его подколки так, словно они были не врагами, а старыми школьными приятелями. Треклятый приспешник тёмных сил, сам не сознававший глубины своего падения.  
— Вот видишь, — хвастливо проговорил Гриндевальд, не осведомленный о его раздумьях, — как полезно иметь покровительство высокопоставленной дамы?  
Если бы он хоть словом намекнул на то, что покровительством Пиквери точно так же пользовался и сам Грейвз, или ляпнул какую-нибудь двусмысленность, Грейвз бы его ударил. Он знал это так же точно, как и то, где Гриндевальд спрятал свою палочку. Однако его невыносимо наглый собеседник то ли не догадался отпустить очередную колкость, то ли все же чувствовал, какие границы даже ему переходить не стоило.  
— Действительно, — скучным тоном сказал Грейвз, — оно и видно, куда тебе без покровителя. Даже если это женщина, которая пыталась тебя убить. Воистину гениальное решение. ...Впрочем, я уже слишком с тобой заболтался, можно подумать, мне заняться больше нечем, кроме как развлекать бездельничающих преступников. Так что пей зелья и не капризничай. Настолько глупое ребячество тебе не к лицу.  
Грейвз направился в ванную и, переступив порог, расчетливо-небрежным жестом толкнул дверь так, чтобы та закрылась неплотно — но все же заслонила его, стоявшего возле раковины, от глаз Гриндевальда. А затем открыл висевший над раковиной шкафчик и запустил руку в глубину, нарочно сдвинув флаконы так, чтобы они громко звякнули.  
— Так, ну, Кроветворное, тебе, наверное, уже ни к чему... — проговорил он, зная, что Гриндевальд не мог его видеть, но отлично слышал его слова. — А вот Успокоительное ещё осталось, наверное, стоит влить в тебя пару порций, чтобы поменьше молол языком...  
— Не дождёшься, — ехидно откликнулся из комнаты Гриндевальд.  
Пальцы Грейвза коснулись задней стенки зачарованного шкафчика — для этого пришлось почти по локоть засунуть в него руку — и скользнули вниз.  
Палочка и в самом деле была там. Грейвз быстро ощупал сухое узловатое дерево с равномерно расположенными по всей длине утолщениями и вытащил палочку на свет, не забывая время от времени звякать флаконами, как будто искал среди них нужный.  
Даже на первый взгляд палочка казалась очень старой. Непривычные очертания царапали глаз и вызывали смутную тревогу: никто из известных Грейвзу мастеров не создавал подобного, и он не видел никаких признаков, по которым можно было бы определить принадлежность палочки к работам той или иной школы ремесла. Привычного магического эха сердцевины Грейвз тоже не ощутил: то ли сердцевины не было вовсе, то ли палочка была с характером и раскрываться перед посторонним волшебником не желала.  
Грейвз оглянулся на полуоткрытую дверь. Первым его порывом было спрятать странную палочку в рукав и забрать с собой в надежде на то, что её отсутствие хотя бы отчасти подорвет могущество Гриндевальда. У него оставалось ещё несколько секунд на то, чтобы принять окончательное решение… но Грейвз положил палочку назад, вытащил пару флаконов с зельями и резко захлопнул дверцу шкафчика.  
— Ты меня разоришь, — небрежно посетовал он, поставив флаконы на прикроватный столик. — И так уже почти ничего не осталось. Выпей это до того, как я вернусь. И не вздумай вылить, хватит уже вести себя как ребенок.  
Гриндевальд проводил его до двери взглядом — и промолчал.  
На лестнице Грейвз остановился, чтобы перевести дух.  
Не было никакой бравады и детских выходок, Гриндевальд ворчал и отказывался пить зелья не потому, что был так уверен в своих силах — он просто пытался уберечь свою палочку, зная, что Грейвз, добравшись до последнего ряда флаконов, непременно её найдет. Не имея возможности прибегнуть к привычным методам, он протестовал, капризничал и всячески действовал Грейвзу на нервы.  
И если до сих пор не забрал палочку обратно — значит, пока ещё не видел в этом особого смысла. Только сегодня утром он стоял перед шкафчиком, почти протянув руку... и, если бы Грейвз не вошел в ванную в этот самый миг, уже вернул бы своё.  
Грейвз хлопнул себя по лбу и, на ходу наложив на себя заклинание сокрытия магии, взлетел вверх по лестнице. Дом все ещё повиновался ему беспрекословно, и мгновением спустя дверь спальни стала прозрачной с одной стороны, позволив ему незамеченным заглянуть внутрь.  
Лежавший в постели Гриндевальд лениво вертел в пальцах один из флаконов, и Грейвз перевёл дух. Враг был бессилен, теперь он в этом убедился. Самоуверенность Гриндевальда и впрямь не знала границ, но если бы он восстановился достаточно для того, чтобы сбросить опутывавшие его чары и пройти все ловушки, то уже был бы в ванной и проверял сохранность своего сокровища. Пока же ему оставалось лишь гадать, обнаружил ли Грейвз тайник и что сделал с его содержимым — и терзаться неизвестностью. Как, должно быть, он терзался и раньше.  
О, ему вовсе не помешало бы вспомнить о том, что он все же не был ни всесильным, ни всеведущим! Удовлетворенно усмехнувшись, Грейвз развернулся было к лестнице... и замер на середине движения. Окажись он на месте Гриндевальда, он до последнего не показывал бы своей силы. Ведь тогда палочку не станут уничтожать — и когда настанет час сбросить оковы, забрать её будет совсем легко...  
Грейвз едва не застонал от досады.  
— Воистину, этот человек сведёт меня с ума! — проговорил он со злостью и решительно двинулся вниз.   
Он не мог позволить Гриндевальду себя переиграть... но правила игры пока устанавливал не он.  
И это требовалось исправить.  
— Вы нашли её? — взволнованно воскликнула Куини, стоило Грейвзу только дойти до дверей кухни.  
— Нашёл, — кивнул тот. Она взглянула на его пустые руки и встревоженно закусила губу:  
— И вы её не забрали?  
— Нет, — поморщившись, покачал головой Грейвз. — Это могло его спровоцировать.  
— Мы его боимся? — возмущенно вопросил Абернати, выглянув из-за плеча Куини. — Боимся этого мерзавца, разрушителя и преступника, который возомнил о себе невесть что?  
Он перевел взгляд с Грейвза на Куини и обратно, как будто в этот самый миг наконец осознал что-то бесконечно важное и ему требовалось убедиться в том, что они разделяли его открытие.  
— Мы его боимся, — упавшим голосом констатировал Абернати. — Мы боимся, что он снова вырвется на свободу, уничтожит всех, кто имел смелость его задеть, и обрушит на мир хаос своей революции, открыв наше существование не-магам. После того, как костры новых Салемских процессов вспыхнут по всей стране, нам не останется ничего другого, кроме как перейти на сторону Гриндевальда ради собственного выживания. Потому что тогда только он сможет нас защитить.  
Грейвз, помолчав, подтвердил:  
— Полагаю, таков и был его план. По всей видимости, именно для этого ему и нужен был обскур.  
— Верно ли я поняла, — заговорила Куини, тщетно пытавшаяся скрыть нервозность, — что на самом деле мы бессильны, и побег мистера Гриндевальда — это всего лишь вопрос времени?  
Грейвз и Абернати переглянулись. Пугать девушку ещё больше никто из них не хотел, как и унижать какой-нибудь успокоительной ложью, но утешить её было нечем. Куини уловила их замешательство и гордо расправила плечи, готовая стойко принять все испытания, которые выпадут на её долю.  
— Я так и думала, — с горечью выдохнула она. — Весь наш аврорат, всё правительство не в состоянии справиться с одним-единственным безумцем. Что ж, если придётся податься в бега, мы с Тиной так и сделаем, но служить ему я не стану ни за что на свете!  
— Никто из нас не станет! — с жаром подтвердил Абернати, восторженно глядя на Куини. — Вы не останетесь одна, мисс Голдштейн.  
— Я надеюсь, — отозвалась та, и, не взглянув на них, вернулась к плите.  
— Я полагаю, — понизив голос, заметил Грейвз, — нет нужды напоминать вам, что содержание этого разговора должно остаться между нами, мистер Абернати?  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Абернати и нервно повёл плечами: — Хотел бы я посмотреть на реакцию общественности, когда станет известно, что мы все сидим на бомбе с часовым механизмом. Не думаю, что это удастся скрывать вечно...  
— На двух, — хмыкнув, вполголоса поправил Грейвз. — Вы забыли ту таинственную воронку, которая образовалась на месте Вулворт-билдинг.  
— Но она же... — начал Абернати и осёкся. — Мерлин, всё настолько плохо?!  
Грейвз мысленно похвалил себя за то, что сумел разглядеть в невзрачном клерке блестящего аналитика, способного по одной оговорке восстановить картину событий, происходивших на другом конце города, — и предугадать события, которые ещё только могли произойти.  
— Я этого не сказал, — веско проговорил он. К счастью, Абернати намёк понял и от дальнейших расспросов воздержался.  
— А сейчас вы мне нужны, — добавил Грейвз. Он жестом велел Абернати следовать за ним и, обнаружив, что в гостиной стало чуть свободнее, сел на тот край дивана, который уже не был сплошь завален бумагами. Марсо работала, не поднимая головы, листы и папки так и летали, и часа через три этот бумажный ад должен был прийти в относительно пристойное состояние.  
Грейвз призвал с журнального столика чистый лист. Тот едва сумел продраться через эскадрильи сновавших в воздухе документов и упал ему в руки с облегчением, обычно несвойственным неодушевленным предметам.  
— Вот, — проговорил Грейвз, достав перо и скупыми движениями наметив на листе очертания палочки Гриндевальда. — Видели когда-нибудь что-то подобное?  
— Нет, — протянул Абернати, с озадаченным видом повертев лист в руках. — Я даже не могу определить...  
— И не сможете, — не дав ему договорить, покачал головой Грейвз. — Мне это не удалось, даже я когда держал её в руках.  
— Мне послать запрос в Ильверморни?   
— Запрос будет идти слишком долго, отправлять вас туда... слишком далеко для аппарации, а хранилище казённых портключей разрушено. Лучше разыщите волшебный телефонный справочник, у директора и Смотрительницы архивов точно был телефон, — распорядился Грейвз. — Позвоните в Ильверморни, опишите ситуацию. В идеале я хотел бы, чтобы палочку осмотрел специалист, но не уверен, что нам удастся это устроить. Скажите, что пока у нас есть только описание; палочка очень старая, вполне возможно, что сделана до возникновения официальных школ и династий мастеров. На азиатскую непохожа, но я не специалист и могу ошибаться, не стоит отбрасывать этот вариант. Попросите, чтобы они прислали на мой адрес все имеющиеся в архиве описания нестандартных палочек... да и вообще все данные, которые на взгляд Смотрительницы будут как-то связаны с нашим запросом. Скорее всего, палочка Гриндевальда сделана в Старом Свете, однако когда и кем именно, только предстоит выяснить.  
Сосредоточенно внимавший ему Абернати кивнул, тщательно спрятал листок во внутренний карман пиджака и, торопливо попрощавшись, ушёл. Занимавшаяся документами Марсо так и не подняла головы, словно бы почти и не замечала их присутствия.   
— Устали, Вилфреда? — сочувственно поинтересовался Грейвз.  
Она вздрогнула.  
— Ещё нет, сэр, — поспешно заверила Марсо.  
Грейвз вздохнул.  
— Вы слышали наш разговор в холле, верно?  
— Я не хотела, — опустив голову, покаянно проговорила она.   
— Я знаю. Сам виноват, надо было наложить Заглушающее... Понимаете, что панику разводить не стоит?  
— Пока не стоит, — замявшись, все же возразила Марсо. — А потом... Что будет потом?  
— Полагаю, потом нам удастся спровадить Гриндевальда в Европу.  
— Чтобы он добрался до нас всех чуть попозже?  
Грейвз вздохнул. Он сам до сих пор не верил, что вот так просто расписался перед подчинёнными в своём бессилии. Но сейчас ситуация и впрямь была вне его власти, и игнорировать этот факт было куда опасней, чем признать его — и искать решение.  
Рано или поздно наступит момент, когда удерживать Гриндевальда станет им не под силу, и на кого тогда обрушится вся его чудовищная мощь? Смерти Грейвз не боялся, но на свете были вещи и похуже неё — и он нисколько не сомневался в том, что Гриндевальд заставит его потерять человеческий облик, если постарается. Хорошо бы он сразу после этого отправился в Европу… пусть даже надежда на это и не делала Грейвзу чести как человеку и джентльмену.  
Вот только покончив с Европой, Гриндевальд вновь двинется за океан, и тогда мало не покажется никому. Если же он решит остаться, прежде всего остального мира швырнув в горнило своей революции Америку, то ему тем более никто не сможет помешать. Не тогда, когда оплот правопорядка и государственности, Вулворт-билдинг, лежал в руинах.  
Если не удастся остановить этого безумца сейчас, миру не избежать кровавой войны между волшебниками и не-магами.  
Может оказаться, что Серафина все же была права. Возможно, и впрямь было бы умнее позволить одной их напасти пожрать другую, а потом просто добить того, кто выживет. Это Грейвз, как мальчишка, упёрся в свои принципы в безнадежной попытке не запятнать совесть больше, чем это было неизбежно.  
Поступи он иначе — и, быть может, небоскрёб рухнул бы в одночасье, став братской могилой для всех, кто не успел из него выбраться. Было бы это достаточной платой за мир? Или же мир не стоил ничьей смерти… особенно если та вовсе не гарантировала наступления мира?  
Но этот шанс ещё не был упущен безвозвратно. Он все ещё мог повернуть историю, нейтрализовать угрозу — и после заявить, что сделал все, что мог. Всего-то и нужно было войти в спальню, где дремал Гриндевальд, дремал и думал о том, как сокрушит тех, кто одержал над ним верх… а может, просто мечтал о сыре с мёдом. Войти, спеленать его Инкарцеро, чтобы не мог сопротивляться, и тут же перерезать горло Секо. Переждать агонию, убедиться в том, что тело начинает остывать, уничтожить верёвки — и идти писать отчёт о попытке побега. Так просто... и так невыразимо подло.  
— Сэр? — неуверенно позвала Марсо.  
Грейвз вздрогнул. Расправа над Гриндевальдом представлялась ему так явственно, что по спине у него побежал холод. При мысли о том, что эту картину, вполне возможно, придется воплощать в жизнь, стало тошно от самого себя.  
— Вот что, Вилфреда, — вздохнул он, — мир стоит на пороге больших перемен, и едва ли это будут перемены к лучшему. И если мы хотим их предотвратить, наш долг — всеми силами препятствовать воплощению преступных замыслов и защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. И есть ещё кое-что.  
— Что же? — подавшись к нему, спросила Марсо. На Грейвза она сейчас смотрела с искренним благоговейным восторгом, словно он и впрямь открывал ей сокровеннейшие тайны мироустройства.  
— Закон, — ответил Грейвз. — И не дай Мерлин вы сочтете, что, коли вам случилось быть на правой стороне, то в вашей власти судить и решать чужую участь в соответствии с вашими личными соображениями. Какими бы благими они ни были. Надеюсь, вам это ясно?  
— Да, сэр, — озадаченно согласилась Марсо. На лице у неё отражалось искреннее страдание.  
— Хорошо, — устало хмыкнул Грейвз. — Пойду, узнаю у Куини, есть ли у нас мёд и сыр.  
Вернувшись наверх, он с удивлением и досадой обнаружил, что Гриндевальд не спал, как бывало раньше. По всей видимости, силы его продолжали восстанавливаться, и теперь он полулежал на подушках, рассматривал браслеты, охватывавшие его запястья, и вертел в пальцах флакон. На этот раз пустой — приятное разнообразие.  
— Я уже заждался, — пожаловался Гриндевальд. — Что, искал мёд по всему городу?  
— Дела задержали, — отозвался Грейвз.   
Поднос с едой плавно опустился на постель, и Гриндевальд придвинул его к себе, окинув содержимое заинтересованным взглядом.  
— О, и шоколад есть, и сахар тоже! — с воодушевлением объявил он. — Если бы не магическое истощение, я бы и вовсе растолстел на такой дивной диете.  
— Тебе бы не помешало, глядишь, и перестал бы так резво убивать ни в чём не повинных людей! — съязвил Грейвз.   
— М... Нет, — возразил Гриндевальд, который уже успел набить рот сыром, обмакнутым в мёд, и закусить кусочком сахара. От одного этого зрелища Грейвза начало подташнивать, но он лишь поморщился, понимая, что организму истощённого волшебника никакие вкусовые качества не указ.   
— Если что-то понадобится, позовёшь меня, — сказал он и ушёл, не дожидаясь благодарности.  
Серафине открыла Куини, в этот раз ближе всего к дверям оказалась именно она.  
— Мистер Грейвз, к вам мадам Президент! — крикнула она снизу, не рискнув подняться по лестнице даже на половину пролета.  
— Уже иду, — отозвался Грейвз, оглянулся, проверяя, закрыл ли за собой дверь, и направился вниз.  
Серафина дожидалась его прямо в холле, вежливо отказавшись от предложения выпить кофе на кухне; явно смущённая её визитом Куини тут же упорхнула обратно — пожалуй, не столько из-за обилия дел, сколько для того, чтобы просто спрятаться.  
На этот раз Грейвз учёл совершённую ранее ошибку и прежде всего захлопнул двери в гостиную, где всё ещё сидела над бумагами Марсо, а затем наложил Заглушающие чары.  
— Доброе утро, — проговорил он, остановившись прямо перед Пиквери. Та выглядела безупречно и так свежо, словно прошедшее заседание Конгресса было ничуть не утомительнее, чем какая-нибудь милая светская беседа за завтраком. Воистину, привычка творила чудеса — и чары Гламура, разумеется, тоже. — Прежде всего я должен попросить у тебя прощения за то, что вчера вёл себя...  
— Не стоит, Персиваль, мы все вчера были немного не в себе, — отмахнулась от его извинений Пиквери. — К делу. Конгресс изучил свидетельства участников вчерашних событий и принял решение разыскать тех, по чьей вине появилась эта тварь. Поиски девочки, приостановленные по твоему приказу, были продолжены, как и розыски места, откуда тварь могла выйти. Я распорядилась ещё раз проверить мать ребенка, соседей и знакомых семьи, не может быть, чтобы жертва была выбрана случайно.  
— У меня есть подозрение, что всё произошло именно так, — мрачно отозвался Грейвз. — Призвавший тварь отнюдь не дурак, он не стал бы рисковать без нужды, выбирая жертвой того, кого можно было бы как-то с ним связать.  
— Я совершенно с тобой согласна, но мнение членов Конгресса приходится учитывать, а они очень на этом настаивали, — пожала плечами Пиквери. — Кроме того, Конгресс заслушал доклад мистера Мэдисона. Отдел Тайн уведомил о том, что последствия разрушений могут быть непредсказуемы.  
— Их пока нет, — заметил Грейвз, — не бороться же нам с пустотой.  
— Я дала ему поручение неотрывно наблюдать за провалом, а также подготовить более подробный доклад о происходящем и о возможных последствиях, — проговорила Пиквери. — Надеюсь, у нас ещё есть немного времени до того, как придётся сражаться с новой напастью.  
— Про Гриндевальда что-то было?  
— Я заверила, что он под надёжной охраной — ведь я не знаю человека надёжнее тебя; что он лишён магии — но не стала упоминать о том, что нам неизвестно, сколько это продлится; и что он вообще прикован, — но не сказала, где, как и к чему.  
— Ты воистину мудрый политик, — безрадостно восхитился Грейвз. От всех этих недомолвок и умолчаний его воротило, но сейчас Серафина выиграла для них ещё немного времени, и значение имело только это. — А Конгресс?  
— Им сейчас выгоднее оставить всё как есть. В случае чего просто свалят всю вину на меня, а сами останутся в белом.  
— То есть, Гриндевальд сейчас целиком и полностью под твоей ответственностью?  
Пиквери бросила на него долгий, проникновенный взгляд и саркастично усмехнулась.  
— Вся страна под моей ответственностью, Персиваль. И мистер Гриндевальд, раз уж он в ней оказался, тоже. Теперь о неприятном...  
— А это что, было ещё приятное? — недоверчиво приподнял бровь Грейвз.  
— По сравнению с Лоренцом Джонсом — вполне.  
— Лоренц Джонс? Дай-ка вспомнить, это владелец "Маджестик Интернешнл", тот, который давал деньги на твою предвыборную кампанию?  
Пиквери кисло улыбнулась.  
— Зришь в корень.  
— И что ему от тебя нужно? Эксклюзивное интервью? Прочие журналисты рвали тебя на куски и ничего не добились, а он хочет получить сенсацию на блюдечке?  
Улыбка Пиквери стала почти виноватой, а во взгляде появилось сочувствие, словно бы она заранее знала, какой эффект произведут следующие её слова.  
— Лоренц Джонс попросил меня об интервью с Гриндевальдом.  
— Что?! — отступив на шаг, в смятении воскликнул Грейвз. — Какие ещё, мерлиновы яйца, журналисты в моём доме?! Как я должен обеспечивать безопасность в таких условиях?! И ты понимаешь, что этот мерзавец им наговорит?!  
— Я всё понимаю! — рявкнула в ответ Пиквери. И, мгновенно взяв себя в руки, продолжила: — Но сейчас у нас нет другого выхода. Нам придётся сообщить, что заключённого содержат в твоём доме, но отношением общественности можно будет манипулировать...  
— Я — герой, который готов пойти на любые жертвы во имя своей страны и подвергает себя ежеминутной опасности?!  
— Примерно так. У нас свобода слова, но кое-что я Джонсу шепну, уверена, он не откажет мне в одолжении, — холодно заметила Серафина. — Очнись, Персиваль, интервью с Гриндевальдом отвлечёт людей от того, что творится под руинами! Мне ещё только паники по всей стране не хватало!  
— Ты понимаешь, что он способен наговорить? — в отчаянии повторил Грейвз.  
— Понимаю. Что-то там о незаконном задержании и о благе для человечества. Пусть Гриндевальд красуется и наслаждается славой, а мы будем делать своё дело.  
Именно так всё и произойдет. Едва ли Гриндевальд не поймет их замысла, но коли уж он взялся завоевывать умы и души, как отказаться от большого фото на первой полосе и интервью на целый разворот или даже два? Он позволит им получить то, чего они хотели, и возьмёт то, что нужно ему самому.  
Серафина была права. Она умудрялась почти всегда сохранять голову холодной и не принимала неверных решений… по большей части. Ну, по крайней мере, в своих действиях она руководствовалась в первую очередь благом для своей страны. И своей репутации, не без этого.  
То же общее благо, но с другой точки зрения. Грейвз решил, что подумает об этом позже.  
— И когда же мне ждать наплыва журналистов? — обречённо осведомился он.  
— Около часа пополудни, — сообщила Пиквери. — Мне ещё нужно всё это организовать. Подготовь мистера Гриндевальда, объясни ему правила поведения в приличном обществе, что ли... Хотя это бесполезно, конечно. Как он, кстати?  
— Больше не спит, как сурок, зато язвит и ест как не в себя, — кратко доложил Грейвз.   
Пиквери кивнула.  
— Хорошо. Журналист будет всего один, я настояла на этом. Джонс, впрочем, и не возражал. Его приведёт кто-то из авроров...  
— Голдштейн, — уловив в короткой паузе вопросительные интонации, отозвался Грейвз. — Нечего устраивать здесь проходной двор. Кстати, где её носит?  
— Мисс Голдштейн едва не расщепило на полпути между Бронксом и моим кабинетом, я оставила её у себя дома и велела отдохнуть хотя бы пару часов. Думаю, уже через час она решит, что теперь-то точно в полном порядке, и снова заявится к тебе.  
— Это верно, — усмехнулся Грейвз. — Если поймешь, что она опять храбрится не к месту, смело привязывай её к дивану.  
Пиквери усмехнулась в ответ и, пожав ему руку, шагнула к выходу, но тут из кухни выглянула Куини.  
— Мадам Президент, вы уже уходите? Неужели даже не выпьете кофе? — спросила она. — А вы хотя бы завтракали?  
Пиквери улыбнулась ей, искренне и открыто. С её лица вмиг исчезло озабоченное выражение, возле глаз прорисовались тонкие лучики морщин, а сами глаза засияли неподдельным солнечным теплом.  
— Не могу, мисс Голдштейн, — с сожалением ответила она. — Сейчас речь идет о целой стране, а не только о Нью-Йорке или сотрудниках МАКУСА, люди должны видеть своего президента в такой час. Спасибо вам за заботу, в следующий раз я непременно попробую ваш кофе.  
Куини неловко улыбнулась в ответ, комкая в руках передник, как маленькая девочка, и проводила Пиквери полным сочувствия взглядом.  
Через несколько минут после ухода мадам Президент вернулся Абернати. Пожалуй, было только к лучшему, что они разминулись — сегодня им уже довелось встретиться, и, как подозревал Грейвз, эта встреча едва ли была приятной.  
— Ваше поручение выполнено, — с чувством сообщил Абернати. — Профессура Ильверморни окажет нам все возможное содействие. Сведения о палочках будут переданы вам сегодня к вечеру.  
За несколько часов всё могло измениться самым катастрофическим образом, но Грейвз старался об этом не думать.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Через некоторое время к нам прибудет журналист, он возьмёт интервью у мистера Гриндевальда...  
— Что?! — изумился Абернати. — В самом деле?   
— Я совершенно с вами согласен, но мадам Президент настояла, — заверил его Грейвз. — Не тревожьтесь. Полагаю, что пока Гриндевальд не станет ничего затевать; несмотря на весь свой ум, он невыносимо тщеславен и едва ли откажется от возможности снова появиться на первых полосах газет. Как и от шанса высказаться, склонив на свою сторону кого-то из граждан магической Америки.   
— И вы ему позволите?!  
— Нам нужно выиграть время, а цена, которую придется за это уплатить… пока она приемлема, — отозвался Грейвз. — Сообщите мисс Куини...  
— Я здесь, — сказала появившаяся на пороге кухни Куини. — Вам придётся вести его вниз?  
— Да. Я не хочу пускать посторонних на жилой этаж, а туда, где сейчас содержится Гриндевальд, и подавно. Нам придется занять одну из комнат первого этажа. Выгонять мисс Марсо из гостиной не хотелось бы, у неё там ещё много работы, но, думаю, мы найдем подходящее помещение.  
— Когда начнется интервью? — побледнев, осведомилась Куини. Несмотря на очевидный испуг, держалась она стойко, только пальцы, сжимавшие изящную рукоять палочки, чуть подрагивали.  
— В час.  
— Я приготовлю кофе для господина журналиста, но не просите, чтобы я его подавала, — справившись с собой, ответила Куини. — Я и близко не подойду к мистеру Гриндевальду.  
— Я могу взять это на себя, — встрял Абернати. — Не стоит вам утруждаться столь неприятным делом, когда этого вполне можно избежать.  
— Спасибо, — с благодарной улыбкой проговорила Куини. — С вашего позволения, я пойду займусь приготовлениями.   
— Теперь вы, — понизив голос, сказал Грейвз. — Я распорядился, чтобы журналиста сопровождала Тина Голдштейн, но рассчитывать только на двух авроров, когда речь идет о Гриндевальде, было бы глупо. Разыщите Ричардсона и Квелье, пусть займут посты возле дома и позаботятся о том, чтобы их нельзя было заметить. Вряд ли нам стоит ожидать попытки побега, Гриндевальд сам говорил, что желает досмотреть спектакль до конца, но я предпочту подстраховаться.  
— Почему бы не усилить посты? — нахмурился Абернати. — Да, сейчас все заняты попытками восстановить порядок, но что может быть важнее необходимости удержать Гриндевальда?  
— Потому что как раз усиленные посты и привлекут ненужное внимание, — пояснил Грейвз. — И я не хочу отрывать людей от важной операции. Гриндевальд силен и опасен, но он не центр и смысл мироздания… даже если ему хочется считать иначе. Мы не имеем права из-за него одного пренебрегать всем остальным.  
По правде говоря, так он пытался избежать и большого количества жертв, если Гриндевальд всё же решится на побег.  
— Да, сэр, — сказал Абернати, оставив свои выводы при себе. — Разрешите идти?  
— Идите, — кивнул Грейвз, а сам, терзаемый недобрыми предчувствиями, вновь поднялся на второй этаж.  
— Ещё что-то? — встрепенулся Гриндевальд, бросив на него недоуменный взгляд. Появление Грейвза явно вырвало его из глубоких раздумий, и на его лице мелькнула тень неудовольствия.  
— Да, — невозмутимо проговорил Грейвз. — Мистер Гриндевальд, газета "Визардс Фрайдей" хочет взять у вас интервью.  
Светлые брови Гриндевальда выразительно выгнулись. Некоторое время он придирчиво рассматривал Грейвза, который стоял посреди комнаты в терпеливом ожидании, но затем расслабился.  
— Ну да, — с ленивой улыбкой протянул он, — только "Визардс Фрайдей". Остальным моя персона совершенно неинтересна.  
— Не только. Но лишь для "Визардс Фрайдей" было сделано исключение, — раздраженно процедил Грейвз. — Поскольку это весьма уважаемая в нашем сообществе газета...  
— Не думай, что я не читал вашу прессу, — оборвал его Гриндевальд. — Можешь не пытаться выдать эту газетёнку за приличное издание. Дело совсем не в уважении, верно?  
— Не думаю, что вас и в самом деле интересуют эти мелочи, — ответил Грейвз, и, не желая уступать собеседнику инициативу, повторил: — Вы согласны дать интервью одной из самых читаемых газет магической Америки?  
— Если вы думаете, что я стану говорить только то, что мне будет велено... — недобро сощурившись, начал Гриндевальд, но теперь уже сам Грейвз не пожелал дослушать его до конца:  
— Мерлин мой! У нас свобода слова! Даже такой преступник, как ты, имеет право открыто заявить о своих идеях. Ты согласен или нет? Времени мало, журналист придёт в час.  
Гриндевальд щёлкнул пальцами и торжествующе ухмыльнулся Грейвзу.  
— Я согласен. А теперь тащи костюм поприличнее. Готов поклясться, они хотят не только интервью, но и эксклюзивную колдографию! На первой полосе, не так ли? Не могу же я показаться на первой полосе вот в таком виде!  
Грейвз мысленно поаплодировал и себе, и Пиквери: Гриндевальд, склонный потакать своему тщеславию, заглотил приманку целиком. Теперь, пока магическая общественность будет рвать друг друга, обсуждая его идеи и перспективы мировой революции, Пиквери сможет хоть ненадолго вздохнуть свободней.  
Тем временем сам Гриндевальд уже дрожал от нетерпения, да так, что сковывавшая его цепь и вправду начала позвякивать, будто заразившись его азартом.  
— Зеркало есть? — требовательно вопрошал он. — Волосы пусть остаются, как есть, я так и раньше носил. Мой облик должен внушать трепет и благоговение, чтобы все мои будущие сторонники немедля исполнились желания преклониться перед моим величием!  
Грейвз открыл дверцу шкафа и развернул её так, чтобы Гриндевальд смог увидеть своё отражение в закрепленном внутри зеркале.  
— Ужасно! — воскликнул тот, сгребая в горсть растрепанные со сна пряди. — Косу, пожалуйста! С лентой. Ленту, разумеется, чёрную. Шёлковую… или нет, лучше все же бархатную! Детали, детали решают всё!  
— Издеваешься? — на всякий случай уточнил Грейвз.  
— Самую малость, — бросив на него серьезный, без тени насмешки взгляд, все же признался Гриндевальд. Впрочем, уже мгновением спустя вся серьезность с него слетела, и он с искренним негодованием осведомился: — Ну? И чего ты ждешь?  
Закатив глаза, Грейвз поднял палочку — и лишь после этого сообразил, что не знает почти никаких парикмахерских заклинаний. Чары для плетения кос? Такие вообще существовали?  
— Я забыл заклинание, — с некоторым смущением сообщил он.  
Гриндевальд посмотрел на него почти с сочувствием.  
— Ты и не знал, — скорбно объявил он. — Плети руками, я в жизни не стану показывать тебе заклинание, которым ты без должной тренировки опять сделаешь меня лысым! Или того хуже, плешивым!  
— Руками?! — воскликнул Грейвз, едва не поперхнувшись очередным вдохом от внезапно подкатившей к горлу ярости. — Ты что же, думаешь, что я стану к тебе прикасаться без крайней необходимости?!  
Гриндевальд посмотрел на него холодно и очень внимательно.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это интервью вам с мадам Президент нужно больше, чем мне, — сказал он. — Так что вот она, твоя крайняя необходимость. Иди сюда и приведи мою причёску в порядок, будь любезен.  
Даже сейчас он ухитрялся распоряжаться и приказывать. И, безупречно чуя чужую слабость, без зазрения совести обращал её к своей выгоде.  
Грейвз пообещал себе, что на казни будет присутствовать в первых рядах, и присел на кровать рядом с Гриндевальдом. Тот немедленно развернулся к нему спиной, подставив его рукам спутавшуюся светлую гриву.  
Первым делом Грейвз наколдовал расчёску. Он думал, что заставить себя снова прикоснуться к преступнику будет тяжело, особенно при том, что сейчас тот вовсе не испытывал особой нужды в его помощи — но на деле не ощутил никакого внутреннего протеста. Подумаешь, пришлось приводить Гриндевальда в приличный вид. Тот был сейчас всего лишь инструментом в руках опытного политика, самая подходящая для него, смутьяна, демагога и преступника, участь. Так пусть бы наслаждался, пока у него была такая возможность.  
Волосы у Гриндевальда, как и у большинства светловолосых, оказались мягкими и тонкими. Несколько раз проведя по ним расчёской, Грейвз решил, что этого достаточно. В конце концов, он вовсе не был профессиональным куафером и не собирался такового изображать; да и делать Гриндевальда и в самом деле неотразимым было вовсе не в его интересах.   
Косу Грейвз заплёл настолько тугую, насколько сумел, и не особенно осторожничал в процессе. Все-таки не пятилетнюю леди обихаживал, а закоренелого преступника; однако Гриндевальд словно бы и вовсе не заметил его неаккуратности и возмущаться не стал, только осмотрел чёрный бант из наколдованной ленты и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
После чего Грейвзу волей-неволей пришлось пожертвовать ему ещё один комплект своего белья и приличный костюм — он опять выбрал тот, который и прежде висел в самом дальнем углу шкафа, чтобы было не жалко.  
Осторожность требовала пренебречь приличиями и не оставлять пленника ни на минуту, однако Грейвз всё же предпочел несколько более рискованный вариант. Освобожденный от цепей Гриндевальд иронично усмехнулся, одобрительно хмыкнул при виде разложенного на кровати костюма и проводил вышедшего за дверь Грейвза крайне задумчивым взглядом.  
Когда тот, выждав приличествующее время, вернулся в комнату, Гриндевальд уже стоял перед зеркалом, поправляя воротничок рубашки. Снять зачарованные украшения он то ли не посчитал нужным, то ли и в самом деле ещё не мог, и теперь тщательно проверял, не видно ли их под одеждой.  
— Я неотразим, правда? — самодовольно осведомился он, повернувшись к Грейвзу. — Ну признай же.  
— Вы кажетесь воплощением порока и соблазна. Нет, это не комплимент, — ответил тот, решив, что не станет поддакивать международному преступнику и льстить его и без того раздутому самомнению. Ещё чего не хватало. — Скорее уж наоборот.  
— Ага... — протянул Гриндевальд и, ехидно прищурившись, переспросил: — Вот как, значит? Соблазна? И кого же я тут соблазняю, вопрос?  
Грейвз не стал отвечать и, к явному неудовольствию своего собеседника, требовательным жестом прервал ещё не начатый спор:  
— А теперь слушайте внимательно. Журналист прибудет в час. Незадолго до этого времени мы с вами отправимся вниз. На протяжении всей беседы вы будете сидеть там, где я укажу. Попытка встать или переместиться каким-либо иным способом будет расценена как побег — с соответствующими последствиями. Журналист может задавать вам любые вопросы, вы вправе отвечать или не отвечать на них, у нас, как я уже упоминал, существует такое плохо вам знакомое явление, как свобода слова.  
— То есть, я с полным правом могу назвать мадам Президент набитой дурой? — абсолютно серьёзно поинтересовался Гриндевальд.  
Грейвз оскалился, глядя ему в глаза:  
— Можете. Но не факт, что это окажется в печати.  
Он не сомневался в том, что, высказав одно пожелание, Серафина может высказать и второе. Гриндевальд неожиданно захохотал:  
— Ты не видишь противоречия в своих словах? — отсмеявшись, переспросил он. — Свобода слова? Ну-ну!  
— Ну или окажется, — пожал плечами Грейвз. — И вся магическая Америка будет знать, что великий тёмный маг разбрасывается оскорблениями, недостойными и первокурсника Ильверморни. А значит, не верит в собственную правоту, не способен внятно аргументировать свою позицию и предпочитает переходить на личности, будучи не в состоянии предоставить какие-то логические доводы в доказательство того, что мнение его противников ошибочно.  
Гриндевальд явственно скрипнул зубами, и этот негромкий звук был музыкой для грейвзовых ушей.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гриндевальд. — Ещё что-то?  
— Дом охраняется силами Аврората, — уведомил его Грейвз, не вдаваясь в подробности насчет количества и состава выставленных постов. — Так что попытки побега заведомо бессмысленны.  
— Я не собираюсь бежать! — демонстративно обиделся Гриндевальд. — Я хочу насладиться славой!  
Брезгливо поморщившись, Грейвз крепко взял его за локоть и вывел из комнаты. Шёл Гриндевальд спокойно и высвободиться не пытался.  
— Кто сейчас в доме? — спросил он.  
— Зачем тебе это знать?  
— Просто интересно, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд. Они вышли к лестнице и двинулись вниз, в холл. — О, здравствуйте, мистер Абернати.  
Тот промолчал, только проводил Гриндевальда настороженным и враждебным взглядом. Будь Абернати бойцом, а не канцелярской крысой, чьи таланты лежали в совершенно иной области, Грейвз, пожалуй, мог бы даже поволноваться о безопасности своего нынешнего подопечного.  
Пока же, впрочем, тревожиться приходилось о другом.  
— Мистер Абернати, — распорядился Грейвз, и не подумав хоть на секунду ослабить хватку, — будьте любезны, проверьте, на месте ли авроры из охраны. Потом доложите.  
Грейвз провёл Гриндевальда во вторую гостиную — она была куда меньше парадной, но по сравнению с той, забитой сейчас уменьшенными шкафами с сохранившимся имуществом МАКУСА и заваленной бумагами, казалась гораздо просторней.  
— Сядете здесь, — приказал он и усадил Гриндевальда в кресло сбоку от окна, жёстко вжав его плечо в высокую спинку, чтобы напомнить об обозначенных ранее правилах.  
— Хороший свет, — прокомментировал Гриндевальд, бросив на него откровенно насмешливый взгляд. — Фотография выйдет просто прекрасная — половина лица в таинственном полумраке...  
Грейвз решил воздержаться от комментариев и обратил взгляд на часы: те показывали без десяти час. Оказывается, приготовления к выходу отняли больше времени, чем он полагал.  
С пару минут Гриндевальд сидел, молча рассматривая интерьер, а потом задумчиво произнёс:  
— Да, не ценишь ты своих людей, как я заметил...  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — внутренне ощетинившись, холодно осведомился Грейвз. Он решил, что это — очередная попытка вывести его из себя, указав на несостоятельность по сравнению с великим Гриндевальдом.  
Тот принялся с нарочитым интересом изучать собственные ногти.  
— Не замечаешь их мотиваций, внутренних порывов, видишь только внешнее, видишь в них функцию, думаешь, что всё у них подчинено только работе... Например, даже не догадываешься, кто из них в тебя влюблён...  
— Что? — переспросил Грейвз. — Как?  
— Платонически и исключительно целомудренно, надо сказать. Но при этом весьма пылко.  
Грейвз невольно отвлекся, перебирая в уме кандидатуры. Бьерре была слишком здравомыслящей для подобных выходок, Марсо ещё шарахалась от него, как от боггарта, и до стадии с влюбленностями в старших по званию пока не дошла, а младшая Голдштейн, напротив, давно её миновала и теперь держала его за кого-то вроде чудаковатого дядюшки, который при всех своих заслугах совершенно не приспособлен к обычной жизни и регулярно забывает позавтракать, пообедать и поспать.  
— Только влюблённой Порпентины мне тут не хватало! — придя ко вполне очевидному выводу, раздраженно процедил Грейвз. Гриндевальд возвёл глаза к потолку, словно досадуя на его недогадливость, но тут раздался новый звонок в дверь. Грейвз невольно напрягся, нисколько не успокоенный мнимой безмятежностью своего пленника.  
Жестом велев ему оставаться на месте, Грейвз пересёк комнату и выглянул в холл.  
Дверь гостю открыла Куини. На фоне освещенного проема её силуэт казался тревожно хрупким; почти сразу она отступила назад, пропуская в дом Тину, Абернати и незнакомого Грейвзу человека с колдокамерой.  
Абернати немедленно подошёл к Грейвзу и вполголоса отчитался:  
— Авроры на месте, сэр.  
— Хорошо, оставайтесь поблизости, — кивнул тот.  
Он отметил, как Тина бросала по сторонам быстрые цепкие взгляды, как волновалась Куини, водружавшая пальто гостя на вешалку, и ему самому передавалась их нервозность. Всё будет хорошо, всё должно быть хорошо...  
— Мистер Грейвз, — проговорил журналист, приблизившись. — Весьма рад знакомству и от имени нашей редакции благодарю вас за предоставленную возможность. Патрик Фицкларенс, "Визардс Фрайдей", к вашим услугам.  
— Взаимно, мистер Фицкларенс, — машинально отозвался Грейвз и, окинув его внимательным взглядом, в некотором недоумении отметил: — Вы так спокойны...  
— Мне не о чем волноваться, я делаю свою работу, — просто ответил Фицкларенс. Грейвз пристальнее вгляделся в его глаза за стёклами очков в толстой оправе — глаза были нормальные, серые с тёмными крапинками.   
Стоявшая за спиной журналиста Тина едва заметно кивнула, подтверждая, что все необходимые проверки уже были проведены.  
Грейвз обернулся, почти ожидая увидеть опустевшую гостиную, но Гриндевальд по-прежнему восседал в кресле, за прошедшие пару минут, кажется, не шевельнув даже пальцем.  
— Добрый день, мистер Фицкларенс, — миролюбиво проговорил он. Что-то в выражении его лица Грейвзу не нравилось, хотя формально его снисходительная улыбка никаких правил этикета не нарушала.  
— Добрый день, мистер Гриндевальд, — ровно ответил журналист и, ни на миг не потеряв самообладания, двинулся к соседнему креслу. Тина заняла пост у дверей, а Грейвз предпочёл переместиться ближе к Гриндевальду — кто знает, что он мог выкинуть?  
Фицкларенс сел, поставив колдокамеру в футляре рядом с креслом, и вытащил из-за пазухи блокнот и ярко-красное перо. Ещё мгновение — и блокнот с пером повисли в воздухе чуть в стороне, а журналист откинулся на спинку и внимательно посмотрел на своего будущего собеседника.  
— Итак, мистер Гриндевальд, благодарю вас за предоставленную возможность поговорить с вами. Нашим читателям будет интересно услышать о вас из первых уст, а не из статей криминальной хроники. Признаюсь, мы мало о вас знаем. Прежде вас называли тёмным магом, перед которым трепещет вся Европа, но это пафосный штамп, а что вы сами можете о себе рассказать?  
Гриндевальд не сводил с него немигающего взгляда, губы его кривились в едва заметной ехидной ухмылке.  
— Что я могу сказать... — протянул он в деланной задумчивости. — Да, я действительно постарался, чтобы обо мне было мало известно. Я родился в Швейцарии, в кантоне Граубюнден, и мой родной язык немецкий. Я учился в Дурмштранге, однако оставил учебу перед последним курсом. Я и в самом деле исследую и практикую то, что называется тёмной магией, и именно потому сомневаюсь в том, что мы вообще вправе делить магию на тёмную и светлую...  
Грейвз, стоявший за спинкой кресла Гриндевальда, видел его лицо сверху и сбоку, но даже так написанное на нем самодовольство было очевидно. Перо быстро бегало по страницам, записывая его слова, и все, казалось бы, шло так, как было задумано... если бы не крохотная золотая искра, мелькнувшая под воротом рубашки Гриндевальда.  
Грейвз впился взглядом в изгиб белоснежной ткани, отчаянно надеясь, что ошибся, но нет — под затылком, там, где косу Гриндевальда перехватывала наколдованная лента, сверкнула ещё одна искра и тут же погасла.   
Он снимает чары, подумал остолбеневший в ужасе Грейвз, он сейчас освободится, и...  
Скрипнувшая дверь заставила его поднять глаза, заполошно ахнула Тина. На пороге стояла Куини Голдштейн с мясницким тесаком в дрожащей руке и неотрывно смотрела на Фицкларенса. Тот поймал её взгляд, выпрямился, блокнот и перо упали на пол — и за секунду до того, как его лицо стало меняться, Грейвз рванулся вперёд.  
Призванный невербальным Акцио тесак свистнул в воздухе, едва не отрубив ему пальцы. Однако Грейвз все же успел на лету перехватить его за рукоять и сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову: ударил в горло, всадив лезвие между аккуратным воротничком рубашки и отъезжавшей вниз челюстью — так, чтобы рассечь и сонную артерию, и яремную вену.  
Хлестнула кровь, какая-то сила отбросила Грейвза назад, и в тот же миг на место, где он только что стоял, рухнул потолок.  
Послышался женский визг, в поднявшихся клубах пыли мелькнул чей-то силуэт, кажется, Марсо. Грейвз повел кистью, одним лишь усилием сплетенной с магией воли прибив пыль к полу, и обнаружил, что стоит на развалинах обеих гостиных: обрушился не только потолок, но и часть стены. Он поднял было руку, собираясь стереть с лица кровь — но в правой оказалась палочка, а в левой изгвазданный тесак. Припорошенные каменной пылью Тина и Куини вцепились друг в друга, замерев столбом возле уцелевших дверей, за ними маячил силуэт оглушенного Абернати. Секундой спустя влетевший в дом Ричардсон отбросил его с дороги — и тоже замер при виде этого разгрома. За ним показался Квелье.  
В мертвой тишине вдруг раздался тонкий, прерывистый звон. Грейвз плавно качнулся в сторону в попытке уйти от возможного удара и, разворачиваясь, вскинул палочку навстречу новой угрозе. Покорёженные и почерневшие, совершенно бесполезные теперь украшения сыпались прямо на вспученный ковёр, Гриндевальд короткими суетливыми движениями вытряхивал те, что застряли в складках его одежды... но Грейвз почему-то не ощутил ни страха, ни сожаления. И вслед за Гриндевальдом вновь обернулся к образовавшемуся посреди дома завалу. Из-под кирпичей и обломков перекрытий виднелось что-то, что с трудом можно было назвать лапой и с ещё большей натяжкой — рукой. По счастью, признаков жизни оно не подавало.  
— И где это вы научились так ловко резать глотки, мистер Грейвз? — светски осведомился тяжело дышавший Гриндевальд и, выпрямившись, нервным жестом стер с лица брызги крови.   
Спохватившись, Грейвз привычно наложил на себя Очищающее. Ответа от него не требовалось.  
— Сэр... мистер Грейвз... я же всё проверила, — простонала белая как мел Тина. — И не только я. Мистер Ричардсон и мистер Квелье...  
Те переглянулись; ещё не отошедший от короткого боя Грейвз едва не заподозрил заговор, но озвучить мелькнувшую в голове мысль не успел. Кирпичи, куски штукатурки и обломки мебели взмыли вверх, складываясь в сложные завитки и многоугольные фигуры — и менее чем через минуту межкомнатная стена и часть потолка вновь были целы и невредимы.  
— Прошу прощения за беспорядок, — выдохнул Гриндевальд. — У меня не было времени изобретать менее жестокие к обстановке варианты.  
Дежурные фразы вежливости никого не обманули. Ему тоже было страшно, и сейчас это было очевидно не только Грейвзу, слишком хорошо знакомому с подобной манерой скрывать эмоции.  
Грейвз осмотрел безжизненное тело твари. Его удар практически отделил голову от тела, а какой-то из обломков потолка пробил череп, из которого вытекал на ковёр зеленоватый, совсем не похожий на человеческий мозг. Скрюченные руки изгибались под неестественными углами, а грудная клетка была раздавлена, словно на неё наступил великан. Было странно видеть на этом чудовище остатки человеческой одежды.  
— Мадам Президент сюда, немедленно, — приказал Гриндевальд. Тина дёрнулась было к дверям, но тут же спохватилась и бросила на Грейвза виноватый и почти испуганный взгляд. Тот лишь устало хмыкнул и отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Не вы. Мистер Квелье, будьте любезны, займитесь этим. Передайте мадам Пиквери одно слово... — Грейвз шагнул к нему, больнее, чем было нужно, сжал плечо и вполголоса проговорил: — Шах. Запомнили?  
Порой они с Серафиной пользовались шахматными терминами, чтобы обмениваться информацией о текущем состоянии дел, не оповещая об этом всех окружающих. Теперь же это стало не весёлой прихотью приятелей, а насущной необходимостью.  
Квелье отрывисто кивнул и быстрым шагом вышел за дверь. Остальные же, словно ища ободрения в компании товарищей, собрались в гостиной, пришла даже Марсо, едва стоявшая на ногах от ужаса. Впрочем, от трупа твари все старались держаться подальше. Немного отойдя от пережитого, Грейвз осознал, что его трясёт. И не его одного.  
— Мистер Гриндевальд, — сделав глубокий вдох, начал он, — я благодарен вам за своевременное вмешательство. Однако напоминаю вам, что вы по-прежнему под арестом.  
Мозги твари медленно вытекали из проломленного черепа, и зеленоватый ручеёк уже подбирался к его ботинкам.  
Гриндевальд нежно улыбнулся ему, и одна эта улыбка уже выдавала, что он на взводе.  
— Не сомневаюсь, мистер Грейвз, — язвительно согласился он. — Если вы не заметили, я не пытаюсь никуда сбежать и со смирением ожидаю прибытия мадам Пиквери.  
Сам Грейвз, однако, дожидаться мадам Президент в бездействии не собирался. Он посмотрел на Куини: кажется, она уже немного пришла в себя и лишь старательно отводила взгляд от лежавшего в центре комнаты трупа.  
— Мисс Голдштейн, — начал Грейвз и тут же поправился: — Мисс Куини Голдштейн. Как вы поняли, что Фицкларенс не человек?  
Та потерянно оглянулась на сестру.  
— Я... Я почти и не поняла...  
— Мисс Голдштейн, — напрягшись, произнес Грейвз. — Вы переступили порог ещё до того, как мы с мистером Гриндевальдом заметили неладное. Собственно, именно ваше появление с оружием и спровоцировало тварь. Отвечайте: как вы узнали об опасности?  
— Женская интуиция, сэр, — твёрдо проговорила Куини, и Грейвз почувствовал, как от подступившего бешенства перехватило горло.  
— Мисс Куини! — рявкнул он так, что от него отшатнулись все присутствующие. — Это не время для кокетства! Вы шли сюда, вооружившись, значит, вам что-то было известно! Отвечайте, я вам приказываю!  
Чья-то рука коснулась его кисти, и Грейвз вдруг осознал, что все ещё стискивает рукоять окровавленного тесака. Гриндевальд бесцеремонно разжал ему пальцы — и вдруг погладил ладонь, так, чтобы никто не заметил. Бережно и ласково, словно бы и впрямь желая успокоить.  
— Не пугайте девушку, — попросил он. Грейвз слышал его неровное дыхание над ухом, слишком близко, на расстоянии, явно неприличном для двух джентльменов, отношения которых были крайне далеки от дружеских.  
— Можете мне не верить, но я опознал эту тварь точно так же — прислушавшись к подсказкам интуиции, — продолжал Гриндевальд. Он бросил брезгливый взгляд на оказавшийся у него в руках тесак и раздраженно отшвырнул его прочь. — Я начал снимать с себя блокирующие магию чары раньше, чем вошла мисс Куини, не говорите, что не заметили этого. Не сомневаюсь, что и она всего лишь подсознательно сопоставила то, что было ей известно о тварях, с тем, что предстало её глазам. А инстинкт самосохранения подсказал ей наиболее подходящий способ действий. Разум волшебника, как ещё раз доказали сегодняшние события — величайшее из чудес мироздания.  
Абернати и Ричардсон переглянулись. Происходящее явно сбивало их с толку, и они не понимали, как им следовало на это реагировать. Грейвз и сам испытывал те же затруднения.  
— Мистер Грейвз, Куини ни в чём не виновата! — подала голос нервно стискивавшая палочку Тина. — Я ведь говорила вам: она так боялась этих тварей, что не спала всю ночь! И едва она заподозрила, что журналист может оказаться одной из них, как она бросилась защищать меня, не успев даже ничего обдумать. Правда же, дорогая?  
Куини кивнула, губы у неё задрожали, и она уткнулась в плечо сестры, тихонько всхлипывая. Несмотря на весь свой жизненный опыт, Грейвз до сих пор терялся при виде женских слёз, и душивший его гнев постепенно начал утихать.  
Хлопнула дверь. Судя по частому стуку каблуков, по коридору Серафина бежала самым неподобающим для ведьмы и высокопоставленной дамы образом — но порог гостиной она переступила неспешно и царственно, с гордо поднятой головой.  
— Что здесь случилось? — все же запнувшись при виде ужасающей картины, воскликнула она. Глаза её в ужасе расширились.  
— Мистер Грейвз? — выдохнула она. — Я требую объяснений!  
Все расступились, пропустив Серафину и сопровождавшего её Квелье к лежавшей в центре комнаты мёртвой твари.  
— Мадам Президент, — твёрдо проговорил Грейвз, — на мистера Гриневальда было совершено нападение. Присланный из "Визардс Фрайдей" журналист оказался не человеком, а вот этой тварью. Это первая проблема. Вторая... — Он прервался и отступил в сторону, открыв взгляду Серафины стоявшего у него за спиной Гриндевальда. Тот криво усмехнулся, и Пиквери, разумеется, сразу же поняла, в чём заключалась вторая проблема.  
— Меня больше ничто не удерживает, — с плохо скрытым удовлетворением сообщил Гриндевальд.  
— Авроры, обездвижьте его, — ни на миг не изменившись в лице, приказала Пиквери. Грейвз первым вскинул палочку, но все заклинания разбились о невидимый щит. Гриндевальд даже не пошевелился, наблюдая за ними с ленивым любопытством сытого кота.  
— Осторожнее, мадам, — протянул он со все той же саркастической усмешкой. — Я ведь могу аппарировать прочь прямо сейчас и отправиться... ну скажем, в Багдад или Санкт-Петербург. А с лезущими из-под земли тварями, которые жрут волшебников, будете разбираться сами.  
Грейвз развернулся и, сделав шаг назад, точным движением сгрёб Гриндевальда за ворот рубашки.  
— Пока что твари пытались добраться исключительно до вас, мистер Гриндевальд, — процедил он, даже не пытаясь подавить новый приступ охватившего его бешенства. — Вы можете аппарировать — и разбирайтесь со своими тварями хоть в Багдаде, хоть в Санкт-Петербурге! И с аврорами десятка стран на хвосте!  
— Джентльмены! — проговорила Пиквери — негромко, казалось бы, однако Грейвз с Гриндевальдом тут же расцепились и сделали несколько шагов в стороны, будто пристыженные школьники.  
— Мадам Президент, — решительно заявил Грейвз, — я официально и в присутствии свидетелей уведомляю вас, что все происходящее вполне может оказаться мистификацией, которую устроил мистер Гриндевальд — самостоятельно или же с участием своих приспешников. Я не уверен, что прошлые наши выводы о событиях последних дней соответствуют истине. Всё слишком гладко складывается: мистер Гриндевальд побеждал одну тварь за другой, представая в наших глазах то героем, то невинной жертвой — и вроде как не имел никакого отношения к настоящим жертвам и разрушениям!   
Внимавший его речи Гриндевальд краснел, бледнел, сжимал зубы — и наконец не выдержал. Схватив Грейвза за руку, он бесцеремонно подтащил его к Пиквери и опустился на одно колено, вынудив последовать его примеру.  
— Мадам Пиквери! Засвидетельствуйте Непреложный обет! — потребовал он, являя собой воплощение оскорблённой невинности.  
Казалось, все в комнате затаили дыхание. Возможно, они считали это историческим событием — Гриндевальд давал Непреложный обет — но Грейвз не особенно обольщался праведным негодованием своего недруга. Быть может, человек, наделенный подобным могуществом, способен был обойти даже магию обета — хотя, возможно, и он пал бы замертво, едва подумав о том, чтобы нарушить клятву.  
Вздохнув, Пиквери сосредоточенно посмотрела на них и подняла палочку, выскользнувшую из рукава платья прямо ей в ладонь.  
— Соберитесь с мыслями, джентльмены, — проговорила она. — Непреложный обет не терпит суеты и небрежных слов.  
Как ни странно, Гриндевальд внял. Сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул, медленно и плавно. На мгновение опустил голову, словно в попытке отрешиться от чужого внимания, столь напряженного, что оно казалось физически ощутимым, — а затем вновь поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Грейвзом. Тот перехватил все ещё лежавшую у него на рукаве ладонь, крепко сжал её и, неотрывно глядя Гриндевальду в глаза, кивнул.  
Пиквери коснулась палочкой их сомкнутых рук, золотистые ленты воплотившихся в свет чар оплели их запястья, связывая воедино плоть и магию, и Грейвз заговорил:  
— Господин Геллерт Гриндевальд, обещаете ли вы правдиво и честно отвечать на мои вопросы об этих тварях, пока я не сочту, что ваших ответов достаточно?  
— Обещаю, спрашивайте, — откликнулся Гриндевальд. Он не ёрничал и даже не улыбался, взгляд его был тяжёл и серьезен. Неужели всё-таки понимал, что с подобными обрядами шутить не стоило?  
— Когда и при каких обстоятельствах вы впервые услышали про тварей, подобных этой?  
— Это было в девятьсот шестом году в Венгрии, — без запинки ответил Гриндевальд. — Я остановился переночевать в одной магической деревушке, её названия я сейчас не вспомню, но, пожалуй, смог бы её узнать, если с тех пор там не произошло слишком радикальных перемен. Я разделил с хозяевами трапезу и почти сразу лёг спать, но ещё успел услышать, как хозяйка рассказывала сказку своему маленькому сыну. Никогда прежде я не слышал подобной истории и постарался её запомнить, но тогда и долгое время после я считал, что это была всего лишь выдумка той женщины или, самое большее, бытовавшее в тех краях поверье. Я и представить не мог, что столкнусь с персонажами этой сказки в Америке.  
Он умолк и, склонив голову, устремил на Грейвза выжидательный взгляд.  
Грейвз кивнул.  
— Что конкретно говорилось в той сказке?  
— В ней шла речь о мальчике, который не слушал своих родителей. Я не знаю венгерского и пользовался амулетом-переводчиком, а потому мог понять что-то не вполне верно. Итак, этот мальчик не слушал родителей и бросал камни в колодец или какой-то провал — я не помню этого в точности. В ответ на его шалости из провала вылезло чудовище, отдаленно напоминавшее человека. У чудовища были длинные руки, лысая голова, лиловые глаза и острые зубы. "Что тебе нужно?" — спросило чудовище. Мальчик испугался и не смог ответить. Тогда чудовище схватило его, выпило его магию, кровь и жизнь, а затем поглотило останки. Потом оно приняло облик своей жертвы и вернулось в дом того мальчика, и когда его родители подошли слишком близко, пожрало и их. Спасся только его старший брат, которого предупредила об опасности кошка. Он изгнал чудовище под землю и завалил провал скалой. Это всё, что мне известно. Напомню, до вчерашнего дня я считал эту историю выдумкой, чьей единственной задачей было припугнуть чересчур шаловливых детей.  
Гриндевальд договорил и перевёл дух.  
— Вы когда-нибудь встречали другие упоминания о подобных существах, будь то достоверные свидетельства или такие же сказки?  
— Это был единственный раз, когда я слышал эту историю, и никогда больше мне не приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то, что могло бы напомнить о ней.  
— Это вы вызвали первую, вторую или обеих тварей? Отвечайте правдиво и без утайки.  
— Нет, это был не я.  
— Вы отдавали кому-либо приказ вызвать первую, вторую или обеих тварей?  
— Я никогда и никому не отдавал такого приказа ни устно, ни письменно, ни каким-либо иным способом. Я не знаю, кто контролирует этих тварей, и клянусь, что все связанные с ними события произошли без моего ведома и участия.  
Он не лгал, с досадой осознал Грейвз. Все-таки Непреложный обет не мог обмануть даже самый могущественный маг. Умолчать о чем-то, недоговаривать, скрывая важные детали, возможно, и было бы ему под силу — но не солгать в ответ на заданный прямо вопрос.  
— Вы знаете, почему твари охотятся на вас?  
— Мне это не известно. Я могу лишь предполагать, но у меня нет способа проверить свои гипотезы и выбрать из них верную. Я долгие годы практикую магию, которую в европейской традиции именуют тёмной, и порой очень близко подходил к той черте, которую не следует переступать. Является ли появление тварей следствием моих изысканий, мне неведомо.  
— Вам известно, как можно избавиться от тварей?  
— Я точно знаю, что предметом, которого не касалась магия, можно нанести твари смертельную рану, — ответил Гриндевальд. — Впрочем, это вы видели и сами. Также я предполагаю, что необходимо закрыть ту дыру, из которой они появляются, но как это сделать, мне неизвестно. Возможно, ключ находится в руках того, кто их вызвал, но это лишь мои предположения.   
— Вы рассказали мне всё, что знали о подобных этой тварях?  
— Всё, что знал, и всё, что помнил, за исключением, возможно, некоторых деталей, которые с течением времени стёрлись из моей памяти. Всё, о чем я не упомянул, было сокрыто мной не из желания навредить, но лишь в соответствии с природой человеческого разума.  
Грейвз помедлил, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос.  
— Вы хотите избавиться от этих тварей раз и навсегда?  
Гриндевальд в ярости сверкнул глазами: он понял, к чему всё шло, но Непреложный обет не оставлял ему выбора.  
— Да, хочу.  
Грейвз замешкался, в который уже раз замерев на краю невидимой пропасти. Сейчас Гриндевальд вновь находился в почти полной его власти — и Грейвз вполне мог вытянуть из него все, что ему хотелось узнать... Мог бы, если бы с самого начала не ограничил возможные темы допроса. Да и Гриндевальд уже понял, что использованные формулировки давали ему вполне достаточную защиту и что он мог просто-напросто отказаться отвечать.  
— Вы удовлетворены, мистер Грейвз? — вежливо осведомился Гриндевальд.  
— Вполне, — хмуро отозвался тот. — Геллерт Гриндевальд, я свидетельствую, что вы выполнили свои обязательства передо мной и впредь вольны отвечать мне, не отвечать, лгать и недоговаривать по своему усмотрению.  
Пиквери вновь коснулась их рук кончиком палочки, и оплетавшие их предплечья ленты погасли. Грейвз с Гриндевальдом поднялись и, обменявшись враждебными взглядами, повернулись к Серафине.  
— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, — кашлянул Абернати, — но мне кажется, у нас тут патовая ситуация.  
Серафина глянула на него так, что бедняга, кажется, едва не провалился сквозь землю. Но между тем Грейвз и сам не видел другого выхода. Судя по ухмылке Гриндевальда, он тоже это понимал.  
— Какой позор... — прошептала Куини и отвернулась, спрятав лицо в плечо сестры.  
Грейвз оглядел своих людей: все они служили с ним не первый год, и он никогда не имел повода усомниться в их преданности — и все сейчас должны были стать свидетелями должностного преступления. Каждый раз, когда казалось, что ниже падать было уже некуда, обнаруживалось, что у поглотившей его пропасти всегда найдется ещё одно дно.  
Он беспомощно посмотрел на Серафину, и та ответила ему обречённым взглядом. Слово было за ней.  
— Мистер Гриндевальд, — произнесла Пиквери. — Теоретически — вы могли бы присоединиться к нам в деле избавления от тварей?  
— Вполне, — выдержав драматическую паузу, благодушно отозвался тот. — В конце концов, они действительно идут за мной. Мистер Грейвз догадался об этом ещё вчера и оказался совершенно прав. Глупо было бы отрицать очевидное. Это деловое предложение с вашей стороны?  
Пиквери прикрыла идеально накрашенные глаза и открыла их чуть позже, чем полагалось бы.  
— Да, мистер Гриндевальд, это деловое предложение. Вы поможете нам избавиться от тварей?  
Марсо тихонько пискнула и спряталась за спину Ричардсона. Но в минуту, когда на глазах у очевидцев творилась история, никто не обратил на неё внимания.   
— Я помогу. Но мои услуги стоят дорого, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд.   
Грейвз ни на мгновение не усомнился в том, на что он собирался пустить средства, полученные при успешном исходе дела. На мировую революцию, конечно! А Пиквери, судя по прорисовавшейся между бровей морщинке, уже прикидывала, как она будет доставать деньги. Раскошелиться придётся и ей, и Грейвзу, и некоторым наиболее состоятельным и родовитым согражданам — которым, разумеется, никто не скажет, за что именно они платят… В конце концов, восстановление Вулворт-билдинг и работа мастеров пространственных чар и артефакторов будут стоить очень, очень дорого, и кто тогда заметит пропажу сотни-другой тысяч драготов?   
Магическая Америка — спонсор мировой революции, получите и распишитесь. Такое не могло присниться ему даже в самом страшном сне.  
— Сколько? — собравшись с духом, осведомилась Пиквери.  
— О цене поговорим потом, — отмахнулся Гриндевальд. — В конце концов, на кону стоит моя собственная жизнь.   
— Вы попросите вас отпустить? — предположила Тина, и Гриндевальд посмотрел на неё как на умалишённую.  
— Я даже не стану просить, — ответил он так, будто разговаривал с милым, но глуповатым ребёнком. — Я уйду сам, ваше разрешение мне для этого не требуется. Но вы же не думаете, что я стану помогать вам просто так? Мои знания и опыт тоже чего-то стоят.  
— Вы правы, мистер Гриндевальд, — безжизненным тоном согласилась Пиквери, и Грейвз не стал протестовать, хотя вся его душа отчаянно противилась этому признанию. — Итак, раз уж мы с вами заодно...  
— Раз уж вы снова бросаете меня в клетку с тварью, — не без злорадства поправил её Гриндевальд. — Утешает только то, что в этот раз вы оказались в ней вместе со мной. — И он вежливо улыбнулся, явно не сожалея о том, что прервал её. — Продолжайте, мадам.  
— Раз уж мы договорились о сотрудничестве, то всё, что здесь произошло и произойдёт, не должно выйти за пределы этого дома, — твёрдо сказала Пиквери. — И боюсь, что одними только обещаниями здесь не обойтись. Тот, кто не чувствует в себе силы идти до конца, волен удалиться, дав клятву о неразглашении.  
— Обливиэйт надежнее, — заметил Гриндевальд, но, поняв, что эту его идею никто не поддержит, пожал плечами и не стал настаивать.  
Грейвз полагал, что, здраво оценив свои возможности, уйдет Марсо, быть может, вместе с Куини, но ошибся. Куини хоть и боялась Гриндевальда настолько, что не решалась даже посмотреть на него прямо, явно не собиралась оставлять сестру — что, несомненно, делало честь и её преданности, и её отваге. Марсо была смертельно бледна и едва скрывала бившую её дрожь, но голову при этом держала высоко и упрямо отказывалась поддаваться своему страху.  
Грейвз окинул своих людей цепким, оценивающим взглядом. Никто из них не собирался отступаться от своего долга. Тина не ушла бы ни за что на свете и только оскорбилась бы, предложи он ей забрать сестру и позаботиться в первую очередь о собственной безопасности; Квелье и Ричардсон не хуже него осознавали, что сейчас в деле необходимы опытные авроры, к тому же ни один из них не бросил бы напарника… и тайна, которую Грейвз любезно согласился сохранить, тоже ко многому их обязывала. Абернати даже не подумал о том, чтобы спастись бегством, и Грейвз оценил его упрямство и верность. Смелости, подобной отваге бойцов аврората, от него ждать не приходилось, но его аналитические способности были бесценны.  
Итак, пятеро мужчин и четыре женщины — всего девять магов, заслуживавшие упоминания боевые навыки были только у шестерых; их козырем была сила Гриндевальда и его знания, но как бы они не обратились против них же...  
На то, чтобы связать их всех паутиной магических клятв, ушло некоторое время.  
— Первое, что нужно сделать, — распорядилась Серафина, уверившись, что клятвы принесены как подобает, — это избавиться от трупа.  
Грейвз бросил короткий взгляд на растекшиеся по ковру мозги твари и мысленно поёжился. Он готов был побиться об заклад, что магия эту мерзость не возьмёт, так что ковер, скорее всего, придется просто выкинуть.  
— Строго говоря, следовало бы собрать это, упаковать и отправить для изучения мистеру Мэдисону, — проговорил он, — но тогда неизбежно придётся объяснять, откуда мы взяли материал, почему решили, что эта тварь в родстве с первой, и как сумели с ней справиться. Отдел Тайн мог бы многим нам помочь… но они склонны чрезмерно увлекаться своими исследованиями в ущерб основным задачам МАКУСА.  
— Поэтому мы поступим гораздо проще, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд и, подняв руку, протянул её к изломанному трупу. В чертах его лица сквозило напряжение: похоже, он и сам не знал, что произойдет, когда тела уже погибшей твари коснется магия. Но всё обошлось. Мертвая плоть заструилась песком, песок змейкой поднялся вверх и исчез.  
— Вы уверены, что действительно избавились от него? — уточнил Квелье.  
— Развеял по всему штату Нью-Йорк от Атлантического океана до озера Эри, — серьёзно ответил Гриндевальд. — Этой твари нам уже не следует бояться, вот о следующих я такого сказать пока не могу.  
Грейвз вполне разделял его опасения. Одна тварь разрушила МАКУСА и едва не убила Гриндевальда, вторая оказалась не столь удачливой, но все равно подобралась слишком близко. Возможно, что они становились умнее.  
Умалчивать о своих догадках Грейвз не стал.  
— И они теперь умеют пользоваться магией, — добавила Тина. — Вы заметили — он левитировал перед собой перо и блокнот, как сделал бы любой обычный маг.  
— Волшебной палочки у твари не было, — напряженно нахмурившись, вспомнил Абернати. — А блокнот и перо могли быть зачарованы заранее.  
— Его глаза, — сказал Грейвз. — Кто из вас смотрел ему в глаза? Семь человек на его пути от места встречи с аврорами сопровождения до этой комнаты смотрели ему в глаза — и никто ничего не заметил.  
— У него были обычные карие глаза, — покачал головой Квелье. — Я даже попросил его снять очки, чтобы убедиться в этом.  
— Серые, — поправил его Грейвз.  
— Голубые, — добавила Тина.  
— С зеленцой, — уточнил Гриндевальд, забив последний гвоздь в крышку гроба. — Мы были обмануты, леди и джентльмены. Обмануты простейшей иллюзией.  
На пару минут повисла тишина. Грейвз перебирал в уме варианты, краем глаза наблюдая за погрузившимися в раздумья подчиненными.  
Марсо кашлянула.  
— Если мне будет позволено сказать... — начала она тоненьким от волнения голоском.  
— Говорите, — поторопила её Пиквери.  
— Нам нужно мыслить нестандартно, — запнувшись, проговорила та. Всеобщее внимание и в особенности устрёмленный на неё взгляд Гриндевальда явно её нервировали, однако она все же продолжила: — Мы знаем слабое место тварей — уже воспользовались им дважды, по случайности. Пора перестать полагаться на случайность и обзавестись не-маговским оружием… я имею в виду, настоящим оружием, — покосившись на так и валявшийся чуть в стороне тесак, закончила она.  
— Эта мысль уже приходила мне в голову, — согласился Грейвз. Едва не дрожащая в ожидании вердикта Марсо с трудом скрыла вздох облегчения. — Этого от нас явно не ожидают.  
Гриндевальд презрительно усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Потрясающе, — пробормотал он, но иных возражений не высказал.  
— Мистер Ричардсон и мистер Квелье, обеспечьте всех участников… этого собрания огнестрельным оружием, — распорядилась Пиквери. — Его происхождение в данном случае неважно.  
Авроры торопливо кивнули и двинулись было к дверям, но потом Ричардсон остановился.  
— Мадам? — после нескольких секунд потрясённого молчания переспросил он. — Поправьте меня, пожалуйста: вы же не благословляете нас ограбить не-маговский оружейный магазин?  
— Разумеется, нет, — терпеливо проговорила Пиквери. — Я сказала, что происхождение оружия не имеет значения и в дальнейшем я не стану им интересоваться.  
Ричардсон переглянулся с Квелье, они коротко поклонились мадам Президент и ушли. Оставшиеся, не сговариваясь, сомкнули круг, словно за пределами его ждала смертельная опасность. Собственно, так оно и было.  
— Будем считать, что вопрос безопасности мы практически решили, — заключил Грейвз. — Так что пора наконец приниматься за расследование. Наша цель — выяснить, кто стоит за появлением твари. Маленькая девочка явно оказалась случайной жертвой, а вот мистер Фицкларенс, которого, как я подозреваю, уже нет в живых, — это уже какая-то зацепка.  
Авроров осталось двое, Голдштейн и Марсо, и обе ловили каждое его слово, но первым все же отозвался Абернати.  
— Я не слишком знаком с методами расследования, сэр, — извиняющимся тоном проговорил он, — но я полагаю, что у нас две версии. Первая: это Фицкларенс нашёл способ вызвать первую тварь, скормил ей девочку, а затем отправил её с матерью на Бродвей — возможно, применив к матери какое-то заклятие, чтобы она не заметила неладного, — и устроил небольшой переполох в кондитерской. Он был осведомлён о порядке выявления магически одарённых детей, как и о расписании допросов мистера Гриндевальда. Таким образом тварь попала в Вулворт-Билдинг. Когда первое покушение не удалось, он попытался призвать ещё одну тварь, но не совладал с ней и был сожран. Однако его воля всё ещё владела тварью, и поэтому она явилась сюда. — Абернати договорил, выдохнул и, выждав несколько мгновений, словно в ожидании возражений, уже более уверенно продолжил: — Вторая версия заключается в том, что Фицкларенс был такой же жертвой, как девочка, а добраться до мистера Гриндевальда стремится кто-то другой.  
— И вы знаете, кто это, — мрачно прокомментировала Пиквери. — Никогда бы не подумала, что Лоренц Джонс возьмётся за тёмную магию.  
— Первую версию тоже не стоит сбрасывать со счетов, — решительно возразила Тина. — Многое зависит и от случайности, мистер Джонс может оказаться и вовсе ни при чём. Просто Фицкларенс каким-то образом ухитрился стать тем единственным журналистом, которого отправили на такое важное задание. Он вызывает тварь, торопится, ошибается — и мы имеем то, что имеем. Каким, кстати, образом, можно призвать подобное чудище? Заклинанием?  
— Ритуалом, — отозвался Гриндевальд. — Слишком много условий и составляющих. Немудрено, что он ошибся.   
— Но согласно выставленным мадам Президент условиям журналист должен был быть один, — напомнил Абернати. — Не в кармане же он собирался протащить свою тварь!  
— Нет, если он собирался взять с собой фотографа, — задумчиво проговорил Грейвз. — Вот только не успел скормить его твари.  
— Это всё меняет... — пробормотала Тина. — Но мотив? Каков мотив? Он есть у любого преступления, просто должен быть! Мистер Гриндевальд, а вы что думаете на этот счёт?  
Тот пожал плечами:  
— До нынешнего моего приезда у меня не было знакомых в США. — Он ухмыльнулся и уточнил: — Пара моих агентов не считается, и то я с ними лично никогда не общался.  
Яростный взгляд Грейвза явно не произвёл на него никакого впечатления, он только хмыкнул и покачал головой:  
— Мерлин мой, ну неужели вы думали, что у меня нет своих людей по эту сторону Атлантики? Конечно, есть. Нет, даже не рассчитывайте, что я их выдам. Я сам знаю только прозвища. Идеально, правда?  
Грейвз прикинул, какова была вероятность того, что кто-то из агентов Гриндевальда находился сейчас в этой комнате, и счел её пренебрежимо малой.  
— Что вы предпримете в рамках расследования, мистер Грейвз? — требовательно осведомилась внимательно следившая за беседой Пиквери.  
— Начну разработку версий, — отозвался тот. — У нас есть Фицкларенс, скорее всего, мёртвый. Нам полагалось бы провести обыск у него дома и на рабочем месте, но...  
— У нас нет доказательств, нет ордера и нет вообще никаких оснований для того, чтобы этот ордер запросить, — закончила Тина. — Мы даже адреса его не знаем! И если кто-то из авроров сдал расписание допросов, то мы не можем узнать, кто это был! У нас нет права проводить внутреннее расследование и допрашивать коллег!  
Кажется, только сейчас его люди начали сознавать, с какими трудностями им предстояло столкнуться. Вести расследование, которого нет, — та ещё морока. Всё придётся делать нелегально.  
— Я не могу обеспечить вам ордер, — неохотно признала Пиквери. — Это вызовет вопросы, на которые у меня уже нет возможности ответить — не позволит клятва. И это не тот случай, когда можно было бы чего-то добиться без… документальных подтверждений.  
— У нас даже нет бланков, всё погибло, — горько фыркнула Тина и, внезапно смутившись, потупила взор. — Вскрыть защиту и влезть в его дом тайком? Но как узнать адрес?  
— Я узнаю, — неожиданно для всех выпалила Куини, которая до этого только слушала, не вмешиваясь в разговор. — Я схожу к нему на работу и всё узнаю. Где он живёт, что он собой представляет, не вёл ли себя странно в последние дни. Ведь это и требуется выяснить? Или вам нужно будет что-нибудь ещё?  
— Да, но кто вам всё это расскажет? — в явном недоумении переспросила Пиквери.  
— Его коллеги, конечно, кто же ещё! — воскликнула Куини и, зарумянившись, торопливо продолжила: — Я представлюсь его девушкой, скажу, что мы только недавно начали встречаться и что я решила узнать, что он за человек, ведь молодой женщине так легко попасть впросак! Думаете, девушки в редакции откажутся помочь мне в сердечных делах?  
— В этом есть резон, — поразмыслив, согласился Грейвз. — По крайней мере, вам не грозит столкнуться с ним у всех на глазах и раскрыть свою легенду.  
— Именно! — радостно воскликнула Тина и тут же осеклась: — Но подожди, а если у него уже есть девушка? А если она из его коллег?  
Куини грациозным жестом поправила причёску и улыбнулась.  
— Тем интереснее будет разговор, разве нет? — лукаво переспросила она.  
Грейвз, в глубине души поражаясь женскому коварству, дал добро на эту авантюру.  
Узнав у Пиквери адрес редакции, Куини упорхнула прочь, провожаемая обеспокоенными взглядами. Круг сомкнулся еще теснее.  
— Я полагаю, — после нескольких минут задумчивого молчания проговорила Пиквери, — что вторая версия мистера Абернати ближе к истине. Это значит, что за Фицкларенсом кто-то стоял — не обязательно именно Джонс, с этим я все же поторопилась. И раз в этой истории участвует кто-то ещё, то он будет посылать новых и новых тварей, пока одной из них не удастся подобраться к цели достаточно близко. — Она сделала паузу, будто не решаясь продолжать, но затем заговорила вновь: — Мистер Гриндевальд, единственный способ выиграть время и возможность для манёвра — объявить вас мёртвым.   
Гриндевальд рассмеялся. Он так и стоял чуть поодаль в позе надменной и закрытой, словно полагал ведущуюся беседу недостойной своего внимания, но сейчас у него на лице было написано откровенное удовольствие.  
— Не сомневался, что рано или поздно и вам придёт в голову эта идея, мадам, — сказал он. — Объявляйте. Тем забавнее будет потом воскреснуть из мёртвых.   
Грейвз поморщился, понимая, что для Гриндевальда эта затея обернется едва ли не большей выгодой, чем для них самих. Он заляжет на дно, получит возможность оценить впечатление, которое его «смерть» окажет на общественность и на его же сторонников — и прекрасный повод наказать тех из них, кто, на его вкус, недостаточно опечалится. Не говоря уже о том, что покушавшийся на его жизнь преступник решит, будто добился успеха, и, расслабившись, выдаст себя.  
Ну а после Пиквери просто объявит, что он обвел всех вокруг пальца и весьма правдоподобно инсценировал свою гибель. Конечно, она напомнит о том, что у аврората оставались некоторые сомнения, и никто не удивится, что сомнения эти подтвердились — это ведь коварный и могучий Гриндевальд, что с ним случится?  
В выигрыше оказывались все, но сейчас Грейвза это совершенно не радовало. Он готов был на некоторое время смириться с необходимостью работать вместе с Гриндевальдом, но не думал, что все зайдет так далеко.  
— У меня нет возможности и дальше оставаться с вами, — бросив взгляд на часы, сообщила Пиквери. — Держите меня в курсе происходящего, если будет необходимость в моем присутствии — вызывайте сразу, а мне пора подготовить заявление о таинственной смерти мистера Гриндевальда. Газеты с этой ошеломительной новостью выйдут уже к вечеру, слухи, я полагаю, разнесутся ещё быстрее. Возможно, некоторые издательства сделают экстренный выпуск.   
Жаль было только тех, кто действительно поверит в исчезновение главной угрозы магическому правопорядку — и окажется жестоко обманут в своих надеждах.  
Мадам Президент удалилась, но оставленное ею место так и осталось свободным, зияя провалом в тесном круге соратников.   
Грейвз внимательно посмотрел на тех, кто ещё оставался с ним. Абернати и Тина отчаянно храбрились, Марсо была ещё бледна, но тоже держалась молодцом. Гриндевальд поглядывал на них свысока, безмятежный, словно происходящее никоим образом его не касалось.  
— Вам что-нибудь нужно, мистер Гриндевальд? — не в силах сдержать раздражение, приторно-вежливым тоном поинтересовался Грейвз.  
— Простите?  
— Вы, как я полагаю, вовсе не собираетесь пребывать в бездействии, вверив свою безопасность американскому аврорату. И, разумеется, не откажетесь похвалиться своими... до крайности разнообразными — во всех смыслах слова — знаниями ради того, чтобы защитить наш нынешний штаб... или, быть может, каким-либо образом поспособствуете раскрытию истины. Покидать этот дом вам запрещено, но, уверен, для вас с вашими талантами это не станет препятствием. Или я не прав?  
Судя по выражению лица, Гриндевальд как раз и намеревался предаваться безделью, пока аврорат Америки сбивался бы с ног, разыскивая хозяина тварей и обеспечивая безопасность арестованному преступнику.  
— Хорошо, — все же кивнул он. — Мне и в самом деле кое-что понадобится. Письменные принадлежности, место, где можно будет спокойно поработать, чашка кофе, кот, "Волхование всех презлейшее" и "Ритуалы на крови". За своей палочкой я, так уж и быть, схожу сам.  
Тина растерянно переглянулась с Марсо, а Абернати торопливо отступил поближе к Грейвзу, словно искал у него защиты.  
— Кот? — настороженно переспросил он.  
— Ну да, кот или кошка, — нетерпеливо повторил Гриндевальд. — Должен же хоть у кого-то из вас быть кот!  
— Я не дам в обиду своего Маркиза! — неожиданно твердым голосом сообщил Абернати.  
— Кто сказал, что я собираюсь обижать милейшее создание?  
— Да вам и говорить не надо! — воскликнула Тина. — Вы же тёмный волшебник, ещё и какие-то кровавые ритуалы просите! Одно то, что вы учились в Дурмштранге, уже о чём-то говорит, ведь там изучают нехорошие вещи!  
— Дайте подумать, — прищурился Гриндевальд. — Почему же тогда меня выгнали из альма матер как раз за изучение тёмной магии?   
Тина молча разинула рот, в первое мгновение даже не найдясь с ответом. Впрочем, растерянность её продлилась недолго:  
— Потому что даже для них это было слишком! Мистер Абернати, не отдавайте ему кота, он его зарежет и не поморщится!  
— Я вовсе не собираюсь его резать, — закатил глаза Гриндевальд. — Могу же я просто посадить его на колени и гладить, чтобы он мне урчал?  
— Нет! — хором ответили Тина и Абернати.  
— Вы посмотрите, мне даже отказывают в праве на простые человеческие радости! — с досадой проговорил Гриндевальд, хотя глаза его смеялись. — По-вашему, я обязан круглосуточно быть жутким темным волшебником? А мне иногда тоже хочется мягкие тапочки, кота, плед, какао и интересную книгу о кровавых жертвоприношениях!  
Абернати и Голдштейн неуверенно посмотрели друг на друга, почти уже догадавшись, что над ними подшучивают. Грейвз не вмешивался, дожидаясь, чем всё это закончится.  
— Хорошо, — сказал наконец Абернати. — Схожу домой за Маркизом.  
— Сразу бы так, — одобрительно кивнул Гриндевальд. — Впредь будьте посговорчивей, особенно когда беседуете со мной.  
Нет, ни на минуту нельзя было забывать, с кем им приходится иметь дело!  
— Так что, — продолжил Гриндевальд, когда Абернати тоже отправился исполнять поручение. — Как насчёт остального списка?  
— Кофе могу сварить я, — неуверенно подала голос Марсо. — Но я не очень умею, не знаю, понравится вам или нет...  
— Вилфреда! — оборвал её Грейвз. — Вы должны заниматься документами в соседней комнате, а не угождать обнаглевшим преступникам. Так что возвращайтесь к своей работе. Мистер Гриндевальд, вы можете занять мой кабинет. Книги я вам выдам, не вздумайте лезть в мою библиотеку сами.  
Тот прищурился и ехидно ухмыльнулся.  
— "Ритуалы на крови" и сочинение Годелота в домашней библиотеке главы Департамента магической безопасности? Какая прелесть. Что ещё я о вас не знаю, мистер Грейвз?  
— А осталось что-то, чего вы ещё не знаете?  
При Тине вести подобные разговоры было, пожалуй, вполне позволительно — соображала она быстро, а болтала мало. Пару секунд Грейвз и Гриндевальд смотрели друг другу в глаза, но затем последний отвёл взгляд, и на губах у него мелькнула странная усмешка.  
— Надеюсь, что осталось.  
Грейвз велел Тине проверить, как там Марсо, успокоить её, если окажется, что она опять плачет, а затем занять пост у входной двери. Сам же он вновь препроводил Гриндевальда наверх — увы, теперь уже без охранных чар.  
Кабинет у него, на первый взгляд, был не слишком велик. Грейвз коснулся палочкой книжного шкафа — и тот бесшумно отъехал в сторону, открыв их глазам уходившую во мрак вереницу таких же шкафов, сплошь заставленных книгами.  
Гриндевальд у него за спиной одобрительно хмыкнул: видимо, он тоже знал цену сложным чарам расширения пространства и, без сомнения, мастерски ими владел. Однако за углубившимся в недра библиотеки Грейвзом он не последовал. Тот на мгновение обеспокоился подобной покладистостью, но затем усилием воли выкинул тревоги из головы и всецело посвятил свое внимание поискам.   
По возвращении он обнаружил Гриндевальда за своим столом и в своем кресле. Тот сидел, отодвинув на край явно не заинтересовавшие его документы, и вертел в пальцах перьевую ручку с нескончаемыми чернилами, которую подарили Грейвзу на десятилетие службы.   
Перед Гриндевальдом лежала его палочка, та самая, тонкая, изящная и вселявшая необъяснимую тревогу. Он перехватил взгляд Грейвза и хитро усмехнулся, будто предлагая оспорить его превосходство. Грейвз, не изменившись в лице, молча положил на стол обе принесенные из библиотеки книги.  
— Занятно, — пробормотал Гриндевальд и, взяв первую, "Волхование", поинтересовался: — Скажи, эта милая книга когда-нибудь завывала у тебя в руках?  
— А это имеет значение? — саркастично осведомился Грейвз. — Раньше случалось, но не сейчас. Неужели ты думаешь, что я так часто ею пользовался? Это вам, тёмным магам, без неё никуда!  
— Не всем, — пробормотал Гриндевальд, с нежностью провёл пальцами по обрезу и раскрыл книгу. — Есть и другие труды. Когда-нибудь один их них допишу я сам.  
— Этого ещё не хватало! — вырвалось у Грейвза. — Склонять ко злу законопослушных граждан?!  
Гриндевальд закрыл книгу и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — с терпеливым снисхождением проговорил он. — По моему глубокому убеждению, никакого человека нельзя склонить к тому, к чему тот не имеет никакого стремления. Это магглы вечно ищут себе короля, божество, в общем, любую внешнюю силу, на которую можно переложить ответственность за свою судьбу, а в любом нормальном маге заложена тяга к свободе. И я готов поспорить на тысячу драготов, что при некоторых усилиях с моей стороны все верные вам люди со временем вверят свою преданость мне.  
Грейвз наклонился к нему так близко, что едва не уперся носом в его нос, и с удовлетворением отметил, что взгляд Гриндевальда на мгновение дрогнул, словно тому все же сделалось неуютно.  
— У вас нет ни тысячи, ни сотни, ни хотя бы десятка драготов, и спорить об этом я не стану, — тихо проговорил Грейвз и улыбнулся — той идеально вежливой, почти теплой улыбкой, от которой цепенели самые отъявленные бандиты. — Свобода и вседозволенность — разные вещи. И как бы вам ни хотелось верить в обратное, но не всё в мире решается красивыми словами и обаянием личности.  
— Не все, но многое, — пожал плечами Гриндевальд. — Слабые люди стремятся следовать за тем, в ком увидят вожака. Сильные либо уступают ему, либо так же, как и слабые, ищут выгоды. Хочешь знать, как я на самом деле раскусил тварь?  
— И как же? — осторожно переспросил Грейвз.  
— Слабые люди — а это практически все, кто меня окружает, — относятся ко мне по-разному. Они боятся меня или заискивают, пытаются обмануть, завидуют или злятся на меня, как будто их злость и зависть способны что-то изменить. Но уже очень, очень давно никто не смотрел на меня с таким равнодушием, как Фицкларенс. Ни один человек. Напрашивался вывод, что как раз человеческого в нем было мало.  
— Занятно, — хмыкнул Грейвз, — а мне его спокойствие казалось признаком хладнокровного профессионализма.  
— И кто в итоге оказался прав?  
Они разговаривали — это было удивительно! Они спокойно обсуждали общую проблему, и Грейвзу даже не хотелось его убить. С некоторым удивлением он признал, что Гриндевальд и в самом деле может быть интересным собеседником, когда захочет, и эта мысль не вызвала у него отторжения.  
Он кивнул, признавая свою неправоту — по крайней мере, в этом вопросе — и вернулся к книжным полкам. Гриндевальд шуршал страницами темномагических трудов, Грейвз в задумчивости перебирал карточки каталога, листал пособие по предсказаниям, прикидывая, где ещё мог бы отыскать хоть что-то полезное.  
— Ты что-нибудь понимаешь в предсказаниях? — спросил он наугад. Шуршание стихло.  
— Немного, — после короткой паузы отозвался Гриндевальд.   
— То есть — слишком многое для того, чтобы рассказывать?  
— Именно.  
— Так ты умеешь гадать?  
Гриндевальд помолчал, словно решая, стоило ли делиться своими секретами.  
— Предвидеть, — неохотно обронил он.  
Грейвз вышел из-за стеллажа, чтобы видеть выражение его лица. Голосом своим Гриндевальд владел безупречно, но его слишком живая от природы мимика порой выдавала чуть больше, чем он хотел сказать.  
— Предвидеть? И что же ты предвидел? — осторожно поинтересовался Грейвз.  
— Что мистер Абернати несёт сюда кота, — без тени улыбки ответил Гриндевальд, и в ту же секунду Грейвз тоже услышал шаги на лестнице.  
В дверях и в самом деле появился Абернати, на руках у которого сидел большой чёрно-белый кот с надменным и как будто утомленным выражением на морде. Бросив на них опасливый взгляд, Абернати нерешительно приблизился и посадил кота на стол перед Гриндевальдом.  
— Ваш кот, — сказал он. — То есть, это, конечно, мой кот, и прошу об этом не забывать.  
— Я верну его вам в целости и сохранности, — заверил его Гриндевальд и потянулся погладить Маркиза. Тот дернул усами, обнюхал предложенную ему руку и, снисходительно мрякнув, полез Гриндевальду на колени. Абернати проводил своего питомца ревнивым, полным тревоги взглядом.  
— Кстати, где мой кофе? — спросил Гриндевальд, на секунду отвлекшись от кота.  
Грейвз вздохнул.  
— Мистер Абернати, похоже, что в отсутствие мисс Куини заниматься кухней придется вам, — сказал он. Тот кивнул и ретировался, видимо, побоявшись спорить.  
Грейвз с минуту понаблюдал за тем, как Маркиз в экстазе обтирается о Гриндевальда, толкаясь лбом в его руку, и спросил:  
— И всё же зачем вам понадобилась эта зверюга, если не для того, чтобы принести в жертву? Не просто же гладить?  
— Истина где-то рядом, — пробормотал себе под нос Гриндевальд, почёсывая счастливого Маркиза за ухом.  
— Старшего брата предупредила о твари кошка, — вспомнил Грейвз.  
— Наконец-то, — хмыкнул Гриндевальд. — Кошки отлично ощущают магию. Посмотри, он чувствует мою, ему приятно, он нашёл мощный источник и готов весь в магии вываляться. Всего-то пару минут у меня сидит, а уже как будто слегка пьян.  
Грейвз строго посмотрел на кота, как будто надеясь пристыдить его за преклонение перед тёмным магом. Кот блаженно урчал и перебирал лапами, оставляя зацепки на ткани гриндевальдова костюма. Интересно, как это — чувствовать шкурой всю мощь чужой магии? Не то чтобы Грейвз действительно хотел это знать, ему вполне хватило собственного печального опыта с той выматывающей, пусть и позорно короткой дуэлью.  
— Кстати, на чем ты замкнул защиту дома? — вдруг спросил Гриндевальд. Палочка была уже у него в руках, он откинулся на спинку кресла и словно прислушивался к чему-то. — Ага, понял, да, добротно сделано. Сам, конечно, колдовал?   
— Дополнял и обновлял защиту я, — сквозь зубы проговорил Грейвз, чувствуя, как тело снова скрутило напряжением и злостью. — Этот дом принадлежал ещё моему прапрадеду, он заложил основу.  
— Вот как, — хмыкнул Гриндевальд. — Ну тогда ты не будешь против, если я немного подправлю вот здесь... и вот здесь...  
Грейвз стоял, не веря собственным глазам, не веря, что его собеседник, несмотря на всю свою дурную славу и пренебрежение к закону и установленным правилам, и впрямь покусится на святое — защиту дома волшебника... и, не веря, не мог отрицать очевидного.  
Ещё несколько секунд — и он просто потерял бы рассудок. Бросился бы на ублюдка, пренебрегая явным неравенством сил, ударил бы всем, что было в его распоряжении, магией, кулаком, да хоть зубами, как отчаявшийся зверь — и будь что будет. Но когда палочка в его руках уже начала вырисовывать первую петлю заклинания, стены кабинета вдруг озарились мягким алым сиянием... и тут же померкли. Ошарашенный Грейвз хватанул ртом воздух, ощутив, как нечто исчезло, нечто очень важное. Прежде его присутствие казалось само собой разумеющимся, словно воздух в легких, теперь же Грейвз вдруг почувствовал себя голым, словно с него содрали не одежду даже, а кожу, и вырвали сердце из груди.  
— Ой, — сказал Гриндевальд.   
Это его мальчишеское "ой" настолько не вязалось с образом всесильного темного мага, что контраст мгновенно привёл Грейвза в чувство. По крайней мере, отчасти. Горевать о своих потерях он будет позже, сейчас же нужно было отвоевать у врага хоть какое-то преимущество. Пусть даже цена его оказалась несоразмерно велика.  
— Поздравляю, мистер Гриндевальд, — коротко, с силой выдохнув, саркастично усмехнулся Грейвз. — Вашими стараниями мы остались без защиты вовсе.  
Гриндевальд вскочил, и Маркиз, не удержавшись у него на коленях, с коротким возмущенным мявом грохнулся на пол. Грейвз подошел к столу, лениво покачивая лежавшей в пальцах палочкой. Сводившая ему губы усмешка, должно быть, была очевидно искусственной, такой же хрупкой и неустойчивой, как и его самообладание в этот момент... но Гриндевальд и не думал язвить в ответ, молча отводил глаза, будто чувствуя, что довольно было одного неверного слова, и вся боль и ярость, кипевшие сейчас в груди Грейвза, волной взбесившейся магии обрушились бы на него.  
— Браво, — недобро промурлыкал Грейвз, частью сознания изумляясь тому, что ему каким-то чудом ещё удавалось сдерживаться. — Вам не кажется, мистер Гриндевальд, что именно чрезмерная самонадеянность — причина всех ваших бед? Вы решили, что можете с наскоку разобраться с тем, что мои предки создавали и совершенствовали несколько поколений? Только благодаря вашей силе? Ну уж нет, магия так не работает. Даже талант, коего я не стану в вас отрицать, не заменит труда, терпения и внимания к деталям. И почему я должен вам это объяснять, словно первокурснику?  
Он наступал на растерянного Гриндевальда, всецело сосредоточившись на том, чтобы тон его оставался насмешливо-ровным, — и шагая так осторожно, будто ступал по едва схватившейся корке на потоках кипящей лавы, грозившей поглотить и его самого, и всех тех, кому не посчастливится оказаться рядом.  
…Что-то в глубине его души отчаянно жаждало оступиться.  
— Что же, вот вам результат. Теперь сюда может войти кто угодно и сделать с нами все, что ему заблагорассудится. Думаете, только со слабыми? Увы, и с вами тоже — если это окажется ещё одна тварь. Теперь я понимаю, как вас арестовали — вы же буквально сдались сами, решив, что вам ничего не грозит. Мне всё больше начинает казаться, что я имею дело с надменным самовлюблённым болтуном, который лишь по несчастливой случайности получил исключительный магический дар.  
Гриндевальду нечем было опровергнуть его слова, они оба это знали, и в этот миг Грейвз постыдно наслаждался тем, что получил возможность ткнуть своего противника носом в очевидную оплошность. Впрочем, тот вполне это заслужил. Мыслимое ли дело — посягнуть на защитные чары дома!  
— Нечего было навешивать одно на другое! — несколько придя в себя, огрызнулся наконец Гриндевальд. В словах Грейвза была доля истины, и немалая, и отрицать этого Гриндевальд не мог. — Устроили тут палимпсест вместо чёткой и ясной структуры!  
— А вам всё подавай на блюдечке?  
— По крайней мере, я мог бы поставить защиту заново, уже по-своему!  
Грейвз выдержал паузу, заставляя себя окончательно отрешиться от клокотавшей в душе ярости. Хотелось утешиться обещанием расплатиться за все попозже, когда нужда в сотрудничестве с Гриндевальдом отпадет… но слишком ясно он сознавал, что это не вернёт ему утраченного.  
Только и оставалось, что держать лицо, не позволяя врагу узнать, насколько силен оказался его удар.  
— Это вы так извиняетесь? Учту на будущее, что слово "простите" вам так же незнакомо, как и слово "пожалуйста". Нет, ваша бесценная помощь мне не требуется.  
Грейвз с силой выдохнул, обошёл стол и подошел к окнам. В простенке висел портрет его славного предка: Гондульфус Грейвз, спокойно спавший в своём кресле, никогда не снисходил до общения с обитателями этого кабинета, и Грейвз нынешний не мог вспомнить, видел ли он его бодрствующим хотя бы раз.  
Он провёл по своей ладони кончиком палочки, невербальным заклинанием рассекая плоть, а потом коснулся окровавленной рукой тёмной рамы портрета.   
Уже опомнившийся после внезапной выволочки Гриндевальд подошёл и теперь стоял за его спиной, хорошо хоть, не отпускал никаких комментариев.  
С минуту казалось, что ничего не произойдет, но затем кровь Грейвза впиталась в дерево без остатка. Гриндевальд хмыкнул и открыл было рот, намереваясь, наверное, съязвить — но как раз в этот момент Гондульфус Грейвз открыл глаза, едва заметные под кустистыми бровями, вскочил на ноги, опрокинув кресло, и выхватил откуда-то большую дубинку, утыканную грубо откованными гвоздями.  
— Ты кто такой?! — свирепо рявкнул он. Длинные, пегие с проседью волосы мотались у него по плечам. — А ты кто такой?  
Грейвз и Гриндевальд разом отшатнулись.  
— Твой дом, ты и разбирайся, — шёпотом сообщил Гриндевальд в приступе несвойственного ему благоразумия и отступил ещё на пару шагов.  
Взяв себя в руки, Грейвз склонил голову в намёке на вежливый поклон.  
— Здравствуйте, сэр, — проговорил он. — Я ваш потомок в седьмом колене, Персиваль Грейвз.  
Дубинка качнулась.  
— Персиваль? — переспросил Гондульфус, но всё же приподнял шляпу в ответном приветствии. — Выдумали тоже имечко.   
Он оглядел Грейвза цепко, с ног до головы.  
— Женат? — спросил он, и Грейвз тут же почувствовал себя как на допросе. Хотя, говоря откровенно, его подчиненные, едва не вывернувшие ему мозги во время расследования обстоятельств его плена, славному предку рода Грейвзов и в подметки не годились. Тому даже легилименции не требовалось.  
— Разведён, — лаконично ответил Грейвз. — Дважды.  
— Дети есть?  
— Нет.  
Дубинка взметнулась в мощном замахе.  
— Убью!  
— Тогда точно не будет, сэр.   
Поганец Гриндевальд у него за спиной беззастенчиво фыркал в кулак.  
— А это что за белобрысый выползень?  
Фырканье резко оборвалось.  
— Это самый опасный преступник современности, господин Геллерт Гриндевальд, — не без удовольствия представил своего гостя Грейвз. — И он только что разрушил всю магическую защиту нашего дома. Нечаянно.  
— Хм, — проговорил Гондульфус, смерив "выползня" таким взглядом, какие, должно быть, в своё время доставались деревенским дурачкам. — Ты же его посадишь, потомок?  
— Разумеется, сэр. А теперь не могли бы вы...  
— Конечно, мог бы, — проворчал Гондульфус, уже подрастерявший боевой задор. Он занес дубину, и Грейвз торопливо добавил:  
— Осадный вариант, если вас не затруднит.  
Гондульфус помедлил, окинув его ещё одним, куда более пристальным взглядом. Грейвз невозмутимо ждал.  
— Будет тебе осадный, — наконец заключил предок и треснул дубиной по раме. Узорчатое дерево вспыхнуло красным, и по стенам побежали переливавшиеся всеми его оттенками тонкие линии. То сплетаясь, то расходясь, они опутали всю комнату, нырнули в пол и вознеслись к потолку. Сияющий узор вспыхнул и минуту спустя погас, словно не было, однако Грейвз знал, что впечатление это было обманчивым.  
— Запасной вариант, который активируют через портрет? — с восхищением проговорил Гриндевальд. — Потому он всё время спит и даже не знал, что ты есть на свете?  
— Именно, — не глядя на него, ответил Грейвз. — Надеюсь, я помог вам разобраться с некоторыми печальными заблуждениями относительно магов Америки.  
Гриндевальд бросил на Гондульфуса, который опять спал в своём кресле, словно ничего не произошло, ещё один любопытный взгляд.  
— Могу представить, каким твой славный предок был в молодости, — задумчиво проговорил он. — И времена тогда были другие... Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что под маской джентльмена...  
— Тебе не кажется, — не дослушав, оборвал его Грейвз, — что вернулся кто-то из тех, кто уходил?


	4. Chapter 4

Грейвз оказался прав: это и в самом деле вернулись Ричардсон и Квелье, причем вернулись с добычей. Прихожая оказалась почти полностью перегорожена массивным продолговатым ящиком, на котором громоздилось ещё несколько коробок поменьше.   
— Сделали всё, что могли, сэр, — с едва скрытым удовлетворением отчитался Ричардсон. Квелье молча протянул Грейвзу пачку бумаг с печатями Военного Министерства США. По документам выходило, что оружие было приобретено совершенно законно.   
— Прекрасная работа, — кивнул Грейвз, прикидывая, куда переместить их приобретения: видеть импровизированные баррикады в собственном доме отчего-то было на редкость неприятно. Стараниями Марсо бумаг в главной гостиной стало заметно меньше, и Грейвз счел, что теперь Вилфреда вполне могла немного потесниться.   
Первым, кто сунул любопытный нос в самый большой ящик, оказался Гриндевальд.   
— Это что? — требовательно осведомился он.   
Грейвз шагнул к нему, и, взмахом палочки сняв с ящика отодранную наполовину крышку, невольно присвистнул.   
— Ну вы и запаслись.   
— Подумали, что пулемёт нам тоже не помешает, — пожал плечами Ричардсон. — Браунинг М1919, патроны стандартные, в ленте двести пятьдесят штук.   
— И расстреливает весь боезапас за полминуты, — фыркнул Гриндевальд, успевший уже разворошить и остальные коробки. — Честное слово, вон тот дамский кольт куда лучше, пусть и выглядит не так внушительно.   
Он рассыпал обоймы для кольтов по столу и окинул представшее перед ним богатство откровенно пренебрежительным взглядом.   
— И куда же подевалось ваше презрение к не-мажескому оружию? Или вы так тщательно изучили его возможности именно для того, чтобы было сподручнее кичиться своим превосходством? — саркастично осведомился Грейвз. — Позвольте вас поправить: если тварь сдохла от хорошего удара ножом по горлу, то двести пятьдесят пуль, всаженные в тело разом, её точно убьют.   
Так и не решившаяся приблизиться Марсо поглядывала на них издалека, не очень убедительно делая вид, что полностью поглощена своей работой. А вот явившаяся с очередным докладом Тина, торопливо отчитавшись начальству, ловко вклинилась между Квелье и Гриндевальдом, тут же цапнула один из револьверов и принялась его заряжать. Гриндевальд с изумлением взглянул на неё и притворно вздохнул.   
— Мои идеи находят себе все больше подтверждений, — посетовал он. — Маги оскверняют руки маггловским оружием, потому что у них не остается другого выхода. И не за горами те времена, когда это оружие обратится против них!   
Грейвз не стал говорить, что тот уже опоздал со своими предостережениями. Бандиты по обе стороны Закона Раппапорт использовали огнестрельное оружие с самого момента его появления, и аврорату приходилось принимать это во внимание.   
— Вы преувеличиваете, — хмыкнул Квелье. — Протего остановит любую пулю.   
Гриндевальд скорчил гримасу, которая, очевидно, должна была выражать сочувствие.   
— Если вы успеете понять, что в вас стреляют, и выставить щит. Стихийная магия способна на многое, что у ребенка, что у обученного мага — но даже ей нужен некий... спусковой механизм. Осознание угрозы или хотя бы подозрение. А если маг даже не поймёт, что в него уже стреляют? Пуле ведь всё равно, чью именно голову дробить. Все ещё полагаете, что опасности не существует?.. Ну, дело ваше, сударь. Когда на вашей благословенной земле начнутся облавы, жду вас у себя.   
— Облавы не начнутся, если вы этому не поспособствуете, — резко заявила Тина, и Грейвз почти улыбнулся, ощутив нечто вроде отеческой гордости. — А вы пытаетесь выставить себя героем, спасая тех, кто вас об этом не просил, и только делаете хуже. И это вы ещё не убедили меня в том, что ваши намерения и в самом деле искренни!   
Она зарядила кольт и решительным жестом сунула его в карман, а в другой высыпала горсть запасных патронов. Шесть пуль с промежутком меньше секунды — это уже неплохо, а если и их не хватит, чтобы снести твари голову... пальцы у Тины, как и у любого толкового мага, быстрые и ловкие, на то, чтобы перезарядить кольт, у неё уйдет не больше трех с половиной секунд...   
Проклятие.   
— Тина, — позвал Грейвз и, едва она повернулась к нему, проговорил: — если шести пуль окажется недостаточно — аппарируйте к... на... в общем, аппарируйте.   
Квелье удовлетворенно качнул головой, Тина возмущенно захлопала глазами, явно намереваясь возразить, но Грейвз, не дав ей даже раскрыть рта, твердо закончил:   
— Это приказ.   
Тина насупилась и, помедлив, неохотно кивнула. А затем шагнула к столу и, явно сделав над собой усилие, принялась медленно выкладывать патроны обратно.   
— Ну и что это вы делаете? — немного понаблюдав за этим, полюбопытствовал Грейвз. Тина озадаченно посмотрела на него, и он насмешливо приподнял бровь: — Распоряжения сдать боеприпасы не было.   
Тина растерянно моргнула, украдкой бросила вопросительный взгляд на Робертсона и Квелье и, поколебавшись, сгребла выложенные было патроны обратно в карман. И после секундного размышления снова протянула руку и прихватила ещё горсть про запас.   
— Вилфреда, — обернувшись, позвала она. — Вам ведь ещё не устраивали практику с огнестрельным оружием? Давай покажу, как с ним обращаться.   
Марсо нерешительно приблизилась, стараясь держаться так, чтобы Тина оказалась между ней и мужчинами. Рядом со своей новой подопечной старшая Голдштейн вновь обрела пошатнувшуюся было уверенность в себе и, позабыв обо всех сомнениях, принялась вполголоса разъяснять той основы работы немажеского оружия.   
Кажется, девушки были вполне в состоянии разобраться с новой экипировкой самостоятельно, и Грейвз развернулся к остальным:   
— Пулемёт установите на площадку так, чтобы под прицелом были весь холл и входная дверь. Тренога это позволит?   
— Сейчас проверим, сэр, — отозвался Ричардсон и, достав палочку, аккуратно переместил пятнадцатикилограммовый Браунинг вместе с подставкой на указанное место. Квелье помедлил, подстраховывая напарника, а затем, убедившись, что его помощь больше не понадобится, поднял коробки с патронными лентами в воздух и отлевитировал их к пулемету. Наблюдавший за ними Гриндевальд чуть слышно хмыкнул и вернулся к столу; под его взглядом лежавшие горкой патроны плавно взмывали в воздух и ныряли в барабаны пока ещё не обретших хозяев кольтов. На дальнем краю столешницы рос ровный ряд заряженного оружия, и все вместе это начинало походить на абсурдный сон.   
— Сэр, у вас в доме найдется место, где можно потренироваться? — снова подала голос Тина. Все ещё робевшая Марсо под её присмотром вставляла патроны в барабан кольта, и с каждым мгновением пальцы её двигались все ловчее.   
— Можете занять подвал, — отозвался Грейвз. И уже в спину девушкам крикнул: — Пули должны застревать в мишени, а не рикошетить от стен!   
— Ну разумеется, сэр! — тоном оскорбленной невинности отозвалась Тина и кинулась догонять ушедшую вперед Марсо.   
С тихим стуком на стол лёг последний заряженный револьвер.   
— Хороший выбор, — сказал Гриндевальд, задумчиво глядя на них. — Весят они немного, даже дамская ручка удержит, не сбив прицела, а если патрон вдруг заклинит, барабан просто провернётся и подаст следующий. Правда, мы все устанем спотыкаться о пулемёт.   
— Так на войне вы всё же были, — смерив его оценивающим взглядом, заключил Грейвз. Гриндевальд неопределённо пожал плечами, хотя ответ, в общем-то, был уже очевиден.   
— Врага нужно знать в лицо, — всё-таки отозвался он. — И понимать, на что способно его оружие. Оно довольно примитивно, как и любая механическая игрушка по сравнению с заклинаниями и ритуалами высшей магии, но его опасность заключается в том, что оно действительно работает — и у магглов его предостаточно. Мистер Абернати, что вы застыли у входной двери, как воспитанный пёс? Лучше идите сюда.   
Абернати едва заметно поморщился, но все же приблизился и машинально нашёл взглядом Маркиза, который крутился рядом с Гриндевальдом.   
— Мне тоже взять пистолет? — бросив беглый взгляд на стол, недоверчиво уточнил он.   
— Берите, — коротко ответил Грейвз и, протянув подчиненному кольт и пригоршню патронов, распорядился: — Ступайте в подвал, пусть мисс Голдштейн покажет вам, как правильно заряжать его, целиться и стрелять. И не дергайтесь вы так, получить почетную грамоту Ильверморни за студенческое исследование по истории магии было гораздо сложнее, с этим вы тем более справитесь.   
Абернати подчинился, и случилось то, чего Грейвз подспудно опасался все это время: они с Гриндевальдом вновь остались наедине, и теперь у него уже не было надежды, что их ещё раз прервут ради какого-то дела.   
Далеко не сразу, но он все же повернул голову, чтобы встретить обращенный на него внимательный взгляд. Сейчас Гриндевальду не было нужды играть на публику — и, кажется, это был один из тех редких моментов, когда Грейвз мог увидеть его настоящим, без обычной маски насмешливого превосходства.   
Из подвала донёсся первый выстрел, приглушённый расстоянием и толщей каменных стен.   
Грейвз ждал какой-нибудь колкости, насмешки или даже едва прикрытого оскорбления — которых, быть может, отчасти заслуживал — но Гриндевальд только спросил:   
— Ты как?   
— Я в порядке, — привычно отозвался Грейвз и лишь после этого осознал, о чем именно его спрашивали — и кто: — Поверить не могу, что ты за меня переживаешь.   
— Кто же будет меня кормить, прикрывать и покрикивать на авроров, чтобы они спасали меня быстрее? — пошутил Гриндевальд. Во взгляде его, однако, не было ни тени прежнего веселья; напротив, он смотрел на Грейвза так, будто прикидывал — а не сойдёт ли тот с ума в ближайшем будущем и не бросится ли с тесаком ещё на кого-нибудь.   
— Только это тебе и нужно, — вяло огрызнулся Грейвз. Его уже перестало потряхивать, но он ощущал неотступную сосущую тревогу и знал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Он ждал удара с любой стороны, и напряжение ожидания вскоре совершенно его вымотает, лишив возможности разумно руководить своим маленьким отрядом.   
— Будь ты на моём месте, тебе потребовалось бы то же самое, — хмыкнул Гриндевальд. — Думаешь, ты остался бы спокоен, если бы знал, что тварью может оказаться любой, кто...   
Они уставились друг на друга, и Грейвз понял, что его собеседника настигла та же мысль, что и его самого.   
— Возьми револьвер и кота, — приказал Гриндевальд, словно бы не заметив того, что Грейвз потянулся к оружию едва ли не прежде, чем он открыл рот. Заострять внимание на этой детали Грейвз не стал: в конце концов, в этом Гриндевальд был совершенно прав.   
Тот и сам подхватил со стола заряженный кольт и сразу же последовал за ним, развернувшись вполоборота, чтобы не привлекать внимания к оружию, скрытому за полой его пиджака.   
Именно так, в жалком подобии привычного Грейвзу боевого порядка, они и вышли в холл. Ричардсон и Квелье, устанавливавшие пулемет на лестничной площадке, были всецело поглощены своим занятием и, кажется, даже не заметили устремленных на них настороженных взглядов.   
— Подойди к ним, — прошипел Гриндевальд, подтолкнув Грейвза в спину. Сам он прислонился к дверному косяку в ленивой, демонстративно расслабленной позе, словно бы всего лишь развлекался наблюдением за трудами авроров — однако Грейвза эта показная беспечность не обманула ни на мгновение.   
— Аврор Ричардсон, аврор Квелье, как продвигаются дела? — взбежав по лестнице, требовательно осведомился он. Сидевший у него на руках Маркиз вовсю выражал своё неудовольствие и драл его пиджак задними лапами в попытках найти опору, вывернуться и сбежать обратно к своему обожаемому Гриндевальду. Оказавшиеся рядом авроры кота совершенно не интересовали.   
— Установка закончена, пулемет зафиксирован, сейчас как раз поправляем прицел, сэр, — отчитался Ричардсон. — Хорошо бы ещё пристрелку сделать, все-таки я давно не имел дела с немажеской тяжелой техникой, не хочется ошибиться. Вы позволите?   
— Приступайте, — кивнул Грейвз.   
— Не знал, что у вас есть кот, сэр, — заметил Квелье и, сначала протянув Маркизу руку для знакомства, почесал его за ухом. Тот отнёсся к этому вполне благосклонно, и Грейвз, удовлетворившись результатом, наконец позволил ему ускользнуть.   
— Кот принадлежит мистеру Абернати, — пояснил он. — Предполагается, что на тварь в человеческом облике он отреагирует куда более агрессивно.   
Маркиз уже сбежал вниз по лестнице и увивался вокруг Гриндевальда, оставляя на его брюках длинные белые шерстинки.   
Ричардсон и Квелье разом посерьезнели. Квелье бросил короткий взгляд на стоявшего внизу Гриндевальда, нахмурился, заметив в левой руке Грейвза револьвер, и украдкой ткнул напарника локтем.   
— Мы ни на секунду не выпускали друг друга из виду, сэр, — переглянувшись с ним, проговорил Ричардсон.   
— Я вам верю, — кивнул Грейвз и перевел взгляд на пулемет: — Как насчет пробного выстрела?   
Первая пуля ударила в пол в дальней части прихожей, оставив на паркете глубокий щепастый след. Вторая изуродовала резьбу на двери. Третья попала во все ещё висевшую в прихожей мантию Грейвза и упала на пол, остановленная защитными чарами.   
Четвертая наконец пробила входную дверь именно там, где и хотел Грейвз: на уровне груди человека среднего роста. Пятый и шестой выстрел подтвердили, что прицел был установлен верно, и Грейвз почувствовал себя немного спокойнее.   
— Прекрасно, джентльмены, — одобрил Гриндевальд. Он так и стоял на пороге гостиной, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и наблюдал за пристрелкой, мимоходом восстанавливая поврежденный пулями интерьер. Сами пули он невесть зачем собирал в ладонь невербальным Акцио.   
Грейвз спустился в холл вместе с Ричардсоном и Квелье и внимательно осмотрел пулемет. Снизу он смотрелся совсем иначе: вид у него был угрожающий и несколько дикий, будто у дамы, явившейся в неглиже на рождественский вечер у мадам Президент.   
Внезапно пулемёт дёрнулся снова, грохнул выстрел, и в дверь ударила ещё одна пуля.   
— Отлично, — удовлетворенно проговорил Гриндевальд. — Значит, необязательно торчать рядом с этой машиной для убийства для того, чтобы успешно ею воспользоваться. Жаль только, что восстанавливать боеприпасы при помощи магии в нашем случае бессмысленно, пара-тройка заклинаний могла бы здорово все упростить...   
Ричардсон посмотрел на него с неодобрением: последняя пуля просвистела всего на пару дюймов выше его плеча.   
— Думаю, с тварями мы справимся... если только прежде вы не перестреляете нас всех по неосторожности, — прокомментировал он.   
— Как ваша рука? — словно бы не заметив сарказма, спросил Гриндевальд.   
Ричардсон замер на полушаге; в наклоне его шеи и плеч вмиг проступило напряжение, которое он тщетно пытался скрыть.   
— Болит, — дернув рукой, будто в попытке спрятать забинтованную ладонь, сухо сообщил он. — Но повязка мне почти не мешает, я вполне способен действовать.   
— Кажется, я велел вам обратиться к колдомедикам, если рана не будет заживать? — Вопрос был риторическим, но просто промолчать Грейвз не мог.   
— Я предпочту подождать ещё немного, сэр, — упрямо склонив голову, ответил Ричардсон.   
— Покажите, — велел Гриндевальд и нетерпеливо цокнул языком, заметив, что Ричардсон колеблется. — Или вы хотите довести дело до того, что даже я окажусь не в силах вам помочь?   
Довод был разумен, и Ричардсон, помедлив, неохотно размотал бинт. Не удержавшись, Грейвз подошел ближе и заглянул ему через плечо. Раскрытую ладонь пересекала длинная глубокая царапина с воспалёнными краями. Ни крови, ни сукровицы не было, но в глубине пореза виднелась побагровевшая плоть.   
— Хуже, чем я думал, — вздохнул Гриндевальд и, взяв Ричардсона за руку, принялся внимательно изучать царапину. — Вам стоило отринуть внутреннее сопротивление в тот момент, когда вы творили чары. Я как-то забыл, что аврорам обязательно прививают отвращение к подобным методам.   
Квелье посмотрел на него расширившимися в ужасе глазами.   
— Насколько всё плохо? — спросил он.   
— Поправимо, — смерив Ричардсона оценивающим взглядом, отозвался Гриндевальд. — Вам нечего бояться, вы уже расплатились за исполнение своей воли, и большего с вас не возьмут.   
— У всего есть цена, Ричардсон, вам не следовало об этом забывать, — в бессильном раздражении напомнил Грейвз. Все они знали, ради чего Ричардсон это сделал. — У этой дряни тоже.   
— Как и у светлой магии, — добавил Гриндевальд. — Правда, в нынешнем обществе расплачиваться собственной человечностью отчего-то считается более приличным, чем кровью. Должно быть, оттого, что её потеря не так очевидна. — Он перехватил ошарашенный взгляд Ричардсона и, сжав его ладонь в своих, коротко что-то пробормотал. И, разомкнув пальцы, фыркнул: — Да прекратите вы трястись, аврор. Вы всего лишь попробовали новое для себя заклинание, вот и все.   
Царапина не исчезла, но воспаление мгновенно спало, и кожа вокруг раны потеряла болезненный пурпурный оттенок.   
— Спасибо, — через силу поблагодарил Ричардсон.   
— Не за что. Это всё, что я могу для вас сделать, рана должна зажить сама.   
Грейвз задумался, почему он говорил об этом, словно о ничего не значившем пустяке — и какие муки приходилось перенести ему самому ради того, чтобы воспользоваться возможностями, которые давала тёмная магия — но тут же запретил себе отвлекаться на эти мысли. Это было совершенно не его дело, и сейчас у него было множество куда более важных проблем.   
Долгожданный звонок в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть.   
Собравшиеся у подножия лестницы маги переглянулись.   
— Я сам, — решительно заявил Квелье и, подхватив с пола несчастного Маркиза, шагнул вперед. Ричардсон напрягся и, одними губами проговорив "Акцио", призвал со стола один из револьверов, чтобы в случае чего прикрыть напарника. Не собиравшийся оставаться в стороне Грейвз шагнул к лестнице и поднялся на пару ступеней, заняв более выгодную позицию для стрельбы.   
Предосторожности на первый взгляд оказались напрасны: на пороге стояла Куини, оживленная и с азартно сверкавшими глазами.   
— Какой милый пушистик! — в восхищении ахнула она при виде кота, едва удостоив самого Квелье мимолетной кокетливой улыбкой. Маркиз благосклонно ткнулся мордой в ладонь девушки, довольно муркнул и даже позволил ей поцеловать себя в мягкий розовый нос. — Можно тебя погладить? Откуда он тут взялся?   
— Можете считать, что он исполняет свой гражданский долг, встав на страже закона и порядка, — хмыкнул вышедший из гостиной Гриндевальд. — Как и подобает коту истинно преданного идеалам МАКУСА волшебника.   
В его присутствии Куини словно бы мгновенно поблёкла; она смешалась и опустила взгляд, потеряв всякий интерес к мурчавшему под её пальцами коту, казалось, даже задорный блеск её глаз сразу померк. Квелье усадил Маркиза на скамейку в прихожей и повернулся обратно, чтобы помочь замешкавшейся девушке снять пальто.   
— Мисс Голдштейн, вам удалось что-нибудь узнать? — взволнованно осведомился Ричардсон, наконец убравший револьвер.   
— Да, сэр, удалось, вы не поверите даже, как много! — несколько опомнившись, с жаром воскликнула Куини. Её взгляд упал на возвышавшийся на лестничной площадке пулемет, и она в недоумении сдвинула брови.   
Дверь подвала хлопнула, и выбежавшая в холл Тина — должно быть, она услышала звонок — кинулась к сестре и сжала её в объятиях.   
— Дорогая, всё в порядке? — встревоженно поинтересовалась она.   
— Конечно, всё в порядке, Тини! — легонько чмокнув её в щеку, отозвалась та. — Но все-таки это было так волнительно, и я ужасно устала! Мне нужно присесть, если вы не возражаете, и я сразу же всё расскажу.   
Гриндевальд отступил в сторону, с любезной улыбкой пропуская её в гостиную. Куини очевидно для всех напряглась и задержала дыхание, проходя мимо него, и устроилась на самом дальнем краю дивана.   
— Итак, мистер Фицкларенс снимает квартиру на Финдли-авеню, — переведя дух, начала она. — Вы бы слышали, что сказала Аманда — Аманда Грейсом, секретарь отдела происшествий — когда я упомянула о том, что мой кавалер приводил меня в гости на Лиспенард-стрит! Ну, про Лиспенард я просто выдумала, но вышло очень удачно: после этого его коллеги выложили всё мне, что знали, ещё и недоумевали, откуда у него взялись деньги на вторую квартиру. Предположили даже, что у него уже была одна любовница и он собирался завести ещё одну, то есть, меня!   
И когда только они успели столько насплетничать?   
— Ближе к делу, мисс Голдштейн, — велел Грейвз. — Вы выяснили его точный адрес?   
— И адрес, и даже то, что мистер Фицкларенс ел на завтрак и как проводил выходные! — со вполне обоснованной гордостью объявила Куини. — Я была права насчёт женской солидарности: девушки начали предполагать разное, вспоминать, и мне оставалось только внимательно слушать. К сожалению, я полагаю, что его уже нет на свете.   
— Когда его видели в последний раз?   
— Сегодня утром. Он сказал коллегам, что у него важное задание, забрал колдокамеру и ушёл.   
Ответ был вполне исчерпывающим, но для того, чтобы делать хоть сколько-нибудь обоснованные выводы, Грейвзу все ещё не хватало информации.   
— Это мог быть уже не он, — подала голос задумчиво хмурившаяся Тина.   
— А мог быть и он — незадолго до того, как его сожрала тварь, — покачал головой Квелье. — Теперь нам этого уже не узнать.   
— Вообще-то, — добавила Куини, — его вроде как вызывало начальство...   
— Начальство? Какое именно начальство?   
Куини виновато пожала плечами.   
— Я не сумела этого выяснить. Побоялась выдать себя — это выглядело бы странно; я ведь "только что узнала, что не единственная у любимого мужчины" и меня едва ли могло заинтересовать, по какому поводу и кто именно вызывал его к начальству. Мне пришлось поддержать игру и расплакаться, меня начали утешать, и на этом все, в общем-то, и закончилось. Все сочувствовали моему горю и осуждали мистера Фицкларенса. Я старалась запоминать все, что они говорили, но не знаю, окажется ли это полезным. В конце концов я дала себя успокоить и ушла. Я поступила некрасиво по отношению к покойному, но... но...   
Куини всхлипнула: видимо, все же сказывалось напряжение. Она плохо умела притворяться, она волновалась и только чудом не провалила свою часть операции. Если так и дальше пойдёт, мужчины рискуют утонуть в дамских слезах.   
— Мисс Голдштейн, — вкрадчиво произнес Гриндевальд, — вы уверены, что больше ничего не узнали?   
Он стоял за спинкой дивана, наклонившись к Куини как будто по-дружески — но та словно оцепенела, не смея повернуть голову.   
— Лучше бы вам отойти от моей сестры, — схватившись за кольт, процедила Тина, и Грейвз, не выдержав, рявкнул:   
— Прекратите действовать моим людям на нервы! — Он снова развернулся к Куини и, успокаивающе улыбнувшись ей, благожелательно проговорил: — Мисс Голдштейн, вы молодец, никто не справился бы лучше вас. Вы узнали всё, что было возможно, и мы все очень вам обязаны.   
— Ещё кое-что, — добавила Куини, вытерев выступившие на глазах слёзы платочком. — Когда они говорили, что его вызвали к начальству, мне показалось, что это был не просто начальник отдела. Они говорили... другим тоном. С пиететом, что ли? Не могу сказать наверняка, не уверена... Ох, не обращайте внимания на мой лепет, я могла попросту всё перепутать!   
— А если нет? — переспросил Гриндевальд. — Речь идёт в том числе и о вашей жизни.   
— Я не уверена... — шёпотом повторила Куини, чуть сдвинув брови — словно пыталась поймать ускользавшее воспоминание. — Совсем не уверена, но если речь идёт про мистера Джонса, то наши предположения были верны.   
— Нет ничего странного в том, что владелец газеты вызывает к себе журналиста, который должен взять интервью у опасного преступника, — пожала плечами Тина. — Он ведь должен был дать ему инструкции!   
— Я же не вызываю к себе каждого стажёра, — возразил Грейвз. — Для того, чтобы донести какую-то информацию до служащих низшего звена, существуют их непосредственные начальники. Вызывать к себе рядового журналиста, как бы он ни был талантлив — это нонсенс.   
— Не в такой ситуации, — возразил Гриндевальд. — Не сочтите за похвальбу, но он все-таки не у абы кого интервью брать собирался. И если этот ваш Лоренц Джонс толковый руководитель, то он должен был проконтролировать того, кому поручил столь важную задачу, лично. Я бы сделал именно так.   
— Это всё только догадки, а они слишком зыбкая почва для выводов и действий, — рискнул вмешаться Ричардсон. — И у нас по-прежнему ничего нет, никаких доказательств и улик. В лучшем случае суд примет свидетельство мисс Голдштейн-младшей, но это только косвенное доказательство.   
Выстрелы в подвале наконец-то стихли, и пропахшие порохом Абернати и Марсо вновь присоединились к ним.   
— Ваше задание выполнено, мисс Голдштейн, — доложила Марсо. — Мы расстреляли оставшиеся патроны, и у мистера Абернати даже начало неплохо получаться.   
Что у него начало получаться, Грейвз примерно представлял и даже осмелился понадеяться, что в опасной ситуации тот все же сумеет себя защитить. Надежда была слабой. Он почти не сомневался в том, что Абернати, постаравшись, сумеет попасть в цель, но привычки хвататься за рукоять пистолета одновременно с палочкой у него не было и развивать её было поздно.   
— Мистер Абернати, — сказал он. — У меня для вас задание. Вы должны отправиться в Публичную библиотеку и разыскать там все сведения, которые затрагивают деятельность и личность мистера Лоренца Джонса. Светская хроника, биржевые сводки — абсолютно всё, какой бы ерундой вам ни представлялся источник. Я знаю, что вы справитесь.   
Ещё бы он не справился, это же не пистолеты, которые он впервые увидел вблизи не больше часа назад.   
— Я понял, — подобравшись, ответил Абернати. — Ещё что-то, сэр?   
— Мистер Ричардсон отправится с вами.   
Тот переглянулся с Абернати; похоже, объяснять Ричардсону его задачу не требовалось. Абернати был явно не в восторге от перспективы ходить под охраной, но возразить не осмелился.   
— Разве я не понадоблюсь на обыске квартиры Фицкларенса? — все же уточнил Ричардсон.   
— Обыском займутся мистер Квелье и мисс Голдштейн-старшая, — распорядился Грейвз тоном, не предполагавшим дальнейшего обсуждения.   
— Да, но мы с ним напарники, разве не разумно... — начал было Квелье и осёкся, наткнувшись на его взгляд. — Простите, сэр, я понял.   
Это было ясно как день — самому сильному и опытному аврору из тех, в ком он мог быть уверен, Грейвз доверял оберегать человека, нуждавшегося в защите больше всего.   
Он проводил всех четверых до дверей и сдержанно попрощался с ними, не зная, доведется ли ему вновь увидеть их живыми.   
В доме остались только они с Гриндевальдом, Куини и Марсо. Сложившийся расклад чем-то тревожил Грейвза, но он никак не мог понять, чем именно. Разве что короткого периода вынужденного безделья Гриндевальду хватило бы для того, чтобы соблазнить девушек сладкими речами о дивном новом мире, который он намеревался построить — но Грейвз не собирался давать ему подобной возможности.   
— Я в библиотеку, — уведомил его Гриндевальд и тут же отправился наверх, не удостоив устроившихся в гостиной ведьм даже мимолетным взглядом. Куини, кажется, собиралась помочь Марсо разделаться с оставшимися бумагами: обязанности секретаря департамента не ограничивались приготовлением кофе и хозяйственными заботами, и опыт работы с документами у неё был.   
Не желая оставлять своего пленника и гостя без пригляда, Грейвз дал девушкам наказ не открывать никому без него и Маркиза, и тоже поднялся на второй этаж.   
— Что ты намерен делать дальше? — переступив порог библиотеки, осведомился он. Опередивший его едва ли на пару минут Гриндевальд уже успел удобно устроиться за его столом и открыть книгу.   
— Освежу знания, поищу новую информацию... глядишь, что-то интересное и придет в голову, — отозвался он и, усмехнувшись, поднял взгляд на Грейвза: — Можешь не сторожить меня, я не убегу. А если и захочу... ты меня все равно не удержишь.   
Грейвз раздраженно скривился, но удержался от ответной колкости. Признавать собственную слабость не хотелось, однако отрицать истину тоже было совершенно бессмысленно. Но не выглядели ли жалко его попытки хоть как-то уязвить Гриндевальда?..   
Впрочем, тратить время на рассуждения об этом Грейвз не видел проку; ему оставалось лишь поступать так, как велела совесть. А та требовала раз за разом разъяснять преступнику его заблуждения, чего бы это ни стоило, и безукоризненно исполнять свой долг.   
Грейвз решил, что его помощь все же будет не лишней, и, вернувшись к каталогам, вновь принялся перебирать карточки. Книг по ритуалистике в домашнем собрании было немало, но, насколько он помнил, в них едва ли нашлось бы что-то, хоть отдаленно напоминавшее их нынешнюю проблему. Однако бездействовать, сознавая, что не дал остальным даже иллюзии безопасности, не говоря уже о реальной защите, он был не в силах.   
Едва слышный шорох за спиной вырвал его из раздумий. Грейвз мгновенно развернулся, врезавшись в шкаф спиной, и выхватил палочку. Карточки из опрокинутого ящика разлетелись по полу. Но сзади не было ни новой твари, ни Гриндевальда, который решил наконец от него избавиться — тот и сам вскинулся на неожиданный звук и теперь смотрел на него с озадаченным выражением на лице. На морде незаметно подобравшегося к Грейвзу Маркиза, который, как видно, пришел наверх в поисках так понравившегося ему источника магии, тоже читалось явное удивление.   
Ситуация была хуже некуда. Грейвз выставил себя слабаком, дерганым и пугливым, и перед кем — перед Гриндевальдом, который только и ждал возможности растоптать его окончательно. Нужно было сделать вид, что всё в порядке, но Грейвз не мог ни принужденно рассмеяться, ни попытаться пошутить. Стоило хотя бы собрать с пола карточки или погладить шарахнувшегося от него Маркиза, но даже это было ему не под силу.   
Две недели назад он точно так же обернулся, почуяв за спиной опасность, — и его жизнь превратилась в кошмар, из которого он до сих пор тщетно силился выбраться. Грейвзу стало холодно, дыхание перехватило, и он судорожно дернул ворот рубашки. Один из скорпионов расстегнулся от рывка и отлетел куда-то в сторону, и Маркиз с азартным мявом кинулся вслед за ним.   
Гриндевальд вскочил — и замер, увидев направленную ему в грудь палочку. Грейвз мог умирать от боли и ужаса, но его тело и магия помнили, как атаковать и защищаться, куда крепче сознания.   
— Не подходи, — кое-как выдавил он, хотя голос повиновался ему из рук вон плохо. Требование было нелепым, он и сам прекрасно это понимал — и вместе с тем был иррационально убежден в том, что, если Гриндевальд посмеет приблизиться, случится что-то страшное, что-то настолько чудовищное, что ему не хватило бы никаких слов для описания этой катастрофы.   
Гриндевальд медленно поднял руки, показав ему пустые ладони.   
— Что с тобой? — спросил он. — Это же я.   
— В том-то и проблема, — прошептал Грейвз, пытаясь скрыть накатывавший волнами ужас за вежливой улыбкой. Не преуспел: улыбка выходила настолько кривой, что выдавала его лучше любых слов.   
Гриндевальд вышел из-за стола и сделал шаг вперёд, снова, как и тогда, загоняя в ловушку. Грейвз помнил, как рванулся вперёд в попытке сбить противника с толку и, сократив дистанцию, применить хоть какую-то из многочисленных известных ему уловок... как его подсекло под колени и как жестко хлопнула по спине холодная брусчатка, когда он упал, лишившись сил, воли и палочки одновременно. Повторить эту ошибку было бы смерти подобно, и он снова вжался в шкаф, держа оружие наготове.   
Палочка в дрожащей руке то и дело сбивала прицел, на лице врага читались самые неподдельные недоумение и испуг. Частью сознания Грейвз понимал, что выставляет себя идиотом, но другая его часть была охвачена животным ужасом, который он хотел бы взять под контроль, но все ещё не мог.   
Однако сила воли не подвела его. Даже подточенный паникой, разум его не терял способности здраво оценивать ситуацию — и он говорил, что Гриндевальд не желал ему ничего дурного и что угрожать ему не было нужды. Окружающих совершенно не интересовали его чувства, они видели только то, что он хотел им показать.   
Грейвз заставил себя сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и опустил палочку. Как и ожидалось, Гриндевальд не стал атаковать, только сделал ещё один аккуратный шаг вперед и остановился снова.   
— С тобой всё в порядке? — настороженно поинтересовался он, по-прежнему держа раскрытые ладони на виду.   
— Да, — прохрипел Грейвз. С каждым новым вздохом сознание прояснялось все больше, но бившая его дрожь не отступала. — Я прошу извинить меня за это досадное недоразумение. Я был не в себе.   
— Я вижу, — сказал Гриндевальд. Он сам был как взведённая пружина, словно готовился в любую секунду дать отпор.   
— Уж не думаете ли вы, что я собрался вас убить? — язвительно фыркнул Грейвз и мысленно выругался: сарказм вышел до того откровенным, что с тем же успехом он мог бы во всеуслышанье объявить о своей слабости.   
— Думаю ли я? Я знаю, что вы вполне на это способны, мистер Грейвз, — без тени насмешки ответил Гриндевальд. — Я вижу, что вам плохо, сейчас вы позволите мне приблизиться?   
— Попробуйте, — кивнул Грейвз. Он не был уверен в своей реакции, но дрянь вроде воспоминаний о дуэли с Гриндевальдом нужно было давить в зародыше, чтобы не смела отравлять жизнь.   
Словно бы и впрямь понимая его состояние, тот подходил медленно и смотрел при этом прямо ему в глаза — а затем, приблизившись, осторожно протянул руку и невесомо коснулся локтя. Если бы он попытался забрать у Грейвза палочку, как до этого отобрал тесак, тот, пожалуй, сорвался бы… и не пожалел бы собственной жизни ради того, чтобы его уничтожить. Но Гриндевальд не сделал ни единого жеста, который заставил бы заподозрить его в подобных намерениях, он просто удерживал взгляд Грейвза и медленно, плавно поглаживал его локоть, время от времени чуть ощутимей сжимая пальцы. Он не пытался ни применить легиллименцию, ни что-то сказать — видимо, не знал, что, и потому молчал. Просто молчал и смотрел, и лучше бы Грейвз опять выискивал достойный ответ на обычные его насмешки, чем принимать от него эту тихую поддержку. Поддержку — от Гриндевальда, Мерлин всемогущий!   
...Конечно же, ему просто нужна была помощь Грейвза, не от чистого же сердца он все это делал.   
Не опуская взгляда, Гриндевальд повел свободной ладонью, и в неё влетело что-то маленькое и блестящее. Он на ощупь посадил скорпиона обратно на воротник Грейвзу и тщательно закрепил его на положенном месте. Вот только руку Гриндевальд так и не опустил, как будто собирался — и не отваживался — сделать что-то ещё. Грейвз настороженно следил за ним, и наконец Гриндевальд, решившись, коснулся его щеки костяшками пальцев и легонько провел ими по коже в неком подобии ласки.   
Ситуацию более унизительную трудно было даже вообразить.   
— Вы закончили, мистер Гриндевальд? — хрипло спросил Грейвз. — Если да, то прошу меня выпустить.   
Тот, как ни странно, не стал перечить и немедленно убрал руки — оказывается, какое-то время он неощутимо поддерживал Грейвза за талию — а затем отступил на шаг.   
— Вы в состоянии... — начал он.   
Грейвз одёрнул манжеты, чувствуя, как с привычными жестами к нему возвращается малая толика так необходимой ему уверенности.   
— Я в полном порядке, — проговорил он с чрезмерной жёсткостью в голосе. — Могу я попросить вас об одолжении?   
— Конечно.   
— Уберите карточки на место. У меня появилось срочное дело. Думаю, что могу оставить вас одного?   
— Разумеется, вы вполне можете на меня положиться.   
Лучше бы за их фразами действительно стояла вежливая пустота. Оба прекрасно понимали, почему он не мог убрать карточки сам: боялся не совладать с собственной магией.   
Спустившись в холл, Грейвз почти совершенно пришел в себя — попробуй только потерять контроль при подчиненных, и сразу увидишь, как рушится твой авторитет в их глазах, как они начинают сомневаться и мешкать, не уверенные в приказах. Сейчас он никак не мог себе этого позволить, только не сейчас...   
Марсо маялась бездельем, уменьшенные шкафы стояли ровными аккуратными рядами, а ужасающие завалы перепутанных бумаг исчезли, словно их и не было.   
— Отличная работа, мисс Марсо, — остановившись на пороге гостиной, удовлетворенно кивнул Грейвз. Девушка вскочила на ноги и торопливо шагнула ему навстречу. — Аппарировать можете или боитесь?   
— Могу, сэр! — тут же отозвалась та. — Куда нужно отправиться и что именно передать?   
Грейвз на мгновение растерялся: он отчего-то забыл, что отослал с заданиями всех, кто в силу своего опыта способен был понять его приказ с полуслова.   
— На место провала. Найдите того, кто там распоряжается, запросите отчет о ситуации и уведомьте руководителя о моём неудовольствии. Донесений не было уже около десяти часов. Полагаю, что причиной тому приказ мадам Президент, но она слишком поторопилась с подобными распоряжениями.   
Пиквери вовсе не поторопилась; она просто не хотела, чтобы он отвлекался на то, на что не мог повлиять, чтобы он оказался в состоянии исполнять лишь одну из своих обязанностей — оставаться цепным псом при Гриндевальде. Впрочем, Марсо их разногласия не касались.   
Грейвз поморщился и едва удержался от того, чтобы потереть виски.   
— Пойдёмте, Вилфреда, я закрою за вами дверь, — устало вздохнул он.   
На обратном пути он заглянул на кухню и уже почти не удивился, обнаружив там хлопотавшую по хозяйству Куини.   
— Мистер Грейвз! — воскликнула она и, присмотревшись к нему повнимательнее, озабоченно поджала губы. Грейвз заподозрил, что тень душевного смятения ещё омрачала его лицо. — Вам что-нибудь... Мерлин, да присядьте же вы!   
Он сел, ошарашенный её внезапным напором.   
— Спасибо за помощь с документами. Я всего лишь зашёл узнать, как вы, — почти оправдываясь, проговорил Грейвз. — После таких приключений и всего, что вы для нас сделали...   
— Пустое, сэр, — отмахнулась Куини. Она порхала по кухне, оказываясь то тут, то там и то и дело взмахивая палочкой, а кухонная утварь летала в воздухе, едва избегая столкновений, и от всего этого мельтешения у Грейвза опять заломило в висках. — Я в полном порядке.   
Перед Грейвзом опустилась полная чашка горячего, ароматного кофе, он машинально отхлебнул из неё и едва не поперхнулся.   
— Что вы туда добавили? — спросил он.   
Куини взглядом указала на бутылку виски, стоявшую на буфете, — Грейвз и не заметил, когда она успела её достать.   
— Пейте, — попросила Куини. — Это единственное, чем я сейчас могу вам помочь.   
— С чего вы взяли, что мне нужно помогать?   
— Да на вас лица нет! — воскликнула Куини, как будто растерявшись на мгновение от его вопроса. — Что же мистер Гриндевальд вам наговорил?   
— Да ничего особенного, — хмыкнул Грейвз, снова подняв чашку к губам. — Как будто вы не знаете, что он мог наболтать. Очередной набор абсурдных, плохо связанных друг с другом тезисов, которые он считает убедительными аргументами в пользу своих идей.   
Куини стояла перед ним, касаясь стола кончиками пальцев, будто не решалась снова открыть рот.   
— Сэр, — наконец сказала она, — если вам нужно будет с кем-то поговорить, я всегда готова вас выслушать.   
Голос её дрогнул посередине фразы. Грейвз помолчал, глядя на неё снизу вверх.   
— Спасибо за вашу доброту, мисс Куини, — когда молчать и дальше стало попросту невежливо, отозвался он. Больше ему сказать было нечего, ведь она, видимо, и сама не понимала, что предложила. Нежная, добрая и чуткая девушка, она не могла предложить ему ничего, кроме своего сочувствия — а оно уже ничем бы ему не помогло.   
Он сделал последний глоток кофе и, отставив чашку, поднялся на ноги. Куини дернулась было вперед, словно собираясь его остановить.   
— Вы не так меня поняли, сэр, — в явном волнении торопливо произнесла она и смущенно потупилась. — Я не о том, что вы пережили в плену, все знают, что вы это плохо помните и едва ли захотите вспоминать, мы стараемся, чтобы слухи об этом не очень расходились за пределами МАКУСА... Я о том, что происходит сейчас. Понимаете, сейчас!   
— Вы полагаете, что я стану жаловаться вам на Гриндевальда? — резко осведомился Грейвз и, почти повернувшись к двери, несколько более сдержанно закончил: — Прошу прощения, мисс, это не в моих правилах, да и он, стоит отдать ему должное, вполне способен вести себя как воспитанный человек. Я вынужден вас покинуть, у меня есть дела.   
Куини только вздохнула, провожая его взглядом.   
Грейвз немного постоял в холле и двинулся наверх, в кабинет. Ему мучительно не хотелось снова переступать порог, но увиливать от исполнения своего долга он права не имел.   
Вернувшийся за стол Гриндевальд лениво листал книгу и гладил Маркиза — мирная, почти идиллическая картина... если только удастся забыть, кто перед тобой. Не глядя на них, Грейвз выдвинул ящик стола и после пары минут поисков вытащил баночку с краской и потрепанную кисточку.   
— Это для чего? — с подозрением осведомился Гриндевальд.   
— Дополнение к защите дома, — отмахнулся Грейвз. — Читай, не отвлекайся.   
— Два вопроса, — сказал Гриндевальд, закрыв книгу. — Я могу оказать вам какую-либо помощь? Если пожелаете, я дам клятву не трогать основу защиты, чтобы избежать... недоразумений вроде предыдущего, но мои навыки могли бы оказаться полезны.   
Грейвз задумался. Кто мог знать, что замышлял Гриндевальд?.. Но, с другой стороны, в их положении никакая защита не будет лишней.   
— Ты научился спрашивать разрешения? — уточнил Грейвз. — Это похвально. Глядишь, даже станешь вполне благовоспитанным магом. Можешь, в рамках разумного, конечно. Второй вопрос?   
— Ты забыл, что я просил тебя принести вина?   
— Да, — запнувшись, признался Грейвз. — Не хотел потакать твоим капризам, вот и вылетело из головы. Если тебе так нужно — спустись в кладовую сам.   
Гриндевальд смотрел на него не мигая.   
— Я уже передумал, — сказал он.   
— Тогда какой смысл об этом напоминать? — равнодушно переспросил Грейвз и ушёл, не дожидаясь ответа. Едва ли Гриндевальд вообще стал бы утруждаться ответом на риторический вопрос.   
Рисовать индейские символы на уже покрытой магической резьбой двери было тем ещё занятием. Грейвз тщательно проводил каждую линию, аккуратно, стараясь не запачкать ни пальцы, ни рукава и на ходу просчитывая узор так, чтобы не создавать противоречащих друг другу элементов.   
— Du, Pelzarsch, bist du dich noch nicht gelangweilt, um mich herum herumzutreiben? — донесся с верхнего пролёта лестницы голос Гриндевальда. — Nun, was sagst du? Miau?   
Интонации были мирными, едва ли не ласковыми, и Грейвз, поглощённый своим занятием, отреагировал не сразу. Маркиз вертелся у Гриндевальда под ногами, вынуждая того останавливаться чуть не на каждом шагу — а тот, кажется, и вправду не собирался добавлять окружающим проблем. Грейвз вернулся к узору. Чёрная краска, высыхая, чуть светлела и почти терялась на фоне двери из тёмного дерева, только вмешанный в неё пепел колдовских трав так и оставался на лакированной поверхности бархатисто-матовыми завитками. И не разглядишь даже, если только не упереться в них носом.   
— Индейская магия? — уточнил Гриндевальд. Его голос прозвучал куда ближе, чем Грейвз ожидал. Рука у него дрогнула, оставив вместо ещё одного четкого округлого полумесяца уродливую, несуразную кляксу. Грейвз педантично подтёр её невербальными чарами и развернулся.   
— Индейская, — подтвердил он. — Моим соседом по комнате в Ильверморни семь лет был индеец оттава.   
— Ты хочешь сказать, что от примитивной магии народа, который даже не имеет письменности, будет какой-то толк? — скривился Гриндевальд.   
— Один из твоих очевидных пороков — высокомерие, — отметил Грейвз. — Ты собирался помогать? Тогда прекращай болтать и займись наконец делом.   
Гриндевальд молча развернулся и ушёл во вторую гостиную.   
Грейвз почти закончил узор, когда в дверь постучали. Он поставил баночку с краской на скамейку, подобрал лежавший на ней кольт и, взведя курок, отворил дверь.   
— Здравствуйте, мистер Грейвз, — сказала Бьерре — или новая тварь.   
— Добрый день, аврор, — кивнул он. Бьерре, как и подобало, смотрела ему в лицо и не видела кольта в его левой руке, прикрытого полой пиджака. — Что-то случилось?   
— Я от мистера Заксельбурга. Могу я войти, сэр?   
Грейвз не задумался ни на секунду.   
— В целях безопасности — нет.   
Она нахмурилась: подобный аргумент вызвал бы подозрение у любого хоть сколько-нибудь соображавшего аврора, но Грейвз просто не мог позволить ей войти в дом, по которому расхаживал Гриндевальд, уже несколько часов как считавшийся мертвым.   
— Безопасности? — переспросила Бьерре, не скрывая недоумения.   
— Приказ мадам Президент.   
Кажется, это её вполне удовлетворило.   
— Так что Заксельбург? — поторопил её Грейвз.   
Оба его заместителя были толковыми людьми, едва ли они наломали бы дров. Да и до этого часа они держались неплохо, Грейвзу не в чем было их упрекнуть.   
— К месту провала явилась стажёр Марсо. Она заявила, что прибыла по вашему распоряжению, но я решила проверить её слова.   
— Правильно сделали.   
— Мистер Заксельбург просит передать, что был ограблен ювелирный магазин на Бауэри, сумму вынесли весьма крупную, и к тому же имеются явные следы магического вмешательства. Дело забрали у не-магов, ведутся поиски преступников.   
— Я же просил! — в сердцах рыкнул Грейвз. — Неважно. Ещё что-то?   
— Мадам Президент была выделена дополнительная охрана.   
— Вполне разумно. От мистера Мэдисона поступали какие-то сведения касательно провала?   
— Пока никаких, сэр. За ограждением работают невыразимцы, не-маги нейтрализованы и удалены из рабочей области, квартал оцеплен, оружие держат наготове, но оно пока ни разу не пригодилось.   
— Раздобудьте как можно больше кошек и заставляйте их обнюхивать каждого, кто покидает периметр.   
Бьерре поперхнулась.   
— Простите, сэр? Я правильно расслышала? Кошек? Настоящих, живых, пушистых? С лапами и хвостом?   
— Всё верно, Бьерре, настоящих, с лапами и хвостом. Пусть хоть обнимаются с каждым паршивым невыразимцем. У меня есть информация, что кошки очень бурно реагируют на тварей, даже когда те принимают человеческий облик. Если произойдет нечто подобное, тварь должна будет как-то себя выдать, ну а дальше вы уже разберетесь. Гражданские, надеюсь, сидят по домам?   
— Так точно, сэр.   
— Ступайте. И ради всего святого, будьте любезны держать меня в курсе дела.   
— Мадам Президент велела...   
— В данном случае она не права, — отрезал Грейвз. — Ризерстоун уже свернул свою операцию, я надеюсь?   
— Да, сэр. Авроры под командованием мистера Ризерстоуна также заняты обеспечением порядка на улицах и возле провала. Авроры из других штатов переданы в подчинение мистеру Заксельбургу.   
— Хорошо, ступайте. И верните мне Марсо, она мне ещё пригодится.   
Бьерре кивнула и, помявшись на пороге, проговорила:   
— Сэр, я хотела спросить... То, что сказала мадам Президент про Гриндевальда... это правда? То есть... мне нельзя сейчас в ваш дом, потому что там... _его тело_? Он мёртв? По её словам ситуация не вполне ясна, будто она не знает точно...   
— Я не уполномочен давать комментарии в обход мадам Пиквери. Это было её заявление, а я выполняю её приказы, — отрезал Грейвз. — Обращение мадам Президент вы слышали — делайте выводы. Ну, давайте, Бьерре, думайте головой!   
— Да, сэр, — тут же отозвалась та. — Некоторые уже спрашивают, почему вы за два дня не показались на месте катастрофы. Я отвечаю, что у вас есть на то причины и изображаю, что мне что-то известно, но я не вправе или не хочу говорить. Правильно?   
— Совершенно верно. Я выполняю... выполнял приказ мадам Пиквери, с которым мог справиться только я, — ответил Грейвз, расчётливо допустив оплошность и исправив её с запозданием, которое мог бы пропустить стажер, но не аврор с опытом Бьерре. — С этим уже покончено, но расследование... пока продолжается. Вы уже задерживаетесь, аврор.   
Услышав про расследование, Бьерре, разумеется, решила, что он имел в виду расследование смерти Гриндевальда. Намёк она тоже поняла, но аппарировать не успела. Во дворе раздался хлопок и на дорожке возникли Ричардсон и Абернати: слишком быстро, времени для посещения библиотеки и поиска разрозненных сведений у них было в обрез, и Грейвз несколько напрягся. Выглядели новоприбывшие спокойными, но он не мог быть точно уверен, действительно ли видел перед собой своих подчинённых. Стоило вернуться в гостиную и встретить их, прихватив с собой Маркиза, но скрыть эту пушистую зверюгу от Бьерре никак не удастся. Подобная предосторожность непременно вызовет у неё подозрения, ибо зачем бы опасаться тварей далеко от дыры, через которую те могли вылезти? Она умела делать выводы и охотно делилась ими с окружающими, а как раз это Грейвзу было совершенно не нужно. Только не сейчас. А не проверить и пустить в дом потенциальных тварей...   
Бьерре развернулась к прибывшим.   
— Привет, Нил, — сказала она и коротко, как любому из своих малознакомых коллег, кивнула Абернати. — А ты что тут?   
— Выполняли распоряжения мистера Грейвза, — пожав плечами, отозвался тот. Формулировка была лишь чуть более вежливым вариантом фразы "не твоё дело", что само по себе было подозрительно, к тому же Абернати прижимал к себе пухлую папку, из которой торчали газетные вырезки и даже пара номеров "Нью-Йоркского Призрака" целиком. Дело было совсем плохо.   
— Поторопитесь, Бьерре, — веско напомнил Грейвз. По счастью, на сей раз та и впрямь не стала задерживаться и, сбежав вниз по ступеням, сразу аппарировала.   
Грейвз остался настороженно разглядывать Ричардсона и Абернати, не спеша пропускать их в дом.   
Позади раздалось гневное "мрау!" — это Маркиз, раздраженно размахивая лапами, левитировал прямо к открытой двери.   
— Кто посмел так обращаться с моим котом?! — возмутился Абернати и поспешно подхватил своего любимца на руки. Тот не выказал ни тени недовольства, напротив, уткнулся мордой ему под мышку и приглушенно заворчал, будто жалуясь своему человеку на тяготы кошачьей жизни.   
— Заходите, — отступив в сторону, с облегчением проговорил Грейвз. — Вы быстро.   
— Я посмел, — от дверей комнаты сообщил Гриндевальд. — Поверьте, моя жизнь ценнее жизни кота.   
— Так и знал, что вы однажды непременно причините ему какой-то вред, — в праведном гневе воскликнул Абернати, крепко прижимая к груди Маркиза и свою добычу в папке. Про Ричардсона и Грейвза он словно забыл, но мгновением позже спохватился и повернулся к последнему: — Да, сэр, мы старались. Я, правда, не сразу разобрался в системе подачи информации, но затем сообразил, как изменить некоторые заклинания для поиска, так что мы достаточно быстро справились. Мы всё скопировали, разумеется. С вашего позволения, я разложу материалы на столе для наглядности.   
Дождавшись короткого кивка, он немедленно двинулся в первую гостиную, где раньше работала Марсо. Грейвз задержался на секунду, перехватив шагнувшего следом Ричардсона за локоть.   
— Как он вам показался? — вполголоса поинтересовался он.   
— Дёрганый, но работать умеет, когда меня не боится, — нахмурившись, отозвался Ричардсон. — А что?   
— Я это и хотел узнать.   
Абернати был ценен, но его неумение справляться со своими эмоциями — о чём он и сам прекрасно знал, ибо нередко страдал от этого — все равно раздражало.   
Ричардсон помялся, как будто не решаясь сказать, но потом всё же закончил:   
— Не понимаю, сэр, почему именно его вы взяли в команду. У нас ведь есть и настоящие аналитики, гораздо более опытные, тот же Принстон, например. Вы ведь помните, какое преступление он раскрыл, не выходя из кабинета...   
— Я помню, — подтвердил Грейвз. — Но у меня есть подозрение, что Принстон мог попасть под влияние Мэдисона, а интересы невыразимцев, к сожалению, далеко не всегда совпадают с интересами нашего департамента. В остальном же... иногда случайность играет не последнюю роль.   
Грейвз поймал себя на том, что расспросы подчинённого начинали вызывать у него раздражение, хотя вменять их тому в вину было бы полным абсурдом. Он чуть ли не кожей ощущал, что непоправимо отстает от событий, отдает несвоевременные приказы и уже почти не в курсе того, что вообще происходит в городе. Грейвз с силой выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться и отрешиться от иррационально острого гнева на задававшего совершенно правильные вопросы Ричардсона.   
А ещё ему не следовало оставлять Гриндевальда без присмотра.   
Грейвз остановился в дверях второй гостиной и пригляделся. Его "гость" успел отодвинуть стол в сторону, ковёр убрал вовсе (Грейвз загодя поморщился, ожидая увидеть на паркете зелёное пятно) и теперь рисовал на освободившемся месте широкий, в полный размах мужских рук, круг с символами. Заметив Грейвза, он выпрямился и поднял ладонь в успокаивающем жесте:   
— Это всего лишь защитный ритуал, призыв благополучия, и он никому не принесёт вреда. Мне даже кровь не понадобится. Я позаимствовал у тебя пару веточек вербены, в шкафу нашлись. Запасливый ты, должен сказать.   
Грейвз кивнул, внимательно оглядев переплетавшиеся линии. Гриндевальд не лгал.   
Грейвз вернулся к входной двери, собираясь закончить собственные чары — но едва он вновь коснулся кисточкой створок, как вернулась Марсо. Пришлось опять разыскать Маркиза, а после не без некоторых усилий оторвать его от Гриндевальда, чтобы ткнуть носом в терпеливо ждавшую на пороге девушку. Обследование котом показало, что это действительно была Марсо, и Грейвз впустил её в дом. Уже не дожидаясь его распоряжений, Марсо ушла в ту гостиную, где работала раньше, и заговорила о чём-то с Ричардсоном и Абернати.   
Дверь кухни тихо скрипнула, и в коридор выглянула Куини, о присутствии которой Грейвз успел почти позабыть.   
— Обед готов, — робко сообщила она. — Обедать никто не хочет, да?   
Грейвз только покачал головой. Сделав над собой усилие, он спустился в подвал, коснулся ручки двери, не решаясь её открыть — и в этот момент колокольчик у порога зазвенел снова. Он немедленно взбежал обратно по лестнице, малодушно обрадованный возможностью отложить борьбу со своими призраками.   
Тина и Квелье дисциплинированно погладили вылезшего полюбопытствовать Маркиза и ввалились внутрь. Тина тут же упала на скамейку, словно её не держали ноги.   
— Мы обшарили всё! — воскликнула она. — Мы перевернули вверх дном всю его квартирку. И что вы думаете? А ничего! Вообще ничего!   
Она вытащила из-за пазухи стопку блокнотов, и та немедленно увеличилась в размерах едва ли не втрое.   
— Его рабочие записи, но в них ничего нет. Ежедневник. — На свет появилась внушительная книга в кожаном переплёте. — И там пусто! Никаких заметок о встрече с высоким начальством, зато есть дата свидания с девушкой — правда, это было два дня назад. Вообще ничего, мы в тупике, мистер Грейвз! Со мной такого давно не бывало, с тех пор как оказалось, что тот магический след на украденном золоте на самом деле принадлежал работавшему с ним эксперту.   
— Нет, мы вовсе не в тупике, — спокойно сказал появившийся в дверях Абернати. — Напротив, всё складывается.   
Оказавшись в своей стихии, он забывал бояться тех, кто был выше него по положению, красивее или увереннее в себе — то есть, почти всех — и на него становилось приятно смотреть.   
— Мистер Гриндевальд, не уделите ли нам минутку? — позвал Грейвз. Ответа не было, и он, переглянувшись с остальными, решительно направился во вторую гостиную. Прошло от силы четверть часа, но уже знакомый ему круг успел разительно измениться: он стал шире, обзавелся вторым, ещё более широким кольцом, а в переплетении линий и символов проглядывал теперь пугающий узор. Гриндевальд как раз дорисовывал последние знаки вытащенным из камина угольком.   
Грейвз внимательно осмотрел весь круг и, пройдясь взглядом по символам, уточнил:   
— Вы завершили свой первый ритуал?   
— Весьма успешно.   
— Отлично. — Грейвз шагнул вперёд и, не потрудившись наклониться, носком ботинка стёр небольшой промежуток линии между символами Марса и Луны. — Благодарю за содействие, мистер Гриндевальд. На сегодня ваша работа закончена.   
Линии вспыхнули и погасли, выплюнув в воздух небольшое облачко угольной пыли.   
Гриндевальд вскочил, сверкая глазами.   
— По какому праву вы лезете в мои ритуалы?! — придушенно рыкнул он.   
— По праву хозяина дома. И в моём доме вот этого, — Грейвз взглядом указал на потухший круг, — не будет. Вам понятно?   
Гриндевальд смотрел на него с откровенной ненавистью, но Грейвз выдержал его взгляд, не дрогнув. Это был его дом, и Гриндевальд должен был быть полным идиотом, чтобы не понимать: вздумай он упорствовать, и это будет означать разрыв всех и всяческих договоренностей.   
Пока что он тяжело дышал, верхняя губа у него подрагивала, обнажая зубы. Он дёрнул головой, отбрасывая выбившуюся из косы прядь, и злобно осведомился:   
— Ну и как это вы поняли, что именно я собираюсь делать?   
— Не держите меня за идиота, я главный аврор, — сухо парировал Грейвз. — Поверить не могу: неужели вы всерьёз рассчитывали на то, что кто-то из девушек добровольно поделится с вами кровью?   
— Я ещё не таких уговаривал, — скривился Гриндевальд. — У меня всё было под контролем, и тут вы явились и всё испортили!   
Грейвз усмехнулся. За спиной у него слышалось чужое дыхание: его люди смотрели на него, авроры, конечно же, опять задвинули гражданских за спины — и их присутствие придавало ему сил.   
— У вас? Под контролем? Да вы собственный азарт контролировать неспособны! — ядовито проговорил он.   
— Не вам говорить, что я способен, а что нет! Вы вообще не в состоянии... — Гриндевальд очень кстати осёкся и, умолкнув, обвел взглядом своё разрушенное творение. — А, кстати, почему не произошёл выплеск магии, которая...   
— Потому что взрыв в моём доме мне тоже совершенно не нужен, — пожал плечами Грейвз. — Если вы закончили оплакивать своё оборванное колдовство, то пойдёмте, мистеру Абернати есть что нам рассказать.   
— Как хорошо вы разбираетесь тёмной магии... — сощурившись, произнёс Гриндевальд. — Интересно — насколько же хорошо?   
— Вы задаете вопросы, ответ на которые вполне очевиден, — процедил Грейвз. — Явно лучше, чем те преступники, которых я на ней ловил.   
На это Гриндевальду было нечего ответить. Или, возможно, он просто решил отложить споры на потом.   
Там, где недавно лежали завалы бумаг и стояла пищущая машинка, Абернати уже разложил газетные вырезки. Грейвз всмотрелся в портрет Лоренца Джонса, который двигался и безмолвно шевелил губами, обращаясь к кому-то за кадром. Джонса он встречал и раньше, но повода им заинтересоваться у аврората не было: подозрений тот не вызывал. То ли Джонс был и вправду кристально чист, то ли просто слишком хорошо прятал свои тёмные делишки. Теперь Грейвз склонялся к мысли, что второе было ближе к истине.   
— Это и есть ваш Лоренц Джонс? — спросил Гриндевальд. — Ну и рожа.   
Строго говоря, он был к Джонсу несправедлив. Тот не отличался красотой: он был полноват, чуть оплывшее лицо с грубоватыми от природы чертами не представляло из себя ничего примечательного, однако называть его уродом всё же не стоило. За модой Джонс следил и более того, одевался со вкусом; и, как видно, в Гриндевальде заговорила если не ревность, то инстинктивное желание принизить потенциального соперника.   
— Это и есть Лоренц Джонс, — подтвердил Абернати. — Владелец "Визардс Фрайдей", учредитель и глава совета директоров холдинга по производству магических консервов — на чём он и разбогател — ну и по совместительству владелец дома моды, двух ресторанов и половины собственного небоскрёба.   
— Короче, владелец всего, до чего дотянутся руки, — подвела итог Тина, которую перечисление чужих богатств, кажется, немного покоробило.   
— Точное состояние мистера Джонса я оценить затрудняюсь, — продолжил Абернати. — Что-то около пятисот миллионов драготов.   
— И это мы ещё не учитываем, что у него наверняка есть подпольный бизнес, — добавил Квелье.   
— Который вы не нашли, — поддел Гриндевальд и, мигом потеряв к нему интерес, благосклонно кивнул Абернати: — Продолжайте, юноша.   
— Джонс вполне сойдет за убийцу, — заключил тот, — хотя никаких мотивов я не вижу.   
— Его могло вести желание избавить мир от зла, — бросив опасливый взгляд на Гриндевальда, предположил Квелье.   
— Убив сначала девочку, потом журналиста, — заметил тот. — Хорошее же у вас добро. Просто замечательное. Мне нравится.   
— Может, он не хотел... — вступилась Тина.   
— Для того, чтобы вызвать тварь — и не быть ею сожранным — он должен был точно знать, что делает, мисс Голдштейн, — тихо сказал Абернати и, убедившись, что вопрос исчерпан, снова указал на собранные материалы: — Что касается личной жизни мистера Джонса, то она... отличается завидным разнообразием, в немалой степени благодаря его состоянию. Около месяца назад он расстался с Хортенс Авель, до этого он в течение полного года выходил в свет с Эдвиной Габриэль Флауэрс. До знакомства с ней он состоял в браке с Ребеккой Шилфердсон, а затем с Присциллой Винце. После первого развода его видели в обществе Метте Юль, но эти отношения, насколько известно, закончились до его бракосочетания с мадам Винце.   
Гриндевальд первым шагнул к столу и, вполуха слушая рассказчика, принялся перебирать вырезки. Грейвз же пока ничего нового не узнал; светскими сплетнями он никогда не интересовался, но даже по колдографиям было вполне очевидно, что все женщины Джонса принадлежали к его кругу. Ничего удивительного, едва ли человек с таким достатком обратил бы внимание на простую секретаршу — конечно, если та вдруг не оказалась бы наделена неземной красотой. Как, к примеру, актриса Эдвина Флауэрс, которая продержалась рядом с Джонсом целых одиннадцать месяцев.   
— Если вы хотите сказать, что с его богатством он может себе позволить перебирать красавиц, как товар в магазине, сменяя одну на другую, как только надоест предыдущая, так это очевидно, — сказал Гриндевальд, в нетерпении отбросив страницу, на которой бесконечно улыбалась владелица и главный модельер самого дорогого в США ателье для волшебников Присцилла Винце.   
— Я просто стараюсь дать вам возможность оценить, что он за личность, — не потеряв присутствия духа, пояснил Абернати. Впечатление несколько портил только вновь опущенный взгляд. — Но это и в самом деле не главное. Если не считать консервный судебный процесс двадцать второго года, то первым упоминанием о Джонсе будет статья в "Визардс Фрайдей" от двадцать пятого апреля 1919 года. Тогда газета ещё не принадлежала ему, но он, едва поступив на работу в редакцию, сразу был назначен главой отдела светской хроники. В маленьких издательствах обычно не столь строго относятся к опыту работы, но назначить главой отдела человека, который ни единого дня не проработал рядовым журналистом, — это все же довольно странно.   
Абернати осторожно выудил из груды материалов небольшую, едва ли в восьмую долю газетной страницы, вырезку.   
— В этой заметке Лоренца Джонса представляют читателям, он рассказывает немного о себе. Его настоящее имя — Лоренц Йонаш, он венгерский эмигрант. Вы в совпадения верите? Я — нет.   
Гриндевальд закрыл лицо рукой и тихо выругался на немецком. Кажется, все присутствующие готовы были с ним согласиться.   
Грейвз бесцельно поворошил газеты, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и решить, каким должен быть следующий шаг.   
— Похоже, — усмехнулся он, — вы скоро станете свидетелями того, как я припру к стенке саму мадам Президент. Ричардсон, мигом.   
Тот вернулся минут через двадцать, когда витавшая в доме нервозность стала почти невыносима. Разве только Куини искренне порадовалась тому, что за время вынужденного безделья кто-то все же добрался до её стряпни: она уже почти решила, что её старания останутся незамеченными. Гриндевальд, уже не утруждаясь спрашивать разрешения, отправился в библиотеку, притащил оттуда огромный географический атлас и, разложив его на столе в гостиной, принялся изучать изображение Венгрии.   
— Я не знаю никаких Джонсов и Йонашей! — в праведном возмущении воскликнул он в ответ на высказанное Грейвзом предположение о возможных мотивах покушения. — Ни единого в своей жизни не встречал и тем более не убивал, клянусь вам! И не вредил никаким иным способом, если вы собирались спросить об этом.   
Грейвза терзали дурные предчувствия, и он не находил себе места, хотя и старался этого не показывать. Когда Гриндевальд закрыл атлас и убрал его в сторону, Грейвз снова разложил материалы про Джонса-Йонаша в хронологическом порядке, опасаясь, что мог что-то упустить.   
Он понятия не имел, что будет делать теперь, когда в деле появился главный подозреваемый. Знание о тварях Джонс наверняка притащил с исторической родины, и сам по себе этот факт ничего им не давал. Вызвать его на допрос они тоже не могли. Предъявить ему живого Гриндевальда в надежде на то, что Джонс будет слишком потрясён и раскроется, было соблазнительно — но матерый газетчик и делец вполне мог сохранить самообладание, и тогда их главный козырь пропал бы зря. Допрашивать его женщин тоже не имело смысла, дур среди них не было, так что давать показания против бывшего любовника, тем более неофициально, они не станут. Денег и связей у Джонса было предостаточно, растоптать любую из них он мог без труда.   
Сейчас всё зависело от того, что скажет Серафина; причём не стоило сбрасывать со счетов вероятность того, что она была с Джонсом заодно и вполне могла быть осведомлена о его планах. Её реакция на тварь казалась вполне естественной, но политику с её опытом не составило бы никакого труда просто изобразить изумление и страх...   
Марсо и Абернати, склонившиеся над каким-то документом, совершенно не замечали погрузившегося в невеселые раздумья начальника — от которых его, впрочем, отвлек вернувшийся наконец Ричардсон.   
— Мадам Президент просила передать, что прибудет, как только закончит встречу, — сообщил он. — Насколько я понял, она полагает, что это не займет много времени.   
— Что именно за встреча? Мадам Президент не передавала чего-то ещё? — осведомился Грейвз.   
— Нет, сэр, не передавала, — покачал головой Ричардсон. — Она сейчас находится у себя дома, беседует с директором финансового отдела, главным бухгалтером и со служащими хозяйственных отделов Вудворт-билдинг. Восстановление здания будет стоить очень дорого, возможно, его и вовсе придётся перенести в другое место, а на прежнем месте устроить... Что-то вроде запретной зоны. Никто не знает, что ещё может вылезти из-под земли.   
Грейвз с неохотой признал, что в этом случае Пиквери была права.   
— У вас есть идеи насчёт того, как прижать к ногтю этого Джонса? — поинтересовался он. В этот раз у них не было ни полномочий, ни большой слаженной команды экспертов с разнообразнейшим опытом, и их единственным шансом было не упускать ни единой перспективной идеи, даже если её автору та и казалась недостаточно здравой для того, чтобы её высказать.   
— Можно подойти к нему в каком-то месте, когда он будет один, — предложил Ричардсон. — И сразу объявить ему, что нам всё известно. Ну а потом арестовать его и попробовать расколоть.   
— Он не идиот, — покачал головой Грейвз, постучав пальцем по лицу Джонса на колдографии. — Он быстро сообразит, что у нас на него ничего нет, потребует адвоката, и тогда можно считать, что операция провалена. Он засудит нас всех, вместе и по отдельности.   
Ричардсон сжал губы, и выражение его лица стало жестоким.   
— Вы не поняли, сэр. Даже если он попросит адвоката, мы можем... не прислушаться к его просьбе. В конце концов, это вопрос государственной безопасности. И даже если он будет молчать, есть ведь легиллименция, Веритасерум...   
— Нил! — прикрикнул Грейвз — скорее для порядка, чем из искреннего возмущения. Они были не одни, и вместо того, чтобы вдумчиво отчитать подчиненного, Грейвз только бросил сухое: — Придержите язык.   
— Простите, виноват, — немедля ответил Ричардсон, хотя раскаяния в его голосе не было. Абернати и Марсо разом оторвались от своих дел и воззрились на него с искренним возмущением. — Но мы действительно могли бы похитить Джонса, хотя бы с помощью мистера Гриндевальда... А кстати, где он?   
— Кажется, отправился перекусить, — пожал плечами Грейвз. Он уже устал следить за Гриндевальдом, точнее даже, таскаться за ним хвостом, всё время помня о том, что сил остановить своего "пленника" ему все равно не хватит. — Но да, я тоже думаю, что он мог бы похитить Джонса, пусть даже и у всех на глазах. Его репутации уже точно ничто не навредит.   
Не то чтобы Грейвз действительно собирался дать добро на похищение, он скорее надеялся на то, что им удастся найти какую-то лазейку и провернуть эту авантюру, хотя бы изобразив соблюдение закона.   
В этот момент они с Ричардсоном услышали на кухне какой-то шум, слабый вскрик — и такой звук, словно что-то упало на пол. Грейвз с запозданием вспомнил, что на кухне был Гриндевальд... и Куини, которая боялась его до дрожи.   
Он отреагировал быстрее остальных и, опередив своих спутников, застал на кухне душераздирающую сцену. Куини вжималась в угол, защитным жестом прижимая руки к груди, и едва не плакала. Тина, нелепая в своём грозном порыве, собственным телом закрывала сестру от Гриндевальда, и её волшебная палочка указывала ему точно в переносицу. Сам же возмутитель спокойствия был преувеличенно бесстрастен.   
— Вам не стоит так волноваться, Тина, — терпеливо увещевал он. В голосе у него, как ни странно, мелькали едва ли не назидательные нотки. — Просто у нас с вашей сестрой вышло небольшое недопонимание.   
Разъярённая до потери разума Тина вовсе не собиралась его слушать.   
— Ах ты старый козёл, мерзавец, тинофэт! Не смей трогать мою сестру!   
— Я даже не думал её трогать, — закатив глаза, снисходительно объяснил Гриндевальд, — я просто... Как вы меня назвали?   
Вместо ответа Тина швырнула в него какое-то заковыристое, не из стандартного аврорского арсенала проклятие; стоявший слишком близко к ней Гриндевальд не успевал поставить щит и просто качнулся назад, откинувшись на стол. Проклятие ударило в противоположную стену кухни, оставив на ней широкое обожженное пятно, в центре которого почерневшая штукатурка потрескалась, будто от взрыва.   
Повисла тишина.   
— Не думал, что вы и вправду посмеете на меня напасть, — протянул Гриндевальд, рассматривая Тину так, будто впервые её видел. Та, видимо, и сама уже несколько опомнилась — и, опомнившись, испугалась последствий. Её лицо залила мертвенная бледность, но кончик палочки, нацеленной в лицо Гриндевальда, не дрогнул и не опустился ни на дюйм.   
— Хватит! — вклинившись между ними, рявкнул Грейвз. Он оскалился и развернулся к Гриндевальду, смерив его презрительным взглядом.   
Произошедшее было очевидно, и Грейвз применил то единственное оружие, которое интуитивно нащупал несколькими часами раньше: сарказм.   
— Так и думал, что ваша самоуверенность ничего не стоит, — скривившись, бросил он. Краем глаза он наблюдал за дверью: Квелье перехватил Абернати за плечо и кое-как вытолкал его из кухни, держа Гриндевальда на прицеле. Ричардсон словно бы невзначай зашел тому за спину и теперь целился в затылок, но Гриндевальд совершенно не обращал на них внимания, как будто не замечал их маневров вовсе.   
— То есть как это ничего не стоит? — возмутился он.   
— Ну вот так, — пожал плечами Грейвз. — Как выяснилось, к длинному списку прочих ваших недостатков стоит добавить крайнюю зашоренность, трусость и, чего уж лукавить, обыкновенную слабость. Вместо того, чтобы предпринять хоть какие-то усилия для того, чтобы понравиться женщине, вы без зазрения совести прибегаете к насилию и, судя по всему, даже не видите в этом ничего постыдного. Скажите, мистер Гриндевальд, вы всегда так поступали или только мисс Голдштейн не повезло попасться вам в неудачную минуту? Хотя зачем я вообще спрашиваю, разве можно ждать приличного поведения от обнаглевшего от собственной безнаказанности преступника?   
— Я не... — начал ошарашенный Гриндевальд. Растерянность его казалась неподдельной: похоже, догадки Грейвза были верны, и сарказм и впрямь действовал на этого самовлюбленного нарцисса, как ушат ледяной воды.   
— Незачем оправдываться, — не желая выслушивать неуклюжие оправдания, оборвал его Грейвз. — Всё очевидно, не так ли, Куини?   
Он на мгновение повернулся к девушке, судорожно стискивавшей руки на груди, но не смог поймать её взгляда: она не сводила глаз с Гриндевальда, будто опасаясь хоть на мгновение выпустить его из виду. Под ухом у Грейвза свирепо сопела Тина, не желавшая прятаться за чужими спинами. Нескольких секунд промедления Гриндевальду вполне хватило для того, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание... и Грейвзу даже померещилось, будто он успел переглянуться со сверкавшей глазами Тиной.   
— Вы совершенно правы, мистер Грейвз, — наконец проговорил Гриндевальд. — Постоянная угроза страшной смерти, нависшая надо мной, действует мне на нервы. Я был не в себе и потому позволил себе совершенно неподобающий поступок.   
Он оттолкнулся от стола и шагнул к Куини, будто не услышав предостерегающего окрика все ещё взбешенной Тины. С нарочитой, картинной галантностью Гриндевальд склонился перед Куини и поднял её руку к своим губам. То ли девушка была настолько потрясена, что не высказала никакого протеста, то ли он просто не заметил её сопротивления, — как бы то ни было, Гриндевальд поцеловал тыльную сторону её кисти и, выпрямившись, произнес:   
— Прошу простить меня, мисс Голдштейн. Мой порыв был совершенно искренен, в чем я даю вам слово, но он и впрямь оказался не к месту. Я вполне понимаю, что сейчас вы неспособны всё тщательно взвесить, и не настаиваю на ответе.   
Куини отдёрнула руку так резко, словно ей в ладонь вложили дохлую мышь. На лице её брезгливость мешалась со страхом и возмущением.   
— Что бы вы там себе ни думали, мистер Гриндевальд, я никогда не стану вашей! — звонко заявила она. — Я лучше умру! И зарубите это себе на носу! Вы мне омерзительны, понятно?   
— У вас всегда есть шанс передумать, — мягко проговорил тот и, едва заметно усмехнувшись, отступил. Как видно, не только Грейвзу казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он схлопочет оплеуху.   
— Оставьте мисс Голдштейн в покое и не приближайтесь к ней более, — велел Грейвз. — Если вы и впредь будете позволять себе подобные выходки, мы немедленно прекратим наше сотрудничество. И можете тогда проваливать на все четыре стороны, как-нибудь и без вас управимся.   
— Вы не можете, — ухмыльнулся Гриндевальд, — вы дали слово.   
— Всего лишь дали слово, верно; а под обетом клялись только не разглашать того, чему станем свидетелями в этом доме. Увы. Какой был бы заголовок — "Трусость и бесчестье великого Гриндевальда!" Или, может, "Что делать темному магу, когда опять не везёт в любви"!   
Едва эти слова сорвались с губ Грейвза, он тут же понял, что переступил черту, которую сам Гриндевальд никогда не пересекал — даже тогда, когда держал его в плену, полностью владея его жизнью и смертью. Но остановиться или пожалеть о сказанном он тоже не мог, слишком разъярила его увиденная мельком картина. Интересно, что все-таки Гриндевальд пытался сделать с Куини, "всего лишь" насильно поцеловать или же, застав её одну, он сразу начал распускать руки? Куини была красива и едва ли смогла бы чем-то ему помешать, немудрено, что преступнику она показалась легкой добычей.   
То, что наедине они ещё могли бы обратить в пусть и слишком злую, но все же шутку, сейчас, на людях, оказалось оскорблением, смыть которое можно было только кровью. Грейвз уже ясно различал во взгляде Гриндевальда то, чего мечтал бы никогда более не видеть: желание раздавить, растоптать и смешать с грязью.   
Но внезапно этот опасный огонь угас.   
— Не думаю, что кто-то осмелился бы такое напечатать, — усмехнувшись, вполне миролюбиво заметил Гриндевальд. — Так как вы меня назвали, мисс Голдштейн?   
— "Тинофэт" значит "мразь", — сглотнув, решительно сообщила Тина. Судя по взгляду, она уже готовилась к смерти, жестокой и неотвратимой, но отрекаться от своих слов не собиралась.   
— Забавное словечко. Запомню на будущее, — хмыкнул Гриндевальд. — Будете мне должны, мисс Голдштейн.   
Они обменялись короткими яростными взглядами, и Грейвз с изумлением отметил, что в глазах Тины не было уже ни тени прежнего почти благоговейного ужаса.   
— Не думаю, — холодно заключила старшая Голдштейн и с видом победителя убрала палочку. У Грейвза возникло странное чувство, что говорили они вовсе не о том, будет ли прощено сорвавшееся с губ его подчиненной оскорбление.   
— Ступайте в гостиную, мистер Гриндевальд, — распорядился он. — И будьте любезны более её не покидать — во избежание соблазна. Мадам Президент прибудет с минуты на минуту, она должна бы уже внести некоторую ясность в ситуацию с Джонсом.   
Гриндевальд бросил на него острый взгляд и, помедлив, кивнул. Авроры несколько расслабились: никто не хотел настоящей схватки с их временным союзником. Едва Гриндевальд вышел, сёстры бросились друг другу в объятия, и Куини тихонько заплакала, вздрагивая всем телом. Грейвз ненадолго задержался и убрал выжженное пятно на стене, а потом вышел, чтобы не мешать девушкам и не раздражаться лишний раз самому, однако в коридоре тоже уже кипели страсти: Ричардсон беспощадно отчитывал Абернати, а тот, кажется, уже готов был провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.   
— Вы, может быть, и умный, но идиот! — шипел Ричардсон, а стоявший у него за спиной Квелье, обычно более снисходительный к гражданским, на этот раз только хмурился и согласно кивал. — Вам не пришло в голову, что такому, как вы, нельзя лезть туда, где пахнет жареным? Вы о себе подумали? А о своих родных? Нетренированные интеллектуалы вроде вас в бою дохнут первыми, это и сопливому новобранцу ясно — так нет же, вам ведь вздумалось вступиться за даму! Какой романтический порыв, а! Вы только посмотрите на него, героя, рыцаря!   
Абернати, пунцовый от шеи до ушей, сверлил взглядом носки собственных ботинок и что-то бормотал себе под нос, но его лишенные обычной логической чёткости реплики не производили на авроров ровным счетом никакого впечатления.   
— Мы просто не хотим становиться виновниками вашей смерти, — перебил напарника Квелье и, устало вздохнув, добавил: — Вам, надеюсь, хоть это понятно, мистер Абернати?   
— Джентльмены, — сказал Грейвз негромко. — Довольно.   
Благодарности во взгляде Абернати с лихвой хватило бы на десятерых, но Грейвз не стал развивать свою мысль. Чем короче и четче будут сейчас его распоряжения, тем лучше, но как же надоели эти склоки!   
Звонок в дверь показался ему настоящим спасением.


	5. Chapter 5

Только после того, как Пиквери переступила порог, Грейвз с запозданием понял, что допрашивать её будет куда тяжелее, чем растаскивать спорщиков. Во взгляде, которым она окинула присутствующих, мелькнула тревога, и Грейвза ожег внезапный стыд. Она пришла к нему как к другу, готовая помочь бескорыстно и ожидавшая того же от него самого, — а он собирался говорить с ней как с подозреваемой.  
Он подождал, пока Пиквери неспешно, с достоинством устроится в предложенном кресле, дал ей возможность взглянуть на разложенные на столике перед креслом материалы — и, оглянувшись на едва слышный шорох, обнаружил, что в комнате собрались все, включая робко застывшую на самом пороге Куини.  
Менее всего Грейвз хотел превращать предстоящий разговор с Серафиной в спектакль, пусть даже зрителями в нем стали бы его же люди; однако отказывать им в возможности быть в курсе дела он тоже не имел права.  
— Мадам, — глубоко вздохнув, формальным тоном начал Грейвз, — я должен уведомить вас, что это официальный разговор.  
Давить на Пиквери было не самой удачной идеей, она вполне могла ответить — и ответить десятикратно — однако юлить с ней Грейвз тоже не хотел, слишком он уважал её и те отношения, которые связывали их все эти годы.  
— Официальный? — сощурившись, переспросила Пиквери. — Вы обращаетесь ко мне как глава аврората, мистер Грейвз? Может быть, вы даже успели оформить вызов на допрос согласно предписанному протоколу?  
Грейвз поморщился, но промолчал: он вполне заслужил стать мишенью её сарказма. Однако то, что Пиквери позволила себе столь явный укол при людях, вызывало тревогу — по всей видимости, не только у него дела шли далеко не так гладко, как хотелось.  
— Вас никто ни в чём не подозревает, — ответил Грейвз. — Но нам необходима ваша помощь. Мы просим вас внести ясность в некоторые вопросы.  
— Оставьте, мистер Грейвз, я знаю ваши штучки, — раздраженно хмыкнула Пиквери. — Вы подозреваете мистера Джонса и хотите выяснить, что именно мне о нём известно. Неужели вы думаете, что я стану вам лгать — сейчас, когда речь идет о событиях, отголоски которых затронут всю магическую Америку?..  
— Нам нужна вся информация, которой вы обладаете — вся без остатка. А в личном разговоре вы могли бы о чём-то умолчать, сочтя, что некоторые аспекты ваших отношений меня не касаются, — признал Грейвз. — В чём, в общем-то, были бы совершенно правы.  
Пиквери смерила его изничтожающим взглядом, и Грейвз понял, что наедине ему достанется: ведь он посмел прилюдно усомниться в её словах, и последняя его реплика нисколько не смягчала удара.  
— Спрашивайте, — распорядилась Пиквери.  
— Как давно вы знакомы с мистером Джонсом?  
— С двадцать второго года. Я была сенатором, и он обратился ко мне за помощью. В те годы он только начинал свой бизнес по производству волшебных консервов, и на него подал в суд Честер Хендерсон, боявшийся монополии. Я рассудила, что вмешательство в это дело не нанесет вреда моей репутации в политических кругах, поэтому выступила с публичным заявлением. Суд завершился в пользу Джонса.  
— Как развивалась ситуация дальше? — осведомился Грейвз. — Он отблагодарил вас каким-либо образом?  
Трудно было бы придумать более грубый намек на взятку, но Пиквери не дрогнула.  
— Мистер Джонс пригласил меня на несколько приёмов, которые он давал, — по случаю благополучного завершения дела, в честь своего дня рождения и на традиционный бал под Рождество, — ответила она. — Затем, примерно во второй половине двадцать третьего года, на меня навалились дела, и последующие приглашения я отклоняла. Периодически мы встречались с мистером Джонсом на различных официальных мероприятиях: он ведет достаточно активную светскую жизнь, а мне нужно было формировать общественное мнение и завоевывать симпатии избирателей.  
— Он принял участие в финансировании вашей предвыборной кампании, — безжалостно продолжал Грейвз. — Какие именно условия он выставил вам?  
Пиквери пронзила его убийственным взглядом.  
— Какие страсти, — прокомментировал Гриндевальд. За неимением лучшего места для наблюдения он устроился на подоконнике и покачивал ногой, тихонько постукивая каблуком ботинка о стену. — Я-то думал, что вы намеревались расспросить мадам Президент о личности Джонса.  
— Не раньше, чем он убедится, что я не замешана в происходящем, — не повернув головы, пояснила Пиквери. — Не так ли, мистер Грейвз?  
— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил тот. Интересно, что она с ним сделает потом?   
— Джонс действительно пожертвовал моей команде некоторое количество денег, — признала Пиквери. — Точную сумму можно найти в моих отчётах о предвыборной кампании. Строго говоря, к тому моменту я уже изыскала необходимые средства сама, но он просто прислал мне чек с запиской, что делает это ради той помощи, которую когда-то от меня получил. В самом деле, после успешного завершения того судебного процесса его дела пошли в гору, и вскоре он принялся прибирать к рукам все предприятия, которым случалось привлечь его внимание. Деньги, которые он передал в мой штаб, имели совершенно законное происхождение, мы тщательнейшим образом это проверили. После завершения кампании я попыталась вернуть Джонсу неиспользованные средства, однако он их не принял. После второго его отказа я передала остаток полученных денег в Отдел Воспитания и Надзора как пожертвование семьям магов, в которых воспитывались магглорожденные волшебники. Могу предоставить документы.  
В последней фразе отчетливо слышался сарказм.  
— Пока в этом нет необходимости, мадам, — вполне удовлетворившись её ответом, покачал головой Грейвз. — Какие отношения вас связывали?   
В любой другой ситуации Пиквери просто отказалась бы отвечать, а после и вовсе оторвала бы ему голову за ещё один намёк на грани приличия. Однако сейчас на лице мадам Президент не дрогнул ни единый мускул.  
— Назвать их приятельскими и то было бы большим преувеличением, — пожала плечами она. — Это были отношения знакомых, которые при встрече перекидываются дежурными фразами и, разойдясь, не вспоминают друг о друге годами. Я сетовала Джонсу на недостаток бюджетного финансирования и какой-то мелкий скандал в МАКУСА, он жаловался на то, что у него не складывалось с экспортом товара и что Присцилла Винце никак не хотела бросить Эдварда Готтенхейма и уйти к нему. За этими разговорами ничего не стояло: я следила за тем, чтобы не упоминать никаких конкретных имен и фактов, и вполне уверена, что он поступал так же. Впрочем, должна отметить, что мне делалось несколько неприятно, когда разговор касался его женщин: он находил особенное удовольствие в том, чтобы отбивать их у прежних спутников, некий азарт, а мне этот азарт не нравился. Женщины свободные и независимые вроде меня самой были ему совершенно неинтересны; вероятно, именно потому он и полагал возможным проявлять в разговорах со мной откровенность, явно выходившую за рамки приличий.  
Уткнувшийся в свои записи Абернати вдруг встрепенулся и, сделав в блокноте какую-то пометку, увлеченно зашуршал страницами. Грейвз совершенно не представлял, чем бы им могла пригодиться сволочная натура магната, но решил оставить это на откуп своему аналитику.  
— Что вам известно о прошлом Джонса? — убедившись, что упомянутый аналитик не собирался пока ни высказывать своё мнение, ни задавать уточняющие вопросы, продолжил Грейвз.  
— Немного, — с некоторым сожалением отозвалась Пиквери. — Я знаю, что он венгерский эмигрант: даже много лет спустя всё ещё очевидно, что английский — не родной его язык. Однако мы никогда не были настолько близки, чтобы я сочла себя вправе расспрашивать его о прошлом. У человека, рискнувшего переехать на другой континент, должны были быть для этого причины. Точно так же я не могу сказать, в какой школе он учился. Я встречала выпускников Дурмштранга, среди политической элиты северной Европы их немало, и могу предположить, что Джонс не принадлежит к числу его учеников. Однако мне нечем подкрепить свои предположения, да и с остальными школами Старого Света я плохо знакома. К тому же домашнее обучение у европейских волшебников пользуется большей популярностью, чем у нас. О родителях Джонса и его предыдущей семье, если она была, мне также ничего не известно.  
Грейвз вздохнул и устало потёр глаза. Под веками кололо, будто глазные яблоки обваляли в песке, и к вечеру это покалывание обещало превратиться в острую, мучительную боль, отдающую в виски и затылок.  
— Позвольте кое-что уточнить, мадам Президент. Вам было известно о венгерском происхождении мистера Джонса, однако вы промолчали, когда мистер Гриндевальд, рассказывая свою историю, упомянул о деревушке в Венгрии. И тогда, когда наши подозрения пали на главу "Визардс Фрайдей", вы также воздержались от комментариев.  
Пиквери помедлила, словно колеблясь, но затем все же ответила:   
— Надеюсь, вы извините меня. — Она чуть сузила глаза, как видно, заметив реакцию окружающих: не только Грейвз предпочел бы получить объяснения вместо пустой вежливости. — Мне не хотелось, чтобы вы восприняли мои догадки как доказательство, вам ли не знать, как опасно полагаться на суждения предвзятых свидетелей. К тому же мистер Джонс, несмотря на сомнительные моральные качества, все же не производил на меня впечатления человека, практикующего магию столь чёрную, что даже мистер Гриндевальд оказался не в силах с ней справиться. — Тот фыркнул, оценив укол. — Насколько я могу судить, Лоренца Джонса волнуют только деньги и женщины, благосклонность которых он может на эти деньги купить. Ну и общественное мнение, конечно же. Он хваткий делец, этого у него не отнять, но человек при этом пустой и тщеславный, и мне трудно представить, чтобы он пошел на такую авантюру, рискуя всем, что имеет.  
— Ваши доводы понятны, — неохотно признал Грейвз. — Однако мы не можем спорить с фактами, и все нити ведут к Джонсу. Думаю, он вполне осознавал, что в случае поимки его ждет смертная казнь. Однако стоит отдать ему должное: если бы не стечение обстоятельств, первая же попытка убийства мистера Гриндевальда оказалась бы успешной, и у нас не было бы ни единого повода связать произошедшее с мистером Джонсом. Маленькая девочка, только что найденная волшебница, — что может быть менее подозрительным? Если даже это был не расчет, а случайная догадка, она оказалась на редкость удачной. Однако дальнейшие события явно складывались не так, как он рассчитывал. У Джонса наверняка есть осведомитель среди служащих МАКУСА, иначе он никак не смог бы узнать точного времени допросов, но искать этого человека сейчас просто бессмысленно. У нас нет времени на тысячу с лишним допросов.  
Он поймал себя на том, что и это был уже не допрос — хорошо, официальный разговор — а скорее рассуждения вслух, в какой-то мере обращенные и к собравшимся вокруг подчиненным.  
Пиквери нетерпеливо постучала наманикюренным ногтем по подлокотнику кресла.  
— Я поняла, к чему вы клоните, мистер Грейвз, — сказала она. — Но что вы предлагаете делать дальше? Учтите, что я не дам вам никаких санкций, а если вы опозоритесь и попробуете апеллировать к моему авторитету, я буду всё отрицать.  
— В этом и состоит проблема, мадам, — вздохнул Квелье. Остальные — не считая Гриндевальда — хоть и обменивались весьма красноречивыми взглядами, но пока не рисковали подать голос. — Мы авроры, а не охотники за головами, нам нужна не смерть Джонса, а его признание. Более того, нам нужно, чтобы он не только понёс наказание за то, что преступил закон, но и остановил своих тварей. А между тем мы не имеем никакого понятия, как к нему подступиться.  
— Простите, мадам, — не дав Пиквери возможности ответить, вмешался Абернати. — Мне кажется, до сих пор не прозвучал ещё один важный вопрос. Когда вы в последний раз видели Джонса?  
— Два месяца назад, — в некотором недоумении ответила Пиквери. — На приёме по случаю Дня всех святых.  
— А сегодня вы связывались с ним...  
— По телефону.  
— Вся проблема в том, чтобы вывести Джонса на чистую воду, не привлекая внимания общественности и не насторожив его самого раньше времени, — откашлявшись, проговорила Тина. — Если вы знаете, как это сделать, мадам, пожалуйста, скажите нам. Где он?  
— Вы сделали заявление о моей смерти, но не обратились к самому мистеру Джонсу? — полюбопытствовал Гриндевальд. — В самом деле? А ведь именно тот человек, которого он прислал к нам, оказался второй тварью. И вы как ни в чем не бывало взялись устраивать совещания по финансовым вопросам. Боялись его спугнуть или уже успели предупредить и давали ему фору?  
— Вы очень прямолинейно выражаетесь, мистер Гриндевальд, — процедила Пиквери.  
— Я часто так делаю, а вас это удивляет? — неприязненно откликнулся тот и, скрестив руки на груди, добавил: — А уж если речь идёт о моей жизни, я прямолинеен как никогда!  
— Вообще-то он прав, — мягко заметил Грейвз. — Мадам, будьте любезны, поясните, чего вы намеревались добиться подобными действиями.  
Это была его вина: он должен был доглядеть за Пиквери, должен был подумать о том, что Джонс наверняка ждал какой-то реакции на свои действия. Ну что ж, он её дождался — Пиквери выступила с заявлением, неинформативность которого знающему человеку сказала бы больше, чем открытое признание — и сейчас Джонс должен был прыгать до потолка от восторга, что его замысел удался. Хотелось бы только знать, уходила ли получившая своё тварь? Или она должна была вернуться к хозяину… но не вернулась? Пиквери, по счастью, не вдавалась в подробности, так что из её заявления вполне можно было сделать вывод, что тварь успели убить прежде, чем она якобы закончила пожирать тело Гриндевальда. Но возможности удостовериться в правильности своих умозаключений у Джонса не было и быть не могло... Не вызывал ли он новую тварь в этот самый момент?  
Грейвз взглянул на Маркиза, который, заскучав, свернулся клубком у ног своего хозяина и мирно заснул, и усилием воли заставил себя отрешиться от необоснованной — по крайней мере, пока — тревоги.  
— Я испугалась, — ровно проговорила Пиквери.  
— Что? — вырвалось у Грейвза. Он уставился на Пиквери, не веря своим ушам, но она лишь поджала губы и чуть заметно вздернула подбородок.  
— Вы так увлеклись опасным преступником, который трясётся за свою жизнь, что позабыли, что у окружающих тоже есть причины беспокоиться, — холодно сказала Пиквери. — Я увеличила свою охрану и вызвала на дежурство самых опытных сотрудников, но кто мог поручиться, что новая тварь не ходила со мной рядом в облике аврора? Какой у меня был выбор — позвонить Джонсу, расписавшись в том, что мне что-то известно? Нет, спасибо. Пусть лучше моё молчание сыграет в мою пользу.  
— Оно может сыграть и против вас, — заметил Ричардсон.  
— Уж не собрались ли вы оспаривать мои решения, аврор? — ледяным тоном осведомилась Пиквери. — Я сделала свой выбор, рассчитывая на то, что Джонс решит, будто его участие в убийстве осталось нераскрытым. Что его тварь успела прикончить всех свидетелей, и некому было рассказать о деталях произошедшего. Или что нам было попросту не до того и мы не стали выяснять, кого именно она сожрала, чтобы обеспечить себе достаточно убедительное прикрытие.  
— Вам следовало продолжать игру, коли уж вы её затеяли! — не выдержал Грейвз. — Позвонить Джонсу, рассказать о случившемся ещё до официального объявления, подпустив в голос растерянности, и извиниться за то, что он не получит обещанной ему сенсации! Посулить какое-нибудь внеочередное интервью взамен, попутно проговорившись, будто были и другие жертвы. Почему это я должен вас этому учить? — Он резко втянул носом воздух, медленно выдохнул и, помедлив, ровно добавил: — ...Извините, мадам Президент, я не должен был повышать на вас голос. Я прошу прощения за свою несдержанность.  
— Не указывайте мне, что мне делать, мистер Грейвз! — процедила Пиквери. — Вы позорите себя в глазах подчинённых, поддавшись эмоциям там, где допустить это — смерти подобно!   
Грейвз спиной чувствовал, как его люди в ужасе переглядывались у него за спиной. Такого они ещё не видели и наверняка даже не думали, что такое вообще возможно — чтобы директор Отдела магбезопасности и мадам Президент сцепились при всех!  
— Если вы закончили свою милую семейную ссору, то смею напомнить, что времени у нас немного, — лениво проговорил Гриндевальд. Выражение лица у него при этом было неприкрыто похабным.  
— Не смейте даже заговаривать о моей личной жизни! — дрожавшим от ярости голосом произнесла Пиквери. Грейвз невольно поморщился: намеки на их с Серафиной любовную связь были банальностью столь очевидной, что покупаться на них было даже неприлично, — и что-то подсказывало ему, что Гриндевальд теперь не перестанет язвить на эту тему, наслаждаясь их бешенством. — Иначе я помяну всех ваших родственников до седьмого колена, и вы окажетесь последним в роду дураком, рискнувшим пренебречь угрозой чёрной женщины из Нового Орлеана!  
— Не обращайте внимания, мадам, — ядовито хмыкнул Грейвз. — Мистер Гриндевальд всего лишь полагает себя самым умным из присутствующих, в чем я намерен жестоко его разочаровать.  
Они с Пиквери обменялись уже совсем другими взглядами. Гриндевальд был либо идиотом — вволю покопавшись в памяти Грейвза, он не мог не знать, что их с Пиквери связывали исключительно деловые и дружеские отношения, — либо играл в какую-то свою игру.  
Во второе Грейвзу верилось больше.  
— Извините, — торопливо, будто надеясь успеть договорить прежде, чем смущение возьмет своё, пролепетала Марсо. — Мадам Президент, вам, наверное, всё же придётся позвонить мистеру Джонсу.  
— И кто вас спрашивал, мисс Марсо? — обернувшись к ней, недовольно вопросил Грейвз и, поймав откровенно укоряющий взгляд Тины, несколько смягчил тон: — А впрочем, вы говорите довольно дельные вещи. Прежде всего, мы должны сейчас отвлечь Джонса от его затей и выяснить его местоположение, звонок вполне для этого подойдет. А после нужно будет арестовать его и привести сюда для допроса, и заодно конфисковать его записи.  
— Арест будет тут же признан незаконным, у вас нет достаточных оснований, — покачав головой, напомнила Пиквери. — А наша единственная надежда выиграть эту схватку — не давать ни единого повода придраться к правомочности ваших действий. Всем известно, что Джонс живет в апартаментах на верхних этажах Метрополитан Лайф Тауэр. Не-маги думают, что башня принадлежит им полностью, но Джонс выкупил несколько этажей и закрыл их от неодаренных. Там работали лучшие специалисты по расширению пространства, так что теперь на первом этаже открыт ресторан, вход в который видят только волшебники, — и которым, разумеется, владеет мистер Джонс. Я практически уверена, что, добившись своей цели, он устроит торжество, и где ещё он может это сделать, как не на территории, которая принадлежит ему целиком и полностью? К тому же в этих помещениях запрещено колдовать. Ограничивающих чар там нет, у частных лиц нет права устанавливать подобные барьеры, поскольку это нарушение прав магов, но те, кто игнорирует настойчивую просьбу хозяина, более никогда не бывают к нему приглашены. Это всё, что мне известно. Если вам необходима какая-то помощь, я её окажу.  
— Можете подбросить Джонсу темномагический артефакт? — пошутил Гриндевальд и тут же вскинул раскрытые ладони в защитном жесте: — Простите, мадам, я знаю, что это ниже вашего достоинства.  
— Вообще-то в словах мистера Гриндевальда есть резон, — заметил Грейвз. — Если кто-то сообщит властям о том, что обнаружил в апартаментах Джонса нечто запрещённое, то у нас будет повод явиться к нему с обыском. Причём желательно и в самом деле найти там что-то не отвечающее требованиям закона, иначе на дальнейшем расследовании можно будет поставить крест.  
— В любом случае, нам нужно вначале попасть внутрь, — не поднимая взгляда от своих записей, проговорил Абернати. — Едва ли мистер Джонс станет праздновать смерть мистера Гриндевальда в обществе всех, кому случится зайти в его ресторан в этот знаменательный момент. А получить приглашение на вечеринку для узкого круга нам наверняка не удастся. И это если он вообще захочет отмечать свой успех в этом не вполне законном мероприятии в чьей-то компании.  
— Мы не можем забрасывать сеть наугад и ждать, что рыбка попадётся, — помедлив, согласился Грейвз. — Никто не в силах предсказать, сколько на это уйдет времени — а как раз его у нас и нет.  
Он уже собирался отдать приказ организовать разведку в Метрополитан Лайф Тауэр, но звонок в дверь прервал его мысль. В комнате мгновенно сгустилось напряжение, настолько явственное, что, казалось, сам воздух мог вот-вот заискрить. Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились на Грейвза; тот сгрёб с ковра недоумевающего Маркиза, нащупал в кармане револьвер и отправился открывать.   
За дверью обнаружился Томпсон — или то, что явилось вместо него.  
— Сэр! — едва не приплясывая на месте, воскликнул он. — Чрезвычайно важные новости! Мы задержали человека, который занимался чёрной магией и вызвал ту тварь! Не может быть никаких сомнений, у нас уже есть его признание!  
Маркиз шмякнулся на пол, недовольно мявкнул и настороженно принюхался к Томпсону — однако шипеть или нападать на него не стал.  
— Мадам Президент находится здесь, — взяв себя в руки, сказал Грейвз. — У вас есть возможность лично доложить ей о произошедшем, а заодно ввести в курс дела всех присутствующих.  
Он нарочно повысил голос, понадеявшись, что намек будет понят правильно и среди этих самых присутствующих уже не окажется Гриндевальда. Разум твердил, что ничто не могло закончиться так просто — но сердце билось все сильнее, окрыленное надеждой и разочарованием: неужели все их планы и расчеты были напрасны, и Джонса уже схватили? Какое облегчение! Выходит, у них получилось обойтись без помощи Гриндевальда, и нужды расплачиваться с ним за несделанное не было.  
Грейвз жестом велел Томпсону войти, и тот, едва перешагнув порог, чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте.  
— Простите, сэр? — ошарашенно вопросил он. — Это у вас что, пулемёт на лестнице?!  
— Именно, — хладнокровно подтвердил Грейвз. — Сюда, пожалуйста.  
В гостиной, разумеется, не было уже ни намека на присутствие Гриндевальда, и только там, где он сидел незадолго до этого, едва заметно подрагивал воздух.   
— Докладывайте, Томпсон, — распорядился Грейвз.  
— Мадам, коллеги, — остановившись в дверях, объявил Томпсон, — только что был задержан некто Венсан Босолей. Он сообщил о том, что вызвал тварь, и изъявил желание сделать чистосердечное признание.  
Час от часу не легче! Грейвз едва не спросил: а как же Лоренц Джонс?  
— Подробнее, аврор, — потребовала замершая, словно статуя, Пиквери. — Где его арестовали и что именно он говорит?  
— Его задержали не-маги, когда он шёл по Бродвею и выкрикивал, что все виновные понесут наказание и что начало этому уже положено. Не-маги собирались отправить его в сумасшедший дом, даже вызвали врача: с их точки зрения он не походил на обычного городского сумасшедшего или религиозного проповедника. Они решили, что он опасен, и, в общем-то, были правы. Авроры Уилкс и Куэнка — второго вы, наверно, не знаете, он из Питтсбурга — заметили суматоху и решили проверить, не имеет ли происходящее какого-то отношения к магическому сообществу, и тогда Босолей узнал в них служащих аврората и обратился к ним. На собравшихся наложили Конфундус, арестовали Босолея за попытку нарушения Статута, после чего препроводили его на квартиру к мистеру Заксельбургу — тот предоставил её аврорату в качестве временного штаба. И уже на предварительном допросе выяснилось, что он имеет какое-то отношение к происшествию с тварями.  
— Вы при этом присутствовали? — осведомилась Пиквери.  
— Да, я как раз вернулся с дежурства и принял участие в допросе.  
— Что конкретно сказал преступник?  
Томпсон на мгновение замялся и, бросив на окно напротив двери короткий, чуть озадаченный взгляд, продолжил:  
— Босолей объявил, что со спокойной душой отдаёт себя в руки так называемого правосудия, потому что положил начало очищению магов от греха. Также он утверждал, что души предков послали ему все необходимые наставления. Мы, признаться, тогда ещё не до конца убедились в том, имели ли мы дело с уважаемым и знающим хунганом, или перед нами был обыкновенный безумец, но после того, как он заявил, что со смертью самого страшного мага дальнейшее очищение пойдёт легче, мы насторожились. После этого Чемберс догадался спросить, какое отношение Босолей имел к смерти Гриндевальда... и тот признался, что это было его рук дело.  
— Рассказал, как он это сделал? — сдавленно уточнил Грейвз. Голос едва ему подчинялся и звучал как чужой.  
— Он заявил, что провёл ритуал призыва для пожирающих магию тварей и дал им задание. Добавил, что очень доволен тем, как они справились с его поручением, и готов честно и откровенно ответить на все вопросы аврората. Дальнейшая его судьба более его не интересовала, поскольку он исполнил главную свою задачу.  
Грейвз обернулся через плечо: его люди, судя по лицам, пребывали в не меньшем шоке.  
— Приведите его сюда, — переглянувшись с Грейзом, распорядилась Пиквери.  
— Мадам, сэр, я могу спросить, что здесь происходит? — поколебавшись, поинтересовался Томпсон.  
— Закрытое расследование некоего происшествия, — сухо отозвался Грейвз, бросив на Томпсона такой взгляд, что тому и в голову не пришло настаивать на более внятном ответе.  
— Получается, это правда? — вполголоса пробормотал тот.  
— Вы выражаете сомнение в правдивости официальных заявлений? — осведомилась Пиквери.  
— Простите, мадам, просто это слишком неожиданно! — торопливо извинился Томпсон. — Я немедленно отправлюсь обратно и передам Заксельбургу ваш приказ.  
— Подождите минут пятнадцать, пока я закончу совещание, а потом приводите Босолея сюда, — приказала Пиквери.  
— Слушаюсь, мадам, — отозвался Томпсон и, коротко поклонившись, поспешно ушёл. Провожать его Грейвз не стал, только магией дотянулся до дверного замка и проверил, что тот защёлкнулся.  
Хлопок двери в повисшей в гостиной тишине прозвучал, словно выстрел — а секундой спустя она взорвалась шумом человеческих голосов. Казалось, заговорили все разом: и Тина, и Ричардсон с Квелье, и Абернати, и даже смущённо мявшаяся в углу Марсо.  
— Тихо! — велел Гриндевальд, появившись из воздуха. Вопреки привычному, за этим не последовало ни шутки, ни издевки, и Грейвз мог бы поклясться, что это выражение сдержанного неодобрения на лице Гриндевальда призвано было скрыть тревогу и неподдельную озабоченность. Как ни странно, повторять ему не пришлось, и Грейвза вновь охватило раздражение от того, что преступник командовал его людьми — и те подчинялись.  
— Мадам, я не стану сейчас заговаривать о том, чего же вы добиваетесь на самом деле, — сказал Гриндевальд. — Кое в чем вы все же правы: мы не можем все время бегать от опасности. И если это и впрямь ловушка, мы должны в неё не попасться... или попасться так, чтобы охотник пожалел о своем "успехе". Управление пулеметом я возьму на себя... и извините уж, если случайно кого-то из вас пристрелю. Моя жизнь мне все-таки дороже любой из ваших.  
— Именно поэтому пулемёт вам никто не доверит, — решительно проговорил Квелье. — У вас мало опыта обращения с немаговским вооружением, вы нервничаете — а значит, способны на необдуманные поступки.  
Гриндевальд прищурился и с недоброй задумчивостью посмотрел на него, однако, вопреки всеобщим ожиданиям, промолчал.  
— Инструкция предписывает охраняемому лицу не предпринимать никаких действий, — уверенно продолжал Квелье, — если только ему не пришлось столкнуться с опасностью в одиночку. И поскольку сейчас явно не та ситуация, извольте слушать представителей аврората. Вы ни кнарла не понимаете в наших правилах — ни в причинах их возникновения, ни в их обоснованиях — так попробуйте хотя бы их соблюдать!  
Грейвз поймал себя на том, что одобрительно кивает: он и сам, пожалуй, не сказал бы лучше.  
— За пулемет отвечаете вы, мистер Квелье, — распорядился он. — Прежде всего мы должны убедиться в том, что мистер Босолей человек, а не ещё одна тварь. Однако обстоятельства его появления слишком напоминают те, при которых мы столкнулись с первым чудовищем.  
— Нельзя производить допрос в помещении, из которого только один выход, так что эта гостиная не лучший выбор, — тихо проговорил Абернати. Голос его, однако, звучал непривычно решительно и твердо, и Грейвз с удовлетворением отметил, что он пусть и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке в обществе опытных бойцов, но уже готов был отстаивать своё мнение, ценность которого наконец осознал. — Холл подойдет гораздо лучше. И мадам Президент не должна оставаться безоружной.  
— Я полагаю, что для слабейших из нас необходимо предусмотреть пути отступления, — заметил Гриндевальд. — Мисс Куини, вы весьма меня обяжете, если закроетесь в кухне.  
— Кухня находится слишком близко ко входной двери, практически вплотную, — напомнил Грейвз. — С тем же успехом можно подсунуть добычу прямо твари под нос.  
— Зато в кухне есть выход наружу, — возразил Гриндевальд. — Даже без магии мисс Куини вполне сумеет вылезти наружу через окно, добежать до границы ваших охранных чар и аппарировать. Мисс Марсо, вам лучше остаться в дальней комнате первого этажа. И держите окно открытым, если услышите шум боя — выбирайтесь на задний двор и бегите. Мистер Абернати, насколько хорошо вы владеете чарами левитации?  
— Достаточно хорошо, — настороженно отозвался тот.  
— Тогда ступайте в библиотеку на втором этаже ни оставайтесь там, пока вас не позовут. Если что-то случится, вы знаете, где выход.  
Сейчас, когда счёт шёл на минуты, Гриндевальд внезапно продемонстрировал наличие здравого смысла, и Грейвз не видел резона оспаривать его распоряжения. Он предусмотрел пути отступления для всех, в чьем умении защитить себя можно было усомниться, и достаточно четко указал на них. Если что-то пойдет не так, то Абернати вполне хватит отваги спрыгнуть со второго этажа ради спасения собственной жизни, тем более что о возможности облегчить свою задачу магией ему только что напомнили, а в том, чтобы выбраться через окна первого этажа, и вовсе не было ничего сложного.  
— Если что-то произойдёт, бегите и не оглядывайтесь, — окинув своих людей оценивающим взглядом, напомнил Грейвз. — Геройствовать совершенно ни к чему. А теперь по местам, быстро.  
Выйдя в холл, он обнаружил, что Квелье уже занял позицию у пулемёта. Тина магией вынесла из гостиной три стула, продемонстрировав при этом завидную ловкость, и теперь сосредоточенно разглядывала окружающую обстановку, размышляя, как лучше их расположить.  
— Мистер Грейвз! — так и не додумавшись до варианта, который устроил бы её целиком и полностью, позвала она. — Как будет лучше: посадить подозреваемого спиной к двери и лицом к пулемёту, а вас с мадам Президент напротив него, или наоборот?  
— Первое, — отозвался Грейвз и, окинув холл оценивающим взглядом, передвинул стулья так, чтобы они с Серафиной в случае непредвиденной ситуации не оказались на линии огня. — Мистер Квелье должен сам видеть его лицо и иметь возможность принимать решения самостоятельно, не дожидаясь моего сигнала.  
Тем временем Гриндевальд взбежал по лестнице и остановился за спиной у замершего едва не в обнимку с пулеметом Квелье. Он повёл рукой в воздухе — и в тот же миг площадка как будто опустела.  
— Вы небрежны, мистер Гриндевальд, — заметил Грейз. — Видно, что воздух подрагивает — прямой взгляд ещё можно обмануть, а вот в боковом зрении ваш просчет слишком очевиден. И поскольку едва ли наш подозреваемый станет ни с того ни с сего разглядывать лестничную площадку…  
Сверху послышалось негодующее фырканье, но удовлетворения от удачного укола Грейвз не ощутил.  
Направлявшийся в библиотеку Абернати медленно поднялся на несколько ступеней и замер, внимательно вглядываясь в пустоту, будто в надежде избежать даже случайного столкновения.  
— Левее, — подал голос невидимый Квелье.   
Абернати отрывисто кивнул, развернулся влево и, судя по последовавшему грохоту, всё же врезался в пулемёт.  
— Я виноват! — тут же принялся оправдываться он. — Простите, мне следовало... Ай! Мистер Гриндевальд, что вы!..  
Заколыхавшийся пуще прежнего воздух проволок его мимо злополучного пулемета, и Абернати торопливо убрался наверх. Сам Грейвз тем временем крепко держал Маркиза за шиворот, пока его хозяин был слишком занят собственными заботами и не видел этой возмутительной грубости.  
— Присаживайтесь, мадам, ваш стул справа, — найдя взглядом Пиквери, распорядился он. — Голдштейн, Ричардсон, вы встречаете конвой. И прихватите кота!  
Ричардсон кивнул и, жестом указав Тине на раздраженного Маркиза, вышел на крыльцо. Дверь осталась открыта нараспашку; впрочем, в дверном проеме мало что было видно, только широкая спина Ричардсона в форменном пальто, да — пару минут спустя — чуть перекособоченная из-за кошачьего веса фигурка Тины. Убедившись, что Пиквери заняла предложенное место, Грейвз призвал из гостиной пишущую машинку и за неимением иных вариантов установил её прямо на пол.  
Все эти приготовления, как предполагалось, должны были помочь ему справиться с нервозностью или хотя бы скрыть её от окружающих, но Грейвз слишком ясно понимал, что из этой затеи ничего не вышло. Даже когда он оставил бесполезные попытки и сел на свой стул, он продолжал чувствовать на себе взгляд Гриндевальда. Поворачиваться к нему спиной само по себе было верхом неосмотрительности — а они и вовсе собирались выступить против незнакомого пока мага как союзники.  
Наконец во дворе послышались хлопки аппарации, и Грейвз вдруг ощутил, что у него похолодели руки.   
— Стоять, — потребовала Тина, заступив дорогу прибывшим. Грейвз напрягся: видеть сидевшего у неё на руках кота он не мог, со своего места он различал только тёмные фигуры в дверном проёме, но все же пытался угадать реакцию Маркиза по тому, как менялась поза старшей Голдштейн. Наконец та просто наклонилась, выпустила кота и, взмахнув палочкой, принялась накладывать распознающие чары. Взъерошенный Маркиз, не обращая внимания ни на вновь прибывших, ни на замерших в холле людей, вбежал внутрь и уселся у лестницы. Вся его поза выражала глубочайшее негодование, но ни Босолей, ни кто-либо другой не вызывали у него особенной неприязни.  
Конвой преступника составляли четверо авроров, ещё несколько остались на улице. Босолея провели внутрь, усадили на приготовленный для него стул и со старательностью, которую обычно демонстрировали только перед лицом начальства, спеленали заклинаниями. Грейвз переглянулся с Пиквери: ради сохранения тайны следовало бы отослать авроров прочь, но оба они понимали, что это выглядело бы слишком странно.  
Краем глаза Грейвз заметил, что дверь кухни была приоткрыта: выглядывавшая в щель Куини поймала его взгляд и красноречиво покачала головой. Грейвз выдохнул сквозь зубы — нет чтобы спрятаться и носа не высовывать, как было велено! Но времени отчитывать девушку уже не было, и он сосредоточил все свое внимание на Босолее.  
На первый взгляд тот и впрямь походил на хунгана: сосредоточенный и вместе с тем несколько отсутствующий взгляд, расслабленный рот человека, привыкшего отдавать свои губы в распоряжение иных сущностей — однако Грейвз не спешил верить первому впечатлению. Босолей был уже немолод, его седая борода могла бы стать украшением его лица, но сейчас вид у неё был потрепанный и клочковатый. Одет он был без изысков, как и многие хунганы, но все же предпочел свободной рубахе и штанам пиджак и брюки, простые и скромные, как у белого человека невысокого статуса. Изначальный их цвет оставался загадкой из-за покрывавшего ткань слоя пыли, будто их обладатель разгуливал в них по улицам пару дней подряд, а то и лазил по развалинам. Сидел Босолей спокойно, только подрагивали узловатые пальцы сложенных на коленях рук.  
Грейвз мельком взглянул на авроров, которые расположились в холле, весьма профессионально блокировав двери, и повернулся к Пиквери: та молча кивнула, разрешая начать допрос.  
— Не думаю, что мы нуждаемся в представлении, но все же соблюдем положенную процедуру, — проговорил Грейвз. — Я Персиваль Грейвз, Директор отдела Магической Безопасности и глава аврората, и я буду вести допрос. Мадам Серафина Пиквери, президент МАКУСА будет надзирать за следованием предписанной процедуре. За ведением протокола следит аврор Порпентина Голдштейн. Назовите свое имя.  
— Меня зовут Венсан Босолей, — чётко ответил подозреваемый. На сумасшедшего он не походил, по крайней мере, пока.  
Машинка тихо застучала клавишами, отбивая на свежем листе протокол допроса. Тина косила взглядом, проверяя точность написанного.  
— Вы маг?  
— Верно.  
— Вы хунган?  
— Не могу этого сказать.  
— Как это возможно? Вы хунган или нет?  
Босолей вздохнул.  
— То, что я говорю с духами, не значит, что я хунган, — ответил он, — и что люди признают меня как хунгана.  
— А вы признаёте себя таковым?  
— Почему же я должен признавать себя или не признавать? Я тот, кто я есть, имена и именования не самая значимая часть этого.  
Держался Босолей спокойно и даже доброжелательно. Грейвз пытался найти в его лице черты, выдавшие бы страшного темного мага, способного потягаться даже с Гриндевальдом, но не находил.  
— Вы знаете, почему вы находитесь здесь?  
— Потому что меня обвиняют в убийстве.  
— Нет. Вас обвиняют в практиках чёрной магии, использование которых повлекло за собой разрушения и человеческие жертвы. По сравнению с этим попытка нарушения Статута секретности — самое незначительное из ваших нарушений.  
— Хорошо, пусть так, — сцепив пальцы, мирно согласился Босолей.  
Он держался настолько спокойно, что Грейвза на миг охватило желание отвесить ему оплеуху, чтобы вывести из себя. Или он просто успел слишком привыкнуть к Гриндевальду, который точно так же плевал на закон — но вел себя при этом совершенно иначе?  
— Пусть так, — подтвердил Грейвз. — Вы убили несколько человек, воспользовавшись при этом содействием неклассифицированных существ, которых мы, за неимением более подходящего термина, именуем тварями. Расскажите, что это за существа и как вам удалось их вызвать. Каким образом они принимают чужой облик?  
Босолей поднял руку в словно бы примирительном жесте.  
— Как много вопросов, аврор. На какой из них мне ответить прежде всего?  
— В порядке очерёдности, — сдержанно ответил Грейвз. Что-то здесь было очень сильно не так. Преступник не мог оставаться настолько спокойным, даже полагая себя полностью и абсолютно правым. Был он сумасшедшим или нет? Как бы не оказалось, что в сравнении с ним Гриндевальд предстал бы образцом логики и благоразумия.  
— Что это за существа? — повторил Грейвз.  
— Это духи из нижнего мира, — с улыбкой, будто поощряя его за правильный вопрос, охотно объяснил Босолей. — Они говорили со мной и дали мне указания, чтобы я правильно подготовился к их приходу. Я сделал всё так, как они велели, и вот они пришли в этот мир.  
— Так вы не управляете ими? — уточнил Грейвз.   
Босолей усмехнулся.  
— Ни в коей мере, — объявил он и, словно огорченный невежеством собеседника, покачал головой: — Напротив, это они могут управлять любым человеком, каким захотят.  
— Они вселяются в него?  
— Можно и так сказать, — после короткого размышления согласился Босолей. — Они обнажают в нём всё самое тёмное и низкое. Под влиянием магии он становится таким.   
Час от часу не легче.  
— И что такого страшного было в восьмилетней девочке?..  
— Откуда мне знать? — пожав плечами, вопросил Босолей. Взгляд, который он бросил на Грейвза, был пронзителен и остёр. — Откуда мне знать, какие бездны порока в ней были скрыты? Я только выполнял то, что мне сказали духи.  
— И они велели вам приступить к очищению этого мира от порока?  
— Именно, — кивнув, с достоинством ответил Босолей. — Я весьма рад, что с моей помощью они избавили нас от страшного преступника, который терроризировал целые континенты и с которым не могли сладить правительства многих стран. — Он помолчал и скромно добавил: — А я с ним справился.   
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Грейвз. Тщеславие, скрывавшееся под маской скромности, было хотя бы понятно. — Что эти ваши “духи” станут делать теперь?  
— Полагаю, очищать мир от скверны, — развёл руками Босолей. — Я не знаю. Моё сердце просто переполняет радость.  
— Я вижу, — мрачно отозвался Грейвз. На сумасшедшего Босолей все же не походил, хотя у магов грань между оригинальностью мышления и откровенным безумием бывала крайне тонка. Но он определенно был фанатиком, и это было как бы не хуже. — Ваши твари убили как минимум трёх человек, возможно, больше; ещё несколько десятков получили ранения различной степени тяжести. Твари разрушили Вулворт-билдинг. Это вы называете очищением от скверны?  
— Мне нечего добавить, — невозмутимо отозвался Босолей. — Быть может, мне следовало бы остаться в тени, ибо я никогда не желал славы или благодарности. Но радость обжигала мне душу, и я отправился на улицы, чтобы разделить её с кем-то.  
— Какие именно инструкции вам дали тва... духи? — на долю мгновения опередив Грейвза, спросила Пиквери.  
— Я должен был совершить ритуал, который открыл бы им выход, — сказал Босолей.  
— Какой именно ритуал и где вы его совершили?  
— В своём доме, в Бронксе, — с некоторым смущением, словно студент, пойманный на небрежном соблюдении техники безопасности, признался Босолей. — Я взял черного петуха и черную свечу, а ещё — толику собственной крови. Я зажёг свечу, зарезал петуха и, смешав его кровь со своей…  
Он внезапно замолк, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Его пальцы мелко задрожали, отстукивая по колену неровный ритм.  
— Дальше? — нетерпеливо спросил Грейвз. — Кровью не обошлось, верно?  
— Я смешал его кровь... — повторил Босолей медленно и как будто с трудом. — Со своей...  
Грейвз напрягся, передвинув руки так, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент призвать и палочку, и пистолет. На мгновение ему показалось, что сейчас у Квелье не выдержат нервы, и Босолея прошьет пулемётная очередь — но ничего не произошло.  
Босолей обмяк, его голова упала на грудь, а затем он начал заваливаться набок и грохнулся на пол.  
Грейвз вскочил.  
— Не подходить! — скомандовал он. С его места было видно, что Босолей лежал неподвижно, его невидящие глаза были широко открыты, а оказавшиеся на виду руки пусты, но обманываться не следовало. Твари учились, они не повторяли ошибок и вполне могли стать ещё хитрее, чем прежде.  
Он подошёл к упавшему сам, медленно опустился на колено и, не выдержав, всё же позволил пистолету скользнуть в руку. Босолей был очевидно мёртв; даже после беглого осмотра становилось ясно, что пробовать на нем Эннервейт бессмысленно. Лицо мертвеца оставалось неизменным — по всей видимости, тварью он все же не был.  
— Он мёртв, — поднявшись, объявил Грейвз.  
Пиквери не двинулась с места, замерев так неподвижно, будто опасалась выдать своё состояние случайным нервным жестом.  
— Мистер Грейвз, авроры, — распорядилась она, — уберите отсюда тело и займитесь его передачей невыразимцам. Пусть ищут следы заклятий — любых, от традиционной магии до самых редких чар, какие им только известны. Узнайте, почему он умер. И немедля докладывайте мне обо всём, что станет вам известно.  
Своими аврорами Грейвз мог бы гордиться по праву: никто из них не выказал ни тени удивления — ну или они просто устали удивляться за эти два дня. Тело Босолея без лишних церемоний отлевитировали наружу, и сопровождавшие его авроры покинули дом. В холле остались только заговорщики.  
Грейвз убрал пистолет и посмотрел на стул, на котором несколько минут назад сидел преступник.  
— Не стойте под прицелом, сэр, — негромко сказал Квелье. Грейвз обернулся: завеса невидимости уже спала, и дуло пулёмета смотрело прямо на него. Он сделал шаг в сторону.  
Стоявший за спиной у Квелье Гриндевальд держал руку у него на плече, словно удерживая от поспешных действий. Как будто и он подозревал, что Квелье готов был прошить Босолея очередью раньше, чем тот скончается сам.  
Всё закончилось, едва начавшись, и Грейвз, взбудораженный внезапным напряжением, никак не мог прийти в себя. Остальными же понемногу овладевала осторожная расслабленность. Вслед за Гриндевальдом и Квелье по лестнице медленно спустился Абернати, и стало очевидно, что он, вопреки приказу, не стал прятаться в библиотеке. Должно быть, просто стоял на верхней площадке и подслушивал, не в силах дожидаться отчета о допросе. Марсо робко высунула нос из дальней комнаты, а оказавшаяся чуть смелее Куини вышла из кухни и встала рядом с ними, опершись на спинку опустевшего стула.  
— Да... — многозначительно протянул Гриндевальд, разглядывая стул с таким интересом, словно тот был ключом к разгадке. — Признайте, что это было неожиданно. Мадам, что вы думаете?  
Та, изучавшая протокол допроса, который небрежным жестом призвала из печатной машинки, ответила не сразу.  
— Я пока ещё ничего не думаю, мистер Гриндевальд, — наконец сказала она. Это значило, что она поглощена чтением и мешать ей не стоит.  
Краем глаза Грейвз уловил движение: это Куини наклонилась к уху Тины и что-то прошептала.  
— Может, и с нами поделитесь? — неожиданно злобно рявкнул Гриндевальд.  
— Держите себя в руках, мистер Гриндевальд, — немногим мягче рыкнул Грейвз. — Мы поняли, что вы расстроены, но ни к чему срываться на тех, кто никоим образом не причастен к вашим бедам.  
Ещё бы тот не был расстроен: напрашивавшиеся выводы вряд ли могли бы удовлетворить хоть кого-то.  
— Куини всего лишь сказала, что Босолей никак не был похож на тварь, — с обиженным видом сообщила Тина. — И я была бы вам признательна, мистер Гриндевальд, если бы вы перестали постоянно требовать отчета, будто это вы тут главный.  
Тот лишь усмехнулся в ответ, заставив Грейвза поморщиться. Вероятно, Тина имела в виду отвратительные манеры Гриндевальда, но не стоило напоминать преступнику, что основания претендовать на главенство, пусть и не отвечавшие требованиям закона и здравого смысла, у него действительно были.  
Пиквери тем временем дочитала оборванный протокол и повернулась к ним.  
— У нас есть преступник, у нас есть признание, — сказала она. — И все вы прекрасно понимаете, что это полная чушь. Какое замечательное совпадение: едва у нас появился подозреваемый, как нам тут же подсунули другого, готового взять всю вину на себя.  
— Если бы что-то подобное устраивал я, — заметил Гриндевальд, — то поступил бы точно так же.   
Грейвз вдруг ясно осознал, что у него не было ровным счетом никакого желания разбираться, где правда, а где ложь. Интуиция и опыт твердили, что все произошедшее было не более чем нелепым спектаклем. Думать не хотелось в принципе.  
— Господа, у вас есть полчаса. По истечение этого времени я ожидаю выслушать ваши соображения по поводу случившегося, — уведомил он. — Потом будем ориентироваться на результаты, которые получат невыразимцы.  
Не желая мешать, он ушёл на кухню и, усевшись за стол, тяжело оперся на него. Полуоткрытая дверь осталась за спиной; стоило бы подняться, сесть так, чтобы видеть все возможные входы и выходы, но сейчас Грейвзу было уже попросту всё равно, сможет ли Гриндевальд подкрасться к нему снова.  
Он должен был думать, анализировать ситуацию, но в голове стояла тяжелая серая муть. Пусть его подчиненные придут к своим собственным, не угаданным по жестам и взглядам вышестоящих выводам. Сколько, в конце концов, можно было с ними нянчиться? Отвратительный из него был бы начальник, вздумай он и впрямь сделать всю работу за них.  
Грейвз встрепенулся, поймав себя на том, что начинал задремывать, сидя за столом. Часов с кухни не было видно, но внутреннее чувство времени подсказывало, что прошло уже минут пятнадцать, а значит, стоило пойти и взглянуть, чем занимались его подчиненные.  
Все так и толпились в холле, только Серафина снова удалилась. В свободном ранее углу стояла грифельная доска вроде школьной, должно быть, кто-то наколдовал; и его авроры, словно школьники, столпились возле неё. Гриндевальд держался чуть поодаль — на сей раз без демонстративности, просто потому, что так было удобнее — и перечитывал протокол допроса, будто и впрямь надеялся что-то в нём найти.  
Возвращения Грейвза никто не заметил, только Тина обернулась на мгновение, кивнула ему и снова обратила свой взгляд на доску. Распоряжавшийся мелом Квелье разметил несколько столбиков и уже написал в заглавии первого: "Что известно Джонсу".  
— Что Гриндевальд мёртв, — подсказал ему Ричардсон, и тот принялся быстро записывать, отмечая каждый факт цифрой. — Что Фицкларенс мёртв. Что тварь позаимствовала его облик, чтобы обмануть нас. Что, возможно, пострадали авроры. Что Босолей взял на себя всю вину и должен быть мёртв.   
— Что других подозреваемых нет, — добавила Тина.  
— А что он может подозревать? — риторически вопросил Абернати и, отобрав у Квелье мел, написал во втором столбце: "Его подозрения".  
— Что никто не поверил в трюк с Босолеем, — безропотно отступив в сторону, продиктовал Квелье.   
— Ещё он может думать, что мадам Президент что-то подозревает, — добавила Марсо.  
— В принципе, на этом всё, — подняв взгляд от протокола, сказал Гриндевальд. — У него нет шпионов в этом доме, ему неоткуда знать, что здесь происходит. Значит, у него остаются только предположения. Теперь — какие козыри есть у нас.  
Мелок вылетел из руки Абернати и размашисто начертал на доске: "Г.Г. жив. Никто не верит Босолею. Джонс уже под подозрением".  
— Уже немало, — заметила Тина. — Осталось понять, как нам их разыграть.  
— Наша задача — до последнего скрывать, что мистер Гриндевальд жив, — заговорил Ричардсон. — Значит, нам нужно вести расследование так, чтобы Джонс до последнего не подозревал, что мы под него копаем.  
Грейвз мысленно сделал поправку на то, что Пиквери, несмотря на свои заявления, может быть причастна к происходящему — и значит, что она может и помешать расследованию, действуя в интересах Джонса. Или её целью было просто выйти сухой из воды?  
— Все молодцы, — громко сказал он. И, не удержавшись, ехидно добавил: — Кроме вас, конечно, мистер Гриндевальд.   
Тот тихо фыркнул и сжал губы, словно сдерживая улыбку.   
— Наша задача, — продолжил Грейвз, подойдя к доске и мимоходом отняв у Гриндевальда протокол, — арестовать Джонса по какому-либо поводу, провести у него обыск и отыскать ту книгу, которой он руководствовался в вызове тварей. Ну и, разумеется, вынудить его прервать, обратить или аннулировать его ритуал.  
— Протестую, — быстро проговорил Гриндевальд. — Мы не можем его арестовать, потому что это придётся делать публично. Даже если вы попытаетесь осуществить это… скажем так, кулуарно, все равно рядом окажутся люди.  
— Разумеется, мы можем это сделать, — не заботясь о вежливости, отрезал Грейвз. — Мы в своём праве: нам нужно остановить угрозу обществу, целому городу!  
— Сэр, — кашлянула Тина, — прошу прощения, но мне кажется, что мистер Гриндевальд... как бы это сказать...  
— Так и скажите, — резко ответил Грейвз, — что считаете, будто он прав!  
— Да, считаю, — твёрдо проговорила Тина. — У ареста Джонса будут свидетели. Он окажется не один. Кто-то пошлёт за его адвокатом. Кто-то бросится строчить в газету. Поднимется шумиха, в этот дом начнут ломиться журналисты и другие странные личности. Мы не сможем нормально работать, более того, мы сами опять окажемся под угрозой — это риск разглашения, а ведь мы все давали Обет...   
Грейвза охватило неприятное чувство, что он совершенно растерял хватку. И что тревожило больше всего: сейчас это касалось не только дел города в целом — политику и все эти статусные игрища он никогда не любил, предоставляя разбираться с ними Серафине — но и его же собственного расследования. Ему даже начало казаться, что молодые подчинённые откровенно тяготились его присутствием, раз чуть ли не явно отдавали предпочтение Гриндевальду.   
Стоп! Он одёрнул себя, в который уже раз. В этом не было их вины, просто они по молодости и неопытности проникались обаянием преступника, которому ничего не могли противопоставить. Что же, Гриндевальд действительно был одаренным лидером — или успешно прикидывался таковым. Впрочем, изображать харизму у человека, не наделенного ею от природы, едва ли получилось бы. Нет, Гриндевальд действительно был именно таким — харизматичным оратором с быстрым умом и отлично подвешенным языком, умеющим вести людей за собой. Полная противоположность ему, Грейвзу, который с каждым часом превращался во всё большую развалину…   
— Хорошо, — сказал он, — допустим, вы правы. Что вы предлагаете?  
Тина очевидно растерялась, и Грейвз с раздражением понял, что об этом она подумать не успела.  
— В следующий раз, — вздохнул он, — прежде чем критиковать чужие решения, придумайте хоть какую-то альтернативу. И хорошо бы такую, чтобы она действительно стоила рассмотрения.  
— Я уже предлагал похитить Джонса, — как бы невзначай заметил Ричардсон.  
— А я был против! — немедля одернул его Грейвз. — Сейчас мы не можем позволить себе действовать незаконными методами а то, что вы предлагаете, именно что незаконно. Настолько, что никто не сможет поручиться за результат. Вам самому-то не противно, аврор? Или вам уже становится всё равно?  
Намек на то, что Ричардсону уже случалось ради общего дела воспользоваться тёмной магией — и что это не прошло для него даром — получился совершенно не к месту.  
— Простите, — сделав усилие над собой, проговорил Грейвз под осуждающими взглядами окружающих. — Это было несправедливо по отношению к вам, мистер Ричардсон. Но тем не менее, вы неправы. Как бы ни был велик соблазн упростить себе работу, прибегнув к подобным сомнительным методам — мы не вправе поддаваться ему, пока не испробовали все иные возможности.  
— Все наши нынешние рассуждения по большому счету бесполезны, — пожал плечами Квелье. — Сейчас мы даже не знаем, где находится Джонс. Что если он и вовсе уехал из города? Отличный способ создать себе алиби.   
— Он бы уехал раньше, — после секундного размышления возразил Абернати. — Чтобы переждать в безопасности всю эту суматоху, от первой атаки до появления Босолея. Однако он, по всей видимости, любит наблюдать за выполнением своих планов лично… или просто хотел находиться поближе к центру событий.  
— Подождите-подождите, — внезапно вмешалась молчавшая до этого момента Куини. — Мы говорим о человеке, но его вину ещё нужно доказать, а значит — найти какие-то улики, какой-то предмет или, возможно, несколько предметов... Может быть, сейчас Джонс и помнит ритуал для вызова тварей наизусть, но ведь откуда-то он о нём узнал? Должна быть какая-то книга, свиток, журнал — что-то, чем он воспользовался в первый раз. И подобную вещь не станешь все время носить с собой.  
— Я вас понял, мисс Куини, — кивнул Грейвз. — Но возможности организовать обыск у нас ещё меньше, чем возможностей устроить его арест. Я могу подписать ордер, но он будет действовать весьма ограниченное время. А потом Джонс притащит адвоката, и тот очень быстро разнюхает, что никакого дела против его клиента нет и не было. И тогда вся эта затея обернется против нас. — Он тихо хмыкнул и добавил: — К тому же у Джонса не одно логово. У него, разумеется, есть квартира, возможно, даже не одна; есть рабочий кабинет в правлении холдинга, ещё по кабинету в здании обоих ресторанов и Мерлин знает, где ещё. У нас не хватит ни людей, ни времени, чтобы обыскать всё, тем более что лишь о части этого «всего» нам достоверно известно. И к тому же… обыскивать владения тёмного мага та ещё задачка, не каждый с ней справится.  
— Если только вы не попросите об этом другого тёмного мага, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд. — Я вполне мог бы взять это на себя. Выдайте мне список адресов, и я сам отправлюсь обследовать его тайники — разумеется, не оповещая об этом самого мистера Джонса…  
— Ещё чего! — возмутился Квелье.  
— Что вы сказали? — смерив его изумленным взглядом, с опасной мягкостью поинтересовался Гриндевальд.  
— Я сказал — «ещё чего»! Во-первых, вы заинтересованное лицо. Во-вторых, там может оказаться опасно, даже для вас. Что вы будете делать, если в его комнатах встретите очередную тварь? Отстреливаться? А после сбежите и приведёте её сюда? В-третьих, я не сомневаюсь, что к вашим рукам прилипнет изрядная часть чужого имущества. Всё, чему случится привлечь ваше внимание, не так ли? Темномагические артефакты, книги с запретными заклятиями, что там ещё найдется… Вы за дураков нас, что ли, держите?  
— Я всецело соглашусь с аргументами мистера Квелье, — заключил Грейвз. — Вам следует к нему прислушаться. В конце концов, мы ведь защищаем вас от смертельной угрозы, и толкать вас на передовую значило бы пренебречь исполнением основной своей задачи.  
— Какая забота! — сверкнув глазами, прошипел Гриндевальд. — Что вы вообще собрались делать, мистер Грейвз? Что бы я вам ни предложил, вы всегда находите повод отказать! Сами что-то задумали, да? За моей спиной?  
— Стоп, — негромко сказал Грейвз, зная, что такого его тона пугались даже самые отъявленные головорезы. — Успокойтесь. И главный здесь пока что я.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как переглянулись Тина и Куини. Ещё бы они не усомнились в его словах — они, пережившие… можно сказать, нападение Гриндевальда…  
— Ладно, — фыркнул Гриндевальд. И, скрестив руки на груди, пренебрежительно бросил: — Вы, Грейвз, не лучше своей Тины, любую идею раскритикуете влёт. И насмерть. Может, поделитесь уже своими, наконец, они ведь гораздо лучше!  
Из гостиной с шорохом вылетела добыча Абернати, листы прилипли к доске и в каждый вонзилось по одной взявшейся из воздуха кнопке. С колдографий в газетных вырезках смотрел Джонс: солидный, дородный человек с уверенной осанкой и вальяжными движениями сытого зверя. Да даже будь у них возможность официально возбудить против него дело — они и то столкнулись бы с немалыми трудностями! И Грейвзу, и самому Джонсу были отлично известны случаи, когда мешок с деньгами перевешивал требования справедливости и закона.  
— Я слушаю вас, мистер Грейз, что же вы? — язвительно продолжал Гриндевальд. — Я готов склониться перед плодами вашего разума.  
Не обращая внимания на его ехидство, Грейвз медленно обвёл взглядом заполненную вырезками доску. Материала было предостаточно; он окинул взглядом заметки, от самой большой до крохотной, едва в десяток строк статьи, мимоходом взглянул на портреты жён и любовниц Джонса. Чем вообще можно было прошибить такую дрянь, как он?  
— Мистер Джонс, — медленно произнёс Грейвз, — должен сам показать нам, где он хранит свои трактаты по тёмной магии.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Спиной он чувствовал устремленные на него взгляды, но договаривать не спешил.  
— Как именно мы этого добьемся, сэр? — помедлив, уточнила Тина.  
— Пока не знаю... — неохотно признал Грейвз. — Но это единственный выход. Это удар, которого он не будет ждать — он наверняка предполагает, что даже в самом худшем случае мы вломимся к нему в форменных плащах и с палочками наготове, выставив себя полными идиотами, и избавиться от нас после этого не составит особого труда.  
Гриндевальд тихо фыркнул, словно позабавленный представившейся ему картиной. Грейвз предпочел сделать вид, что не слышал и этого.  
— Мадам Президент, — предложил Абернати. Он стоял, в задумчивости уставившись в одну точку, где-то ближе к концу длинной вырезки со статьей из биржевых новостей. — Мадам Президент может позвонить ему и сказать, что авроры уже у него на хвосте, но по старой дружбе...  
— И он бросится перепрятывать книгу! — восхищённо воскликнула Тина. — И мы его схватим!  
— В идеале схема должна сработать именно так. Но есть несколько нюансов, которые вполне могут привести к провалу, — заметил Грейвз. — Первое: у нас нет возможности установить за ним приемлемого качества слежку. Что, если он отправится спасать свои сокровища, воспользовавшись портключом, или через камин? И это вероятнее всего, не на автомобиле же он повезёт тёмные артефакты и сомнительную литературу. Второе: он может просто не поверить предупреждению. Человек с его хваткой и интуицией способен вовремя понять, что это ловушка. С чего бы мадам Президент его предупреждать? С того, что она ему обязана? Это уже не так, все их обязательства давно завершены. С того, что они откровенничали пару раз? Они оба не склонны к сентиментальщине. А вот то, что мы с Пиквери учились вместе, знают все. И кто важнее для Президента — бывший одноклассник и её правая рука или шапочный знакомый, попавший под подозрение?  
— Он не поверит ей ни на йоту, — подытожил Ричардсон и после секундного колебания добавил: — И к тому же у меня странное ощущение, будто вы ей не доверяете тоже.  
Вот чего ради надо было говорить об этом вслух? Грейвз смерил его уничижительным взглядом.  
— Да я смотрю, не всё у вас ладно, — прокомментировал Гриндевальд.  
— Это политика, — сухо отозвался Грейвз. — Если вы успели об этом забыть.  
Гриндевальд пренебрежительно фыркнул, но в его взгляде Грейвзу вдруг примерещилось смущение. Словно тот, увлекшись детективной задачкой, и впрямь не вспомнил о не столь занимательных её аспектах.  
— То есть, нам тоже не стоит ей доверять? — уточнил Абернати. — Каковы ваши инструкции по этому поводу, сэр?  
— Я не вправе давать вам подобные указания, — решительно ответил Грейвз. — Она — наш Президент.   
Мрачные взгляды были ему ответом. Кажется, решение его подчинённые уже приняли, и повода радоваться этому решению у него не было.  
— Так о чём мы говорим! — неожиданно жизнерадостным тоном воскликнула Куини. — Нам нужно только подобраться к Джонсу как можно ближе!  
— Легко сказать! — опешив на миг, искренне возмутился Квелье. — Как мы это сделаем? Нам нужно узнать, где он. Нам нужно найти возможность проникнуть в это место или помещение... И, собственно говоря: а что мы вообще станем делать, когда подберемся к нему… достаточно близко, как вы говорите?  
— Ну... — смешалась Куини, — я не знаю... Наверно, надо будет навесить на него Сигнальные чары? В конце концов, я могла бы опять использовать своё женское очарование!  
— И прямо спросить у него, где у него лежит запрещенная книга? — неласково осведомился Ричардсон. — При всём уважении, мисс, вы понятия не имеете, что такое оперативная работа.  
— И я бы на вашем месте не полагался бы так на свой дар, — добавил Гриндевальд.  
— Боитесь, что со мной что-то случится? — дерзко ответила Куини. Странно, но теперь её страх перед ним, казалось, испарился без следа.  
— А почему бы и нет, — ровно ответил Гриндевальд. — Мне только не хватало жертв среди волшебников.   
— Он прав, — уже утомленный разгоравшимся спором, вмешался Грейвз. — Вы смогли провести сотрудников редакции, они не ждали ничего дурного, но Джонса вы не обманете. Поймите меня правильно, вы очаровательны и, без сомнений, очень красивы — но при том совершенно не похожи на охотницу за чужими деньгами и едва ли сумеете таковую изобразить. Он раскусит вас в два счёта. Что, мистер Гриндевальд? Вы так на меня смотрите, как будто хотите дырку во мне прожечь.  
Гриндевальд покачал головой. Вид у него был настораживающее сосредоточенный, между белесых бровей четко проступила хмурая складка, словно он напряженно обдумывал какую-то мысль.  
— Поделитесь, — устало попросил Грейвз. — Я же вижу, что вы что-то задумали.   
— У меня мелькнула одна идея... — медленно проговорил тот. — Но я от неё уже отказался, не стоит беспокойства.   
— Куини, ты не можешь туда отправиться! — тряхнув головой, решительно заявила Тина. — Мистер Грейвз совершенно прав, ты сама посмотри на этих хищниц. Ты ведь совсем не такая, совершенно другой типаж. И потом, тебя уже видели в редакции и наверняка запомнили, ты ведь дала им такой повод для сплетен! Это слишком большой риск. В лучшем случае Джонс просто решит, что ты подозреваешь его в убийстве твоего возлюбленного — Фицкларенса. Остальные варианты и того хуже. И вообще — ещё не хватало отправлять тебя на свидание с тёмным магом!  
— Ладно! — сказал Гриндевальд с таким видом, словно готовился нырнуть в ледяную воду с головой. — Я опять передумал! Дайте мне десять минут!  
— И что будет? — напрягся Грейвз.  
— Увидите! — уже с лестницы откликнулся тот. Он на ходу сбросил пиджак и, небрежно швырнув его на перила, ринулся наверх.  
— Объяснитесь, мистер Гриндевальд! — рявкнул Грейвз. Внезапные идеи их невольного союзника не внушали ему ровным счетом никакого энтузиазма.  
Гриндевальд лишь небрежно отмахнулся, словно вопрос не стоил его внимания.  
— Десять минут! — донёсся со второго этажа его голос. Хлопнула дверь спальни.  
— Подождите, — сказала Куини, обведя всех расширившимися от изумления глазами. — Это же не то, что я думаю, да?!


	6. Chapter 6

— Боюсь, мисс, это именно то, о чём все подумали. Безумие мистера Гриндевальда становится всё очевиднее, — отстранённо заметил Грейвз.  
— Вы что, ему позволите?! — возопил Ричардсон.  
Грейвз промолчал, по-прежнему глядя на пустую лестницу. Он мог бы попытаться "не позволить" Гриндевальду устроить очередную нелепую выходку, но не хотел ещё больше позориться, обнаружив перед подчиненными истинную меру своего бессилия. Гриндевальд мог вести себя как буйный юнец, но вместе с тем оставался достаточно осмотрителен и наверняка не пренебрегал запирающими чарами, взломать которые без явных усилий Грейвз не сумел бы. Можно было просто дождаться возвращения слишком много о себе возомнившего гостя и наложить Ревелио или Фините на него самого — но Грейвз не хотел даже думать о том, как этот сумасшедший отреагирует на то, что его усилия пойдут прахом. Его подчиненные ещё могли питать какие-то иллюзии, но Грейвз воочию видел, на что был способен их незваный союзник, и не хотел повторения.  
При мысли о том, что он должен был снова встать у Гриндевальда на пути, подступала паника.  
— Жаль это признавать, — произнёс наконец Грейвз, — но в его затее есть рациональное зерно. Правда, лишь при условии, что он будет в точности следовать нашему плану.  
Надеяться на это было бессмысленно, Гриндевальд всегда делал только то, чего хотел сам, не слушая ни голоса разума, ни чужих уговоров.  
— Что?! — возмущённо переспросила опомнившаяся первой Тина. — Сэр, вы только что говорили, что нельзя пускать его туда, где могут храниться темномагические артефакты! А сейчас уже передумали? Мистер Грейвз, но это же...  
Куини поймала её руку и сжала пальцы, заставив умолкнуть посреди фразы.  
— Милая, — проворковала она, — у мистера Грейвза наверняка есть причины изменить решение.  
Грейвз встретился с ней взглядом, и ему вдруг почудилось, будто эта светлая, невинная девочка видела его насквозь, знала, как страшно ему было снова попасть в подвал... и об ужасе ещё большем, который внушала ему мысль о том, чтобы прилюдно продемонстрировать своё бессилие перед этим страхом. Перед Гриндевальдом.  
Марсо рухнула на подвернувшийся стул, словно у неё вдруг подкосились ноги, и обессиленно уткнулась лицом в резную спинку. Должно быть, не хотела видеть чужой позор.  
— Сэр, верно ли я понял, что мы всё же отдаём ему... — гневно начал Ричардсон.  
— Силенцио, — торопливо бросил стоявший у него за спиной Квелье. Предложение осталось незаконченным, но всё и так было понятно. Грейвз осознал, что не в силах смотреть на их растерянные и возмущенные лица, и остался стоять, уткнувшись взглядом в ковёр.  
— Моя цель, — не поднимая глаз, тяжело проговорил он, — не только загнать тварей туда, откуда они явились, и арестовать вызвавшего их мерзавца. Моя цель — решить обе эти задачи так, чтобы вытащить вас всех из этой передряги живыми. Вам понятно?  
— Да, сэр, — откликнулся Абернати. Он стоял у доски и бездумно тёр пальцем меловое пятно. — Понятно. Но если окажется, что для этого будет недостаточно просто ему подчиняться?  
Он озвучил то, что Квелье помешал сказать Ричардсону, и все присутствующие помрачнели ещё больше.  
— Тогда всё, что вам останется, это бежать, спасая свою жизнь, — пожал плечами Грейвз. Куини закусила губу и встревоженно посмотрела на него, и он на мгновение пожалел о том, что, должно быть, обидел её настолько равнодушным тоном. — И вы это сделаете, причём не дожидаясь моего приказа. И не оглядываясь, хорошенько это запомните — не оглядываясь и не пытаясь никого спасти, что бы ни происходило вокруг.   
Если Гриндевальд обезумеет вконец, всё, что он сможет сделать — это отвлечь его внимание на себя. Кажется, это ему пока ещё было под силу.  
— Вы всерьёз рассматриваете такой вариант? — холодно осведомилась Тина. Взгляд её, в противовес ледяному тону, пылал искренним негодованием.  
— Разумеется. Если вы не заметили, он входит во вкус.  
Фактически Грейвз сейчас расписался в своём бессилии. Он смотрел на подчиненных, с мрачной радостью предчувствуя тот горький миг, когда их настигнет прозрение, когда они наконец увидят, во что он превратился... но, кажется, до них никак не доходил весь ужас положения. Да, у них с Гриндевальдом был договор о взаимопомощи, но если хоть что-то пойдет не так — все они окажутся у него в заложниках. Впрочем, просто попасть этому безумцу под горячую руку будет ничуть не лучше.  
...А всё началось с того, что Грейвз просто решил настоять на своём, теперь уже не в мелочах.  
Наверху хлопнула дверь. Грейвз вздрогнул и торопливо сцепил пальцы за спиной, чтобы никто не заметил, что они подрагивают.   
— Фините! — шепнул Квелье, возвратив Ричардсону дар речи, которым тот, впрочем, не воспользовался, ограничившись хмурой гримасой.  
— А почему у вас такие мрачные лица? — окинув их несколько озадаченным взглядом, осведомился Гриндевальд.  
— Ситуация не располагает к веселью, — устало откликнулся Грейвз. — Особенно когда вы своими выходками ставите под угрозу всю операцию.  
Первая догадка Куини и в самом деле оказалась верна. У волшебников не принято было без крайней нужды брать для Оборотного зелья частицы человека противоположного пола: в конце концов, должны же были оставаться хоть какие-то приличия. Даже те из них, что презирали закон и магический, и немаговский, предпочитали избегать подобного. Но для Гриндевальда не существовало правил и ограничений — и сейчас по лестнице спускалась молодая женщина, чью изящную фигуру небрежно окутывало зелёное покрывало со стоявшей в гостевой комнате кровати. Грейвз напомнил себе, что внешность была обманчива.  
Превратившийся в даму Гриндевальд остановился у лестницы так, чтобы у них была возможность разглядеть его во всех подробностях.  
— Ну, как вам? — тонким голосом осведомился он, сверкнув озорной улыбкой. Его лицо разительно изменилось: острые черты сгладились, подбородок стал уже и изящнее — но сходство с настоящим его обликом всё равно оставалось очевидным. Волосы он тоже не стал менять, при превращении даже коса не расплелась, только цвет стал теплее и гуще, как у светловолосых от природы людей.  
Все молча таращились на него, и Гриндевальд, добиваясь хоть какой-то реакции, напоказ крутанулся вокруг своей оси. Покрывало упало с его левого плеча и обнажило спину до поясницы, изящную белую спину без единого изъяна. На покрывале мелькнуло тёмное пятно — кровь.   
Кровь? Отчего-то только сейчас Грейвз задумался о том, что его метаморфоза требовала великого искусства. Не так уж трудно было поправить детали, обращаясь в человека своего же пола, особенно сходного по росту и телосложению. А каково было менять скелет целиком? Укорачивать и истончать каждую кость, не повредив при этом их способности выдерживать вес тела, заново выплавлять череп по совершенно иному шаблону, крушить кости таза и плечевой пояс. Мерлин великий, да он же за десять минут исказил всего себя, надругался над тайной пола, а теперь стоял и улыбался им, как ни в чём не бывало. Словно не он в какой-то момент не согласовал превращение костей и плоти, пролив собственную кровь.   
— Ну, что скажете? — нетерпеливо произнёс Гриндевальд, переступив босыми ногами. — Полное соответствие, гарантирую.  
— Кошмар, — содрогнувшись, выдохнул Ричардсон. Видимо, мысль о полном лишении мужских признаков вызвала у него почти паническую реакцию.  
— Зря я, что ли, препарировал маггловок? — до странного искренне обиделся Гриндевальд.   
Грейвз втянул воздух сквозь зубы и перешёл в атаку.  
— Очень жаль, что вам приходилось познавать женщин таким способом, — не удержавшись от вступительной шпильки, проговорил он. — Признаю ваше мастерство в трансфигурации, но результат не выдерживает никакой критики.  
— Что?! — вспыхнул Гриндевальд, и Грейвз, не скрываясь, поморщился. Он подошёл ближе и придирчиво осмотрел Гриндевальда с ног до головы.  
— Первое — голос. Это халтурный фальцет, голос кастрата, а не женщины. Переделать. Второе — лицо. Здесь два замечания. Во-первых, вы поленились... или вам не хватило фантазии, уж не знаю — вы похожи на собственную сестру, если таковая у вас имеется, даже слепой догадался бы, что обладательница вашего нового облика как-то связана с человеком с розыскных листовок. Любой намек на сходство убрать полностью, и Мерлина ради, смените цвет глаз, у нормальных, приличных и законопослушных магов такого оттенка не бывает. Вас первый же патруль загребет в аврорат просто во избежание. И наконец, чем вы слушали? Слащавая куколка совершенно не типаж Джонса, на невинность он не падок. — Грейвз намеревался до конца сохранять объективность, указав собеседнику лишь на те недочеты, которые могли подвергнуть опасности исполнение их пока ещё смутного плана — но все-таки не выдержал: — И прекратите уже глупо хлопать на меня ресницами, большую часть мужчин это только раздражает, вас что, никогда не соблазняли, что ли? И это не причёска, а лохмы, поинтересуйтесь у мисс Куини, что сейчас в моде. Я не знаток парикмахерских тонкостей, но косы современные ведьмы носят только во время семейных ритуалов. По крайней мере, в Новом свете.  
Гриндевальд сверкал глазами, что-то шипел себе под нос — кажется, по-немецки и, кажется, ругательства — и с ненавистью смотрел на Грейвза снизу вверх. Одного этого было бы достаточно для того, чтобы снова впасть в панику, но охваченный каким-то самоубийственным порывом Грейвз не собирался останавливаться. Он зашёл Гриндевальду за спину и грубо дёрнул покрывало. Тот охнул от неожиданности и обеими руками вцепился в чуть не слетевшую на пол ткань. Палочка, которую он все ещё держал так, будто готовился к нападению, при этом едва не воткнулась ему под ключицу.  
— Прекратите, — раздраженно велел Грейвз, — это же не ваше тело. Или уже входите в роль? И вправду, коли решили спасать свою жизнь — чего тут стесняться.  
Он не увидел, а только почувствовал, как новое лицо Гриндевальда исказила его опасная улыбка — и покрывало упало вовсе. Воистину, этот человек не мог без драмы и театральщины... и теперь откровенно наслаждался, глядя на смущённые лица окружающих. Грейвз обречённо закатил глаза и ткнул Гриндевальда в спину между лопаток.   
— Пройдитесь, ну?  
Гриндевальд неторопливо прогулялся до двери и обратно, и Грейвз, устало потерев висок, скрестил руки на груди и снова посмотрел на него.  
— Отвратительно, — резюмировал он. — Женщины так не двигаются. Да, и записные дуэлянтки тоже, нечего бравировать своим сомнительным опытом. К тому же вы уменьшили массу тела и ещё не привыкли учитывать, что силы на каждое движение теперь тоже нужно меньше.   
— Зато я выгляжу как надо! — возразил Гриндевальд.  
— Как надо! — в первый миг даже не поверив своим ушам, повторил Грейвз. — Очнитесь, что вы делаете? Это кукла, а не женщина! Где родинки или пигментные пятна? Где шрам от Секо, который она получила на дуэли с соперницей за сердце сокурсника? Почему не проколоты уши? Неужто она за всю жизнь ни разу не надевала серьги, гейсы не дают или мама запрещала? И кто она вообще такая? Что вы расскажете о себе, когда вас спросят?  
— Это детали! — огрызнулся Гриндевальд.  
— Эти детали вас погубили в прошлый раз! — рявкнул Грейвз. — Вы меня изобразить были не в состоянии, а тут речь идёт о смене пола! Я готов поставить что угодно на то, что вас раскусят из-за вашей же невнимательности!  
И, воспользовавшись тем, что сейчас Гриндевальд стоял совсем близко, Грейвз резко ткнул ему в кадык выпрямленными пальцами.  
— Вот они — ваши детали! — в ярости выплюнул он, пока его собеседник, похрипывая, восстанавливал сбитое тычком дыхание. — Ваша затея — опасное сумасбродство, видите теперь?  
— Нет, не вижу! — мгновенно ожив, тотчас возразил Гриндевальд. Он взмахнул палочкой, и перед ним появилось зеркало в полный рост. Последовательно касаясь кончиком палочки ушей, лица, горла он изменял свою внешность, избавляясь от указанных ему недостатков.  
Грейвз в раздражении прошёлся у него за спиной и напомнил:  
— У нас осталась всего пара часов для того, чтобы подготовить вас к так называемому выходу в свет! Не представляю, что вы сможете перенять за это время? Хорошо ещё, если хотя бы выучитесь стоять на каблуках!  
Он ёрничал и был в этом откровенно жесток, хотя и сам осознавал, насколько это было опасно. К счастью, Гриндевальд повёл себя куда благоразумнее и не проронил ни слова, пока не закончил со своими правками. Следовало заметить, что теперь образ стал точнее и естественнее: по рёбрам слева потянулся упомянутый шрам, с изящной женской шейки пропал кадык, а на правой ягодице, на шее под ухом и в ямке над ключицей появились аккуратные родинки. Уже не грубый, поспешный набросок на первой попавшейся под руку салфетке — но все же и не одушевленный портрет для семейной галереи.  
— Ну что, джентльмены, — промурлыкал Гриндевальд красивым, совсем непохожим на прежний голосом, в котором сквозила лёгкая хрипотца, — кто из вас возжаждал расцеловать эту спину от шеи до... Может быть, вы, мистер Грейвз?  
Это было наглой провокацией, издёвкой, и Гриндевальд, должно быть, ждал, что он взорвётся от возмущения, чтобы вволю над ним посмеяться — однако Грейвза спас Квелье. До этого подчинённые держались в стороне, наблюдая за происходящим с ужасом и брезгливостью, но для того, чтобы высказаться, приближаться к опасности и не требовалось.  
— Как-то трудно вожделеть женщину, когда знаешь, что это мужчина, — рассудительно заметил Квелье. — Что, собираетесь поспорить?  
Гриндевальд бросил на него взгляд, исполненный ненависти, и снова развернулся к зеркалу. Личико созданной им девицы все ещё было кукольным, почти ангельским, но внезапно в его выражении промелькнуло что-то тяжёлое, алчное и порочное — душа тёмного мага. Стоило отдать ему должное: теперь он оказался куда ближе к исполнению стоявшей перед ними задачи.  
Звонок в дверь на этот раз был уже не спасением, а помехой, и Грейвз почувствовал новый всплеск раздражения. Кого бы сейчас ни принесло, хороших новостей ждать им не приходилось.   
Шагнувшая к двери Тина уже привычно подхватила на руки Маркиза и лишь затем повернула ручку. Гриндевальд тем временем заставил покрывало взлететь с пола и накинул его на плечо, закутавшись в складки на манер тоги.   
— Я выжала из невыразимцев черновик итогового отчета, — на ходу объявила Пиквери. Она решительным шагом вошла в холл и остановилась как вкопанная, увидев стоявшего чуть поодаль от всех Гриндевальда. Грейвз представил, как должно было выглядеть происходящее с точки зрения несведущего человека, и мысленно усмехнулся. Пиквери была его союзницей, его Президентом и, можно сказать, почти что его другом — но всем, что он оказался способен ощутить сейчас при виде секундной растерянности на её лице, была какая-то веселая злость.  
— Кто эта женщина? — окинув собравшихся цепким взглядом, требовательно осведомилась Пиквери.  
Повисла пауза; подать голос прежде начальства не решался никто, а сам Грейвз не собирался облегчать положение ни Пиквери, ни Гриндевальду. Тот, впрочем, не особенно в этом нуждался.  
— Она поверила, — самодовольно прокомментировал он и снова бросил мимолётный взгляд в зеркало. — Сложно не поверить, правда? И напрасно вы так все раскритиковали, мистер Грейвз. Это же трансфигурация высшего уровня.   
Пиквери не совладала со своим лицом, и вся буря охвативших её чувств — изумление, негодование и отвращение — отразилась на нём. Однако уже секундой спустя она глубоко вздохнула и расправила плечи, явным усилием воли возвратив себе прежний, исполненный царственного спокойствия облик.  
— Вы не стали от этого менее отвратительны, мистер Гриндевальд. ― И она отвернулась от него, оставив за собой последнее слово. ― Введите меня в курс дела, мистер Грейвз. Я хочу знать, что вы задумали, — распорядилась она. Как будто это Грейвз решал, что они будут делать!  
Но Гриндевальд в кои-то веки не лез с замечаниями, предоставив ему отдуваться за свои художества.  
— Мы сошлись на том, что мистер Гриндевальд проникнет к Джонсу под видом дамы и выманит у него сведения о том, где хранится информация о проведенных им темномагических ритуалах, — тщательно подбирая слова, проговорил Грейвз. — После этого мы, получив все необходимые доказательства, арестуем Джонса и выясним, как закрыть дыру. Это всё.  
Пиквери помолчала.  
— Под вашу ответственность, — сухо проговорила она наконец. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, отвечать за эту авантюру будете вы, мистер Грейвз.   
Как будто могло быть иначе.  
Пиквери безо всякого интереса взглянула на Гриндевальда, и обратилась к остальным.  
— Невыразимцы ещё не закончили все исследования, но основное заключение вряд ли изменится: в теле мистера Босолея не обнаружено ни яда, ни следов чужой магии. Он умер от остановки сердца. Впрочем, всем известно, что со смертью мага практически все наложенные на него заклятия рассеиваются, так что если кто-то, скажем, взял его под Империо и отдал приказ умереть в определённый момент или после произнесения определённых слов, то мы этого и не узнаем.   
Не сказать, чтобы это сообщение сильно обрадовало присутствующих. Абернати молча кивнул, черкнув что-то в своих заметках, и Пиквери, удостоверившись, что её слова были приняты к сведению, развернулась к двери.  
— За мной, мистер Гриндевальд, — скомандовала она, сделав нетерпеливый жест.   
— Простите, я не ослышался? — сквозь зубы проговорил Грейвз. У него не было ни тени сомнения в том, что отвечать за все выходки Гриндевальда придется ему — независимо от того, будет у него хоть какая-нибудь возможность их пресечь или нет. Каковой возможности его сейчас и лишали.   
— У Джонса запрещено колдовать. Этот запрет не абсолютен, но чем меньше лишней магии на человеке, который к нему отправится, тем лучше, — с некоторым раздражением пояснила Пиквери. — Платье и украшения нужно взять настоящие, я одолжу свои. С туфлями, боюсь, так не получится, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Вы оказываете мне великую честь, мадам, — ёрничая, поклонился Гриндевальд и, поддернув покрывало, последовал за ней. — Не прощаюсь, дамы и господа. Подождите, там же холодно, я несчастная полуодетая девица, и мне...  
Но Пиквери, не церемонясь, схватила его за локоть и вытащила на крыльцо. Раздался хлопок аппарации.  
После их ухода Грейвзу как будто стало легче дышать. И, похоже, облегчение испытывал не он один: усталые, сосредоточенные лица его подчиненных словно посветлели, у Абернати пропала напряженная складка возле рта, Тина перестала едва заметно хмуриться, а Куини почти улыбнулась в ответ на его мимолетный взгляд. Даже Ричардсон и Квелье уже не выглядели так, словно готовы были в любой момент выхватить палочки.  
Однако возможности насладиться минутой покоя у них не было. Слишком много дел; и до возвращения Гриндевальда следовало разделаться хотя бы с некоторыми из них.  
Грейвз отыскал в залежах заметок в гостиной приличный лист чистой бумаги и, освободив себе место на журнальном столике, собственноручно написал письмо следующего содержания:  
"В связи с неблагоприятной криминогенной обстановкой в условиях чрезвычайного положения настоятельно рекомендую вам позаботиться о вашей личной безопасности и сохранности ваших ценностей, буде таковые имеются. Об отмене чрезвычайного положения будет сообщено в прессе, а также специальным декретом МАКУСА. Благодарю за содействие. Персиваль Грейвз".  
Он создал несколько копий письма, запечатал их и указал на конвертах имена самых богатых и влиятельных людей города, в том числе Лоренца Джонса, коротким росчерком палочки добавив предельно узнаваемую печать секретариата МАКУСА: "лично в руки". Несколько мгновений Грейвз молча смотрел на стопку бумаг перед собой, но затем встряхнулся, поднял голову и, найдя взглядом Тину, жестом подозвал к себе.  
— Слушайте внимательно, мисс Голдштейн, — проговорил он, — и постарайтесь исполнить всё в точности. Вы отправитесь в офис Джонса, держа в руках вот эту пачку писем так, чтобы её не заметил только слепой. Вы будете настаивать, чтобы вам позволили вручить письмо Джонсу лично в руки и удостовериться в том, что он ознакомился с его содержанием. Ваша цель — узнать, где он находится или будет находиться, с как можно большей точностью. На словах передайте ему, что ситуация сложнее, чем кажется, но вы не вправе разглашать детали. Увы, потом придется потратить время ещё и на то, чтобы раздать остальные письма, и тоже лично в руки адресатам, чтобы поддержать легенду. В случае недопонимания упирайте на то, что начальство вас съест, если вы хоть в чем-то не соблюдете букву приказа. Те, кто меня знают, не станут в этом сомневаться. И постарайтесь держать хоть какие-то щиты на случай, если он легиллимент. Повторите.  
Тина повторила — не дословно, конечно же, да это было и не нужно. Хватит и того, что смысл и цель его распоряжений она уловила верно.   
— Как я должна убедить Джонса в том, что он должен оставаться в ресторане? — озабоченно сдвинув брови, уточнила она.  
— Вы не должны, — покачав головой, повторил Грейвз. — Ни в коем случае не пытайтесь на него давить, он может заподозрить неладное. К тому же из этого, скорее всего, ничего не выйдет. Вы должны только увериться, в том, что он будет оставаться в определённом месте некоторое время, если это будет возможно. Мы будем действовать в зависимости от того, удастся ли вам раздобыть хоть какую-то информацию.   
Тина вздохнула.  
— Я сделаю всё, что могу.  
— Уж постарайтесь, — проглотив едва не сорвавшуюся с языка ядовитую реплику, сдержанно согласился Грейвз. От Тины сейчас зависело слишком многое, и их предприятие буквально висело на волоске.  
— У нас есть запасной план? — уточнил появившийся в дверях Ричардсон. — Мне стоит подстраховать аврора Голдштейн?  
— Запасной план состоит в том, что я прибуду к мистеру Джонсу лично, — ответил Грейвз. — Меня-то никто не осмелится отправить восвояси. Ну а дальше буду действовать по обстановке. Прикройте спину мисс Голдштейн, но не обнаруживайте своего присутствия.  
— Уж с такой задачей, как доставка писем, я вполне справлюсь и без напарника! — выходя из комнаты, гневно бросила Тина. Грейвз слышал, как она надевала свой плащ в коридоре, раздраженно дергая запутавшиеся рукава. — Я доложу о вручении письма немедленно, как только задание будет выполнено.   
Ричардсон что-то ответил — Грейвз уже не разобрал его слов... и не стал вмешиваться, для этого пришлось бы подняться, выйти в коридор и вникнуть в то, что же именно вызвало у Тины такое недовольство… Пусть бы уже научились разрешать свои разногласия сами. Он понял, что начал самоустраняться, причём это происходило перед самой важной частью операции. А подчинённые… Кажется, они уже начинали открыто пренебрегать его приказами. Тогда пусть решают сами за себя.  
Тина ушла. Грейвз счёл было, что остальные пока не нашли себе никакого дела, и ожидал увидеть их забившимися в какой-нибудь угол или бесцельно слонявшимися по дому, но ошибся: Куини воспользовалась минутной передышкой, чтобы попытаться наконец-то накормить проголодавшихся.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — позвала она, словно бы нарочно подгадав момент, когда он вышел в холл, к полуоткрытой двери кухни. — Вы не присоединитесь к нам? А вы, мистер Абернати?  
Тот всё ещё стоял у доски, изучая пришпиленную к ней статью с биржевой аналитикой, и, кажется, даже не услышал её слов.   
— Непременно, мисс Голдштейн, просто дайте мне ещё пару минут, — вежливо ответил Грейвз и, обогнув так и стоявший на лестничной площадке пулемёт, поднялся наверх. До скрытого за деревянной панелью сейфа в его спальне Гриндевальд, похоже, не добрался: стоявшая в нем шкатулка с зельями казалась нетронутой и даже успела покрыться тонким, но заметным слоем пыли. Грейвз пробежался кончиками пальцев по пробкам и, выложив с полдюжины флаконов, забрал остальное вместе со шкатулкой. На освободившееся в ней место как раз уместились те несколько склянок с лечебными зельями, которые оставались в шкафчиках отданных Гриндевальду комнат.  
— Разбирайте, — вернувшись на кухню, проговорил Грейвз. — К сожалению, ни Всевозможного зелья, ни Феликса Фелициса в моих запасах не найдется.  
— Нам бы не помешало, — усмехнулся Квелье, исследуя содержимое поставленной посреди стола, прямо рядом с супницей, шкатулки. Он был прав, но Грейвз только покачал головой:  
— Увы. И связываться сейчас с Гнарлаком нет смысла. Он и так уже нарушил одно обещание, я не хочу давать ему возможность нарушить и другое.  
— С Гнарлаком, сэр? — растерянно переспросила Марсо. — Зачем бы нам опять понадобился этот отвратительный бандит?  
— Бывают ситуации, когда некоторые вещи быстрее и проще всего можно добыть на чёрном рынке, — прежде, чем Грейвз успел его одернуть, объяснил Квелье.  
— Поняла, — скривившись, коротко сказала Марсо, но смолчала о своей палочке.  
— Здесь Животворящий эликсир, Охранное зелье, Бодрящее, Умиротворяющий бальзам. Про запас — экстракт бадьяна, настойка растопырника и Кровевосстанавливающее. Хочется верить, что не пригодится. Я надеюсь, что это не прозвучит грубо, но на вашем месте, мисс Голдштейн, я бы выпил Умиротворяющего бальзама. И лучше прямо сейчас.  
— Только если вы выпьете Бодрящее зелье, — отозвалась та, дирижируя половником, который с совершенно невозможной аккуратностью разливал по тарелкам суп. Маркиз сидел на коленях у Абернати и крайне убедительно делал вид, что ни половник, ни стоявшая перед ними пока ещё пустая тарелка ни капельки его не интересуют. — Мне кажется, вам тоже нужно.  
Куини тут же улыбнулась, смущенно и чуть-чуть виновато, словно не была уверена, что он поймет шутку и не сочтет её неприемлемой.  
— Как скажете, — усмехнулся Грейвз и протянул руку к шкатулке. У него не было сил спорить.   
Когда он пил зелье, все почему-то смотрели на него, будто хотели убедиться, что он не вздумает жульничать. Подобное внимание было даже несколько неприятно.  
— Ваша очередь, — поставив опустевшую склянку на стол, сказал он. После зелья ему и впрямь стало лучше, в голове прояснилось, и мучившая его тяжесть в затылке постепенно начала таять. Куини одобрительно кивнула и, под его внимательным взглядом сделав несколько глотков Умиротворяющего бальзама, старательно улыбнулась — будто пыталась убедить, что она в полном порядке, если не себя, так хотя бы всех остальных.   
— Иногда я безумно боюсь мистера Гриндевальда, — призналась она, когда все уже принялись за еду. У неё самой как будто не совершенно было аппетита: она только водила ложкой по своей тарелке, даже не попробовав супа.  
— Это вполне обоснованно, мисс Голдштейн, — утешил её Квелье. — Гриндевальд — опасный преступник, и, как мы знаем, для него не существует никаких рамок.  
— Вот именно, — подтвердила Куини. — Мне порой кажется, что он сейчас схватит меня и отправит в Европу, принудит служить ему, как домовиху!  
Прежде Грейвз решил бы, что это совершенно невозможно, слишком мелочно и просто для упивающегося собственным могуществом позёра вроде Гриндевальда — но после того, как тот едва не напал на Куини прямо у него в доме, Грейвз уже не был в этом так уверен.  
— Мы не позволим ему этого сделать! — с отчаянием сказал Абернати. Он сжимал ложку так, что пальцы побелели. Встретив скептические взгляды авроров, он, ко всеобщему удивлению, не смешался.  
— Я знаю, что это звучит жалко, — упрямо продолжил он. — Но разве мы не попытаемся ему препятствовать, если он попробует увести с собой кого-то из нас?  
Согласное молчание было ему ответом.  
— Не попытаемся, — нарушил его Грейвз и, встретив изумлённые взгляды, жестко сказал: — Так, хватит геройствовать. Это приказ. Если Гриндевальд применит силу к кому-то из нас, остальные разворачиваются и бегут. Я говорил это полчаса назад! Меня что, никто не слушал?  
По всей видимости, и ему самому не помешала бы хорошая порция Умиротворяющего бальзама. Грейвз почувствовал, что готов взорваться и наорать. Подчинённые чуть ли не прямым текстом признались в том, что готовы игнорировать его приказы — неужели они уже ни во что его не ставят?  
— Бросить товарища в беде — предательство, — медленно проговорил Квелье. — Вы просите нас о предательстве, сэр?  
Грейвз выдержал паузу, понимая, что, кажется, это все же не было готовностью к неподчинению. Просто прямым следствием того, что их вера в себя была сильнее страха поражения. Пока ещё была.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Иногда это необходимо — бросить товарища в беде, чтобы не понести ещё большие потери. И если дело коснется моей персоны, я прямо настаиваю на том, чтобы вы спасались сами, пока его гнев обращён на меня.   
Он стойко встретил недоверчивые взгляды и закончил:  
— Просто вы ещё слишком молоды.  
— А знаете, что придаёт мне сил? — вдруг спросила Куини. — Чувство, что я права. Что я — не преступница, не убийца, не тёмный маг. В отличие от мистера Гриндевальда. И так как он неправ, то он всегда будет слабее меня, пусть даже в магии и превосходит меня во много раз. Вот так. И когда я вспоминаю это, я вижу, что он просто запутавшийся человек, поддавшийся своим страстям. И перестаю его бояться.  
— Вы совершенно правы, мисс Голдштейн, — вздохнула Марсо. — Кажется, нам всем нужно брать с вас пример.  
— И всё же я не понимаю одной вещи, — после секундного колебания добавил Квелье. — Мы ведь ещё ничего не знали о Джонсе и имели возможности принимать обоснованные решения, почему же Гриндевальд превратился в женщину так поспешно?  
— Поясните, — сухо потребовал Грейвз.  
— Вся эта затея с чужим образом имеет смысл только в том случае, если Джонс будет находиться на публике, например, в театре или у кого-то на приёме — причём мы не имели сведений, осмеливался ли кто-то сейчас проводить такие мероприятия. А если он останется дома или в своём кабинете, то никакой необходимости в смене облика нет, можно с тем же успехом явиться к нему прямо так, — объяснил Квелье. — Знаете, мне кажется, что он преследует какие-то свои цели и это превращение...  
— Возможно, он хотел нас впечатлить? — предположила Марсо.  
— Ему просто нечем заняться, — хмыкнул Грейвз. Насколько он успел узнать Гриндевальда, тот, даже находясь в смертельной опасности, не мог удержаться ни от лишних речей, ни от лишних поступков. А сейчас, когда почти всё делали за него... — Мисс Голдштейн, почему вы так странно на меня смотрите?  
— Я? — удивилась Куини. — Я просто задумалась... Э... — Она сбилась, поняв, что её уклончивость только насторожила его ещё больше, и смущенно потупилась. — Я подумала, что он пытался вывести из себя конкретно вас, сэр...  
— Что же, пока ему это не удалось, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Грейвз. При воспоминании о том, что случилось в библиотеке, у него по спине пробежали ледяные мурашки.  
— Мне показалось, — осторожно продолжила Куини, — что вы были... довольно экспрессивны не так давно.   
Грейвз молча приподнял бровь, побуждая её продолжать, и отметил, что остальные так и замерли. Боялись, что он сорвётся? Ну нет уж, такого удовольствия он никому не доставит.  
— Вы... Так стащили с него это покрывало... Я подумала, что это было сделано даже... вы... как будто очень сильно злились. Настолько, что готовы были и впрямь... применить к нему... силу.  
Куини так тщательно подбирала слова, что Грейвзу стало почти интересно, что же она думает на самом деле.  
— Вы так считаете? — задумчиво уточнил он. — Что же, возможно, вы и правы. Я очень не люблю, когда кто-то влезает в мои планы и грозит всё развалить своей халтурой. Признаю, мой жест действительно был не вполне уместен, но в тот момент я не увидел иного способа донести до мистера Гриндевальда мысль о тех ошибках, которые могли стать для нас всех роковыми.   
Интересно всё же, что крылось за устремленными на него взглядами, странными и настороженными? Грейвз затруднялся сказать, что было в этих взглядах — опаска? удивление? сострадание?  
Они ещё не закончили трапезу, когда снова раздался звонок в дверь. Квелье торопливо сдернул возмущенного кота с колен Абернати и отправился открывать дверь. В кухне витало напряжение.  
— Это Тина, — запоздало сообщил он, войдя на кухню секундой позже неё. Голдштейн плюхнулась на свободное место и перевела дух, в руках она всё ещё держала пачку писем, в которой должно было стать на одно меньше. Вошедший следом Ричардсон вернул кота хозяину и встал у дверей, опершись плечом о косяк.  
— Так! — объявила Тина. — Поручение не выполнено, но можно сказать, что оно выполнено!  
— Поясните, — потребовал Грейвз. — Нет, лучше начните с самого начала.  
— Я пришла к его секретарю, — начала Тина. Её глаза шарили по столу в поисках чего-нибудь съестного, и Куини ловко подсунула ей наспех намазанный бутерброд с маслом. — Спасибо, Куини. Секретарь сказал, что мистера Джонса нет на месте, я настаивала и клялась, что вы меня съедите, и говорила, что я просто аврор, который только выполняет приказ. Если мистера Джонса нет на месте, то скажите, где я могу его найти, умоляла я. Мистер Джонс отдыхает, упорствовал секретарь. Когда он перестанет отдыхать, с меня же голову снимут, это вопрос безопасности, наседала я. И тогда мне было велено прийти туда, куда нам и нужно! В ресторан в Метрополитан Лайф Тауэр! Он будет там через три часа.  
— Это либо чудовищное везение, либо ловушка! — воскликнул Квелье.  
Грейвз, подумавший о том же, невольно кивнул.  
— Это может быть просто совпадением, — все же проговорил он. — Мы знаем, что Джонс часто проводит вечера там. Почему бы ему не остаться в ресторане и сегодня, тем более что у него есть повод для праздника? Мы должны следовать первоначальному плану. Аврор Голдштейн, перекусите и отправляйтесь разносить остальные письма.  
Он подспудно боялся возвращения Гриндевальда и не желал снова встречаться с ним лицом к лицу, но сопротивляться неизбежному не было смысла. Тина на минуту разминулась с сопровождаемым Пиквери Гриндевальдом. Грейвз вышел из кухни следом за ней и скептически воззрился на вновь прибывших, которых с сомнением обнюхивал Маркиз.  
— Мило, — наконец выдавил из себя Грейвз. Гриндевальд был одет в чёрное платье, лежавший на его плечах лёгкий шелковый шарфик удерживала крупная брошь. Волосы под изящной маленькой шляпкой были уложены крупными волнами, длинные шпильки в них ярко блестели гранеными камешками, а шею перехватывала двойная нить бус — и на секунду Грейвз представил, как затягивает её всё туже и туже.  
— Я сделала всё, что могла, — устало сказала Пиквери. — Мистер Гриндевальд, не забудьте, что мои вещи вы обязаны вернуть в целости и сохранности.   
— Я никогда не опускаюсь до воровства, когда оно того не стоит, — откликнулся тот и проследовал к зеркалу, не слишком уверенно держась на каблуках. В остальном выглядел он безупречно, однако никакого низменного интереса к этому суррогату женщины Грейвз все равно не испытывал.  
— И прекрасно, — проговорила Пиквери. — Мисс Куини, мне придётся попросить вас заняться его макияжем, мой ему не подойдет, совершенно не те цвета. И последите, чтобы он не падал с каблуков. Мерлин, какой безумный фарс! — куда тише добавила она. — Мистер Грейвз, на минуту.  
Они отошли к самой входной двери, и Пиквери позволила себе сбросить маску холодной леди.  
— Персиваль, будь предельно осторожен, — едва слышно проговорила она. Грейвз присмотрелся к ней внимательнее. Они с Пиквери были знакомы не первый год, и несмотря на её безупречно величественный облик, сейчас он прекрасно видел, что она была подавлена и расстроена.   
— О чём вы говорили? — спросил он.  
— О всеобщем благе, — пожала плечами Пиквери. Ну разумеется, Гриндевальд никак не мог удержаться, оставшись с ней наедине. Злопамятный и мстительный, он не забыл, что она пыталась запереть его наедине с тварью, и пока они занимались его нарядом, явно успел очень много наговорить. Даже у мадам Президент были больные места. Хорошо ещё, что ему всё же хватило ума не покушаться на её авторитет публично.  
— И что же он сказал о всеобщем благе?   
— Что за него нужно платить, и цена может оказаться велика, — через силу ответила Пиквери. Было видно, что ей неприятна эта тема. — В чём-то мы сошлись, в чём-то нет. Ему не откажешь в уме и изворотливости.  
— Именно на них я и рассчитываю, нам нужно вывести Джонса на чистую воду, — признался Грейвз. — Тебе пора бежать?  
— Как всегда, как всегда, — вздохнула Пиквери. Она взялась за ручку двери, и вдруг остановилась.  
— Персиваль...  
Грейвз чуть склонил голову, демонстрируя, что слушал её со всем вниманием.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — произнесла Пиквери. — И будь осторожен, береги своих людей.   
— И ты будь осторожна, — напутствовал Грейвз, закрывая за ней дверь.  
Пиквери сказала совсем не то, что собиралась, в этом он был уверен. И причина была ему прекрасно известна.  
Когда Грейвз вернулся в холл, Ричардсон уже вводил Гриндевальда в курс дела. Тот откуда-то достал высокий стул и сидел перед зеркалом, тщательно рассматривая своё отражение. Казалось, аврора он не слушал вовсе, и лицо Ричардсона мрачнело с каждым потраченным впустую словом.  
— Да-да, мисс Куини, подойдите уже, — велел Гриндевальд, — я вас не съем, не надо меня бояться.  
— Не думаю, — ответила Куини и, гордо вскинув голову, приблизилась к нему. Грейвз настороженно замер, следя, чтобы Гриндевальд не посмел ничего выкинуть, но тот даже не шевельнулся, пока девушка взмахивала своей палочкой то над ним, то над невесть откуда взявшейся коробочкой с волшебными тенями. Тени были синими, подходящими к голубым глазам. Гриндевальд взглянул в зеркало и не проронил ни слова, хотя, вообще-то, стоило хотя бы поблагодарить: у Куини определённо был вкус, и она сделала всё, что могла. Под её взглядом волшебный карандаш подвёл Гриндевальду глаза; если знать суть, выглядело это совершенно отвратительно… и вместе с тем завораживающе, отчего внушало омерзение ещё большее.  
— У нас есть три часа в запасе, — взглянув на часы, проговорил Грейвз. — Вы поторопились со своим превращением.  
— Кто же знал, — ответил Гриндевальд задумчиво. — Впрочем, всё к лучшему, мистер Абернати успеет подготовиться.  
Грейвз переглянулся со стоявшим чуть поодаль Абернати, внезапно исполнившись подозрений: неужели они успели сговориться о чём-то? Ответный взгляд был полон ужаса.  
— Подготовиться к чему? — спросил Грейвз, надеясь, что сейчас ему не придется выслушать очередную безумную идею. Вместо ответа Гриндевальд указал на доску, к которой были приколоты портреты дам, с которых он брал пример. Похоже, не ему одному этот жест ничего не объяснил; у несчастного Абернати был такой вид, будто Гриндевальд намеревался пришпилить его туда же.   
— Вы плохо слушали вашу мадам Президент? — так и не получив ответа, скривился Гриндевальд. Прежнее его выражение на трансфигурированном женском личике смотрелось разом отталкивающе и зловеще.  
— Он их уводит, — не своим голосом произнёс Абернати. — Вам нужен спутник. Я с вами не пойду!  
Он с беспомощной мольбой посмотрел на Грейвза, будто ища у него защиты, которую тот, по им же установленному правилу, не мог ему дать. Грейвз его прекрасно понимал: одно дело находиться рядом с Гриндевальдом в этом доме, и не наедине, а в обществе своих коллег и соратников. Другое — оказаться один на один с врагом там, где не от кого ждать поддержки и спасения.  
Гриндевальд развернулся к нему всем телом.  
— Ладно, — решительно объявил он, — будем действовать вашими же методами. Мы знаем, что одинокие и свободные дамы Джонса не привлекают. Конечно, я неотразим в любом обличье, но рисковать мы всё же не станем. Что касается посвящённых в тайну джентльменов, то тут расклад такой: мистера Грейвза знают все, у мистера Ричардсона и мистера Квелье профессия на лице написана, никаких ордеров не надо, и только вы не обременены подобной печатью. Не слишком удачно для нас то, что вы не производите впечатление мужчины, у которого отбивают спутницу из азарта, скорее, из чувства справедливости по отношению к ней — не в обиду вам будь сказано — но и с этим, пожалуй, можно работать. Я ясно изложил свои аргументы?  
По всей видимости, его аргументы были Абернати вполне понятны, и на своём поле тот почувствовал себя увереннее.  
— Вы можете трансфигурировать лицо кому-то из них, — возразил он. — Я не силён в боевых заклинаниях, если до них дойдёт.   
— Нет, не могу, — ответил Гриндевальд, который, видимо, наслаждался спором, методично уничтожая один аргумент оппонента за другим. — Вы слышали: чем меньше магии, тем меньше шанс, что нас вычислят. Собственное изменение я скрыть смогу, но в то же самое время попытка удерживать два вида совершенно разных чар на другом человеке будет слишком... утомительна. А уж если дойдет до боевых заклинаний, то я бы, откровенно говоря, предпочел, чтобы вы просто не путались под ногами со своей помощью.  
— Почему я?   
Грейвз понял, что других возражений у Абернати не нашлось — не столько даже по этому вопросу, сколько по слышавшейся в его голосе обреченной тоски.  
— Потому что мне так хочется, — хмыкнул Гриндевальд. — И потому что превращать в молодого человека кого-то из девушек было бы верхом бесстыдства, не находите?  
Абернати молчал. Стоило отдать ему должное, он больше не пытался поймать взгляд Грейвза, умоляя о спасении или совете, — Гриндевальд видел каждое их движение, и не стоило показывать ему слабость. И Грейвз знал, что смысл недавнего разговора Абернати на самом деле понял даже слишком хорошо, раз сам сформулировал его суть с беспощадной прямотой: "что если будет недостаточно просто ему подчиняться?". Требования Гриндевальда становились всё более абсурдными, и всё же ни у кого из них не было сил перечить.  
— Послушайте, — не выдержав, закатил глаза Гриндевальд, — вам нечего бояться. Мы помелькаем перед Джонсом, я привлеку его внимание, добьюсь того, чтобы он начал за мной ухаживать, вас ототрут в сторону, вы посидите, изображая тоску и разочарование в женщинах, а мы с Джонсом удалимся в его личные комнаты. Там я быстренько вытрясу из него всё, что ему известно, как-нибудь добуду его записи — или дам знак аврорам, не испепеляйте меня взглядом, мистер Грейвз — потом спущусь, и мы мирно удалимся. Порознь, конечно же, либо вы прежде меня, либо наоборот. Во втором случае разрешаю посверлить мне спину укоризненным взором. Вам ничто не угрожает, от вас даже говорить ничего не требуется, я сам всё сделаю.  
— Я согласен, — сдался Абернати. Грейвз не знал, стоит ли ему радоваться, что тот всё же согласился, но при мысли о том, что Абернати фактически вверял Гриндевальду свою жизнь, становилось не по себе.  
— Я надеюсь, что с ним ничего не случится, — с нажимом произнёс Грейвз и не сводил глаз с Гриндевальда, пока дождался однозначно утвердительного ответа. — Что ж, в таком случае, мистер Абернати, следуйте за мной.  
Тот, по всей видимости, думал, что они направятся в библиотеку или в его кабинет, и, совершенно растерялся, вместо этого оказавшись в спальне.  
— Заходите, — велел Грейвз. Абернати боязливо переступил порог и осмотрелся. Грейвз тем временем распахнул шкаф и отступил, прикидывая, что можно было пустить в дело.  
— Так, нет, это не пойдёт, — пробормотал он, занятый не столько подбором предметов гардероба, сколько сочинением легенды. — Это тоже не пойдёт. Так, Абернати, снимайте пиджак, жилет, галстук и запонки. Хм, это, пожалуй, сгодится... И даже это...  
Он обернулся. Абернати, кажется, даже не шевельнулся, не говоря о том, чтобы выполнить приказ. Он стоял на прежнем месте, полыхая, как маков цвет, и смотрел на Грейвза так, будто тот превратился в ещё одного Гриндевальда.  
— Да что вы застыли? — недовольно вопросил Грейвз. — Вы не слышали, что я сказал?  
— Вы сказали... что-то странное, — выдавил Абернати.  
— И вы пытаетесь уложить это в вашу картину мира? — с ироничной усмешкой уточнил Грейвз. — Если уж мы устраиваем это представление... не только мистеру Гриндевальду нужно выглядеть в соответствии со своей ролью, вам тоже придется потрудиться. Ваш костюм, думаю, можно оставить, но вот добавить кое-что необходимо. Так что — пиджак, жилет, галстук и запонки.   
Получив объяснение, Абернати наконец повиновался. Бросил пиджак на спинку подвернувшегося стула, положил туда же развязанный галстук, который немедля стёк на пол. Стал снимать запонки, выронил одну, поднял, положил на сиденье, выронил вторую — и всё это старательно не глядя на Грейвза, наблюдающего за ним в зеркале на откинутой дверце шкафа.   
Грейвз вытянул из глубин самый свой нелюбимый галстук и жилет, который давно не надевал, и левитировал их по направлению к Абернати, который уже снял всё, что было велено, и теперь потерянно стоял посреди комнаты. Распущенные рукава рубашки делали его похожим на... Грейвз не стал ловить смутную, не относившуюся к делу мысль.  
— Надевайте, — велел он. — Вы его руками собрались завязывать, что ли?  
Он взмахнул палочкой — и галстук сам завязался модным, слишком сложным для обычного похода в ресторан узлом. Абернати неловко натянул жилет, и сразу стало видно, что это одежда с чужого плеча. Впрочем, под пиджаком это не должно было так бросаться в глаза.  
Грейвз постучал палочкой по дверце шкафа, и из зачарованного пространства выдвинулись полки с ящиками. Он мельком оглядел разложенные по отдельным коробочкам запонки, поморщился и, вытащив одну из тех, что стояли в самом дальнем углу, вручил Абернати самые нелепые и массивные, подарок какого-то шапочного знакомого.  
— Давайте помогу, — памятуя о неловкости подчинённого, распорядился Грейвз. Абернати протянул ему руку и почему-то отвернулся. В покачнувшемся зеркале отразилось его потерянное лицо.  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — спросил Грейвз наудачу.  
— Я... Да, сэр.  
— Предложение Гриндевальда вас так напугало?  
Абернати судорожно вздохнул.   
— Я... Я пытаюсь мыслить логически, сэр, — сказал он и с каким-то испугом посмотрел на Грейвза. — Я никогда раньше не участвовал ни в чём подобном, у меня нет ни опыта, ни… природной склонности, ни намёка на неё, и я боюсь провалить задание.  
— Постарайтесь войти в роль, — посоветовал Грейвз. Как за два часа объяснить основы работы под прикрытием человеку, который видел только бумажную изнанку аврората?  
— В этом и проблема. Я умею хранить тайны и способен не выдавать своих чувств, но не умею изображать то, чего не чувствую. Не умею притворяться.  
— Запомните вот что, Абернати, — покончив с запонками, проговорил Грейвз. — Акцио, часы! Вы не один. Помните, что у вас есть поддержка. Что есть целых пять авроров, готовых прийти на помощь, и они ждут только сигнала.  
— Нет, — едва заметно вздрогнув, решительно покачал головой Абернати. Громоздкие, совершенно отвратительные золотые часы в его руках смотрелись попросту нелепо, а кармашек жилета, в который он каким-то чудом сумел их уместить, неприлично раздулся. — Прийти мне на помощь ― значит пустить весь план под откос, мы не можем себе этого позволить.  
— Акцио, кольцо! Вы правы, к сожалению. Но это не значит, что помощи не будет. На мизинец его, вот так. Надевайте пиджак, осталось несколько штрихов.  
— Что делают авроры, когда их личности раскрыты? — серьёзно спросил Абернати. Он посмотрел Грейвзу в глаза, снизу вверх, будто ждавший команды щенок, с надеждой и опасением разом.  
Грейвз помедлил. На их стороне был Гриндевальд, но в комнаты Джонса он пойдёт один.  
— Спасают свою жизнь, — наконец ответил он.  
— То есть, если что-то пойдёт не так, моя цель — добраться до двери и аппарировать?   
— Да.  
— А если не получится?  
Грейвз вспомнил тех авроров, которым не повезло, — замученных, искалеченных, сдавшихся или нет, порой всё же выживших, но чаще нет. На его памяти таких случаев было много. Он не мог — и отчаянно не хотел — представить этого книжного мальчишку на месте кого-то из них.  
— Если не получится, то держитесь сколько сможете. И ни в коем случае ни в чём не признавайтесь, упирайте на легенду. Притворитесь дурачком, кричите, что требуете вызвать авроров для разбирательства. Всё, что угодно, чтобы потянуть время.   
Этот совет грозил выполнившему его гибелью, и Грейвз знал об этом — но знал также, что выбора у них не было. Абернати ничего не ответил, и Грейвз занялся тем, чем собирался: выдал ему носовой платок, придирчиво осмотрел его ботинки и вынес вердикт, что они выглядят довольно пристойно; потом нацепил на его галстук золотой зажим. Затем окинул его ещё одним оценивающим взглядом, вылил ему на голову в полтора раза больше, чем нужно, волшебного бриолина, и наконец вручил флакон самых дорогих своих духов.  
— Полагаю, сойдет, — заключил Грейвз и, подтолкнув Абернати к зеркалу, спросил: — Что вы видите?  
Тот неуверенно оглянулся на него.  
— Не надо на меня смотреть, думайте.  
— Я, конечно, ничего не понимаю в моде, но... Жилет не от костюма, да ещё и с узором. И... — Он замялся и все же добавил: — Узор безвкусный, слишком яркий и перетягивает на себя все внимание. Подобный предмет ещё можно носить как самостоятельный элемент гардероба, хотя, наверное, даже в этой роли он далеко не всегда был бы уместен, а вот так... Золотые запонки, перстень, огромные часы. Зажим не носят с жилетом, это даже я знаю. Красный с синим галстук и белый платок. Костюм дешёвый, украшения дорогие. Духи мне не по возрасту и не по статусу. — Абернати перевел дух и с неожиданно искренней грустью признался: — Это же какое-то пугало огородное.  
— Правильно, — похвалил Грейвз. — И всё это работает на вашу легенду. А теперь слушайте, Абернати: позавчера вы получили богатое наследство.  
— Я не...  
— А кто будет проверять? Может, потом кто и спохватится, но это будет позже, мы успеем пресечь расспросы или увести их на ложный путь. На этот вечер достаточно будет просто упоминания. Несколько сотен тысяч драготов — достаточный повод, чтобы оказаться на седьмом небе от счастья.  
— И начать скупать всё, что нравится! — закончил Абернати, взглянув на своё отражение совсем другими глазами. — И так как раньше я от богатства был совершенно далёк, то понятия не имею, что с чем носить. А к этому костюму я уже привык и счел, что он ещё вполне приличен — или мне просто ещё не успели сшить новый.  
— Затем вы знакомитесь с женщиной, которая раньше была вам не по статусу, и, пьяный от счастья, ведёте её на свидание в дорогой ресторан. Она прекрасно видит, что вы собой представляете, но она с вами, пока у вас есть деньги — или пока на горизонте не появился какой-нибудь более толстый кошелёк, чей обладатель умеет распоряжаться финансами, не в пример вам — вы-то очень быстро снова вернетесь к прежней небогатой жизни...  
— Да вы гений, сэр!  
— Я не гений, это всего лишь основы вашей легенды. За два часа придумаете, выучите и расскажете мне подробности. От кого наследство, кем вы были раньше, что намерены делать с деньгами, где познакомились с... кхм... прекрасной дамой. Не придумывайте всё с нуля, мешайте правду с вымыслом… и вымысла, пожалуй, поменьше. Думаю, новое имя вам не нужно, пополоскать его в газетах, хвала Мерлину, ещё не успели, так что просто дополните вашу биографию наследством. Вам всё понятно?  
— Да, сэр.   
— Ещё вот что. Вручите вашей "даме" вот это кольцо. Вы же засыпаете её подарками, верно?  
Бриллиант в кольце был крупным и чистым, но красоту камня совершенно убивала грубая, неумело сделанная оправа. Однако Абернати, с трепетом принявший его из рук Грейвза, кажется, этого не понял.  
— И последнее. Деньги.   
В ящике комода, где Грейвз хранил всякую мелочь, как раз нашелся подобающим образом зачарованный кошель, в который он и высыпал лежавшие вперемешку с остальной ерундой монеты. Глаза у наблюдавшего за ним Абернати стали квадратными, и он уже открыл рот, явно собираясь отказаться от того, что, похоже, счел подачкой.  
— Это легенда, — не дожидаясь его реплики, прикрикнул Грейвз, — хотите, чтобы всё посыпалось? Вы ведь стараетесь произвести впечатление на даму — и что же, приведете её в ресторан и оставите голодной? Поверьте, я буду только рад, если эта авантюра будет стоить нам всего лишь тысячу-другую, или сколько там уйдет на капризы играющего в девицу Гриндевальда… — Он покачал головой и, видя, что Абернати по-прежнему колеблется, продолжил: — И ещё. Посмотрите в зеркало. Посмотрите, Абернати! На часы, кольцо, дурацкие запонки. Это человек, который готов тратить деньги — ну так тратьте их, Мерлина ради, не рискуйте своим прикрытием! Всё, теперь идите.  
Абернати коротко кивнул и вышёл, и Грейвз устало оперся лбом о тыльную сторону лежавшей на дверце шкафа руки. У него всё ещё получалось, как и прежде, внушать уверенность робеющим и вдохновлять усомнившихся, но чего это теперь ему стоило…  
Несколько минут он просто стоял, бездумно глядя на струившиеся под пальцами узоры древесины, а когда наконец спустился вниз, то обнаружил, что предназначенное «даме» кольцо уже красовалось на её изящном пальчике. Гриндевальд, сейчас как никогда похожий на себя самого, несмотря на женский облик, придирчиво рассматривал камень, подставляя его свету то одной гранью, то другой.  
— Благодарю, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он, улыбнулся и поправил волосы кокетливым жестом, очевиднейшим образом подсмотренным у Куини. — Мисс Голдштейн, ещё раз.  
Под его внимательным взглядом Куини быстро прошла от лестницы до самой входной двери и обратно. Гриндевальд повторил. Грейвз отметил, что походка у него оставалась немного неровной, но решил, что это можно будет списать на каблуки и вечернюю усталость.   
— Пристойно, — одобрила Куини. — Жесты делайте более плавными, как будто стеснёнными, это смотрится элегантнее. Нет, девушки так круто не разворачиваются, вы же не на дуэли. Ни одна женщина не станет просто так демонстрировать всем подряд, на что она способна.  
Во второй гостиной послышались голоса, и Грейвз, решив, что здесь в его вмешательстве пока не было нужды, направился туда. Как оказалось, Абернати последовал его распоряжениям и теперь сочинял свою легенду, а Квелье с Ричардсоном наперебой давали ему советы. Удивительно, как он успевал записывать. Прибившаяся к ним Марсо слушала так внимательно, словно они пообещали разделить с ней какую-то великую жизненную мудрость. Грейвз задал пару наводящих вопросов и, убедившись, что легенда получалась достаточно достоверной, с тяжёлым сердцем вернулся к Гриндевальду.  
— А теперь изложите вашу легенду.  
— А это так важно?  
По всей видимости, здесь предстояла нешуточная битва, и Грейвз сделал глубокий вдох, уже намереваясь снова ринуться в бой — но тут Гриндевальд ловко подцепил его под руку и поволок обратно в гостиную, старательно ступая так, как учила Куини. Сама Куини сердито топнула ножкой и поспешила за ними, как будто предчувствуя неладное.  
— Скажите, дамы и господа, разве такой роскошной женщине, как я, нужна какая-то там легенда? — громко спросил Гриндевальд. Взглядам авроров мог бы позавидовать и сам Грейвз — если бы у него оставались силы.  
— Я хотя бы могу узнать, как зовут мою избранницу? — не без иронии поинтересовался Абернати. Кажется, он старался брать пример с начальства — и к тому же успел понять, что за один только сарказм ждать наказания не приходилось.  
Мерлин, Грейвз уже и сам начинал думать так, будто Гриндевальд был здесь владыкой, который мог карать и миловать!  
— Моё имя Стелла, — жеманно ответил Гриндевальд.  
— Перестаньте кривляться! — не выдержала Куини, не на шутку обиженная грубым коверканьем её манеры. — Вы играете умную, расчётливую пожирательницу сердец и охотницу за чужими деньгами. То, что вы тут показываете — это просто, просто... Невыносимо смотреть!  
Тот посерьёзнел, видимо, решив, что её упреки были справедливы.  
— Итак, вас зовут Стелла, — проговорил Грейвз, как бы невзначай высвободившись из рук Гриндевальда. — Фамилия у госпожи Стеллы имеется?  
— М... Адлер.   
— Стелла Адлер, — медленно повторил Грейвз. — Откуда вы родом?  
— Из Чикаго.  
Грейвз почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он просто заорёт.  
— Где учились?   
— В Ильверморни, разумеется.  
— На каком факультете?  
— На... Пакваджи.  
— Когда закончили?  
— В двадцатом.  
— Мистер Гриндевальд, — не выдержал Ричардсон, — либо вам не так-то уж нужно спасать вашу жизнь, либо вы целенаправленно играете на наших нервах, либо вы попросту идиот!  
Возможно, ситуация, о которой предупреждал Грейвз, была не так уж невообразима.   
— Я не советую говорить со мной таким тоном, — произнёс Гриндевальд с угрозой. — Я решил, что мне лучше не делать совершенно никаких намёков на моё истинное происхождение, вообще не оставлять ничего, что могло бы связать меня с моим прошлым.  
— Чушь, — устало сказал Грейвз. Он шагнул вперед и остановился прямо перед Гриндевальдом, закрыв собой Ричардсона и кусавшую губы в бессильной злости Куини. — Это полная, абсолютная чушь. Вам придётся заучивать очень много новой информации, вы не справитесь и начнёте плавать. В конце концов, среди гостей Джонса может оказаться кто-то, кто заканчивал Ильверморни примерно в те же годы — и он не сможет вас вспомнить... Что вы тогда станете делать? И наконец, последнее: у вас акцент и, поверьте мне, совсем не чикагский, и когда вы хоть немного теряете самообладание, он становится очевиден.   
Его слова произвели на Гриндевальда удручающее впечатление — ага, ему не нравилось, когда его снова тыкали носом в его оплошности, как нашкодившего котёнка!  
— Итак, я спрашиваю снова, — продолжил Грейвз, — как вас зовут и откуда вы родом?  
Гриндевальд окинул его нечитаемым взглядом, отошёл и, грациозно опустившись на стул, закинул ногу на ногу. Подол узкого платья задрался, обнажив тонкую лодыжку настолько, что это стало почти неприличным.  
— Меня зовут Хеде Ханнелоре Эстерлейн. Я из Мюнхена, — проговорил он с более заметным акцентом, чем раньше, и на мгновение Грейвз всё же купился на иллюзию и позволил себе поддаться иллюзии того, что перед ним настоящая женщина.  
— Уже лучше, — одобрительно кивнул он. — Где учились?  
— В Дурмштранге. Закончила в двадцатом году.   
— Любимый предмет?  
Гриндевальд томно взглянул на него из-под ресниц и небрежно-элегантным жестом подпер подбородок рукой.  
— Мог бы и не спрашивать, — вздохнул Грейвз. — Профессия?   
— Историк, специалист по старинным артефактам.  
Грейвзу пришлось поверить, что в случае чего в этой теме Гриндевальд плавать не станет.  
— Научные труды?  
— Под руководством герра Германа Геценбилера участвовала в подготовке его монографии о темномагических гримуарах, сохранившихся до наших дней, в частности, трудов Годелота, Герпия Злостного и Дискордии Коварной. Издательство "Магическая наука и история", двадцать первый год. Затем предалась собственным изысканиям, но не спешу публиковаться — нацелилась сразу выпустить целую монографию. Для чего, как вы понимаете, нужны не только время, но и средства.  
Грейвз понял, что таращится на Гриндевальда, как последний идиот; впрочем, остальные выглядели не лучше.  
— Германа Геценбилера, значит... — повторил он.  
— Ну не мог же я в двадцать первом публиковаться под своим именем!  
— Разумно.  
— Стоп! — вмешался Абернати. — Учёная дама — и вдруг беспринципная охотница за деньгами?  
— Ну, — промурлыкал Гриндевальд, — скажем так, со временем я стала ценить не только научную сторону вопроса, но и вполне материальную. Мои труды ведь заслуживают вознаграждения, не так ли?  
— Всё ещё протестую! Едва узнав о том, чем вы промышляете, Джонс выставит вас вон! Ведь всем сразу станет понятно, что вы охотитесь за его записями!  
— Ставлю на то, что смогу обернуть это в свою пользу. Красивым женщинам вообще многое прощается... да и красивым мужчинам тоже. Вам есть что ещё сказать?   
— Мне есть, — выступила Куини. — Где вы познакомились с мистером Абернати?   
— В библиотеке? — заикнулся тот. Гриндевальд окинул его презрительным взглядом.   
— Издеваетесь, что ли? Есть у вас в Нью-Йорке антикварная лавка для волшебников или магазин со всякими редкостями? Покажите ваши дурацкие часы, мистер Абернати. Мы с вами познакомились, когда вы их покупали, а я искала литературу, затрагивавшую сферу моих интересов. В Новом Свете ещё и ничего толкового не найдёшь, приходится рыться во всяком мусоре...  
— Это может быть магазин "Магические древности и удивительные вещи Сабрины Бауэр", — подсказал Грейвз. — Угол пятой и одиннадцатой. Позавчера.  
— Угол пятой и одиннадцатой, — повторил Гриндевальд. — Я запомню эту бессмыслицу. Мисс Куини, что-то ещё?  
— Где вы были на первом свидании? — спросила та с решимостью девушки, попавшей в свою стихию. — Не надо так смотреть, всё должно быть романтично!  
— Куда уж романтичнее, если в этот вечер она его бросит ради денег! — фыркнул Квелье. Видимо, абсурдность ситуации действовала на нервы всем, даже закаленные авроры начинали терять самообладание.  
— Я повёл её на Перл-стрит, — без запинки ответил Абернати. — После ужина мы аппарировали в Центральный парк и гуляли там.  
— Целовались?  
— Нет!  
— Да.  
— Да, — с нажимом повторил Гриндевальд. — Я же раздаю вам авансы, а вы мне в ответ — бриллиантовое кольцо.  
— Это так делается? — пробормотал пунцовый Абернати.  
— Не обольщайтесь, вы совершенно не в моём вкусе, — отрезал Гриндевальд. — Мисс Куини, вы закончили с романтикой? Пожалуй, главного вы не заметили: он смотрит на меня так, будто я сейчас откушу ему голову. На женщину, которую хотят, смотрят совсем иначе.   
― Разбирайтесь с этим сами, ― с неожиданным раздражением произнесла Куини. ― Мне кажется, свою часть работы я выполнила. А влезть в голову мистеру Абернати я никак не могу, тем более ― заставить его действовать так, как нужно мне! Вилфреда, можешь мне помочь на кухне?  
Это всё было настоящим упрёком, девушка устала и тоже теряла самообладание. Грейвз тут же извинил ей эту несдержанность. Но неужели что-то в поведении Гриндевальда навело её на мысль о том, что тот задумал что-то непристойное, раз она ушла и увела вторую свидетельницу сцены, оставив в комнате только мужчин? Грейвз проводил Куини и Марсо подозрительным взглядом, опасаясь, что в их отсутствие мерзавец, уже не сдерживаемый условностями достойного воспитания — каковое у него, кажется, все-таки было — распоясается окончательно.  
— Будьте любезны, подайте даме руку, — распорядился Гриндевальд. Абернати обреченно повиновался, но в каждом его жесте сквозила тоска.  
— Вы это видели? — вопросил Гриндевальд, взяв его под руку. Даже сейчас он оказался выше его ростом, и Абернати смотрелся ещё нелепей, чем раньше. — Да не съём я вас!  
— Я никак не могу забыть, кто вы на самом деле, — тихо признался Абернати. Ещё бы он мог...  
— Я — любовь, стремительно возникшая в вашей жизни, — проникновенно поведал ему Гриндевальд, наклоняясь к его уху. — Вы слишком зажаты, молодой человек. Прекратите бояться и играйте роль. Здесь нет дам, так что могу говорить откровеннее: вы должны смотреть на меня как на объект своего самого низменного вожделения. Ну?   
Абернати скосился на него. Квелье уронил голову на руки.  
— Мы провалимся, — сказал он. — И не по вине мистера Гриндевальда.  
— Возьмите себя в руки, мистер Абернати! — вмешался Грейвз. — Нечего стесняться, вам двадцать пять лет, в конце концов!  
Абернати побледнел, как полотно, и только уши у него стали ярко-малиновыми.  
— Эта сторона жизни мне не знакома, — уставившись в пол, тихо сказал он. — Прошу прощения, но я и правда совсем не гожусь для этой роли...  
— Даже если незнакома, в этом нет ничего плохого, — осторожно проговорил Ричардсон, пытаясь, видимо, быть тактичным. — Но вы можете просто вспомнить свои... чувства...  
— Вы не поняли, — прервал его Абернати. — Внесу ясность: мне незнакомы эти чувства в принципе. Я ждал, пока они появятся, не дождался и предпочёл заняться более осмысленными делами.  
Видно было, как ему неловко, как он смущен своей откровенностью — и тем, что она была очевидно вынужденной, и Грейвз почувствовал что-то вроде укола стыда. Следовало извиниться — или замять неловкость, но Гриндевальд успел раньше. Грейвз ждал от него сарказма, но тот оказался неожиданно проницателен и сдержан.  
— Ну и прекрасно, — невозмутимо заявил Гриндевальд. — Чем более невинными глазами вы будете на меня смотреть, тем надежней эти погрязшие в пороке толстосумы уверятся, что вы полный идиот. Нам же только того и надо. Смотрите на меня так, как вам будет угодно. Как вы смотрите на… книгу, к примеру; такую, которую долго не могли достать, и вот теперь она в ваших руках. Что же, господа, полагаю, что наши небольшие притирки друг к другу можно считать благополучно оконченными.  
Судя по тому, как смотрел на него Абернати — едва ли не с благодарностью — он был прав. Грейвз в который раз отогнал давящее ощущение бессилия. Гриндевальд практически в открытую сманивал его людей, прельщал мнимым пониманием их проблем, а он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Гриндевальд блистал: показывал магию высшего порядка, вступался за слабых, разрешал конфликты — и они уже начинали забывать, с кем имели дело. А их потрёпанному, сломленному и уставшему чуть не до галлюцинаций начальнику уже никак было не угнаться за ним.  
— Пройдёмся ещё раз, — почти без страха предложил Абернати. — И постараемся не волноваться. Очень, очень постараемся.  
Он предложил Гриндевальду руку, и они прошествовали в холл. Грейвз отдал бы что угодно, только бы не смотреть сейчас на Квелье и Ричардсона, но выбора у него не было.  
Ему следовало промолчать, хоть отчасти сохранив лицо, но он, невольно скривившись, все же проговорил:  
— Если решите последовать за ним, сделайте так, чтобы я не узнал об этом заранее.  
Квелье порывисто вскочил, Ричардсон подался вперёд, но ни у одного из них не нашлось слов. Вот значит как...   
— Сэр! Как вы можете! — догнал его возглас в спину, но Грейвз не стал оборачиваться. Он пересёк холл, обошёл Гриндевальда и Абернати, которые собирались осваивать проход по лестнице, переругиваясь вполголоса, и, распахнув входную дверь, вышел на улицу.   
Пиквери запретила ему покидать дом и, словно позабыв об этом в суматохе дел, до сих пор не отменила этого приказа. А вот Грейвз не забывал о нем ни на минуту. Под тонкую ткань рубашки мгновенно проник зимний холод, но Грейвз, и не подумав о Согревающих чарах, просто обхватил себя за плечи.  
Припорошённый снегом двор был пуст. Грейвз с удивлением вспомнил, что вот-вот должно было наступить Рождество, но восстановить в памяти дату не сумел, хотя не больше часа назад сам подписывал ею подложные письма.  
Хотя бы на минуту покинуть стены, где оказался заперт с человеком, ставшим его кошмаром, уже было облегчением. От холода Грейвза почти сразу пробрало крупной дрожью, но он не спешил вернуться внутрь — это была клетка, дурной насмешкой судьбы имевшая облик его родного дома. Даже здесь, не сходя с крыльца, он был свободнее, чем внутри. Мелькнула мысль аппарировать прочь, куда угодно, наплевав на приказы, но долг держал, словно крепкий поводок. Если он ещё мог спасти своих людей, удержать их от ошибки, которая искалечит их жизни, он должен был попытаться. Если он ещё мог что-то противопоставить обнаглевшему от своей неотразимости преступнику...  
Никто не последовал за ним, и сейчас он был этому рад. Вернувшаяся с задания Тина так и застала его на крыльце, замершим в глубокой задумчивости.  
— Сэр! — воскликнула она. В её возгласе было всё неодобрение, которое она могла себе позволить по отношению к нему. Грейвз молча посмотрел на неё.  
— Идёмте в дом, — скомандовала Тина и, бесцеремонно ухватив его за локоть, потащила его в дом. Сопротивляться было бы глупо, и Грейвз последовал за ней, чтобы не усугублять неловкость.  
— Можно нам с мистером Грейвзом горячего чаю? — заглянув на кухню, спросила она и, не дождавшись ответа, обиженно фыркнула: — А, ладно, сама сделаю.  
Стало понятно, почему она так сердито загремела чайником. Остановившись в дверях, Грейвз наблюдал, как бедную Марсо буквально припёрли к стенке, добиваясь от неё чего-то. Суть просьбы он уловить не смог, но, кажется, ничего серьезного, иначе кто-то уже призвал бы на помощь тяжелую артиллерию в его лице.  
— Что происходит? — негромко спросил он. Его будто не услышали, хотя раньше один лишь звук его голоса заставлял подчинённых вздрагивать, только Куини с немного виноватым видом обернулась к нему и сделала несколько шагов навстречу.  
— Я постаралась их немного отвлечь, — очень тихо, словно извиняясь, проговорила она. — Не хотела, чтобы вас беспокоили.  
Ох уж эта Куини, квинтэссенция нежной женственности, слишком проницательная и чуткая для своего поверхностного образа!  
— От вас не спрятаться, мисс, — угрюмо пошутил Грейвз, и вид у Куини стал ещё более виноватым.  
Тина грохнула чайником ещё раз.  
— Если не хотите отчитываться мистеру Грейвзу, так хоть мне расскажите, в чём тут вообще дело! — заявила она. Вот её они услышали, и группа почти тотчас распалась, выпуская порозовевшую от смущения Марсо.  
— Извините, сэр, — пронзительным от волнения голосом проговорила она, обращаясь к Грейвзу. — Куини узнала, что я умею гадать на картах, и попросила погадать насчёт нашего... нашей операции. Но я сказала, что не хочу заранее всех настраивать, вдруг расклад выйдет плохим?  
— Всё это чушь, — резко обернувшись к ним, объявил Гриндевальд и, выйдя из роли, надменно скрестил руки на груди. — Если вы действительно жаждете победы, то никакие карты вам не помешают. А так хоть какое-то развлечение до назначенного часа.  
Он лучился самодовольством, уже предвкушая грядущее торжество.  
— Можно, сэр? — спросила Марсо, нелепо задрав брови.  
— Я не вправе запрещать вам такую мелочь, — пожал плечами Грейвз и отошёл вглубь кухни, к Тине, которая разливала для них чай. — Спасибо, мисс Голдштейн.  
Марсо, решившись, запустила руку в свою маленькую сумочку, вытащила оттуда тёмный прямоугольный предмет и, взглянув на него, заполошно охнула.  
— Ой, перепутала! Простите, ещё секундочку!  
Едва ли обычный гербарий — или фотоальбом, или чем там ещё могла быть книга со слишком толстыми, будто проложенными чем-то страницами — стоил такого испуга.   
Грейвз встретился глазами с Гриндевальдом и сделал вид, что это вышло случайно. Он сделал глоток чая, запоздало поняв, что в чашке был настоящий кипяток, и, почти не ощутив боли в обожженном языке, отвернулся к окну. Какая-то часть его сознания бесстрастно отмечала, что нынешняя нечувствительность его тела была недобрым признаком, что шорох за спиной означал, что Марсо тасовала колоду, и то, каким громким он казался в полной тишине, выдавало дрожание её рук. Затем и шорох стих: Марсо выкладывала карты на стол, почти беззвучно и так медленно, словно они могли взорваться от неосторожного движения.  
— Прорицание, — веско сказал Гриндевальд, воспользовавшись паузой, — зря считается презренным искусством. Пусть в этой области развелось много шарлатанов, но человек, который и в самом деле может предугадать грядущие события, должен чрезвычайно цениться там, где он находится. Превыше этого может быть только полученный или врождённый дар предвидения. Что говорит ваш расклад, мисс Марсо?  
— Наше предприятие удастся, — слабым голосом произнесла та. — Не без трудностей, но всё получится.   
Грейвз хотел вмешаться — и не смог. У каждого из них была своя воля и право самим принимать решения. Раньше, распоряжаясь людьми и даже посылая их на смерть, он не слишком задумывался об этом. Теперь же отмахнуться от осознания этой истины у него не получалось: были вещи, которые он не смог бы контролировать при всём желании. Стоило принять это и смириться, но он не мог.   
— Спасибо за чай, мисс Голдштейн, — сказал он. — Но, мисс Марсо, уж простите мой скептицизм, я не верю, что предсказания могут быть настолько прямолинейны.   
Он поставил чашку, отодвинул с дороги Абернати и двинулся было к двери, но прежде, остановившись напротив Марсо, окинул взглядом её расклад и покосившуюся стопку карт, выложенных рубашкой вверх.  
— Иногда могут, — пожал плечами Квелье, — но это дело каждого — верить или нет. Лично я верю, и теперь, когда карты говорят, что всё получится, мне как-то спокойнее.  
Наугад Грейвз выдернул одну карту из тех, что были перевернуты рубашкой вверх, мельком глянул на ничего не говорившую ему картинку и бросил её обратно.   
— Я буду в библиотеке, если понадоблюсь, приходите, — сообщил он. На что он надеялся, вряд ли он кому-то будет нужен. — У нас ещё полтора часа.  
Дежурная фраза сама собой сорвалась с его языка: на самом деле он вовсе не желал, чтобы кто-то его беспокоил. В этом бедламе, который грозил перерасти в полный хаос, он должен был урвать для себя хотя бы немного покоя. Что-то гнало его забиться в угол, как раненого зверя, и он не без удовольствия подчинился этому порыву.  
В библиотеке Грейвз расположился за столом, отодвинул книги, которые Гриндевальд так и бросил раскрытыми на случайных — на первый взгляд — страницах, а после секундного колебания вынул из ящика припрятанный в глубине портсигар и закурил. Волшебный дым закрутился перед его лицом и сложился в дракона, машущего крыльями. Дракон изверг из пасти клуб дыма ещё более прозрачного, и Грейвз с раздражением развеял его. Вредной привычке нельзя было снова давать ход, и он преодолел искушение затянуться второй раз. В это время слабостям было не место.   
Зря он выпил Бодрящее зелье — без него смог бы немного подремать в кресле, а теперь не получалось. Грейвз вытянул из стопки первую попавшуюся книгу и принялся бездумно перелистывать страницы, а потом просто уставился на попавшийся на глаза рисунок, изображающий какого-то демона.  
Из оцепенения его вывел стук в дверь.  
— Войдите, — ожидая худшего, хрипло отозвался Грейвз — однако на пороге показался всего лишь Ричардсон.  
— Простите, что побеспокоил, сэр, — начал он. Грейвз задумался было, не примерещилась ли ему виноватая нотка в голосе подчиненного, но мысль тут же ускользнула. — Но я кое-что придумал, думаю, вам стоит взглянуть.  
— Непременно, — сухо согласился Грейвз. Вставать не хотелось. Ричардсон помялся на пороге.  
— И я хотел сказать вам, сэр... Что ни я, ни мистер Квелье не думаем о том, чтобы присоединиться к... нему.   
С каких пор они стали бояться произносить это имя даже шёпотом?  
— Я знаю. Но не думаю, что Гриндевальд обрадуется вашему заявлению, — уведомил Грейвз.  
— Так никто из нас не собирается говорить это ему в лицо.  
— А, то есть, подлизываясь, вы даёте ему ложную надежду? — съязвил Грейвз. — Ваше право. Идёмте, посмотрю, что там у вас.  
Ричардсон сопроводил его в малую гостиную: Гриндевальд и Абернати, явно старавшийся держаться от последнего подальше, возились с наколдованным зеркалом, которое перенесли из холла и разделили надвое. Теперь обе половины, аккуратные прямоугольники в чёрных рамах, висели посередине комнаты так, чтобы их было хорошо видно почти с любой её точки. В них было что-то неправильное — отражалось какое-то мельтешение, и, присмотревшись, Грейвз узнал эту же комнату с других ракурсов.  
— Вы когда-нибудь что-нибудь слышали про сквозные зеркала? — спросил Гриндевальд. Он наколдовал себе мягкий пуф вульгарного алого цвета и уселся, положив ногу на ногу.   
— Разумеется, слышал, — отозвался Грейвз.   
Гриндевальд потрогал брошь у себя на плече; в одном из зеркал качнулось отражение, и на мгновение Грейвз увидел там самого себя.  
— Умно, — одобрительно кивнул он.   
— Разумеется. У вас очень талантливые подчинённые. Жаль только, что большая часть их талантов обречена на забвение, когда общество волшебников находится под пятой...  
— Помолчите, — устало оборвал Грейвз. — Я всего лишь сказал, что это умно, а не выразил пожелание выслушать порцию вашей примитивной пропаганды.  
— О нет, мистер Грейвз, вы меня недооцениваете. Вздумай я использовать свой дар красноречия в полную силу, уже через час ваши люди принадлежали бы мне со всеми потрохами.   
Это был удар по самому больному, и Грейвз пожалел, что пришёл. Он хотел ответить резкостью, но внезапно между ними встал Абернати.  
— Обратите внимание, сэр, — сказал он, — что люди, находящиеся в этой комнате, смогут не только видеть нас, но и слышать. К сожалению, передать что-то нам вы не сможете, посторонний голос смогут услышать все, кто окажется рядом с нами.  
— Могли бы обойтись только голосом, — проворчал Грейвз. — Я надеюсь, мы не отражаемся в вашей пуговице?  
— Отражаетесь, но изображение слишком мелкое, и я надеюсь, что к нему не станут присматриваться. Таким образом, вы сможете прийти на помощь, если кому-то из нас будет грозить опасность, — объяснил Абернати.  
— То есть, вам, — не преминул уточнить Гриндевальд. Абернати даже не обернулся.  
— И вы сможете прийти арестовывать Джонса в тот момент, когда мистер Гриндевальд будет находиться в поле его зрения, — продолжил он. — Что снимет подозрения в доносе с этой его личины. И даст всем возможность видеть, чем он занят, — не без наслаждения добавил он.  
— Отлично, — резюмировал Грейвз. — Вы помните мои инструкции?  
— Помню. Я должен продержаться до того момента, когда Джонс будет арестован. Он — первостепенная задача.  
— Надеюсь, что до этого не дойдёт.   
Грейвз взглянул на часы — до их выхода оставалось сорок две минуты. Стоит ему провести ещё хоть немного времени в компании Гриндевальда, и он, кажется, начнет считать уже не минуты, а секунды.


	7. Chapter 7

Однако время текло неумолимо: назначенные Грейвзом самому себе сорок две минуты подошли к концу. Он заставил себя выпрямиться, расправил плечи в попытке воскресить образ непогрешимого Директора отдела магбезопасности хотя бы в собственной памяти — и собрался уже отдать приказ отправляться.  
Приказа не понадобилось. Абернати, невесть как почувствовав его взгляд, тут же подал Гриндевальду чуть подрагивавшую от волнения руку, и тот, изящно оперевшись на неё, поднялся с пуфика. Следом за ними, не сговариваясь, потянулись все, кто ещё оставался в доме, и только Грейвз, замешкавшись, остался стоять в стороне. Мысль о том, что сейчас он только путался у своих людей под ногами, отдавала горечью.   
— Вы не пожелаете нам удачи, мистер Грейвз? — обернувшись к нему, игриво поинтересовался Гриндевальд. Он уже полностью вошёл в роль, его движения стали плавными, без натужности и наигранности, а в манере держаться сквозило теперь то царственное достоинство, изобразить которое, как прежде полагал Грейвз, не под силу было ни одному мужчине.  
— Удачи, — сухо отозвался он — и встретившийся с ним глазами Абернати неловко кивнул, поняв, кому на самом деле предназначалось пожелание.   
Участь самого Гриндевальда, разумеется, волновала Грейвза куда как меньше. Пусть бы его и в самом деле съела какая-нибудь тварь, только бы знать, точно и достоверно, что это уже в последний раз, что больше этот безумец не сможет никому угрожать и ничего разрушить... На мгновение Грейвз даже допустил мысль о том, что Серафина была права и напрасно он вмешался, когда ещё была возможность пресечь это безумие до его начала.  
Едва ступив за пределы чар дома, Гриндевальд и Абернати аппарировали прочь. Остановившийся на крыльце Ричардсон ещё мгновение смотрел вперед, будто надеясь что-то уловить в быстро угасшем аппарационном вихре, но затем покачал головой и вернулся в дом, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.  
В висевших в гостиной зеркалах отражались теперь не затянутые тканью стены, а какое-то мельтешение, после нескольких мгновений сложившееся в не слишком четкое, но узнаваемое изображение проспекта, на котором находился ресторан Джонса.  
— Я думаю, нам стоит присесть, — заметила Куини и, сморщив носик при виде алого безобразия, созданного Гриндевальдом, наколдовала взамен несколько пуфиков в тон дивану. — Неизвестно, сколько нам придется ждать.  
— Это уже какой-то синематограф получается, — устроившись почти у самых зеркал, невесело пошутил Квелье. Грейвз занял место сбоку, так, чтобы головы собравшихся не заслоняли ему обзор.  
Отражения колебались, картинка то смазывалась на миг, то вновь обретала четкость, и через несколько мгновений Грейвз, соотнеся эту дрожь с едва различимым звуком шагов, сообразил: это Гриндевальд и Абернати, изображая прогуливающуюся парочку, неторопливо приближались к дверям ресторана.  
— Улыбайтесь, если не хотите всё провалить! — послышалось шипение Гриндевальда. Оба изображения дёрнулись, словно тот, не надеясь на действенность слов, встряхнул Абернати за локоть. — Погодите. Остановитесь на минутку. Да стойте же, я сказал!  
Картинка в зеркалах мелькнула снова, и вместо двух почти одинаковых изображений проспекта появились разные: мягкая, плавно колыхавшаяся тьма, в которой Грейвз после секундной заминки угадал лиф гриндевальдова платья, полуприкрытый соскользнувшим с плеча шарфом, и вульгарное многоцветье знакомого жилета под ещё более знакомым пиджаком. Лиц не было видно — расстояние между зеркалами оказалось слишком маленьким.  
Со стороны, должно быть, это выглядело так, будто дама пожелала обменяться со своим кавалером ещё парой слов, прежде чем войти с ним в ресторан.  
— Что вы делаете? — тихо уточнил Абернати. Может быть, спрашивал он не потому, что не знал ответа сам, а для того, чтобы ответ услышали наблюдатели.  
— Проверяю, что здесь за заклятия, — сквозь зубы сказал Гриндевальд. — Если на входе с нас принудительно снимут все наложенные чары, у нас будут проблемы.  
— Не думаю, — вполголоса прокомментировала Куини, — никакая женщина не простит, если на её тщательно наложенные Гламурные чары посягнет какой-то мужлан. Джонс не идиот, чтобы отпугивать половину потенциальной клиентуры, иначе давным-давно разорился бы.  
Картина опять сменилась: “оторвав глаза друг от друга”, пара снова двинулась к дверям ресторана, высоким, тяжелым створкам из морёного дуба. Стоило приблизиться, и они распахнулись, явив им залитый ярким теплым светом зал и вынырнувшую из этого свечения черно-белую фигуру — должно быть, распорядителя ресторана.   
— Добро пожаловать! — согнувшись в почтительном поклоне, объявил он. Пренебрежительный взгляд, которым распорядитель окинул гостей, заметил, кажется, только Грейвз, привыкший отличать искреннее уважение прислуги от наигранного. — Мадам, сэр, прошу сюда. Меня зовут мистер Перкинс, и я сделаю всё, чтобы ваш вечер оказался незабываемым.   
— Здравствуйте, — сдавленно отозвался Абернати, которому, кажется, изрядно помог ещё один тычок локтем. — У нас запланирован романтический ужин, не могли бы вы посадить нас...  
— У нас есть отдельные комнаты, если желаете, — подобострастно предложил распорядитель.  
— Нет-нет, — принужденно рассмеялся Гриндевальд и, интимно понизив голос, продолжил: — Ты ведь знаешь, дорогой, мне нравится быть в центре внимания. Ты не откажешь мне в подобной мелочи?  
— Конечно нет, милая, — после секундной заминки нашёлся тот. — Всё, что захочешь. — И громким шепотом, будто по секрету, сообщил: — Представляете, я недавно получил наследство!  
Даже если это было импровизацией, а не рассчитанным ходом, замечание оказалось крайне уместным. Распорядитель, явно обративший внимание на то, как был одет Абернати, несколько расслабился, и настороженность в его взгляде сменилась снисходительной насмешкой. Выбранная Грейвзом роль была удачной.  
Большую часть изображений занимала теперь спина распорядителя, спешившего сопроводить гостей к их местам, но даже мелькавших, как в калейдоскопе, картинок хватало, чтобы оценить вычурность убранства светлого, просторного зала.  
— Мы можем выбрать любой столик? — оглядевшись, осведомился Гриндевальд.  
— За исключением тех трёх, мадам, — извиняющимся тоном сообщил Перкинс. — Они всегда зарезервированы для мистера Джонса и его гостей.  
— О, мистер Джонс! — прощебетал Гриндевальд, вертясь так, что Грейвз сумел осмотреть весь зал целиком, пусть и не настолько подробно, как стоило бы. — Мне доводилось о нём слышать, говорят, весьма интересный человек. Дорогой, давай сядем вон туда, рядом с пальмой. Какое чудесное растение!  
— Переигрывает, — недоброжелательно сказала Тина. Она сидела на пуфике рядом с сестрой, нахохлившись и скрестив руки на груди. Плащ лежал у неё на коленях, словно она готовилась в любой момент сорваться с места и не желала тратить время на возню с одеждой.  
Выбранный столик Грейвз нехотя одобрил: вид на зал с него открывался прекрасный, а с высоты бюста сидящей дамы — на которой и находилась зачарованная зеркальная брошь — даже упомянутая пальма не представляла собой особой помехи для обзора.  
В зеркале мелькнуло бледное лицо Абернати, почти сразу скрывшееся за тяжелым меню в кожаной обложке.  
— Желаете сразу заказать напитки? — осведомился Перкинс, обращаясь по большей части к Гриндевальду. — Желаете свежих цветов, мадам? Или принести вам накидку?  
— Накидку? — не понял тот. — Ах, да. И впрямь, моё манто так и осталось валяться в гостинице, какая в нем нужда, если аппарировать от двери до двери. Вы пытаетесь мне сказать, что здесь вскоре станет прохладно?  
— Я имею в виду, что вы не сможете использовать Согревающие чары, — извиняющимся тоном пояснил Перкинс. — Мистер Джонс весьма ценит тщательно созданную атмосферу своих заведений и настоятельно просит своих посетителей воздержаться от использования любых заклинаний.  
— Ах, вот как. Чудак он, этот ваш мистер Джонс, — капризно протянул Гриндевальд. — Накидку, будьте любезны.   
— Сию секунду, мадам.  
— Фройляйн, не мадам, сударь. — В бархатном дамском голосе едва слышно звякнула сталь.  
— Простите, фройляйн.  
— Так-то лучше.  
Грейвз перевёл дух: первая часть была завершена успешно.  
— Ну, их хотя бы не завернули с порога, — озвучив его мысли, прокомментировал Ричардсон.  
— Тогда пришлось бы идти наугад, — хмыкнул Квелье. — Или и вовсе рвануть напролом.   
— Это было чересчур! — надрывным шепотом изрек Абернати. Чуть заметно подскочил, словно его пнули под столом, и торопливо подвинул стул так, чтобы оказаться поближе к своей “даме”: теперь в зеркалах отражались не сами авантюристы, а лежавший перед ними зал.  
— Зато он меня запомнил, — рассеянно отозвался Гриндевальд.   
— Всё равно никакого Джонса здесь нет, — чуть не прошипел Абернати. — Здесь всего несколько посетителей. Вижу по крайней мере трёх официантов, в той стороне бармен за стойкой, и...  
— Это охранники, — подсказал Гриндевальд. Изображение в его зеркале качнулось, словно он наклонился, и всё закрыла страница меню. — Проклятье, можете вы улыбнуться, вы же на свидании с любимой женщиной! ...Ну и оскал. Прекратите немедленно и просто сидите тихо.  
Абернати дернулся, услышав звук приближающихся шагов на секунду раньше Грейвза, торопливо вскочил и, выхватив из рук Перкинса черную шаль, накинул её Гриндевальду на плечи. Изображение в одном из зеркал сменилось глухой чернотой и почти сразу прояснилось снова.   
— Благодарю, — после короткой, но выразительной паузы снизошёл Гриндевальд. — Больше ничего не нужно. — Он повернулся к возникшему рядом со столиком официанту и распорядился: — Принесите мне вот этот салат и фруктовую воду.  
— Дамы клюют, как птички, — неуверенно засмеялся Абернати. — Пожалуй, мне то же самое, не хочу показаться невежливым.  
Распорядитель с официантом исчезли со сноровкой, которой могли бы позавидовать и невыразимцы, и самые отпетые мошенники магического мира — и Грейвз был почти уверен в том, что они при этом даже не пользовались магией.  
— Прекратите дёргаться! — злобно прошипел Гриндевальд. — Ничего страшного ещё не происходит, а вы трясётесь, как кролик перед удавом!  
— Пусть думают, что это я от волнения, потому что боюсь вашего отказа! — парировал Абернати. — Может, я вам предложение сделать собираюсь!  
Гриндевальд захохотал нарочито громко, явно привлекая внимание.  
— Это так мило с вашей стороны, — весело заметил он. — Но увы, моё сердце будет отдано другому. Так, возьмите меня за руку. Да не как змею, она же не ядовитая!  
— Зачем? — спохватился Абернати.  
— Затем, что так мы больше похожи на влюблённых. Ну, не бойтесь, съем я вас, что ли?  
— Откуда я знаю? Мяса-то вы не заказали, только гарнир.  
— Ну да, откуда вам вообще знать, что моя анимагическая форма вооружена страшными зубами и когтями?  
— У вас есть анимагическая форма? А раньше вы об этом сказать не могли?  
— Есть, конечно. И она придёт за вами, если вы провалите операцию. ...Перестаньте, я же пошутил!  
— Он издевается? — пробормотал Ричардсон, зачарованно наблюдая за совершенно ничем не примечательным залом ресторана и обедавшими за дальними столиками посетителями. На фоне обыденной, вполне мирной картины перепалка Абернати с Гриндевальдом звучала совершенно абсурдно.  
— Не издевается, а пытается рассмешить, — вздохнула Куини. — Смех снимает напряжение, а мистер Абернати слишком боится. Не думаю, правда, что у мистера Гриндевальда что-то получится...  
— Я боюсь не вас, а Джонса, — как будто отвечая на её слова, сдавленно проговорил Абернати.   
— Нечего вам его бояться, он — моя забота.   
— Он страшный чёрный маг...   
— Страшнее меня?  
Грейвз возвёл глаза к потолку — без присмотра Гриндевальд снова принялся ёрничать так, будто от остроты языка зависела его жизнь. Хотя если подумать...  
— Перестаньте, я не съем вас за неправильный ответ! — после долгой, выразительной паузы почти обиженно заявил Гриндевальд.  
— А какой ответ неправильный?  
— Оба.  
— Тогда я лучше воздержусь от ответа, — чопорным тоном судебного секретаря сообщил Абернати.  
— Ваше право. Хм, вы посмотрите, посетителей прибавляется. Вам же лучше: не есть же вас на людях.  
Абернати издал странный звук, как будто пытался сдержать смех.  
— Правильно, — одобрил Гриндевальд. — Вот так. О, салат несут. Скажите, любезный, у вас тут предусмотрены какие-то развлечения?  
Официант сначала поставил перед ними тарелки и бокалы и только потом ответил:  
— В восемь часов будет оркестр с певицей, мисс Джиной Поллукс.   
— И только? Какой ужас. У вас хотя бы играют во что-нибудь?  
— Только по личному приглашению мистера Джонса.  
В голосе официанта Грейвз профессионально уловил нотки лёгкого недовольства, которые тот пытался скрыть.  
— Дорогой, ты же достанешь для меня приглашение? — тоном, не предполагавшим отрицательного ответа, осведомился Гриндевальд. Каждый раз, когда он принимался изображать дамские ужимки — склонялся к собеседнику, теребил его за рукав и кокетничал — изображение с его броши начинало трястись и колыхаться самым что ни на есть тошнотворным образом. — Я хочу развлекаться.   
— Милая, как я могу? — растерянно ответил тот. — Мы ведь даже не представлены мистеру Джонсу. Скажите, есть ли всё же хоть какая-нибудь возможность это устроить? — развернувшись к официанту, почти взмолился он.  
— Я передам ваше пожелание мистеру Перкинсу, — уклончиво ответил тот и исчез.  
— Это было слишком откровенно, — заметил Грейвз. — Они попросту напрашиваются.  
— Если Гриндевальд не провалит роль избалованной вертихвостки, то сойдет, — попытался успокоить его Квелье.  
— Которая, в свою очередь, является ролью алчной охотницы за чужими деньгами, — мрачно заметила Тина. — Он запутается и проколется на мелочи, как прокололся...  
Она осеклась, но Грейвзу не требовалось пояснений. Никто из них не мог забыть его позора — позора, который вечно будет стоять тенью за его спиной, сколько бы подвигов он ни совершил после... если ему ещё по силам будут какие-то подвиги. Грейвз сумел не вздрогнуть и не оторвать взгляда от зеркал, словно бы не заметив обмолвки Тины.  
Из-за своего размера брошь и пуговица давали не такой уж хороший обзор, но все же они позволяли разглядеть, что ресторан стал постепенно заполняться людьми. В городе произошла катастрофа, правительство магов вынуждено было ютиться по домам своих служащих — а богатеи продолжали развлекаться, словно ничего не случилось. Грейвз поспешно задавил мгновенно вспыхнувший гнев: он не имел на него права, не сейчас, когда от его самообладания зависела судьба его людей. И, возможно, всего города тоже.  
— Пока всё идёт нормально, — услышал он в зеркале шёпот Гриндевальда. — Который час? Да не колдуйте вы Темпус, нас же сразу попросят удалиться! Часы свои дурацкие достаньте, они для этого годятся ничуть не хуже.  
Абернати пошевелился, вытаскивая из жилетного кармашка золотое чудовище.  
— У нас минут пятнадцать до прихода Джонса, — сообщил он, — если он достаточно пунктуален.  
— Такие люди обычно не страдают неуважением ко времени, — заметил Гриндевальд. — Два часа они отдыхают в объятиях очередной актрисы, и ни минутой больше, а потом идут развлекаться дальше. Всё по расписанию, и никак иначе.  
Грейвз с удивлением понял, что он, кажется, был не одинок в своей иррациональной злости. В эту минуту откуда-то со стороны послышался отдалённый женский смех и чей-то громкий голос, хотя слов нельзя было разобрать. Изображение в одном из зеркал дрогнуло и на мгновение рассыпалось.  
— О нет, не может быть! — с ужасом прошептал Абернати. — Здесь мой брат!  
Тина ахнула, Квелье едва не вскочил, и даже Грейвз невольно подался вперед, словно его вмешательство могло что-то решить... словно у него была возможность вмешаться.  
— У него есть брат? — почти от самой двери недоверчиво переспросил Ричардсон, успевший не только вскочить, но и сделать пару шагов к выходу. Вопрос был бессмысленным: паниковать из-за пустяка Абернати не стал бы, а изобразить панику было ему сейчас просто не под силу.  
— Такого оглушительного провала у меня не было с двадцать первого года, — мрачно изрёк Грейвз, умолчав, правда, о последней, самой непростительной его ошибке. — Операцию можно считать законченной.  
— Есть, — с запозданием сообщила Куини. — Младший. Загонщик в "Мохнолапых драконах", не самый приятный юноша, если судить по обмолвкам мистера Абернати. — Нахмурившись, она всмотрелась в дрожавшую картинку в зеркале внимательнее: — Так, с ним, кажется, несколько поклонниц...  
— Успокойтесь! — зашипел Гриндевальд с такой злостью, что Тина ощутимо вздрогнула. — Ничего ещё не потеряно. Продолжаем играть роли!  
— Как я объясню ему про наследство?!  
— К кобольдам наследство! Я ваша девушка и беру всё на себя!  
Абернати притих, слышалось только его тяжёлое взволнованное дыхание.  
— Есть шанс, что он вас просто не заметит, он, кажется, очень увлечён своими спутницами, — заметил Гриндевальд, и Грейвз представил, как он хищно щурится, разглядывая младшего Абернати.  
— Заметит. Кажется, уже заметил.  
— Наклонитесь к моему уху. Быстро, я сказал!  
От движения картинка смазалась, фокус сместился.  
— Ничего не видно! — с отчаянием прошептала Тина. Изображение с броши сейчас тоже оставляло желать лучшего, и Грейвз, чувствуя, что теряет даже иллюзию контроля над происходящим, непроизвольно сжал кулаки.  
— Кого я вижу! — услышал он громкий голос. Изображение снова дёрнулось, и в поле зрения появился молодой человек в смокинге, черноволосый, довольно высокого роста. Фамильное сходство было очевидным.   
— Мой братец вылез из кабинета и отдаёт дань приличному обществу? — продолжал младший Абернати.  
— Дорогой, кто это? — повернувшись к своему спутнику, с деланным недоумением вопросил Гриндевальд. Его акцент вдруг зазвучал ещё более явно и стал почти неприятным — и едва ли это было случайностью. — Вы знакомы?  
— Позвольте представить, дорогая, — спохватился Абернати. — Это мой брат Филипп, он профессионально играет в квиддич. Это фройляйн Хеде Эстерлейн, специалист по старинным артефактам.  
Гриндевальд отточенным движением протянул руку для поцелуя.  
— О, милый, почему ты не сказал, что у тебя такой талантливый брат? — манерно, с едва уловимой насмешкой протянул он. Филипп коснулся губами его пальцев.  
— Да... как-то... — промямлил Абернати.  
— "Милый"? — переспросил Филипп, пододвигая стул и садясь напротив. — У вас что, свидание? Во что это ты вырядился?  
— Какая бестактность! — ахнула Куини. — Ему голову бладжером отбило?  
— Боюсь, это надолго, — изрёк Ричардсон. После секундной заминки он все же вернулся на своё место и, нахмурившись, озабоченно покачал головой: — Им нужно от него избавиться, иначе они пропустят Джонса.  
— Они могут пропустить его приход, это не страшно, — заметил Грейвз. — Но братца нужно отправить восвояси, пока он не начал задавать неудобные вопросы. А он уже начал.  
— Мы с Хеде встречаемся, — мужественно выдавил Абернати.  
— Да не может быть! — не сдержался Филипп.  
— Не желаете объясниться, сударь? — холодно осведомился Гриндевальд.  
— Да я просто поверить не могу такому счастью! — продолжал Филипп. — Мой брат с кем-то встречается! Это же небеса должны были рухнуть на землю! Хеде, драгоценнейшая, что вы в нём такого нашли? И где вы вообще его откопали, в библиотеке, в горе пыльных книжек? Когда будет знакомство с родителями?  
— Как погляжу, он прямо преисполнен братской любви, — процедил Квелье. — Немудрено, что Абернати даже не упоминал о семье.  
— А у вас этим вечером целых три спутницы, — заметил Гриндевальд таким тоном, что у Грейвза мороз пошел по коже — хотя сейчас интонации Гриндевальда не имели к нему ровным счетом никакого отношения, — но никто не спешит так вульгарно этому удивляться, не так ли?  
— О, ничего стоящего, — отмахнулся Филипп, — всего-то пара поклонниц и журналистка.   
— Выходит, я намного удачливей вас, — сладким, как медленный яд, голосом проговорил Гриндевальд. — Ваш брат — исключительно интеллигентный, тактичный и эрудированный человек.   
— Он даже не понял шпильку! — усмехнулась Тина. — Мерлин, какой пустоголовый мальчишка!  
— Наши отношения, — продолжал Гриндевальд, — ещё только зарождаются. Их легко испортить поспешностью и суетой. Ваши дамы вас, кажется, заждались.  
Кажется, Филипп вовсе не собирался так легко отпускать попавшегося ему в лапы брата. Но чутье загонщика — или интуиция какого-никакого, но всё же мага — подсказали, что не замечать намеков Гриндевальда было смертельно опасно.  
— О, понимаю, понимаю! — Он торопливо вскочил и, раскланявшись, подхватил под локоть одну из своих девиц, которая подошла было узнать, с кем он так задержался. — Уже ухожу, не стану мешать воркованию влюблённых! Завтра же порадую маму! — уже удалившись на несколько шагов, бросил он через плечо.  
Повисла тяжелая пауза, словно все — и участники, и свидетели этой сцены — разом перестали дышать.  
— Хотите, я его убью? — буднично спросил Гриндевальд, поднеся к губам бокал с остатками фруктовой воды. — Ведь хотите же.  
— Оставьте в покое мою семью, — с отчаянной угрозой ответил Абернати.  
— Как вам будет угодно. Но на вашем месте я бы не стал терпеть подобные выходки.  
— Иногда стоит принять факты как данность, — упрямо проговорил Абернати.  
— Какие факты, позвольте узнать? Что ваш брат — избалованный, бестактный, шумный представитель рода человеческого и, конечно же, любимец родителей? Я ведь прав, не так ли?  
Из уст Гриндевальда речи о такте звучали изощренной насмешкой: забыть о том, что их разговор должны были слушать ещё несколько человек, он не мог.   
Абернати молчал.  
— Простите, — наконец произнёс он, и Грейвз угадал, что обращается он не к своему спутнику. — Я был несдержан. Эмоции обычно плохо влияют на мою способность здраво мыслить.  
— Да у вас, я смотрю, вообще с эмоциями проблемы, — заметил Гриндевальд. — Вы, кажется, не понимаете, что без них, на одном только разумном, последовательном и скучном изложении фактов, далеко не уедешь. А вот эмоции, настоящая страсть... вот она способна повести за собой толпы.  
— Кажется, страсть, отрицающая разум, это скорее ваш конёк.  
— Именно. Не могу поверить, что вы упрямо отрицаете вообще все свои эмоции, даже... Даже когда понимаете, что кого-то любите.  
— И это Филиппа я назвала бестактным, — пробормотала Куини.  
— Вас никоим образом не касается, кого я люблю, — отрезал Абернати. Грейвз почти улыбнулся: в голосе Абернати лязгнула сталь, будто он наконец смог преодолеть свой страх перед Гриндевальдом и набрался сил отстоять себя.  
— Разумеется, нет. Только куда денется упомянутый разум, когда ваше невинное сердечко разорвётся пополам? Надвое? Вы рискуете упасть в пучину того, что до сей поры позволяли себе лишь дозированно. И вот тогда...  
— Вы не посмеете...  
— О чём они? — спросил Ричардсон. Грейвз пожал плечами: подобные недосказанности и ему не слишком-то нравились, но Гриндевальд выражался слишком туманно и не давал ему зацепок. А вот Абернати, кажется, прекрасно всё понял, и что-то в этих словах напугало его не на шутку. Что же? Он говорил, что низменные чувства ему не знакомы, и говорил искренне — но об остальных, не столь телесных, речи не шло. Неужели мерзавец намекал на то, что всё же попытается увести с собой Куини, которая была Абернати так симпатична, что он порой терял дар речи в её присутствии?  
— Ещё как посмею. — Гриндевальд сделал пугающую паузу и добавил совершенно другим тоном: — Джонс идёт.


	8. Chapter 8

_От автора: это называется, слава богу, года не прошло. Увидите ошибки — укажите, плийз, сам я в неадеквате мог и не заметить._  
* * *  
И всё же сейчас одно мгновение едва ли могло бы и в самом деле что-нибудь изменить. В глубине сквозных зеркал виднелось смутное движение, но Грейвзу никак не удавалось разглядеть хоть что-то, кроме размытых пятен. А затем Гриндевальд и Абернати склонились друг к другу, притворившись, что ведут какой-то интимный разговор — будто догадались о его затруднениях.   
— Они здесь... — принялся вполголоса докладывать Абернати. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он сообразил не таращиться на объект их интереса во все глаза и что ему, быть может, даже удалось действительно скрыть своё любопытство. — Вижу Джонса, с ним неизвестный мужчина и женщина, её я тоже не узнаю... Они садятся...   
— Женщина — жена или любовница второго, — так же негромко прокомментировал Гриндевальд. — Нет, всё же жена, слишком уж обыденно он с ней держится.   
— К ним подошел официант. Мне кажется, говорят о нас... Не знаю, — неуверенно продолжил Абернати.   
— О нас, — подтвердил Гриндевальд. — Да посмотрите же на меня, пикси вас раздери, влюблены вы или нет?   
Официант возник в поле зрения внезапно, как призрак.   
— Фройляйн, сэр, — коротко поклонившись, проговорил он. — Мистер Джонс изъявил желание получить ваши визитки.   
Визитки! Грейвз мысленно выругался. Занятый сочинением легенды для Абернати, он и не вспомнил об этом — внезапное богатство редко кого наводило на мысли о деловых мелочах — но фройляйн Хеде Эстерлейн, специалист по древним артефактам, непременно должна была иметь с собой хотя бы десяток! Он вздрогнул, уже предчувствуя провал, но ...   
— Пожалуйста, — небрежным жестом протянув официанту руку, проговорил Гриндевальд. Между пальцами у него был зажат скромный чёрный прямоугольник.   
— Он сделал их заранее? — удивилась Тина. — Или наколдовал? А его не поймают на этом?   
Судя по всему, официант ничего не заметил — ну или Гриндевальду хватило наглости и умения невербально наложить на него Конфундус.   
— Вашу визитку, сэр?   
Абернати судорожно вздрогнул, потянулся было к карману и замер на середине движения.   
— Простите, — почти в панике бормотал он. — Я ещё не сделал новые...   
— О, я думаю, старая тоже вполне подойдет, — ободряюще, почти ласково промурлыкал Гриндевальд. Абернати вздрогнул снова, будто и ему стало жутко от мягкости его голоса, и тут же воскликнул:   
— О... Да! Вот она!   
Белый и чёрный прямоугольник легли на серебряный поднос, и официант вновь исчез.   
— Он колдовал, — уверенно заявил Ричардсон. — И сумел обойти следящие чары или что там внутри есть.   
— Проклятье, едва не попались! — прошипел Гриндевальд. — Мерлина ради, перестаньте уже дергаться и изобразите заинтересованность! И вид дурацкий сделайте, как обычно. Ах, извините, что раню вашу тонкую душевную организацию, но речь вообще-то идёт о моей жизни.   
— Мои соболезнования, — обиженно процедил Абернати.  
Время текло невыносимо медленно. Всего через пару минут Грейвз вдруг осознал, что комкает ткань брюк на коленях от волнения — и заставил себя разжать пальцы, надеясь, что его слабость осталась незамеченной.   
— Мистер Джонс приглашает вас за свой столик, — сообщил возникший под пальмой официант.   
Тина шумно выдохнула.   
— Рано радуетесь, мисс Голдштейн, — мрачно прокомментировал Грейвз. — Самое сложное только начинается.   
Гриндевальд и Абернати под руку прошествовали к указанному столику, и наконец Грейвз и сам увидел Джонса. Газетные колдографии ему льстили: в жизни он был ещё более некрасив, да и обаяние сытой гиены при личном — если это стоило так называть — знакомстве оказалось далеко не столь убедительным. Гардероб у него был недурен, стоило отдать ему должное, но впечатления это всё равно не спасало.   
— Сейчас всё зависит от того, что они скажут, — озвучил очевидное Квелье.   
— Прошу простить, мистер Джонс, мэм, сэр, что мы, не будучи вам представленными, фактически напросились... — скомканно начал Абернати. Он обращался к Джонсу как подчинённый к начальнику, с привычным подобострастием клерка невысокого ранга, и Грейвз решил, что это, пожалуй, сыграет им на руку.   
— Ничего страшного, — низким баритоном с тягучими, вальяжными интонациями проговорил Джонс. — У нас в Америке люди привыкли держаться проще, чем в Старом свете, фройляйн Эстерлейн нечего смущаться. К чему лишние формальности в том, что может стать началом прекрасной дружбы? Садитесь же!   
Грейвз начал тревожиться — Гриндевальд все ещё не проронил ни слова, было от чего насторожиться. Хотелось верить, что он просто пытался продумать тактику разговора заранее... вот только это было бы совершенно на него не похоже.   
Абернати и Гриндевальд сели; Гриндевальд, судя по плавному движению, расположился на стуле с изяществом ленивой кошки, Абернати же замер с напряженно выпрямленной спиной, словно на экзамене у нелюбимого и очень придирчивого преподавателя.   
— Итак, фройляйн Эстерлейн, мистер Абернати, позвольте вам представить супругов Хилл-Хэмптон — мои близкие друзья Донна и Ронан.   
— Подождите, — ахнула Куини, — это те самые?..   
Грейвз только поморщился — он не любил бывать в высшем свете и всех этих банкиров, владельцев фабрик и магазинов знал больше по досье и отчетам подчиненных, чем в лицо, но фамилию Хилл-Хэмптон он, без сомнения, слышал.   
— Да, именно они, — отозвался он. — Тише!   
Оставалось утешаться тем, что по меньшей мере Гриндевальд сообразил расположиться так, чтобы в поле видимости его броши попадал Лоренц Джонс. Зачарованная пуговица Абернати давала обзор похуже, но когда он поворачивался, можно было видеть то Хилл-Хэмптона, то его супругу.   
— Какие чудесные у вас бусы, — раздался негромкий голос Гриндевальда. Грейвзу показалось, что он стал ниже — Гриндевальд терял контроль над своими чарами или?.. — Если не ошибаюсь, это розовый жемчуг?   
— О да, — ответила Донна, её рука в перчатке коснулась светлой нити, обвивавшей её шею. — Это подарок Ронана.   
— Какая прелесть, — хихикнул Гриндевальд. — О, прошу простить мою неучтивость, мистер Джонс! Я должна поблагодарить вас за приглашение. Это я на нём настояла, мой спутник слишком скромен.   
— Я никогда бы не посмел! — горячо подхватил Абернати. — Но желание дамы — закон!   
— Пустое, — отмахнулся Джонс. — Я люблю заводить новых друзей. Давайте лучше выпьем.   
Он сам взял стоящий на столе графин и разлил напиток по крохотным рюмочкам, сначала уделив внимание дамам.   
— Ну, за знакомство!   
Гриндевальд осушил свою рюмочку первым невозмутимо, а вот Абернати, сделав глоток, закашлялся и едва не подавился.  
— Простите... — отдышавшись, пробормотал он. — Я думал, у нас сухой закон...   
— На этот столик он не распространяется, — засмеялся Хилл-Хэмптон. — Правильно я говорю, Лоренц?   
— Чистая правда! — весело бухнул Джонс. — Но вы ведь никому не скажете, верно?   
— Ещё бы, — рассмеялся Гриндевальд, перебивая, — если уж я нашла в этой стране местечко, где даму могут угостить хорошим коньяком, то следует за него держаться!   
Засмеялись все.   
— Мне импонирует ваше жизнелюбие, — доверительно сообщил Джонс. — Мистер Абернати, что же вы, попробуйте вот это, не отставайте от вашей дамы, я вас угощаю!   
— Благодарю, — чинно отозвался Абернати. Кажется, он счёл за лучшее молчать, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-то не к месту, и взял что-то с блюда. — Невероятно вкусно.   
— Мне кажется, или у вас сегодня праздник? — с искренним любопытством поинтересовался Гриндевальд. — Дайте угадаю: удачная сделка? Годовщина свадьбы мистера и миссис Хилл-Хэмптон? Нет? Что же?   
— Фройляйн Эстерлейн... простите, можно называть вас по имени? — начал Джонс. — Вы разве совсем не читали газет?   
— Вы знаете, было как-то не до этого! — откликнулся Гриндевальд. Зеркало с его броши на миг потемнело; во второй половине было видно, как он всплеснул руками в нарочито мечтательном жесте: — Мы договорились о встрече с мистером Абернати сегодня и с тех пор не расставались ни на минуту.   
Грейвз понадеялся, что Абернати не менее успешно изображает влюблённого осла.   
— Я, конечно, слышала о катастрофе со зданием Министерства, но не думала, что это стоит праздновать... Или я что-то не так поняла?   
— То есть, вы не знаете о смерти Гриндевальда?  
— Герра Гриндевальда? Того самого?! Вы не шутите? — воскликнул Гриндевальд так громко и с таким ужасом, что на него наверняка обратили внимание даже за соседними столиками. — Ох, не верится даже! Хвала небесам!   
— Рад, что вы разделяете наше облегчение, — со снисходительной улыбкой заметил Джонс. — Если не ошибаюсь, он был вашим соотечественником?   
— Ни в коей мере! — возмущенно ответил Гриндевальд. — Я родом из Мюнхена, что в Баварии — а он даже не немец! Кажется, швейцарец, если слухи о его происхождении правдивы. Это большая разница, и я попрошу вас об этом не забывать! — Он сделал паузу и, понизив голос, доверительно добавил: — Не поверите, как я рада, что этого чудовища больше нет!   
Тина захихикала.   
— Опять переигрывает, — сказала она сквозь смех. Куини пихнула её локтем, но Тина только расфыркалась ещё громче.   
— Зато ему при этом верят! Да и мистер Абернати хорош.   
— Так вы из Германии? — оживилась тем временем Донна. — Я так и подумала из-за фамилии. Должна вам сказать, ваш акцент крайне мил.   
— Вы так думаете? — преувеличенно огорчился Гриндевальд. — Это абсолютно ужасно. Я столько времени и сил посвятила тому, чтобы натренировать английское произношение, но избавиться от акцента всё никак не выходит.   
— Да что вы, ваш английский превосходен, — снисходительно утешил его Джонс. — А чем вы занимаетесь?   
Похоже, их задумка удалась: Гриндевальд сумел оттянуть на себя внимание Джонса — но тем труднее теперь будет провернуть первоначальный план, Абернати не должен быть для него совсем уж пустым местом.   
— Я изучаю старинные артефакты, — со сдержанной гордостью сообщил Гриндевальд. — Заинтересовалась этой темой ещё на старших курсах Дурмштранга, и...   
— Так вы заканчивали Дурмштранг? — перебил Джонс. — Какое совпадение, я тоже! В каком году?   
— В девятнадцатом. А вы?   
— В восьмом. Мадам Лолова всё ещё преподаёт теорию высшей трансфигурации?   
— М... Нет... Она ушла в... О Мерлин, забыла, в каком году. Я была то ли на пятом, то ли на шестом курсе, меня, честно говоря, в те времена волновали совершенно другие вещи... и люди. Да и трансфигурацию я никогда не любила.  
Грейвз выдохнул. Кажется, проверка была пройдена успешно.   
На какое-то время он перестал вслушиваться, а когда заставил себя вернуться к разговору, Абернати как раз с увлечением рассказывал о своём наследстве.   
— Да я ушам своим не поверил! — разглагольствовал он с энтузиазмом законченного простака. — Я — и вдруг столько денег? Я, конечно, сразу отправился прикупить кое-чего по мелочи, чтобы выглядеть прилично... Вот, например, эти часы. Правда, прекрасная вещь?   
Он вытащил часы и с гордостью продемонстрировал присутствующим.   
— Недурно, — хмыкнул Хилл-Хэмптон. Сарказма в его голосе не заметил только Абернати... вернее, тот простофиля, которым он на редкость успешно прикидывался.   
— Когда я их покупал, мы и встретились с Хеде, — торжествующе объявил он. — Я сразу понял, что больше не смогу без неё жить! Это было как удар молнии, прямо в сердце!   
— А он молодец, — с затаённой гордостью сказал Ричардсон. — Понимает.   
— Посмотрите, как переглядываются эти люди, — с отвращением заметила Куини. — Они же его презирают.   
— Хеде умеет разбираться в людях, правильно? — со смешком проговорила миссис Хилл-Хэмптон.   
— У меня настоящий нюх на добрых людей! — заверил Гриндевальд.   
— И что же вы подразумеваете под "добрыми"? — уточнил Джонс.   
— Добрый — это тот, кто готов помочь ближнему, как бы ни было плохо самому, — без раздумий ответил Гриндевальд. — Например, если девушке негде остановиться, а едва знакомый человек оплачивает ей гостиницу, это настоящая доброта. Правильно я говорю, милый?   
— Всё для тебя, дорогая, — дрогнувшим от волнения голосом ответил Абернати.   
— Да вы послушайте, что этот стервец плетет! — воскликнул Квелье. — Испортит ведь хорошего парня всеми этими штучками.   
"Главное — чтобы не околдовал, не увёл с собой", — подумал Грейвз.   
— Тина, ваш выход, — распорядился он. Та, только и ждавшая его команды, встала и, накинув пальто, тихо вышла. Грейвз затаил дыхание, в тревоге вглядываясь в зеркала. Пропустят ли её или даже аврорского жетона не хватит для того, чтобы пробраться в логово Джонса?   
Мучиться неизвестностью не пришлось долго: всего пара минут, и из зеркала послышался голос Тины.   
— Добрый вечер. Кто из вас мистер Лоренц Джонс? — сухо осведомилась она.   
— Допустим, я, — ответил Джонс и переглянулся с Хилл-Хэмптоном.   
— Это, наверное, та девушка-посыльная, — пояснил тот. — Августин мне рассказывал. От аврората.   
— Младший аврор Порпентина Голдштейн. Вам письмо, мистер Джонс, — сообщила Тина, почти демонстративно не услышав нетактичного замечания. — Будьте любезны, ознакомьтесь с ним в моём присутствии.   
Конверт перекочевал в руки Джонса.   
— Как вы меня нашли, мисс? — рассматривая подпись, спросил тот.   
— Ваш секретарь подсказал мне искать вас здесь.   
— Он должен был сообщить вам точное время, когда я здесь появляюсь, — задумчиво промолвил Джонс, и Грейвз подался вперёд. Неужели он что-то заподозрил?   
— Он сообщил, мистер Джонс.   
— В таком случае, вы опоздали.   
— Прошу прощения, — без тени раскаяния в голосе проговорила Тина. Грейвз мимоходом восхитился: он-то полагал, что подобное высокомерно-утомленное выражение лица она освоит лет через пять, не раньше.   
Джонс распечатал письмо и быстро пробежал его глазами.   
— Благодарю, — бросив листок на стол, проговорил он. — Можете передать начальству, что я в курсе ситуации.   
— До свидания. Приятного вечера.   
Никто из сидящих за столом не попрощался с Тиной. Действительно, кто она такая, всего лишь девочка-аврор, младший персонал...   
— Бедная девушка, — промолвил Гриндевальд с таким душераздирающим состраданием в голосе, что проникся даже Грейвз. — У авроров сейчас нелёгкое время, должно быть, она совсем замоталась. Такие синяки под глазами, и даже Гламурные чары не потрудилась наложить. Ни одна женщина в здравом уме себе такого не позволит.  
— Неудивительно, что она забыла сообщить на словах, чтобы ты был осторожнее, — заметил Хилл-Хэмптон, и рядом с Грейвзом испуганно ахнула Куини. — Кажется, она всем это должна была передать.   
— Осторожность никогда не помешает, — проговорил Гриндевальд. — Особенно сейчас, когда ещё не всех приспешников Гриндевальда сопроводили в тюрьму.   
— Я полагаю, что они залягут на дно, — поделилась Донна. — И будут что-то готовить, возможно, новые акции устрашения. Только бы не у нас.   
Джонс снисходительно заверил её, что до подобного никак не дойдет, и сразу перевёл тему.   
Грейвз выдохнул, мысленно поблагодарив Гриндевальда за своевременное вмешательство. Он всё-таки не пропустил мимо ушей подробности задания Тины, первый заметил её промах и соизволил проявить любезность, прикрыв её в меру своих сил.   
Вернувшуюся в особняк Тину встретил в дверях Квелье, немедленно уведомивший её и о совершенной оплошности, и о том, что та не имела последствий — и по чьей именно милости.   
— Только не вздумайте решить, что теперь и вы в долгу перед Гриндевальдом, — невесело сказал Грейвз, когда она упала на прежнее место, в изнеможении уткнувшись в плечо сестры. — Не корите себя, Тина, вы в самом деле устали.   
— Как я могла! — нисколько не утешившись его словами, простонала та. — Конечно, эта фраза нужна была только на случай, если я встречу его на рабочем месте, но ведь я говорила её всем, а ему не сказала!   
Светская беседа тем временем шла своим чередом: Джонс советовал Абернати какого-то биржевого брокера, Гриндевальд щебетал о старинных книгах и о том, что Америка всё-таки скучновата, особенно когда нельзя нормально повеселиться. Все ещё несколько раз выпили за кончину Гриндевальда (да горит он во всех немажеских адах, сколько их ни на есть), потом явился некто по фамилии Плейберхт и привёл с собой какую-то актрису, а следом за ним явились ещё два молчаливых джентльмена. Всем вновь прибывшим с подобающими церемониями представили Абернати и его "даму", Джонс распорядился придвинуть второй стол, все ещё раз выпили за смерть Гриндевальда...   
— Сил нет на это смотреть, — спрятав лицо в ладони, пожаловалась Тина.   
— Что такое, дорогая? — встревожилась Куини.   
— Я бы не стала праздновать чью-то смерть, — призналась старшая Голдштейн. — То есть, я бы, наверно, обрадовалась, если бы этого мерзавца и впрямь убили, но устраивать по этому поводу вечеринку...   
— Разве вам не захотелось бы отпраздновать, когда вы ожидали вот-вот потерять большие деньги — но по воле счастливого случая эта угроза вас миновала? — задумчиво поинтересовался Грейвз.   
— Большие деньги? О чём вы? — растерялась она.   
— Как вы думаете, кто был бы вынужден пожертвовать большие средства на военные нужды в случае открытой войны? — хмыкнул Грейвз. — Кто потерял бы огромные деньги от контрабанды, если бы Гриндевальд действительно победил, объединил миры магов и не-магов — и в контрабанде отпала бы необходимость? И кто потерял бы огромные деньги от контрабанды, если бы Гриндевальд проиграл и каналы поставок оказались наглухо перекрыты вследствие ужесточения старых запретов и введения новых? Смерть Гриндевальда слишком удобна, она избавила бы очень многих от великого множества хлопот.   
— Мы нашли мотив? — уточнил Ричардсон.   
— Только один из возможных, — покачал головой Грейвз. — И расширили круг подозреваемых. Потому что с таким мотивом это всё становится очень похоже на сговор.   
— Тогда предмет, который мы ищем, может находиться где угодно. Да хоть в будуаре вот этой актрисульки, — выплюнул Квелье. — Или в кладовке почтенной миссис Хилл-Хэмптон.   
— Вот именно, — поморщившись, кивнул Грейвз. — И я надеюсь, что Гриндевальд и Абернати тоже это поняли.   
— А если нет?   
— В любом случае, Джонса мы будем разрабатывать в первую очередь.   
— Я не уверена, что он расколется, — усомнилась Тина. — Если он повязан с кем-то, он их не сдаст. Побоится. Он очень влиятелен, да, но и у них достаточно связей. Наверно, даже среди преступников.   
— Сдаст, дорогая, — уверенно ответила Куини, не отрывавшая взгляда от зеркал. — В конце концов, Гриндевальд тоже легиллимент.   
Её слова утонули в послышавшемся из зеркала хохоте: Джонс и его товарищи развлекались вовсю. Грейвз проверил, что всё шло своим чередом — Абернати молчал, не зная, о чём говорить со всеми этими лощёными тварями, Гриндевальд флиртовал с одним из молчаливых джентльменов, причём выходило у него вполне пристойно — и поднялся.   
— Я на минуту, — сказал он негромко, чтобы не отвлекать остальных от наблюдения.   
Отыскав на кухне свою шкатулку, Грейвз откинул крышку и наугад вытянул какое-то зелье. Попалось Бодрящее, он решил, что оно вполне сойдет — и, выпив его одним глотком, поставил опустевший флакон обратно. В голове постепенно начало проясняться, но Грейвз не стал возвращаться. Под ноги ему подвернулся стул, и он уселся, слепо уставившись в угол кухни.   
Должно быть, он задержался дольше, чем обещал, и вдобавок слишком погрузился в свои мысли — когда на пороге появилась Тина, он вздрогнул от шороха и едва не свернул на пол стоявшую у самого локтя шкатулку с зельями.   
— Сэр, — сделав вид, что не заметила этого, тихо сказала она, — они собираются играть. Как вы думаете, если Гриндевальд станет выигрывать... Он же не любит уступать, вдруг он упрется и решит ободрать этих толстосумов...   
— Он не выиграет, — твердо ответил Грейвз. Хотел бы он и в самом деле чувствовать такую уверенность. — Это не входит в план. Он должен проиграть, ему об этом известно... как и о том, что на самом деле стоит на кону.   
Тина не обмолвилась об этом ни словом, но он все же поднялся и вернулся в комнату вместе с ней. Как будто его присутствие ещё могло что-то изменить... Грейвз старался отогнать глодавшее его чувство бессилия и всякий раз терпел в этом поражение. Он знал, что по его приказу авроры ворвутся в ресторан, что достаточно сказать слово — и Абернати окажется в безопасности, а Джонсу будут предъявлены обвинения, но легче от этого не становилось. Сам он по-прежнему был беспомощен и бесполезен. Да и переход к любым открытым действиям принес бы им больше проблем, чем пользы.   
Обстановка изменилась, это он заметил сразу, едва бросив взгляд на зеркала. Гриндевальд и Абернати сидели за зелёным столом в окружении уже знакомых лиц. Пока Грейвз отсутствовал, они успели перейти в другую комнату, подальше от чужих глаз.   
Джонс на правах хозяина тасовал колоду карт, Гриндевальд хихикал, привлекая к себе внимание.   
— Я почти не умею играть, — говорил он, явно копируя интонации Куини. — Прошу меня простить, если я сделаю что-то не так...   
— Ничего страшного, — великодушно ободрил его Хилл-Хэмптон. Жена сидела у него за плечом и заглядывала в его карты. — Это всего лишь покер, вам почти ничего не нужно делать.   
Грейвз всмотрелся в карты на руках у Гриндевальда, в колыхавшиеся в поле зрения фигуры, размытые пятна лиц... и уверенно произнёс:   
— Их раскрыли.   
— Это невозможно! — запальчиво возразил Ричардсон, — мы всё предусмотрели, и Гриндевальд ведёт себя достаточно естественно, я бы и сам не догадался... И в разговорах не было ничего такого...   
Грейвз поморщился.   
— Да, на первый взгляд всё идеально, только Джонс всё равно почувствовал, что что-то не так. Я не могу точно сказать, в чём они ошиблись, но играть их тоже позвали не случайно.   
— Гриндевальд им не по зубам! — заявила Тина, окончательно встав на сторону убийцы. И после секундной паузы добавила вполголоса: — Он и нам был не по зубам.   
— Посмотрим, как дело повернётся, — помолчав, ответил Грейвз. — Сбежать оттуда и вытащить Абернати он мог бы в любой момент, но бежать он как раз не станет, он попытается достичь своей цели не хитростью, так нахрапом. А то мы первый день с ним дело имеем...   
— Я думаю, Джонсу просто интересно, кто они такие и зачем ищут его расположения, — задумчиво проговорила Куини. — На его месте я бы именно так и подумала: что они либо просители, либо аферисты. О том, что перед ним сам Гриндевальд, он вряд ли догадался.   
— Об этом никто не говорит, — поддержал её Ричардсон. — Но ситуация становится всё опаснее, мы не знаем, сколько на самом деле телохранителей у Джонса и у его гостей.   
Он сидел на самом краю кресла, уже с палочкой в руках, словно не хотел тратить драгоценные секунды, когда придётся пустить её в ход.   
— Тш-ш! — воскликнула Тина. — Делают ставки. Начинается!   
— Дорогой, поставь что-нибудь, — царственно махнув рукой, распорядился Гриндевальд. Насмешка во взгляде Хилл-Хэмптона была очевидна даже в искаженном отражении сквозного зеркала.   
Абернати покорно полез за кошельком.   
— У нас обычно не ставят меньше тысячи, — с каким-то неприятным удовольствием проговорил Джонс. — Хотя, разумеется, если для вас это затруднительно...   
— Нисколько, сэр, — сдавленно ответил Абернати. — С тысячи и начнём.   
Деньги легли на стол. В кошельке было тысяч восемь, едва ли больше, и этого надолго не хватит — при таких-то аппетитах зажравшихся богатеев.   
Выложили флоп; один из молчаливых сбросил карты, Джонс, сидевший прямо напротив Гриндевальда, сделал какой-то жест, и Грейвз понял, что это был сигнал не повышать ставки. Его подозрения подтверждались: прощупывание ещё даже не начиналось.   
Первый раунд Гриндевальд проиграл. Грейвз прикрыл глаза и, с силой прижав к ним ладони, обратился в слух — пользы с этого было как бы не больше, чем с попыток разглядеть масти в не слишком четких картинках. Самое интересное, что пока что всё шло по плану. За исключением того, что никакого явно выраженного интереса Джонс к "фройляйн Хеде" не проявлял.   
Восторженно ахавший и все время теребивший Абернати Гриндевальд сумел отыграться — вернее, ему это позволили. Потом они проиграли все деньги, едва ли не быстрее, чем в первый раз.   
Как ни странно, разговоров за столом почти не велось. Игроки изредка перекидывались какими-то будничными, почти бессмысленными фразами, Джонс и вовсе молчал. Грейвза это настораживало.   
Гриндевальд потребовал поставить на кон часы, клятвенно пообещав непременно отыграть всё назад, и после недолгого сопротивления Абернати повиновался. Грейвз только вздохнул с облечением, когда опостылевшее ему вульгарное чудище уплыло в чужие руки.   
— Это было чистое золото! — почти уже не скрывая раздражения, проговорил Абернати. — Я, конечно, сделаю ради тебя всё, что угодно...   
— Молодец, — заметил Ричардсон, — если так дальше пойдёт, то всё закончится как раз тем скандалом, который нам нужен.   
Грейвз промолчал.   
Абернати лишился перстня и зажима для галстука. Гриндевальд вздыхал, вертелся, гипнотизировал свои карты пылающим взором, но благополучно проиграл и эту ставку.   
— У нас больше ничего нет, дорогая, — стыдливо уведомил Абернати.   
— Вы можете выписать чек, — предложил Джонс, который явно получал удовольствие от происходящего.   
— Я ещё не обзавёлся чековой книжкой, — со смущением, из-под которого уже прорывались злость и обида, ответил тот. — Дорогая, кажется, мы больше не можем оставаться...   
— Нет! — воскликнул Гриндевальд, вскинув руку. — У меня ещё осталось кольцо.   
Абернати схватил его за руку.   
— Ты не можешь!   
Присутствующие наблюдали за этой сценой с насмешливым интересом. Как и Грейвз — правда, причины у них были разными.   
— Почему не могу? Ты же купишь мне новое, да, милый?   
Абернати встал, резко отодвинув стул.   
— Может, я человек излишне строгих нравов, — придушенно сказал он, — но это кольцо — свидетельство моей любви, а не пустая побрякушка! Я не позволю тебе ставить его на кон, словно!..  
— Брось, дорогой, это всего лишь кольцо! — закатив глаза, отмахнулся Гриндевальд.   
— Вы будете делать ставку, фройляйн? — с некоторым неудовольствием осведомился Хилл-Хэмптон.   
Гриндевальд сорвал кольцо с пальца и бросил его на стол.   
— Хеде, — не своим голосом проговорил Абернати. — Ты же клялась мне в любви!   
Гриндевальд, поглощенный азартом, не удостоил его даже взглядом. Раздали карты. Спустя пару минут он проиграл.   
Все замерли в молчаливом ожидании. Абернати должен был что-то сделать, и он, поняв, что изобразить подходящие к ситуации эмоции не в силах, избрал другую тактику.   
— М-между нами всё кончено, — запнувшись, совершенно без выражения произнёс он, развернулся и вышел.  
Разумеется, Абернати не дали уйти просто так — уже в коридоре, ведшем из комнат для карточной игры в общий зал, ему заступили дорогу двое громил Джонса. Ричардсон и Квелье вскочили, намереваясь мчаться на выручку — но в тот же миг в полумраке зеркала сверкнула вспышка, послышался вопль боли, слишком низкий для того, чтобы принадлежать самому Абернати, и отражение замелькало вновь.   
Однако едва картинка просветлела, мельтешение пошло на убыль, словно Абернати, добравшись до зала, перешел на шаг. Грейвз выдохнул и, заметив, что сжал кулаки, заставил себя расслабить пальцы. Отражавшаяся в зеркале входная дверь плавно приближалась — и вдруг обзор перекрыла чья-то широкая грудь со сбившимся набок галстуком.   
— Да ты уже уходишь? — послышался насмешливый голос Филиппа. — Так и думал, что твоя пассия быстро от тебя избавится. Пошли лучше к нам, братишка, мы тут развлекаемся вовсю! Глядишь, и отучим тебя от этой унылой…   
— Ступефай! — сдавленно рыкнул Абернати. Раздался грохот и женский визг, картинка снова мелькнула, будто он развернулся за звук. — Глациус!   
Громыхнуло, и Абернати снова перешёл на бег. Распахнулась дверь, сияние ресторанных огней в зеркале сменилось смазанным светом уличных фонарей, всё завертелось — и через несколько секунд в гостиную в сопровождении Квелье и Ричардсона ввалился сам виновник переполоха, встрёпанный, напуганный и до судорог сжимавший в руке волшебную палочку.   
Его немедля усадили на диван, Куини поднесла стакан воды, но Абернати только вцепился в него побелевшими пальцами, будто не понимая, что с ним нужно было делать.   
— Как это? Что это я? — растерянно бормотал он. — Что же теперь будет!   
Он поднял глаза на Грейвза и покаянно признался:   
— Я же всё провалил!   
— Ничего вы не провалили, — покачав головой, твердо проговорил тот. — Всё идёт точно по плану. Вы разошлись с девушкой, у вас, допустим, вспыльчивая натура — конечно, вы пришли в неистовство.   
— В неистовство? Я? — Казалось, от самой этой идеи Абернати растерялся ещё больше.   
— Чем это вы их шмальнули? — деловито поинтересовался Ричардсон, силой разжав ему пальцы и аккуратно вынув из них палочку. — Помнится, кто-то ещё утверждал, что не умеет драться!   
— Я и не умею! Я же ничего не сделал, просто превратил их ботинки в анаконд. Надолго этого не хватило, конечно же, отменить настолько грубую и поспешную трансфигурацию совсем несложно, но наколдовать им под ноги каток я все-таки успел.   
— Вы напали на своего брата... — тихо произнесла Куини, с сожалением покачав головой. Она первая осознала, что произошло. Грейвз переглянулся со своими аврорами: в их взглядах яснее ясного читалось, что Филиппу досталось за дело, но озвучить это они предоставили ему. Он промолчал.   
— Вы отлично справились, — после неловко долгой паузы всё же проговорил Грейвз, зная, что пусть и не сразу, но Абернати сумеет распознать в сухой фразе то, чем она была — похвалу. — Будем надеяться, что ваш напарник справится не хуже.   
Все невольно посмотрели на второе зеркало. Большую часть отражения сейчас занимали тонкие, нервно сжимавшиеся пальцы «фройляйн Хеде», и было слышно, как торопливо оправдывался Гриндевальд:   
— Понимаете, я не думала... Простите, я так виновата! Конечно, я всё верну...   
Очевидно, он успел занять у кого-то денег, поставил их на кон и опять проиграл. Грейвз видел Джонса, который развалился на стуле напротив Гриндевальда, и ему делалось противно от взгляда, устремленного на юную бестолковую ведьмочку. А если бы на месте Гриндевальда оказалась настоящая девушка?   
— Что вы, не расстраивайтесь, фройляйн, — с насквозь фальшивым великодушием отмахнулся Джонс. — Проигрывать всегда досадно, я понимаю. Позвольте угостить вас ужином, быть может, это немного вас утешит?   
Дёргано дрожавшие пальцы Гриндевальда замерли, в одном из бокалов мелькнуло отражение: он выпрямился, будто окрыленный внезапной надеждой.   
— Что вы, — пролепетал он, — я не могу...   
— Бросьте, фройляйн, я не приму отказа! — настойчиво заявил Джонс и, поднявшись на ноги, протянув ему руку. — Ну же, дорогая, не тушуйтесь!   
— Это то, о чем я думаю? — недоверчиво поинтересовалась Тина.   
— Полагаю, что сейчас он отведёт её в личные комнаты, — заметил Квелье. — Ух, я ему не завидую!   
Послышались смешки. Присутствующие явно воспряли духом — в том, что Гриндевальд себя в обиду не даст, сомнений не было.   
Подошедший к Джонсу человек показался в зеркале лишь на миг. Нарочно или по воле случая, Гриндевальд повернулся следом, на несколько мгновений вернув ему видимость, но тот лишь склонился к уху хозяина и почти сразу выпрямился. Выслушав, Джонс коротко кивнул — и вновь галантно предложил девушке руку.   
Даже Грейвз ощутил всплеск азарта, подогретого злорадным предвкушением того, как кошка сейчас превратится в мышку. Какой мерзавец! И этот человек ещё смел называть себя джентльменом!   
Кажется, всё и правда шло по плану: лифт, украшенный зеркалами в позолоченных рамах, двигался наверх долго, почти несколько минут, отчего внезапное молчание так и не проронившего ни слова Гриндевальда заставило Грейвза занервничать снова. Джонс, впрочем, ничего не заметил — или, быть может, просто принял покорность следовавшей за ним “фройляйн Хеде” как должное.   
Квартира, в которую он её привел, была обставлена с почти варварской роскошью, по крайней мере, зеркала были повсюду. Грейвз видел, как Гриндевальд обвел обстановку цепким критическим взглядом — а затем хорошенькое личико его маски как по щелчку расслабилось, вновь заставив его казаться ошалевшей от всего этого богатства девицей.  
— О, — растерянно произнёс он, уронив сумочку на стоявшую в холле скамеечку, такую же вульгарно вычурную, как и рамы висевших на стенах зеркал, — ужин подадут сюда?   
— Да, дорогая, — мягко ответил Джонс, небрежным жестом расстегнув ворот рубашки. — Располагайтесь, сюда, прошу.   
Они оказались в гостиной; проходя мимо огромного зеркала, Гриндевальд игриво подмигнул своему отражению — и наблюдателям.   
— Какая прекрасная квартира, — томно вздохнул он. Кажется, один только Грейвз сумел расслышать в его голосе издевку. — Великолепно.   
Манера обаятельного джентльмена тем временем сползала с Джонса, будто снег с крыш в теплый весенний день. Он достал сигару из ящичка на камине, зажёг её заклинанием, не потрудившись достать палочку, подошел к Гриндевальду вплотную и выпустил дым ему в лицо.   
— Ну, дорогая, — произнёс он, — зачем вы здесь?   
— Вы сами меня пригласили! — отмахнувшись от дымного облака, возмутился Гриндевальд.   
— Прекращайте изображать дурочку, — пренебрежительно хмыкнул Джонс.   
— Вот тварь, — прошептала Тина, и Грейвз машинально кивнул. Оказавшись наедине со слабой, как он полагал, жертвой, Джонс проявил свою истинную натуру.   
— Я вовсе не...   
— Нет, изображаете. Вы из аврората? Нет? Значит, аферистка? Так, вижу, уже теплее. Ну-ка, идите сюда, цыпочка, поболтаем.   
Он схватил Гриндевальда за руку и подтащил к дивану.   
— Почему он не наподдаст ему уже сейчас? — изумился Квелье.   
— Рано. Нам нужно, чтобы Джонс разболтался как следует, пока что нам совершенно нечего ему предъявить, — не отрывая глаз от зеркала, пояснил Грейвз. — Или, может, Гриндевальд решил сам с ним поиграть.   
Джонс тем временем уселся на диван и силой усадил Гриндевальда себе на колени. Весь обзор закрывал расстегнутый ворот его рубашки, картинка покачнулась и несколько раз дернулась, будто Гриндевальд попытался вырваться.   
— Что вы делаете! — довольно правдоподобно вскрикнул он. Очередной рывок — и в зеркале вдруг отразилось ещё одно, висевшее прямо напротив дивана. На диване белокурая девушка тщетно пыталась выбраться из объятий разошедшегося мужчины, и даже зная, что все было не тем, чем казалось, Грейвз невольно скривился от отвращения. Он заметил, что держит в руках палочку в абсурдном порыве броситься на выручку злейшему врагу.   
— Ну, ничего особенного, вам ведь не привыкать, — словно не замечая сопротивления спутницы, хладнокровно заметил Джонс. — Вы ведь так и зарабатываете на жизнь — прыгая из одной постели в другую? Должен сказать, с прошлым возлюбленным вы развязались довольно неумело, неужели так уверены в своей способности заполучить мои денежки, что решили не оставлять себе пути назад? Или он ваш подельник? Если так, актёр из него очень так себе.   
Грейвз затаил дыхание.   
— Ну так что вам нужно? Просто платы за ваши, так скажем, услуги, или у вас наводка на что-то конкретное? — осведомился Джонс. — Не-ет, вы явно не рассчитывали на столь тесное знакомство, — сообразил он. Его руки шарили по телу мнимой Хеде, неспешно подбираясь к груди. — Что же, придётся немного потерпеть, дорогая.   
— Мне нужны ваши записи о том, как вызывать тварей, — спокойно проговорил Гриндевальд. Белокурая головка его маски все ещё была покорно опущена, но что-то в позе уже выдавало истину.   
В Джонсе произошла перемена, он тут же разжал руки и дернулся в сторону, будто собирался схватиться за палочку, но Гриндевальд опередил его. На его пальцах разлилось серебристое сияние, и он, не оборачиваясь, ткнул ими Джонсу в лицо. Поднялся, с достоинством поправил платье. Джонс, обездвиженный, сидел будто статуя, даже грудь его, кажется, не вздымалась очередным вдохом.   
— С помощью этих тварей вы убили моего господина, — произнёс Гриндевальд. — И вам не хватило ума удовлетвориться его смертью и, отозвав свое оружие, скрыться. Теперь я хочу расплаты. Где записи?   
Джонс судорожно задергал головой, хватая ртом воздух, но тело его оставалось неподвижным.   
— Я ничего вам не скажу... Охрана!   
— Вас никто не услышит, я поставила чары.   
— Без палочки? Это невозможно! Такая магия не всякому под силу...   
— Мне многое под силу. Вернемся к теме: за что вы убили герра Гриндевальда?   
Джонс тяжело дышал, раздувая ноздри. Было очевидно, что он пытался использовать беспалочковую магию, но тщетно.   
— Из мести, — наконец сдался он. — Много лет назад он убил моего деда.   
— В самом деле? — хмыкнул Гриндевальд. — Очевидно, было за что?   
— Мой дед всего лишь работал! — в ярости выплюнул Джонс. — Он просто делал палочки, вкалывал день и ночь, чтобы содержать семью — а потом пришёл ваш хозяин и разрушил всё! У меня есть право на его кровь! Можете убить меня, но я умру счастливым!   
Гриндевальд помолчал.   
— Вашим дедом был мастер палочек Тивадар Шипаш? — совершенно серьёзным тоном спросил он. — Тот, что погиб в июне 1883 года?   
— Абсолютно верно, — подтвердил Джонс.   
— Но вы ведь его даже не помните.   
— Не помню, но он часть моей семьи! Я обязан был дать клятву отомстить!   
— Семейка высокопарных идиотов! — выплюнул Гриндевальд. — Надо было быть сумасшедшим, чтобы принудить собственного сына дать такую клятву! А уж вашему деду стоило просто отойти с дороги!   
На лице Джонса отразился такой ужас, что на мгновение Грейвз решил, будто его сейчас хватит удар. Джонс шевелил губами, но оттуда не вырывалось ни звука. Гриндевальд повёл рукой перед лицом, и безумный взгляд Джонса остановился на нем. Грейвз угадал, что он видит — проступившие сквозь маску истинные черты.  
— Вам почти удалось, — холодно заметил Гриндевальд. — Но только почти. А теперь — и я не буду повторять снова — где ваши записи о тварях?   
Он протянул руку к лицу своего пленника, на тонких пальцах светились опасные огоньки.   
— Ненавижу, — прохрипел Джонс. — Ненавижу!   
— Сами виноваты, — рассудил Гриндевальд. — Позволили своей семейке себя одурачить, ввязались в это дело. Не нашли, что ли, развлечения получше мести?   
— И это говорит тот, кто запудривал мозги тысячам магов! Это ваш бизнес, я всё понимаю, герр Гриндевальд, но я хотя бы осознанно принял правила, предложенные моей семьёй, а вы? Что сделали вы? Ведь это после того, как в моей стране появились преступники, которые прикрывались вашим именем, я бежал сюда!   
— Ваши проблемы, — отрезал Гриндевальд. — Записи. Манускрипт, журнал, что у вас там. Или мне применить легиллименцию?   
Несколько секунд они молча сверлили друг на друга взглядами, и наконец Джонс сдался.   
— Не убивайте меня, я и так проиграл, — опустив голову, взмолился он. — Книга за этим зеркалом.   
— Вы ещё и артефакты прятать не умеете, — пренебрежительно заметил Гриндевальд. Он развернулся на месте, в зеркалах — настоящем, стоявшем в гостиной Джонса, и в отражении — снова появилась изящная фигурка его нынешнего обличья. Мелькнула вскинутая в повелительном жесте кисть, и зеркало отъехало в сторону, открыв неглубокую нишу.   
Хранить артефакты подобающим образом Джонс и впрямь не умел: книги, выточенные из какого-то зеленоватого камня фигурки, свечи в подсвечниках и без, и другие предметы, которые Грейвз даже не успел рассмотреть, лежали в нише вперемешку, будто их владелец вовсе не понимал риска.   
— И ваше баловство тёмной магией именно баловство, — добавил Гриндевальд. — Прежде чем лезть куда-либо, стоило бы разузнать о последствиях.   
Он безошибочно выхватил из кипы вещей лежавшую сверху книжицу в твёрдом переплёте.   
— Это?   
— Да, — обречённо подтвердил Джонс. — Но я не стану вам помогать! Только под Империо вы принудите меня отозвать...   
— Профан! — внезапно рассвирепел Гриндевальд. Впрочем, стоило восстановить в памяти то, как он держался в последние полчаса, и Грейвз понял, что тот и до этого едва сдерживался. — Вы считаете, будто тёмная магия сможет решить все ваши проблемы! Вы идиот, точно такой же, как и сотни до вас, сгинувшие без следа! Вы ведь могли готовить честную месть: вызвать меня на дуэль, подослать убийц, подкупить моих сторонников, чтобы подсыпали мне яду; на худой конец, накопать какой-нибудь информации и подставить меня аврорам — а вы вместо этого вызвали тварей из глубин! Да вы не знаете даже того, что проводить ритуалы под Империо — невозможно, бессмысленно, гибельно! Тёмная магия не инструмент, а живая стихия, а вы пытаетесь обращаться с ней, будто с безмозглой деревяшкой. Вы уже поплатились за своё безрассудство! И пока я прибегаю ко всем возможным предосторожностям, чтобы не превратиться в то, во что превратились вы... — Гриндевальд задохнулся от возмущения. — Ведь превратились же, да? Ревелио!   
Наблюдатели дружно ахнули. Не только Гриндевальд носил личину — облик Джонса тоже оказался фальшивкой.   
— Какая гадость! — содрогнулся Квелье.   
— Вот почему у него запрещено использовать магию! — воскликнула Тина. — Он боялся, что она поставит под угрозу его собственные чары!   
Вспомнив о том, что за ними должны были наблюдать, Гриндевальд поправил брошь, точнее наведя её на Джонса. Грейвз подался вперед и всмотрелся в то существо, которым стал влиятельный магнат. Кожа его приобрела серовато-зелёный оттенок, лицо взбугрилось огромными бородавками, часть которых уже переползла на заострившиеся уши, слишком длинные и ровные для человека зубы выступили вперёд, и в довершение возле рта отросло несколько пар коротких щупалец, которые слабо шевелились.   
— Ненавижу! — выплюнул Джонс. Его изуродованное лицо дрожало, морщилось и передергивалось — то ли от неприятных ощущений, то ли от стыда.   
— Что ж, я полагаю, на этом разговор можно закончить, — заключил Гриндевальд. — Силенцио! Посидите до утра, ничего с вами не сделается. Когда всё закончится, за вами придут. Ведь фройляйн Хеде пусть и аферистка, но совсем не дура — и, разумеется, сразу обратилась в аврорат, стоило ей заподозрить, чем вы на самом деле занимаетесь по вечерам. Всего хорошего!   
В зеркале замелькала чехарда смазанных полос и вспышек, и секунду спустя хлопнула входная дверь. Гриндевальд вошёл в дом без стука, словно бы вовсе не заметив охранных чар. Грейвзу должно было быть больно, но он уже привычно ничего не почувствовал.   
Тина первая кинулась в коридор, за ней поспешили остальные. Грейвз, не видевший уже нужды спешить, вышел последним.   
На милом, но фальшивом личике Гриндевальда выражалось неприкрытое облегчение, пока он пересекал прихожую, торжествующе потрясая добытой тетрадью. Не сбавляя шага, он скинул надоевшие туфли с ног, и они разлетелись по углам.   
— Рано праздновать победу! — воскликнул он. — Нам ещё предстоит загнать тварей обратно в преисподнюю. Благодарю вас за сотрудничество, господа! Я, конечно, справился бы и сам, но в компании всегда веселее.   
— Вы подвергли опасности мистера Абернати, — неодобрительно уведомил Ричардсон, заступив ему дорогу. — Ему пришлось отбиваться от охранников Джонса в одиночку.   
Гриндевальд окинул Абернати беглым взглядом.   
— Отбился ведь — значит, и беспокоиться не о чем, — пожал плечами он. Жест, так бесивший Грейвза прежде, у фройляйн Хеде получился кокетливым и почти милым. — Неужели вас так удивляет, что мистер Абернати смог постоять за себя?   
Грейвз скривился, гадая, нарочно ли Гриндевальд выбрал такую формулировку или же манипулирование чужими умами просто вошло у него в привычку, не требовавшую сознательного усилия. Его реплику едва ли можно было счесть похвалой, и вместе с тем она ясно давала понять, что только Гриндевальд по-настоящему смог оценить потенциал Абернати. Проклятье! Ещё действительно ухитрится сманить его к себе...   
Сам Гриндевальд тем временем прошествовал в гостиную и с утомленным вздохом воссел точно в центре дивана. Тетрадь Джонса повисла перед ним в воздухе так, чтобы все могли её видеть. Обложка распахнулась, зашелестели страницы, и...   
— У нас проблемы, — мрачно прокомментировал Ричардсон, — и большие. Кто-нибудь знает венгерский?   
— Можно вернуться за Джонсом, — предложила Тина, — и заставить его...   
— Ни в коем случае! — одновременно воскликнули Грейвз с Гриндевальдом, переглянулись, и после напряженной паузы Грейвз пояснил:   
— Он может исказить перевод, и не мне говорить вам о том, насколько это опасно в подобном деле. Да и доверять важную задачу человеку под Империо я бы тоже не стал.   
Он поймал себя на том, что перспектива использования Непростительных заклятий представлялась ему уже не преступлением, а возможностью добиться цели. Всё ради победы, вот в кого за двое суток превратился глава аврората! И чем он теперь лучше своего врага...   
— Да неужели вы забыли, что у нас есть переводчик? — всплеснув руками вдруг воскликнула Куини. — Эржебет Кис, из архива? Она же сама из Венгрии, её семья переехала в Америку не так давно, всего лет семь или восемь назад, не помню точно... Она наверняка не забыла язык своей родины!   
Тина с силой хлопнула себя по лбу.   
— Кто-нибудь знает, где она живёт?   
Кис привели через восемь с половиной минут — Грейвз засек время и готов был поклясться, что большую часть этого времени заспанная девушка одевалась, не попадая в рукава. Разглядев его среди встречающих, она несколько успокоилась, явно решив, что, раз директор здесь, то все идёт именно так, как должно.  
— Требуется моя помощь, сэр? — торопливо поздоровавшись, с тревогой осведомилась она. — Но в чём, в такое-то время?   
Прежде всего Грейвз взял с неё клятву, что всё, чему она станет свидетелем в этом доме, останется тайной, и лишь затем пригласил в гостиную, где Гриндевальд всё так же таращился в тетрадь Джонса.   
— Фройляйн Эстерлейн, позвольте представить вам Эржебет Кис, служащую архива МАКУСА. Мисс Кис, это фройляйн Хеде Эстерлейн, историк и специалист по темной магии, — представил их Грейвз. То, что Гриндевальд все ещё держал свою трансфигурацию, оказалось как нельзя кстати. — Мы крайне благодарны ей за то, что она согласилась оказать нам помощь, прибыв портключом прямо из Германии, но, как выяснилось, и ей понадобятся консультации.   
Гриндевальд поднялся, и после секундной заминки они с Кис пожали друг другу руки. Кис с удивлением рассматривала вечернее платье — кажется, специалистов по темной магии она представляла совсем иначе.   
— Нам крайне необходима помощь носителя венгерского языка в вашем лице, — проговорил Гриндевальд. — У нас в руках ключ к избавлению от тварей, а мы ни кнарла не понимаем в написанном. И хорошо ещё, если там нет шифра.   
Кис взяла в руки тетрадь, исписанную и изрисованную схемами, и вчиталась в первую попавшуюся страницу. Все присутствующие ждали вердикта.   
— Кажется, шифра нет, — наконец сказала она. — Просто венгерский, я даже слышала этот диалект в детстве. Да, я смогу это прочитать, но... Мерлин, какая гадость!   
— Это тёмная магия, милочка, — сухо проговорил Гриндевальд. — Прошу прощения, что это оскорбляет ваши чувства, но у нас нет времени посреди ночи искать в Нью-Йорке другого переводчика.   
— Я не отказываюсь! — твёрдо сказала Кис. Сон уже сошёл с неё. — Я сделаю все, что смогу. В конце концов, я училась в Дурмштранге. Я должна читать с листа или лучше вести записи?   
— По ходу работы поймём, как удобнее, — после секундного размышления решил Гриндевальд. — Мистер Грейвз, можно нам занять ваш кабинет?   
— Разумеется, фройляйн, прошу вас, — ответил тот, держась так, как держался бы с дамой.   
— Дорогая, тебе точно нужен кофе, — коснувшись руки Кис, заботливо заметила Куини. — Я сейчас же сварю свежего и принесу вам обеим по чашечке.   
— Если вам будет удобнее переводить на немецкий, я не против, — инструктировал Гриндевальд, пока они с Кис поднимались по лестнице, а та осторожно обходила пулемёт. — Подбирайте слова любого знакомого нам обеим языка, главное — понять смысл. Точно и четко, не потеряв и не исказив деталей.   
После их ухода в доме опять повисла маета ожидания.   
— Сэр, вам лучше прилечь, — первым нарушив молчание, посоветовал Квелье, — мы разбудим, если случится что-то важное.   
— Не указывайте мне! — отрезал Грейвз и, сам услышав неуместность звякнувшей в голосе стали, покачал головой: — Простите, Квелье, вы совершенно правы. Оставьте дежурного и можете тоже отдохнуть, переводчикам хватит материала, чтобы застрять до утра. Я буду в спальне.   
Оставив своих людей заниматься своими делами, он действительно поднялся наверх — но вместо того, чтобы сразу отправиться в спальню, вначале постоял под дверью собственного кабинета, таясь, словно вор. Гриндевальд, предвидевший, должно быть, чужое любопытство, говорил с Кис по-немецки, и Грейвз, даже напрягши слух, уловил только пару местоимений и связующих глаголов, совершенно бессмысленных без контекста, который он, помнивший от силы пару бытовых фраз, понять не мог.   
Он тихо ушёл в спальню и сел там на кровати, обхватив руками гудящую голову.


	9. Chapter 9

Долго Грейвз не выдержал. Спать ему не хотелось, читать не было желания, и он, не в силах оставаться на месте, принялся расхаживать по спальне из стороны в сторону. Беспокойство гнало его в библиотеку, к источнику возможной угрозы, и в конце концов он уступил своей тревоге.  
— Я не помешаю? — остановившись на пороге, из вежливости осведомился он. Гриндевальд поднял на него насмешливый взгляд.  
— Ни в коей мере, — проговорил он. Немецкий акцент, обычно едва заметный в его речи, на этот раз прозвучал резко и почти нарочито. — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Это представление, разумеется, предназначалось для Кис. Та сидела рядом с Гриндевальдом, склонившись над тетрадью Джонса, и у её левого локтя зависли перо и чистый лист. Ещё несколько, уже исписанные от края до края, лежали под тетрадью.  
— Превосходно, — привычно солгал Грейвз. — Я могу быть чем-то вам полезен... дамы?  
Гриндевальд пронзил его испытующим взглядом.  
— Предполагаю, что вскоре нам понадобится ваша помощь как ритуалиста, — с некоторой неохотой сказал он.  
— Простите, что? — переспросил Грейвз, ощутив, как по спине пополз холодок.  
— До меня дошел слух, что вы разбираетесь в тёмных ритуалах, мистер Грейвз, — произнёс Гриндевальд. Тонкие пальцы его нынешней личины бездумно крутили палочку, то и дело сверкавшую отблесками на полированном дереве.  
— Слухи — не слишком надежный источник информации, — раздражённо отозвался Грейвз, прекрасно поняв, что долго отпираться не получится. Одно лишнее слово в присутствии Кис — и ему уже не отмыться.  
— Мне очень пригодился бы ваш опыт, — после короткой, едва дольше вздоха, паузы многозначительно протянул Гриндевальд.  
Так он все же умел наблюдать и делать выводы — а Грейвз, поспешив вмешаться в его самодеятельность, выдал одну из самых неприглядных своих тайн.  
Он не практиковал темную магию, никогда не чертил знаков кровью — ни своей, ни чужой — никогда не рвался к тому, что превышало бы возможности дара, данного ему природой. Только изучал, рассчитывал вектора сил, искал слабые места и способы противодействия, никогда не переступая черту. Он понимал, с чем могут столкнуться его люди и как с этим справиться, и полагал своим долгом как можно больше узнать загодя, не дожидаясь момента, когда от недоступных и ненужных большей части магов знаний будет зависеть чья-то жизнь.  
Его взгляды шли вразрез с официальной позицией МАКУСА, однако обнародовать их он не спешил.  
Но о чем ещё мог знать — или догадываться — Гриндевальд? Думать об этом не хотелось.  
— Я не ритуалист, — жёстко повторил Грейвз. И, сделав над собой усилие, неохотно признал: — В лучшем случае теоретик. Так какого рода помощь вам нужна?   
— Насколько мы сумели понять, это что-то вроде ритуала четвёртой ступени посвящения. Если не ошибаюсь, открывший лаз для тварей лично умертвил не менее трёх человек и нескольких животных, возможно даже волшебных.   
В лице Кис при этих словах ничего не дрогнуло — упоминание чужой жестокости выпускницу Дурмштранга не пугало.  
— И самое интересное, — продолжил Гриндевальд, — что в тетради нет никаких записей о том, как обратить этот ритуал вспять или как прервать существование вызванных тварей после того, как они исполнят свою задачу. С точным переводом мы пока не закончили, но общее представление уже получили — и не нашли ни одного, даже самого незначительного упоминания о том, что нас действительно интересует.  
— Так что же вы собираетесь делать? — не выдержал Грейвз.  
— Что? Считать, долго и нудно. Боюсь, мне также может понадобиться обратный портключ, в вашей библиотеке не хватает кое-какой литературы.  
Гриндевальд едва заметно подчеркнул слово "обратный", и Грейвз невольно поморщился. Да, по легенде знаток тёмной магии прибыла из Мюнхена портключом... Выходит, он хотел получить настоящий портключ? Неужели он, вопреки прежним своим намерениям, все-таки собрался сбежать? Сомнение шевельнулось в душе Грейвза, но он отогнал его. Пока что Гриндевальд честно выполнял свои обещания, да и, откровенно говоря, уйти он мог в любой момент.   
— Я позабочусь об этом, — сухо проговорил Грейвз.  
— Если вас не затруднит, сэр. И ещё мне, пожалуй, нужно будет послать телеграмму. Обычную маггловскую... простите, не-мажескую телеграмму.  
— Разумеется, — кивнул тот. — Напишите, я распоряжусь, чтобы её отправили.  
— Дайте мне ещё пару минут.  
Грейвз снова кивнул и вышел. В книгах он мог покопаться и позже, сейчас нужно было уведомить о новой просьбе тёмного мага Серафину. А ведь о ней попросту забыли, никто не сообразил, что нужно было доложить мадам Президент об успехе предприятия... Да и Джонса нужно было вытащить из его квартиры и взять под арест, пока на него не наткнулся кто-то из служащих или гостей.   
Спустившись вниз, Грейвз продиктовал список задач нисколько не удивлённому Абернати — и запоздало спохватился:  
— Простите, это не ваша работа. Забудьте, я сейчас отправлю кого-нибудь из авроров.  
— При всем уважении, сэр, но я думаю, что аврорам стоит поберечь силы для дел более важных, — заявил Абернати. Кажется, он уже отошёл от своего приключения и теперь смотрел на Грейвза спокойно и серьёзно. — Я справлюсь.   
Он двинулся было к двери, но, не сделав и пары шагов, вдруг замер и обернулся к начальнику.  
— Мистер Грейвз, вы не сердитесь на меня? — беспомощно спросил он.  
— С чего бы?  
— Я проиграл ваши деньги, ваши драгоценности...  
— Я на это и рассчитывал, потому и выдал вам именно такую сумму, — отмахнулся Грейвз. — И спасибо, что избавили меня от этих кошмарных часов, мистер Абернати. Что-то ещё?  
— Да. — Абернати понизил голос: — Как вы думаете, он действительно заберёт мисс Куини?  
— Мы ему не позволим, — твёрдо сказал Грейвз, вовсе не испытывая в этом уверенности. Он не смог защитить от Гриндевальда даже себя самого, куда ему спасать ещё кого-то? — К тому же Гриндевальду в первую очередь нужны не пешки, а преданные ему всей душой сторонники — а обе Голдштейн ясно дали ему понять, что не разделяют его идеалов. Не тревожьтесь, Абернати. Ступайте к мадам Президент и возвращайтесь как можно скорее.  
Стоило Абернати скрыться, как на лестнице появился Гриндевальд. Он всё ещё удерживал женский облик, но в присутствии одного только Грейвза совершенно перестал следить за своими манерами. Он даже не удосужился найти замену брошенным в коридоре туфлям и продолжал ходить по дому босиком, словно не сознавая, насколько неприличным это выглядело. Вот и теперь Гриндевальд торопливо сбежал вниз и, присев у столика, принялся быстро писать на первом же подвернувшемся листке.  
— Это телеграмма в Мюнхен, — пояснил он.  
— Зачем вам Мюнхен? — с подозрением осведомился Грейвз.  
— Мне нужно забрать одну книгу, её должны достать и подготовить, — без тени насмешки ответил Гриндевальд. — Как я и говорил, ваша библиотека богаче, чем я мог ожидать от человека вашего склада ума, но некоторой литературы там и вправду не хватает. Вам она не понравится, но в нашем деле будет весьма полезна.  
— Очередная темномагическая дрянь?  
— Предпоследний уцелевший список "Ритуалов во зло и пользу" Гарпия Злостного. Последний — в Министерстве магии Японии, я не вижу смысла связываться с ордой агрессивных волшебных лисиц, если у меня есть собственная книга.  
Прошло несколько минут. Гриндевальд то ли размышлял над текстом телеграммы, то ли изображал раздумья, наслаждаясь молчаливым раздражением ждавшего результата Грейвза. Вскоре хлопнула дверь и на пороге вновь показался Абернати, несущиий в руках продолговатый деревянный футляр.   
— Вам удалось увидеть Пиквери? — спросил Грейвз, удостоверившись, что Маркиз признал хозяина и был недоволен лишь тем, что в футляре не нашлось для него угощения.  
— Да, сэр, удалось. Я всё передал мадам Президент, она обещала помочь с портключом. Что касается Джонса — у нас нет лишних людей, а если учесть, что в его апартаментах полный шкаф запрещённых артефактов, то возни с арестом и описью будет много. Остается либо послать к нему мистера Квелье, мистера Ричардсона и мисс Голдштейн, либо ждать, пока кто-нибудь не освободится. Нужны патрули на всех улицах как минимум в центре, но людей не хватает... После того, как прибыли отряды из Сан-Франциско, Портленда и Далласа, ситуация стала несколько менее удручающей, но они не знают города и серьезного дела им не поручишь. Торонто предлагает свою помощь, но с ними будет та же проблема. При мне мадам Президент разговаривала с министром Куроедовым, но Союз вряд ли пойдёт дальше выражения озабоченности. — Он на мгновение запнулся, будто не был уверен в уместности пришедшей ему в голову мысли, но все же закончил: — И у меня создалось впечатление, что от помощи русских, если она все же будет предложена, мадам Президент откажется.   
— Происшествия были?  
— Ничего значительного, иначе я бы узнал, но все на взводе, наверняка хоть что-то было.   
— Понимаю. Что это у вас?  
— Вам пришло послание, его не успели передать обычным образом, и я взял на себя смелость предложить свою помощь.  
Абернати с явным облегчением передал Грейвзу свою ношу, и тот понимающе хмыкнул, ощутив тяжесть футляра. Опустив его на ближайший стол, Грейвз окинул взглядом покрывавшие его знаки, ощупал запоры, выискивая потайной рычажок, и откинул крышку.  
— Что там? — полюбопытствовал Гриндевальд, раздраженно скомкав и отбросив в угол ещё один лист.   
— Письмо, — лаконично ответил Грейвз, аккуратно развернув скрученную в рулон бычью шкуру.   
— Письмо? — удивленно переспросил Гриндевальд и даже привстал со стула, чтобы рассмотреть предмет своего интереса. — Примитивная письменность примитивных племён? С чего бы им вам писать?  
Грейвз придержал рвавшуюся с языка отповедь: не было смысла тратить силы на пустой спор — и вместо того внимательней вчитался в рисунки, начерченные рукой старого приятеля. На куске кожи уместилось выражение тревоги, желание прийти на помощь, опасения за миропорядок и в конце — сообщение, что в племени всё хорошо. Внизу оставалось место для ответа.  
Грейвз провел пальцем по кромке послания, нащупал засечки, подтверждавшие его подлинность, и вернулся к тексту, желая удостовериться, что ничего не пропустил. Однако скрытых смыслов в письме не оказалось, разве только привычное снисхождение к погрязшим в своей гордыне бледнолицым, не умеющим жить в согласии с Великим Духом и потому раз за разом влипающим в неприятности.  
— Простите, — кашлянул у него за спиной Абернати. — Не хотелось бы создать впечатление, что я сую нос не в своё дело, но это ведь не личное?..  
— Племя навахо выражает свою обеспокоенность и готово прийти на помощь, — расшифровал Грейвз и, перехватив непонимающий взгляд собеседника, пояснил: — Сердце Медведя учился со мной на одном курсе, а его сёстры, родная и двоюродная, пришли в Ильверморни парой лет позже. Не могу назвать его близким другом, но мы... достигли определённого взаимопонимания.  
Навахо, не в пример прочим американцам, жили неспешно и вполне могли дожидаться ответа по неделе, а то и по месяцу, но Грейвз счёл, что в сложившейся ситуации откладывать всё же не стоило. Он призвал остатки краски, с помощью которой укреплял защиту на двери, и занялся ответным рисунком.  
Гриндевальд тем временем удовлетворился текстом своего послания и отдал лист Абернати.  
— Отправьте телеграмму немедленно, — распорядился он. — Адрес внизу, и Мерлина ради, не перепутайте умлауты!  
Определённо, Грейвзу следовало всё же озаботиться изучением немецкого — если ему суждено будет пережить эту ночь, язык ему ещё очень пригодится. Он мельком взглянул на текст и, осознав, что не сумеет запомнить с одного раза не имевшие для него никакого смысла сочетания букв, многозначительно взглянул на Абернати. Телеграмму перед отправкой следовало скопировать и отдать переводчику, но возможность заняться этим самому едва ли ему представится.  
Словно подтверждая его опасения, подошедший к столу Гриндевальд бесцеремонно заглянул ему через плечо:  
— Да у вас талант, мистер Грейвз, — хмыкнул он. — Пойду к дражайшей Эржебет, негоже оставлять милую мисс наедине с той гадостью слишком надолго. И не забудьте про портал, я отдал распоряжения своему человеку, и он подготовит всё необходимое.   
— Следите за голосом! — рявкнул Грейвз ему вслед. — Чары спадают — или что там вы опять с собой сотворили!  
— Точно, — спохватился Гриндевальд и, уже поднимаясь по лестнице, провёл ладонью по горлу. — Sie schaut stromauf, sie schaut stromab: ist noch nicht da mein Herzensknab'? Der schönste Bursch am ganzen Rhein, den nenn' ich mein! — пропел он с площадки голосом высоким и звонким, подходившим скорее девчонке-школьнице, чем элегантной “фройляйн Эстерлейн”.  
— Отвратительно, — пробормотал Грейвз. Абернати озадаченно посмотрел на него, и он счел необходимым пояснить: — Мало того, что даже я слышу, как он фальшивит, так ему, похоже, пришлась по вкусу роль взбалмошной вертихвостки.  
— Он неплохой актёр и хорошо схватывает фактуру, когда удосужится приложить к этому какое-то усилие, — миролюбиво заметил Абернати. — Но вместо того, чтобы заниматься искусством, он предпочёл дурманить людей своими безумными идеями. А жаль.  
Ему было жаль? Он готов был испытывать сожаление о судьбе тёмного мага...  
— Я всерьёз опасаюсь за вас, — внимательно вглядевшись в него, проговорил Грейвз.  
— Я никогда! — на мгновение опешив, заполошно возмутился Абернати. — Никогда!  
— Отдайте телеграмму Квелье или Ричардсону, — тихо сказал Грейвз. — Вам понадобятся не-мажеские деньги, этого должно хватить. — Он призвал из комода несколько долларов и протянул их Абернати. — И не забудьте скопировать текст.  
— Скопировать?! — растерянно переспросил тот и мучительно покраснел. — О... да, точно, сэр. Обязательно.  
Грейвз коротко кивнул, отпуская его, и вновь занялся собственным письмом. На свободном месте он изобразил самого себя и Гриндевальда — пришлось поразмыслить, дорисовывая второй человеческой фигурке атрибуты, отразившие бы его статус в нынешней ситуации, но в конце концов Грейвз решил, что тонкости сейчас были ни к чему. Вместе они поднимали палочки против чудовища — клубящегося нечто с несколькими человеческими лицами сразу. Чуть поодаль он нарисовал Серафину, в порыве не вполне уместной искренности обозначив её как ненадёжного союзника, рядом изобразил схематичный ритуальный круг. Добавил несколько принятых в письменности навахо знаков — количество дней, граница, опасность, противостояние. Подумал, добавил знак, что всё в порядке. Это уже было форменным надругательством над истиной, но сама истина в этом письме была бы уместна ещё менее.  
Не удержавшись, внизу Грейвз приписал по-английски благодарность за предложение помощи. Он понадеялся, что Сердце Медведя не сочтёт это намерением помощь принять. Вот только навахо им в этом бедламе и не хватало.  
Успевший вернуться Абернати критически посмотрел на Грейвза, но высказаться не осмелился. Тот удостоверился, что рисунки успели высохнуть, свернул шкуру и, убрав её в футляр, защелкнул запоры.  
— Мне его отправить? — уточнил Абернати. — Посланник навахо всё ещё ждёт в штабе, полагаю, он решил, что вы ответите сразу. Ричардсон отправился на телеграфную станцию.   
— Я вас и так загонял, пусть делами займется кто-то, кто ещё не так замотан. Дайте угадаю, остальные приобщаются к волшебному кофе мисс Куини?  
Абернати кивнул, вновь не рискнув озвучить, что волшебный кофе не помешал бы и самому Грейвзу; тот, впрочем, и так догадался об этом и, вручив футляр с письмом Квелье, направился на кухню. Однако всё, что он успел сделать — это выпить чашку кофе и снова открыть шкатулку с зельями под осуждающим взглядом младшей Голдштейн, когда наконец явилась Пиквери.  
Грейвз встретил её на пороге, а следовавший за ним по пятам Абернати подсунул мадам Президент Маркиза. Удостоверившись, что проверка пройдена, он вежливо оставил их наедине, и Пиквери, не мешкая, передала Грейвзу металлический шарик на цепочке. Тот только хмыкнул: привычная рутина рассыпалась на глазах, мадам Президент, опора и олицетворение порядка, теперь таскала портключи просто в карманах, не озаботившись даже полагавшимся для таких вещей футляром с печатями невыразимцев.  
— Портал ведёт в магический квартал Мюнхена и обратно — к твоему порогу, — сообщила она. — Многоразовый.   
— Ты падаешь с ног, — заметил Грейвз. Пиквери вздохнула.   
— Не беспокойся обо мне, — велела она и, бросив на него полный сожаления и усталости взгляд, положила руку ему на плечо. — Подумай и о себе тоже, ты выглядишь не лучше. Как продвигается дело?  
— Гриндевальд и Кис расшифровывают записи Джонса. Серафина, я настоятельно прошу тебя отправить хоть кого-то в его квартиру. Джонс остался там, обездвиженный — то, что он ушёл с дамой, видели достаточно много людей, и его едва ли станут беспокоить, однако... Прошло уже два часа, это долгий срок, слишком долгий.  
— Я распоряжусь. Но людей мало, а у нас погром в китайской лавке магических товаров, да к тому же с убийством, ограбление двух не-мажеских дельцов, причем в совершенно разных районах, и нападение на музей естественной истории — ума не приложу, что там понадобилось налётчикам. Если прибудут авроры из Торонто, отправлю к Джонсу их, пусть занимаются описью улик.  
Грейвз только кивнул: это было лучшим, что они могли сделать. Пиквери окинула его ещё одним обеспокоенным взглядом и, молча покачав головой, удалилась.  
Грейвз постоял на пороге, пока не осели снежинки, поднятые аппарационным вихрем, и направился наверх.   
— Надеюсь, волшебники из отдела Международных перемещений не зря потратили своё время, — хмуро проговорил он, протянув портключ Гриндевальду.   
— Вы очень добры, — любезно ответил тот. — Мисс Эржебет, вы умница, полагаю, дальше вы и без меня справитесь. Я скоро вернусь… если, конечно, меня не распылит по дороге.  
Грейвз только обречённо вздохнул: Гриндевальд был злопамятен, он это уже понял, но укол в адрес Пиквери, когда её даже не было рядом, оказался совершенно лишен смысла. Несколько утешало только то, что об этикете Гриндевальд пока ещё не забывал и для того, чтобы воспользоваться порталом, отправился на улицу.  
— Мне кажется, что Хеде к вам неравнодушна, — вдруг заявила Кис. Грейвз не сразу даже понял, что она имела в виду, и девушка, перехватив его озадаченный взгляд, тут же стушевалась. — Простите, сэр, это не моё дело, мне просто показалось, что...  
В первый момент Грейвз даже не нашёлся с ответом. Кис довелось увидеть только маску, а Гриндевальд кривлялся так увлечённо, что, заигравшись, и впрямь мог произвести на неё впечатление элегантной соблазнительницы.   
— Это не относится к делу, мисс. Лучше скажите, как ваши успехи?   
— Мы полностью перевели описание тварей и приступили к описанию самого ритуала, — отчиталась Кис. — Мисс Эстерлейн говорит, что это сложный тёмный ритуал, что, впрочем, было понятно и так. Тот, кто вызывает тварей, должен совершить несколько убийств определённого рода...  
— Там что-то сказано о том, что это за твари и что заставляет их подчиняться вызвавшему?  
Кис перелистала записи.  
— Они выполняют приказ — так, как они его понимают.   
— Приказ убить? Подобраться к жертве любой ценой?  
— Да.  
— Что они с этого получают? Жертвы при ритуале, как я понял, нужны для самого вызова, для открытия портала. Но почему твари подчиняются призвавшему?  
— Не могу быть вполне уверена в своих выводах, сэр, вам лучше уточнить это у мисс Эстерлейн. Как я поняла, их удерживает воля мага...   
— Воля мага... — задумчиво повторил Грейвз. — Они получают в пищу того, кого им велено убить, и всех, кто подвернётся, пока они ищут жертву. А что потом?  
— Э-э-э... Не могу сказать, кажется, об этом вообще ничего не написано...  
— Не написано?! Почему не написано?.. — Страшная мысль мелькнула у него в голове, и он потрясённо выдохнул: — Потому что уже некому было записать?!  
Грейвз вылетел за дверь, оставив опешившую Кис в одиночестве, и сбежал вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.  
— Срочно взять Джонса под арест и притащить сюда! — рявкнул он, вызвав всеобщий переполох. По счастью, авроры уже успели закончить с его распоряжениями и вернулись в дом. — Разбудите Тину! Бумагу мне! Акцио, бумага и перо!  
Ричардсон и Квелье, едва не посеревшие от усталости, мгновенно собрались. Прикорнувшая где-то на первом этаже Тина прибежала минутой спустя, на ходу вытирая слипающиеся глаза.  
Грейвз быстро написал приказ об аресте и обыске, чудом ухитрившись не наляпать клякс.  
— Абернати, несите кота, — командовал он. — Маркиз отправляется с нами, потом поставим его на довольствие в аврорате, он заслужил. Здесь остаётесь вы, мисс Куини, мисс Марсо и мисс Кис. Гриндевальд отбыл в Мюнхен. Никого не впускать, пока мы не вернёмся, даже Серафину. Гриндевальда можно, всё равно вы его не удержите. Но если успеете, найдите где-нибудь ещё одного кота... проклятие, нам следовало раньше это сделать.  
— Сэр! — вскочила Марсо. — Я с вами! Я должна...  
— Сидеть, — приказал Грейвз. — Не в этот раз.  
— Что значит — с нами? — переспросил Ричардсон. — Сэр, вы уверены? Вы же должны...  
Грейвз проверил, легко ли вытягивается палочка из рукава, и поднял взгляд, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в безумной азартной усмешке.   
— Строго говоря, я собираюсь нарушить приказ мадам Президент, — признался он. — Однако мне было приказано находиться в этом доме, пока в нём находится и Гриндевальд. Его сейчас здесь нет.   
— Но это всё равно... — заикнулась было Марсо, однако Куини перебила её:  
— Я тоже пойду.  
Сёстры Голдштейн переглянулись, но Тина, против ожиданий Грейвза, не взорвалась протестом.  
— Ещё чего! — вместо неё возмутился Квелье. — Вы гражданское лицо!  
— Вы бы знали, какие проклятия я умею накладывать! — возразила Куини, многозначительно взмахнув ресницами. — Закачаешься!  
— Где вы набрались подобных выражений, юная леди? — поморщился Грейвз. — Мистер Абернати тоже прекрасно себя показал, но он же с нами не рвётся.  
— Потому что меня там видели и запомнили, — рассудительно заметил тот. — Мисс Голдштейн, при всём уважении — это опасно.  
Грейвз первым вышел на крыльцо своего дома — как был, в рубашке и жилете, не удосужившись ни найти пиджак, ни хотя бы накинуть пальто. Улица была пуста, сверху падал снежок, уже припорошивший двор перед крыльцом. Следов поверх него не было. Грейвз поднял палочку.  
— По моей команде, — велел он. — Вперёд. — И аппарировал.  
Перед ним возникли уже знакомые ступени, и он торопливо взбежал по ним, не желая больше терять ни секунды. Ресторан ещё был освещён, люди в нем словно бы позабыли о случившемся бедствии и не спешили по домам. Дверь открылась, вызывая ощущение дежавю.   
Грейвз пересёк тускло освещённый коридор, готовый к бою. В одной руке он держал палочку, в другой — только что написанный приказ, который и должен был стать их основным оружием. Распорядитель метнулся им наперерез и отступил, стоило ему узнать вошедшего.   
— Добро пожаловать, мистер Грейвз... — пролепетал он. — Чем я могу вам помочь? У нас свободен прекрасный столик возле сцены...  
— Оставьте, — бросил Грейвз. — Мне нужен мистер Джонс. Немедленно.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, — растерянность метрдотеля превратилась в испуг, — но мистера Джонса здесь нет.  
— Ложь, — отрезал Грейвз. — Он наверху. В аврорат поступили сведения чрезвычайной важности, вот приказ об аресте и обыске.  
Он отстранил стоявшего у него на пути человека и стремительно вошёл в зал. При его появлении затихли и разговоры, и звон посуды, даже оркестр, наигрывающий медленный джаз, как-то сбился. Он бегло оглядел зал — охранники Джонса, если они все ещё тут болтались, не посмели бы даже дёрнуться, те, кто был приглашён в игральные комнаты, их не интересовали... А младший Абернати, оказывается, успел уже прилично набраться.   
Больше не обращая внимания на присутствующих, Грейвз направился к лифту. Его авроры шли за ним, не отставая ни на шаг, и он чувствовал их настороженность.  
Лифт звякнул и открылся, и тут позади раздался дробный стук каблучков.  
— Мисс Голдштейн! — прорычал Грейвз.  
— Я должна пойти с вами, — чуть не плача, заявила Куини. — Я не могу оставить Тину, не могу остаться одна! Погибать — так вместе!  
— Вы сумасшедшая, — скрипнув зубами, процедил Грейвз. Возвращаться назад она явно не собиралась, отправить кого-то сопровождать её значило ослабить отряд, и вдобавок у них совершенно не было времени. — Держитесь позади, не пытайтесь использовать ничего, кроме щитовых чар, а лучше не колдуйте вовсе и не путайтесь под ногами. Вам всё понятно?  
Куини коротко кивнула и приотстала, послушно спрятавшись за спину сестры. Грейвз смерил её строгим взглядом и вошел в лифт.  
Дверь на площадке была одна — апартаменты Джонса занимали весь этаж. Стучать Грейвз не стал, обездвиженный Джонс всё равно бы им не открыл, пришлось воспользоваться чарами, но результата не последовало. Тина выступила вперед и, обойдя дверь так, чтобы не подставляться под удар, тронула ручку... Дверь плавно отъехала в сторону. Нельзя открыть то, что уже открыто.  
— Гриндевальд запирал дверь, — заметил Грейвз и сделал Квелье знак впустить в проём кота. Опущенный на порог Маркиз неуверенно мяукнул, не понимая, зачем его сюда принесли.   
— Иди, иди, кошатина, — поторопил его Ричардсон и аккуратно подтолкнул под хвост ногой. Маркиз бросил на него негодующий взор, сделал несколько шагов и, усевшись в углу за дверью, принялся возмущённо умываться.  
Куини решительно переступила порог и направилась в глубь квартиры. Тина с палочкой наперевес бросилась за ней, и Грейвз, мысленно выругавшись, последовал за ними.  
Квартира оказалась совершенно пуста.  
Потайной шкаф был всё ещё открыт, не было видно ни физических следов, ни магических, но Джонс пропал без следа.  
— Я же говорил вам, что мистер Джонс ушёл, — платком утирая пот со лба, оправдывался распорядитель ресторана, когда его вызвали наверх. Грейвз вспомнил, что его зовут Перкинс, и того немало впечатлило, что такому человеку известно его имя.  
Бывать в этой квартире Перкинсу, как видно, доводилось нечасто, потому что он нервно озирался и как будто ждал, что Джонс вот-вот вынырнет откуда-то из стены и немедленно уволит его за малейшее проявление нелояльности.  
Тина и Квелье, не обращая на него внимания, сосредоточенно и аккуратно паковали содержимое шкафа. Перкинс бросал на них короткие возмущённые взгляды и явно полагал своим долгом выступить, пусть даже сколь угодно тщетно, против расхищения хозяйской собственности, однако присутствие Грейвза совершенно лишало его потребной для этого силы духа.  
— Когда это произошло? Он поднялся наверх с дамой, что потом?  
— Я не знаю, он просто ушёл! Через полчаса или чуть позже, может быть, я действительно ничего не знаю! И даму я тоже больше не видел, — торопливо признавался распорядитель.  
— Хорошо, — сжалился Грейвз, — к нему поднимался кто-то ещё?   
— Я не знаю, не видел... Я был занят гостями. Джентльмен с тремя дамами вёл себя слишком шумно и мне пришлось призвать его к порядку, да к тому же у нас тут было небольшое происшествие...  
— С трансфигурацией? О нём мне уже известно, продолжайте.  
— Откуда?! — вытаращился Перкинс и тут же сник. — О да, вы же аврорат...  
Грейвз потёр переносицу; испуг распорядителя пришёлся кстати, когда нужно было быстро убрать с дороги помеху, но теперь начал не на шутку его раздражать.  
— Попробуем по-другому, — проговорил он. — Лифт зачарован, верно? Защита, охрана, возможно, предупреждение хозяину или даже что-то атакующее... На кого были настроены чары? Кто вообще имел возможность постучаться Джонсу в дверь, не считая тех, кого тот приводил сам?  
— Его телохранители... Секретарь... — Перкинс задумался, но в итоге только пожал плечами: — Простите, сэр, я не знаю точно, я управляю только официантами и залом ресторана. Может быть, некоторые леди тоже имели право подниматься к мистеру Джонсу без предварительной договорённости... Однако их имена мне не известны.  
— Где телохранители?  
— Ушли с мистером Джонсом, разумеется.  
— Так. — Грейвз, не в силах оставаться без движения, вертел в руках палочку и не понимал, почему распорядитель то и дело испуганно косится на неё. — Телохранители всё это время были где-то неподалёку, так? А секретарь, где он?  
— Вероятнее всего, спит в своей постели... Он серьезный юноша, у него невеста и большие планы на жизнь, так что он не принадлежит к числу наших завсегдатаев... Он только иногда обедает у нас, когда служба требует его присутствия в этом здании. Сэр, быть может, сам мистер Джонс сможет лучше ответить на ваши вопросы?  
— Не учите аврорат работать, — отрезал Грейвз. — Позвоните секретарю. Как его фамилия, кстати?  
— Эндрюс, Мартин Эндрюс. Но я не помню наизусть его номера, сэр, нам нужно будет спуститься в кабинет...  
Грейвз отправился с ним. Из ресторана как раз выпроваживали подвыпившего Филиппа, который, хохоча, обнимал сразу двух своих спутниц.   
В кабинете у Перкинса царил безупречный порядок; переступив порог, тот прямиком направился к стоявшему в углу бюро, извлек из верхнего ящичка небольшой блокнот с кожаной обложкой и, быстро перелистав страницы, набрал номер.  
— Что мне ему сказать, сэр? — спохватившись, уточнил он, пока его соединяли.  
— Ничего, — отрезал Грейвз и, шагнув вперед, отнял у него трубку. На звонок никто не ответил, как и на второй, и на третий, и Грейвз почувствовал, как отчаяние снова взяло его за горло.  
— Вам нужно будет подписать стандартную бумагу о неразглашении, — сообщил он Перкинсу. — Расследование ещё ведётся, но, откровенно говоря, остались только формальности. В отношении вашего босса будет заведено дело и ему грозит... Впрочем, это должен решить суд.  
Перкинс, судя по залившей его лицо бледности, прекрасно знал, что грозило Джонсу по закону, Грейвз же беспокоился, что казни Джонс уже не дождался.  
Положив трубку, он сухо кивнул распорядителю и вернулся в квартиру Джонса. Голдштейн и Квелье уже заканчивали паковать улики, Куини по мере возможностей помогала, когда сестра позволяла ей прикоснуться к относительно безобидному предмету.  
— Секретарь Джонса не отвечает на телефон, — устало проговорил Грейвз. — Возвращаемся в штаб, и будьте поосторожнее с артефактами.  
Едва они аппарировали и сделали шаг к крыльцу, как дверь распахнулась и чуть не в нос Грейвзу ткнулись палочки Марсо и Абернати.  
— Это мы, — успокоил их Грейвз, для верности предъявив мирно задремавшего на руках у Куини Маркиза.  
Коробки с собранными у Джонса уликами они попросту бросили под лестницей, наспех прикрыв сигнальными чарами от случайных гостей, а затем собрались в гостиной.  
— Итак, что у нас есть, — подытожил Грейвз, — предполагаем худшее — тварь добралась до секретаря, сожрала его и приняла его облик. После чего прокралась в ресторан незамеченной, скорее всего, через чёрный ход, чтобы не идти через весь зал на глазах у людей, поднялась в лифте, каким-то образом просочилась в квартиру...  
Ему стало не по себе, когда он наконец представил, как всё происходило. Едва ли Джонс сумел сбросить чары Гриндевальда — и ему оставалось лишь ожидать ужасной смерти.  
— Затем, — продолжал он, — тварь сожрала Джонса и покинула здание уже в его облике вместе со своей охраной. Боюсь, телохранители Джонса уже тоже мертвы. У кого-то есть другие гипотезы?  
— Вопрос в том, — медленно проговорил Квелье, — знал ли Гриндевальд о том, что тварь придёт за Джонсом. Потому что если знал...  
Присутствующие мрачно переглянулись. В таком свете внезапное милосердие Гриндевальда выглядело уже не приступом брезгливости или нежеланием марать руки, а хитроумной местью, расчётливым уничтожением противника, намеренно поставленного в беспомощное положение.  
— Никогда не забывайте, с кем имеете дело, — безрадостно хмыкнул Грейвз. — Я и сам едва не начал об этом забывать, особенно после того, как он сменил облик.   
— Я не смогу после такого спать, — призналась Тина, и Куини крепко прижала её к себе, уткнувшись лицом в волосы сестры. — Сэр, я... если честно, я не в состоянии сейчас об этом думать. Можно я займусь разбором конфискованного и составлю опись? Не хочу просто сидеть без дела и трястись от страха.  
— Приступайте, мисс Голдштейн. Если нужна будет помощь с оформлением документов, попросите мистера Абернати, — распорядился Грейвз. — Квелье, отправляйтесь с докладом к президенту. С этого момента исходим из того, что Джонс погиб, а его место заняла одна из тварей. Предупредить всех, неизвестно, что придёт ей в голову теперь, когда сдерживавший её хозяин пал.  
— Может, она уберётся восвояси? — явно не веря собственным словам, предположил Ричардсон.  
— Я тоже надеюсь на это, но если тёмный маг уровня Гриндевальда всерьёз боится за свою шкуру и заявляет, что всё не так просто, я не рискну просто отмахиваться от его опасений.  
Упомянутый тёмный маг не заставил себя ждать. Гриндевальд, взъерошенный, со снегом в волосах и на воротнике пальто — его, Грейвза, пальто! — ворвался в дом, сжимая в объятиях толстый фолиант в чёрной обложке. Пальто тут же полетело на пол, сброшенное с плеч “фройляйн Эстерлейн” откровенно кокетливым движением, и Гриндевальд лучезарно улыбнулся, нисколько не смущенный всеобщим вниманием.   
— Потрясающая наглость, — мрачно произнёс Грейвз.  
— Простите, — легкомысленно отозвался Гриндевальд. — Уже вернул, ничего не сделается вашему драгоценному пальто. А что у вас такие лица?  
— Мы подозреваем, что Джонс мёртв, — переглянувшись с Грейвзом, сообщил Ричардсон. — Что вам об этом известно?  
— Я с ним ничего не делал! И даже не видел его с тех пор, как оставил в его квартире!  
— Вот именно — оставили его в его квартире, обездвиженным и абсолютно беззащитным!  
Гриндевальд замер, его глаза на миг остекленели, а затем вновь сфокусировались на Ричардсоне, словно он только сейчас понял, к каким последствиям могло привести его решение.  
— Проклятье, — пробормотал он. — Призвавший тварей не уйдёт от них живым, да? Такова цена, верно? Scheisse! Мистер Грейвз, мне как никогда нужна ваша помощь.  
С Гриндевальда слетело всё его шутовство. Неужели он и в самом деле не предусмотрел подобного исхода, просто просчитался? Переглянувшись с подчинёнными, Грейвз последовал за ним наверх. Он чувствовал страх своего врага — и испытывал иррациональную злобную радость.  
Поднявшись в библиотеку, они расположились у стола, и Кис продемонстрировала им свою работу — перевод нужного куска текста был почти закончен. Гриндевальд тем временем листал отвратительную черномагическую книгу, изредка поглаживая её по корешку, отчего та издавала низкие утробные звуки. Создавалось впечатление, будто она нежилась у него в руках.  
Получив перевод и комментарии к нему, Грейвз поблагодарил Кис и немедленно отправил её домой. Ему не терпелось удалить девушку прочь, оберегая от угрозы, против которой она была бессильна.  
Когда шаги Кис стихли внизу, Грейвз переглянулся с Гриндевальдом, и тот прикрыл фолиант, вместо закладки положив свою палочку.   
— Я уже примерно понял, что нам понадобится для ритуала, — тихо проговорил он. — Я прошу вас сделать расчёты для схемы, пока я добуду необходимые ингредиенты. Полагаю, проблем у вас не возникнет, тут обычный обратный порядок, самое сложное — разобраться с влиянием Плутона, но, думаю, вы справитесь. Можете проконсультироваться с книгой, если понадобится, я для того её и принес.  
Опасный фолиант лёг в руки Грейвзу, палочка Гриндевальда выскользнула из страниц, оставшись у хозяина в руках. Грейвзу полагалось бы содрогнуться от отвращения, коснувшись пронизанной тёмной магией обложки, но он только крепче сжал книгу и, помедлив, аккуратно провёл пальцем по корешку. Гриндевальд поднялся и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Вот видите, мистер Грейвз, — в тон урчанию книги промурлыкал он, — это совсем не страшно.  
— Вы специально оставили Джонса обездвиженным, зная, что твари придут за ним? — равнодушно уточнил Грейвз. От ответа уже ровным счетом ничего не зависело, но отчего-то казалось, что он почувствует себя легче, выяснив, пришлось ли ему стать соучастником хладнокровного убийства.  
— Всё ещё пытаетесь найти во мне что-то хорошее? — усмехнулся Гриндевальд. Грейвз начал отвыкать от его настоящего лица, но мимика “фройляйн Хеде”, стоило им остаться наедине, всякий раз выдавала правду. — Нет, я этого не знал. Вам достаточно для того, чтобы продолжать жить в иллюзиях?  
— Каких ещё иллюзиях?  
— Обыкновенных. Вся ваша жизнь, сколько я успел увидеть, под ними похоронена. Ваше положение в обществе, ваши мимолётные романы — да, особенно тот самый, да и остальные, впрочем, не лучше, — ваши игры в наведение порядка, ваша вера в закон, в положение магов, в деление магии на приемлемую и недопустимую... Мне продолжать?  
Это было откровенным напоминанием о тех кошмарных часах... или даже днях, когда Грейвз отчаянно сопротивлялся вторжению в своё сознание, пытаясь уберечь от чужого жадного разума хотя бы что-то из того, что считал только своим. Он проиграл, и теперь Гриндевальд знал о его жизни едва ли не больше, чем он сам — потому что имел возможность окинуть её взглядом целиком, изучить, проанализировать. Воспоминание о боли в затылке стало почти ощутимым, и Грейвз непроизвольно схватился за подлокотник, когда голова закружилась, а лицо собеседника, лицо его мучителя, стало расплываться перед глазами.  
— Мистер Грейвз! О, проклятье, Персиваль! Эннервейт!  
Зрение стало медленно возвращаться.  
— Я просил не называть меня по имени, — процедил Грейвз. От мысли о том, что враг видел его слабость — в который раз! — его охватил мучительный стыд, столь тяжкий и душный, что он едва мог поднять глаза на Гриндевальда.  
— Простите. Вы меня напугали, — механически отозвался тот.  
Грейвз поморщился, всё ещё стискивая подлокотники так, что ныли пальцы. Зловредная книга упала на пол и теперь раздражённо хлопала переплётом, словно пытаясь укусить, но Гриндевальд не обращал на своё сокровище никакого внимания.  
— Прекратите, — с досадой бросил Грейвз. — Здесь никого нет, и вам нет нужды надо мной квохтать, изображая сочувствующую даму... или кого вы там всё ещё изображаете.  
Гриндевальд стоял в полутора шагах от него, вскинув правую руку так, словно не решил ещё, опустить её — или закончить начатое, и этот его жест одной своей незавершенностью вселял в душу Грейвза бессильную тоску.  
— Вам становится дурно на ровном месте, — проговорил наконец Гриндевальд. — И мне это не нравится.  
— Не ваше дело.  
— Моё. Вы что, думаете, твари просто так сдадутся? Вы первоклассный боец, мистер Грейвз, и не смотрите на меня с таким скептицизмом, я и мысли не имел вам льстить, но сейчас вы...  
— Сейчас я что? Разваливаюсь на ходу? — злобно выплюнул Грейвз.  
— Когда вы спали в последний раз?  
— Не ваше...  
— Моё!   
И Гриндевальд решительно вскинул руку. Грейвз увидел, как в воздухе вспыхнули золотистые искры, и мгновенно покрылся ледяным потом. Палочка выскользнула у него из рукава, не требуя участия мысли, он даже не сознавал, что делает. На мгновение он снова оказался там, где Гриндевальд напал на него — на полутёмной улице — увидел краем глаза бесшумную неумолимую тень, в которой лишь чудом сумел распознать угрозу, но вместо тогдашней ярости и отчаяния у него остался только страх.   
Что-то вспыхнуло, раздался грохот — и Грейвз увидел Гриндевальда на полу, лежащим у стеллажа, с верхней полки которого сыпались книги. Третий том "Магии и алхимии" крепко приложил тёмного мага по плечу, "Великое делание" от удара об пол треснуло пополам, сшивка разлетелась на тетради.   
Гриндевальд поднял голову и посмотрел на Грейвза, который стоял над ним в боевой стойке, с палочкой наготове. Изумление на его лице казалось неподдельным, волосы растрепались, рука замерла в защитном жесте. Даже зная о том, кем он был, Грейвз видел перед собой отброшенную ударом женщину, и иллюзия сбивала его с толку, не давала быть по-настоящему жестоким, дать соразмерный ответ на то, что Гриндевальд однажды сотворил с ним самим.  
— Я хотел только... это просто исцеляющее заклятие, — медленно произнёс тот.  
— Вы не будете применять ко мне никакую магию, — прохрипел Грейвз, с трудом заставляя себя дышать. — Пойдите вон.  
Гриндевальд медленно поднялся, держась поближе к стеллажу.  
— Я не ожидал, что вас это настолько...  
— Вон! — страшно рявкнул Грейвз. Он хотел убить, уничтожить, растоптать — и только какая-то искорка здравого смысла удерживала его от того, чтобы поддаться этой безумной жажде.  
Гриндевальд с достоинством выпрямился и прошествовал мимо него к двери, почти вызывающе подставив спину. На лопатке у него расцветал свежий синяк, и этого было мало, до слёз мало.


	10. Chapter 10

Ни о каких вдумчивых расчётах после такой сцены не могло быть и речи. Грейвза трясло, и он не мог понять, от ярости или от страха. Одна мысль о том, что Гриндевальд собрался применить к нему какое-то заклятие, лишала его рассудка, оставляя только страстное стремление защититься, не допустить и не позволить.   
Он поднял упавшие с полок книги, расставил их по местам, тщательно выровняв корешки — и после секундного колебания всё же подобрал обиженный темномагический фолиант. Тот немедленно попытался защемить ему пальцы, но, получив жёсткий хлопок по разинутой обложке, притих.   
— Зловредная ты тварь, — процедил Грейвз, бросив книгу на угол стола. На сей раз она стерпела это безропотно, ни единым шелестом не выдав недовольства, и Грейвз, внезапно устыдившись, аккуратно погладил её пальцем по корешку. Послышалось робкое шуршание, а затем книга, осмелев, размурлыкалась снова.   
И с какой это радости к нему так тянет всяких тёмных тварей?..   
Грейвз вернулся за стол, выровнял дыхание и положил перед собой стопку чистых листов и перо. И только попытавшись отыскать ту главу, которую показал ему Гриндевальд, он обнаружил, что не в состоянии вспомнить не только точную страницу, но даже примерное её расположение — в первой ли трети, во второй, ближе к концу или к началу. Он принялся наугад перелистывать страницы в надежде как-нибудь наткнуться на нужный раздел. Его не трогали ни описания жертвоприношений, ни картинки с изображениями чудовищ и расчленённых тел, и наконец он добрался до схем ритуальных кругов — столь же впечатляющих, но куда более интересных.   
Проверять свои расчеты на практике Грейвз никогда прежде не пытался. Даже не испытывал такого искушения, ему всегда было достаточно понять, как ритуал должен сработать, достаточно было знания о том, как, случись в том нужда, прервать его в любой момент с любым угодным ему исходом. Он мог увлечься решением подвернувшейся задачи, но стоило получить ответ — и интерес пропадал без следа, а листы с магическими схемами летели в огонь.   
Не говоря уже о том, что применение даже самых безвредных ритуалов регламентировалось десятками правительственных постановлений, ни обходить, ни нарушать которые он не имел желания. Тем более что практическую ценность ритуальной магии он до недавнего момента считал сильно преувеличенной, и даже бедствие, обрушенное на город призванными тварями, не особенно убеждало его в обратном.   
Грейвз придвинул к себе перевод записей Джонса и раскрытую на нужной странице книгу и усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на них. Выходки Гриндевальда постепенно бледнели в его сознании, вытесненные новой задачей, и всё же он продолжал неосознанно настораживаться от каждого громкого шороха или доносившегося с первого этажа звука. Затем он наконец принялся за расчёты, восстановив для начала точную схему ритуала призыва.   
На первый взгляд и впрямь казалось, что достаточно будет просто инвертировать схему, учтя только влияние сместившихся за прошедшее время планет. Однако стоило приглядеться чуть внимательней — и Грейвз тут же в этом усомнился, слишком уж простым, почти примитивным получился ритуальный круг. Он все же проделал обратный расчёт — начерно, не особенно стараясь соблюсти точность — и, едва увидев результат, покачал головой: даже без проверки углов и сочетаемости знаков было видно, что схема разваливалась на ходу, часть элементов при прямом инвертировании становилась совершенно нефункциональной, соединения других превращались в очевидные слабые места, только и ждущие удара, а другим и удара не потребовалось бы, хватило бы одной лишь неравномерной запитки контура. И треклятый Плутон лишь добавлял проблем, только в этом Гриндевальд оказался прав.   
Неужели он и в самом деле не видел всего остального? Или просто насмешничал, пытаясь представить тёмный ритуал четвертого уровня задачкой, посильной даже для новичка?   
Грейвз нахмурился, глядя на рождённого его рукой уродца, с силой потер лицо ладонями и, вытянув из стопки ещё один чистый лист, снова принялся за работу. То, как должны были выходить из ритуального круга потоки магии, он всё же понял, осталось лишь разобраться, как дать им до точек выхода дойти. А вот с этим, как он опасался, могли возникнуть проблемы.   
Второй вариант ритуального круга вышел немногим лучше. Единственное, в чем Грейвз мог быть теперь уверен — что тот не вспыхнет у него под ногами посреди ритуала, превратив полтора-два квартала в огненную пыль. Однако начерченная схема все ещё оставалась слишком уязвимой для стороннего вмешательства и вдобавок стала слишком сложной и громоздкой даже для привычного к кропотливой работе ритуалиста-практика, каковым Грейвз все-таки не являлся.   
Второй лист лёг рядом с первым. Грейвз внимательно вгляделся в них, мысленно отмечая те элементы и соединения, которые особенно его смущали, и снова принялся за работу.   
Третья схема выглядела уже почти пристойно, но проверки точным расчётом не выдержала, и Грейвз со вздохом отложил её в сторону. В четвертой он исправил допущенные ошибки — и совершил несколько новых, две из которых были недостойны даже законопослушного до мозга костей выпускника Ильверморни, не говоря уже о маге с его опытом.   
К седьмой Грейвз увлёкся и беспощадно вымарал оставшиеся от инвертирования исходного ритуала связки, заменив их куда более надёжными, в восьмой перечертил все заново, просчитывая более элегантный и универсальный вариант. В девятой он избавился от излишней универсальности в угоду более чёткой преемственности с изначальной схемой, в десятой намеренно допустил несколько ошибок, проверяя рассчитанный круг на прочность, одиннадцатую просто перечертил заново по памяти, ища слабые места не столько в расчёте, сколько в способности собственного разума к сосредоточению.   
К исходу третьего часа был готов двенадцатый вариант: начисто вычерченный на крепком листе пергамента, с трижды перепроверенными углами и знаками на пересечениях направляющих линий и с чёткими, недвусмысленными пояснениями к схеме.   
Гриндевальд должен был вот-вот вернуться, и от одной мысли об этом порождённое предельной сосредоточенностью спокойствие Грейвза таяло, как кубик льда в бокале огневиски. Он не хотел больше видеть ни смазливую мордашку “Хеде Эстерлейн”, ни настоящее лицо Гриндевальда, не хотел ходить по грани срыва, рискуя жизнями своих людей и здравостью собственного рассудка... собственно, он вообще никого не хотел видеть, но ни возможности, ни права отсиживаться в библиотеке у него не было.   
Он спустился вниз, медленно и осторожно, и бесшумно прошёлся по холлу. В гостиной на диване, расширенном магией, спали сёстры Голдштейн — как были, в верхней одежде, небрежно прикрытые незнакомым, должно быть, наколдованным пледом. Тина что-то бормотала во сне, её рука дёргалась, словно в попытке нашарить палочку, а Куини чуть слышно посапывала, и при каждом движении сестры между бровей у неё на мгновение прорисовывалась хмурая складка. Квелье дремал на скамейке в прихожей, так и не оставив своего поста. Его пиджак был обильно покрыт шерстью, словно дежуривший вместе с ним Маркиз изрядное количество времени просидел у него на руках, но сейчас кота нигде не было видно.   
Грейвз заглянул на кухню. Прямо за столом, устроив голову на руке, спал Абернати. Из-под его ладони, лежавшей возле сахарницы, виднелся кончик палочки. Маркиз с присвистом храпел изо всех своих котиных сил, вольготно развалившись поперёк вытянутой руки хозяина, и подёргивал во сне хвостом. Во главе стола восседал Ричардсон с чашкой кофе в руках — страшно было подумать, которой по счету за эти безумные сутки, — единственный, не погружённый в сон.   
Грейвз молча кивнул ему; Ричардсон оценивающе глянул на него и взмахом палочки призвал кофейник. Грейвз наколдовал полог тишины, чтобы не разбудить спящих, и сел рядом с ним.   
Кофе ему не хотелось совершенно, но заливаться сейчас зельем бодрости было бы ещё хуже.   
— Гриндевальд ушёл часа три назад, может, чуть меньше, — вполголоса проговорил Ричардсон. — Сказал, что уходит раздобыть ингредиенты и материалы для ритуала. Боюсь даже подумать, что это может быть.   
— Я тоже, но выбора у нас, к сожалению, нет, — мрачно отозвался Грейвз. Он лукавил, конечно; рассчитав ритуал, он совершенно точно знал, за чем именно отправился Гриндевальд. Но как же хотелось, чтобы линии ритуального круга впитали кровь его врага...  
Кофейная горечь едва смогла придать ему какое-то подобие бодрости.   
Он почти успел допить чашку, когда входная дверь отворилась, медленно и плавно, как будто вошедший хотел остаться незамеченным. Грейвз и Ричардсон тут же вскочили; последний сбросил полог тишины и толкнул Абернати в плечо.   
Тот, кто пробирался в дом украдкой, не мог прийти с добром.   
Они могли бы и не спешить: спавший в прихожей Квелье, как оказалось, мгновенно проснулся и уже стоял в боевой стойке, направив палочку на растерянную Марсо — или на то, что ею притворялось. Грейвз запоздало сообразил, что даже не заметил отсутствия девушки.   
— Где вы были? — резко осведомился он.   
— На крыльце... — виновато потупившись, призналась та. — Простите, я не хотела никого разбудить...   
Абернати поднёс Маркиза прямо к её лицу, но тот только вяло отмахнулся лапой и принялся сонно выворачиваться из его рук.   
— И что вы там делали? Пытались пневмонию заработать? — раздраженно поинтересовался Грейвз. — О том, что вам вздумалось прогуляться, нужно было предупреждать!   
— Она предупредила меня, сэр, — вступился за неё Квелье и взглянул на часы. — Это моя вина, я не сообщил вам об этом сразу же. Мисс Марсо не могла уснуть.   
— И решила немного подышать свежим воздухом, мне это всегда помогало, — добавила та. — Простите за это недоразумение, сэр, я не хотела никого беспокоить.   
— Ничего, — выдохнув, ответил Грейвз. — Идите на кухню, если нужно согреться, там есть кофе.   
Абернати украдкой зевнул в кулак и, подхватив кота, ушёл вслед за ней. Всем им неплохо было бы отдохнуть ещё хоть немного, и Грейвзу тоже, но он сомневался в том, что смог бы сейчас уснуть.   
— Где вообще носит Гриндевальда? — проворчал в пространство Ричардсон. — Уж не вздумал ли он сбежать?   
Грейвз подошёл к двери и, распахнув её, выглянул наружу.   
Город ещё спал. На противоположной стороне улицы светил одинокий фонарь, сыпал снег, и летящие снежинки поблёскивали на свету. Было тихо и холодно. На тонком снежном покрывале во дворе виднелись следы, будто Марсо бродила туда-сюда, не осмеливаясь отходить слишком далеко от крыльца.   
С губ Грейвза сорвалось облачко пара, и он, поёжившись, закрыл дверь.   
— Будем надеяться, что мы не остались с тварями один на один, — заметил он.   
Их опасения оказались напрасны, и возвращение Гриндевальда было встречено едва ли не с радостью. Тот уже не скрывал усталости, не держал лица, не пытался играть свою роль и порхать, как юная кокетка. Его движения теперь были исполнены тяжеловесной основательности, глаза вернули свой настоящий цвет. Он уронил сумочку мимо скамейки и вперил недобрый взгляд в вышедшего на шум Грейвза, словно не заметив никого другого.   
— Вы закончили расчёты? — требовательно осведомился он. — Всё готово?   
— Да, мистер Гриндевальд, — холодно ответил Грейвз, не в силах проявлять любезность после их стычки в библиотеке. — Могу я спросить вас о том же?   
— Я раздобыл всё необходимое, не извольте беспокоиться. Можно приступать к подготовке ритуала. Помощь авроров нам тоже пригодится, но это мы обсудим позже. Мне нужно взглянуть на схему ритуального круга, прежде чем мы начнём.   
— Мы должны предупредить мадам Президент, — спохватился Квелье. — Если мы собираемся переместиться к развалинам...   
— Я уже побеседовал с ней и объяснил, что нам нужно, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Гриндевальд. Он дошёл до лестницы и начал подниматься по ней, крепко держась за перила. — Мистер Грейвз?   
Тот последовал за ним, бросив на своих людей предостерегающий взгляд. Впрочем, никто и не собирался вмешиваться, наглость Гриндевальда поразила их не меньше, чем его. Получается, тот запросто явился во временный штаб, где работала Пиквери, вломился в её кабинет — конечно же, без приглашения — и безо всяких объяснений вывалил на неё целый список требований. Что ж, оставалось надеяться, что она хотя бы попыталась его проклясть — в профилактических целях.   
Добравшись до кабинета, Гриндевальд рухнул на стул, сцапал исписанные Грейвзом бумаги и принялся за чтение. Минутой спустя он, впрочем, несколько расслабился, поёрзал на сиденье и принялся устраиваться поудобнее: вытянул и скрестил в лодыжках обнажённые ноги в мокрых от растаявшего снега туфлях, повёл плечами и, не отрываясь от записей, принялся машинально оправлять непривычно уложенные волосы. Грейвз стоял на пороге, опершись плечом о дверной косяк, не в силах отвести глаз от его движений и от вульгарного облика развалившейся на стуле дамы.   
И всё же как Гриндевальду удавалось не замечать неудобств наколдованного тела? Как это, должно быть, неестественно, неловко ощущалось — а он ещё ухитрялся играть роль в этом неудобном костюме... А ему ведь предстояло совершать этот чудовищный ритуал, попутно поддерживая свою маскировку... Стоп!   
— Вы так и намерены ходить в этой маске? — холодно осведомился Грейвз. — Как вы могли заметить, необходимости в ней больше нет.   
— М-м-м... — отозвался Гриндевальд, как будто бы всецело погружённый в изучение его расчётов. Что-то, впрочем, заставляло Грейвза подозревать притворство — и секундой спустя он осознал, что взгляд Гриндевальда был совершенно лишён осмысленности, словно он разглядывал схему ритуального круга без тени понимания, как ребенок разглядывает красивую картинку... а может, и вовсе её не видел, утонув в своих мыслях. — Простите, что вы сказали?   
— Вы так и намерены оставаться при вашем маскараде?   
Гриндевальд откинул голову на спинку и посмотрел на него, как будто не зная, что ответить. Казалось, едва скрываемое раздражение Грейвза не внушало ему ни тени беспокойства. Хоть бы вежливости ради изобразил настороженность!   
— Вам давно пора было произвести обратную трансфигурацию, — продолжил Грейвз. — Впору подумать, что пребывание в чужом теле вам просто понравилось. Не сочтите за намёк, но...   
Конечно, именно намёком это и было, но Гриндевальд как будто не заметил прямолинейной почти до неприличия шпильки. Он медленно и устало теребил край сложенных вместе бумаг, в его глазах не было ни задора, ни насмешки, и только через несколько долгих секунд он, тяжело сглотнув, произнёс:   
— Это больно.   
Грейвз растерялся. При превращении в даму Гриндевальд лучился самодовольством, откровенно любовался собой, демонстрируя присутствующим магию настолько сложную, что несколько пятен крови на покрывале в сравнении с ней казались сущим пустяком.   
— Вы боитесь боли? — недоверчиво уточнил Грейвз. Он нанёс удар, но словно завяз, не найдя сопротивления там, где ожидал.   
— Я боюсь боли, — пожал плечами Гриндевальд. — Точно так же, как и многие живые существа, и бывают моменты, когда справиться с этим страхом сложнее обычного. Могут ведь у меня быть свои недостатки, правда, мистер Грейвз? И к тому же я устал и могу ошибиться, а раны, нанесённые магией, тем более собственной, заживают плохо.   
Грейвз окинул взглядом его наколдованное тело, совершенное в своих формах и изгибах, и представил, как его корёжит и ломает волна обратной трансфигурации, как вытягиваются кости, с хрустом лопаются рёбра, рвутся связки и сосуды... Хотел бы он сам стать силой, что породит эту волну? Смять, искалечить, причинить боль?   
Должно быть, ответ ясно читался в его глазах безо всякой легиллименции. С легким шорохом бумаги сползли с колен Гриндевальда.   
— Я был бы весьма признателен вам, мистер Грейвз, — мягко, со вновь проявившимся акцентом проговорил он, — если бы вы помогли мне в этом опасном деле.   
Ощущение неконтролируемого падения стало почти реальным. Это ловушка? Проверка? Зачем Гриндевальду так подставляться?   
— Верно ли я вас понял? Вы собираетесь остаться со мной наедине, будучи в почти полностью беспомощном состоянии? — уточнил Грейвз.   
— О, не в первый раз, верно же?   
Изящные губки фальшивой леди тронула насмешливая улыбка. Ловушка или нет? Грейвз запоздало сообразил, что теперь враг решил опробовать другую тактику — нарочитую жертвенность. Он сознательно провоцировал и дразнил его, зная, что совесть, пусть и потрёпанная годами службы, не позволит ему издеваться над беззащитным. Грейвз не поступал так прежде, не опустится до этого и сейчас, зная, что минутное удовольствие не стоит своей цены.   
А вот Гриндевальд явно считал иначе, и ничто не мешало ему ударить в спину, похитить, надругаться над волей, мучить бесконечными проникновениями в разум, неприкрыто, издевательски восторгаться, когда даже после нескольких часов истязаний Грейвз ещё пытался сопротивляться, защищая свою память и личность...   
Он понял, что непроизвольно задержал дыхание, только когда в груди начало жечь, а горло свело спазмом.   
Гриндевальд внимательно смотрел на него.   
— Вы здесь, мистер Грейвз? — полюбопытствовал он. — Неловко это признавать, но я действительно нуждаюсь в вашей помощи.   
— Что нужно делать? — хрипло спросил Грейвз.   
Гриндевальд поднялся, его губы едва заметно искривила полная нескрываемого удовлетворения улыбка.   
— Нам лучше переместиться в спальню, — сказал он.   
По счастью, он двинулся не в спальню Грейвза, а в гостевую, в которой по-прежнему лежала на стуле одолженная ему невесть когда одежда, а на кровати не было покрывала. Грейвз зажёг свет, осмотрелся, будто ожидая заметить какую-то перемену, но не увидел ровным счётом ничего. Гриндевальд аккуратно снял туфли, вынул серьги из ушей и опустил их на прикроватный столик.   
— Если у меня не случится возможности вернуть мадам Президент её имущество, попросите кого-нибудь этим заняться, — сказал он.   
— Я сам это сделаю, — пообещал Грейвз. Он был уверен, что Пиквери применит к платью и украшениям несколько десятков очищающих заклинаний, прежде чем воспользуется ими сама. Если вообще не спалит их дотла.   
Гриндевальд бросил на него короткий взгляд.   
— Разве вы не... — начал он.   
— Что? По-вашему, я не смогу этого сделать?   
— Поражён вашим спокойствием, — заметил Гриндевальд.   
— Что сложного в том, чтобы передать пакет с вещами?   
— Ничего. Совершенно ничего. Если у вас будет для этого время — пожалуйста, — шёлковым голосом отозвался Гриндевальд. — Не поможете мне с платьем? Только, умоляю, осторожнее. А то, боюсь, за него Серафина меня кастрирует.   
И он развернулся к Грейвзу спиной, закинув косу на плечо, — ни дать ни взять дама, позволяющая мужчине интимную привилегию её раздеть.   
— Ну и манеры у вас, сударь, — не сдержался Грейвз. — Впору подумать, что вы меня соблазняете.   
— Вы только что заметили? — беззаботно заметил Гриндевальд. Его голова, склонённая нарочито покорно, тонкая шея и плечи словно закаменели.   
— Никогда не подумал бы, что вам не узнать покоя, пока вы не убедите всех вокруг в своей неотразимости, — съязвил Грейвз, аккуратно, по одному расстёгивая крючки.   
— Почему же всех? — усмехнулся Гриндевальд. Напряжение так его и не покинуло, отчего очертания тонких женских плеч казались изломанными.   
— Только меня? Ну вы даёте, — хмыкнул Грейвз, закончив с последним крючком. — Ничего лучше не могли придумать? Раздевайтесь.   
Внезапно охватившая Гриндевальда стеснительность исчезла без следа: легким грациозным движением он скинул платье на пол и с одной палочкой в руке возлёг на кровать.   
— Так, сейчас... — пробормотал он. — Встаньте здесь, в изголовье. По сути, это просто Фините, отмена наложенных чар, простая и примитивная... но попробуйте настроиться на меня, чтобы наши чары друг другу не помешали.   
Он тяжело дышал и сглатывал, не в силах решиться начать превращение, и то и дело поглядывал на Грейвза из-под ресниц, как будто в самом деле нуждался в его помощи.   
— Мистер Грейвз, я прошу вас серьёзно к этому отнестись. Вам придётся закончить начатое мной, если я буду не в состоянии это сделать. Вам придётся также удерживать меня, если я стану... наносить себе повреждения.   
Он имел в виду, если победит инстинкт, а не разум, если он попытается спастись от боли и из-за этого потеряет контроль. Грейвз достал палочку и направил её Гриндевальду прямо в переносицу. Тот и не моргнул, не перевёл взгляд на её кончик, а продолжал смотреть Грейвзу в глаза, нервно вздрагивая.   
— Готовы? — спросил тот. — Начинайте.   
— Фи-ни-те... — с явным трудом произнёс Гриндевальд. Палочка в его руке подрагивала, а тело начало меняться.   
И Грейвз услышал то, что грезилось ему в сладких тёмных мечтах, — хруст костей.   
Трансформация шла медленно и была, пожалуй, одним из самых отвратительных зрелищ, которые он наблюдал в своей жизни. Пытаясь проглотить подступающий к горлу комок, он наблюдал, как изящное женское тело меняется, становится уродливым и изломанным, прежде чем принять свою изначальную форму. Кости удлинялись, плоть сминалась, как будто была мягкой глиной. Округлые груди сжались, мягкий живот обретал твёрдость.   
Грейвз едва успел поймать момент, когда Гриндевальд потерял контроль — когда под напором трансформации лопнули кости таза. Тёмный маг рванулся вперёд в попытке спастись от боли, но Грейвз пригвоздил его к постели, поймав за обе руки и заведя их ему за голову.   
— Фините! — твёрдо произнёс он, перехватывая инициативу. Он уже понял, что больнее всего трансфигурировать скелет и что Гриндевальду придётся пережить ещё один приступ боли — когда волна распадающихся чар дойдёт до плеч.   
Гриндевальд судорожно дышал у него под руками и слабо вырывался. Очертания грудной клетки исказились, как будто из темницы рвалось что-то живое, он захрипел и опрокинулся назад, и Грейвз испугался, как бы рёбра, поломавшись, не повредили ему сердце или лёгкие. Гриндевальд выплюнул сквозь сжатые зубы какое-то ругательство и обмяк.   
Дальнейшее заняло всего несколько мгновений — как мокрая бумага, сползли изящные черты лица, укоротились волосы. На всю трансформацию ушло не больше минуты, а Грейвз, выпрямившись, почувствовал, как рубашка липнет к спине.   
Он шёпотом выругался и отступил, не пытаясь врать себе — мучения злейшего врага доставили ему удовольствие, которое он не отказался бы продлить, пусть затем оно и обернулось смутным стыдом.  
Гриндевальд всё ещё лежал без сознания, даже палочка выскользнула из разжавшихся пальцев. Обнажённый, беспомощный и к тому же раненый — под ним расползлось кровавое пятно — идеальная жертва, идеальный момент для мести. Грейвз постарался не замечать холода в груди. Он мог... Мог вернуть сторицей всё, что перенёс по милости этого человека — о таком нельзя было забыть, простить или понять.   
Грейвз взмахнул палочкой, накладывая диагностические заклятия, но не обнаружил серьёзных повреждений — видимо, кровь пролилась случайно и плоть в этом месте уже вернулась в норму. Всё, что он мог себе позволить, — только смотреть, наслаждаясь видом поверженного и бессознательного врага.   
Взгляд Гриндевальда отрезвил его, но, казалось, тот всё прекрасно понял, губы растянулись в издевательской улыбке.   
— Что тебе теперь-то мешает? — тихо проговорил он. Рука безошибочно нащупала палочку.   
— Я не творю беззаконие, — твёрдо ответил тот. — Что бы вы мне ни сделали.   
— Не творишь... беззаконие, значит? — с трудом произнёс Гриндевальд, приподнявшись. Движения его были несколько неуклюжи, он словно не доверял своему телу и ожидал, что в любой момент оно отзовётся болью. Наготы он вовсе не стеснялся, даже не попытался ни прикрыться рукой, ни хотя бы согнуть ногу в колене, защищая самое уязвимое место. Мельком он бросил взгляд на кровавое пятно и едва заметно повёл плечами.   
— Благодарю за помощь, — сказал он. — Я же говорил, что будет больно. Не знаю, что бы могло произойти, будь я один.   
— Застряли бы на половине превращения, — без улыбки ответил Грейвз. — Прекрасный образчик алхимической мутации.   
— Как будто тебе это нравится.   
— Как будто вы не в курсе, что я искренне желаю вам всего плохого.   
— А я тебе — нет, как ни странно.   
— Не странно, — ответил Грейвз, чувствуя, как перехватило горло. — Самое плохое вы уже со мной сделали.   
Спустя полчаса Гриндевальд уже заново освоился в прежнем теле и облачился в выданную ему ранее одежду. Из его движений исчезла наигранная лёгкость, оставив только едва заметную тень себя прежней. Он был сосредоточен и напряжён и потому с тщательностью, которая выдавала нервозность, оправил манжеты, галстук и наколдовал себе часы на цепочке. Грейвз не стал над ним издеваться: все-таки и Гриндевальду тоже требовалось успокоиться, и истребление мельчайших недостатков во внешности явно помогало ему в этом.   
— Как много зависит от облика! — столкнувшись с Тиной, которая в страхе шарахнулась от него, усмехнулся Гриндевальд. — Помнится, когда я был дамой, вы так не пугались.   
Он забрал из кабинета перевод с описанием ритуала и внимательно прочитал.   
— Нам с мистером Грейвзом предстоит самое сложное, — проговорил он. — Он начертит необходимые линии, а я с его помощью проведу ритуал. Вам же останется находиться неподалёку, не вмешиваться и охранять нас в случае опасности. Ритуал ни в коем случае не должен быть прерван.   
— Не хотите попросить у меня больше людей для охраны? — не удержался Грейвз.   
— Нет. Не хочу ронять ваш авторитет в их глазах.   
— Какая трогательная забота, — процедил Грейвз.   
— Можно потом стереть память, — спокойно заметил Абернати. Похоже, после своего приключения он стал шире смотреть на вещи. Главное, чтобы новообретённая широта его взглядов всё же имела границы...   
— Можно, — согласился Гриндевальд. — Но я не смогу положиться на незнакомцев так же, как на вас. Кто-то может сплоховать, попасться тварям, и это изрядно усложнит задачу.   
К месту проведения ритуала они собрались впятером, оставив в доме Абернати, Марсо и Куини. Последняя попыталась было напроситься вместе со всеми, но Грейвз категорически запретил.   
— Не переживайте, мисс Голдштейн, — утешил её Гриндевальд, — думаю, мы справимся без вас.   
И он подмигнул ей так, что она побледнела как мел.   
Район, где прежде стояло здание Министерства, показался Грейвзу совершенно незнакомым. Стояла тишина, такая плотная и тяжёлая, что ему хотелось потрогать уши, чтобы убедиться, что не оглох. Бродвей был совершенно, абсолютно пуст, припорошённая снегом мостовая уходила прочь в обе стороны.   
Они стояли перед остатками Вулворт-билдинг. Завалы уже успели убрать, исчезли те тонны бетона и стали, которые громоздились здесь каких-то два дня назад. Под ногами был практически котлован, на противоположной стороне которого виднелись остатки лестницы. Вниз уходила огромная дыра, и, подойдя к её краю, Грейвз не сумел разглядеть дна.   
— Осторожно, — схватив его за локоть, предостерёг Гриндевальд. — Ещё не хватало, чтобы вы грохнулись непонятно в какое измерение. Отыскивать не пойду.   
Он сказал это с таким выражением, что сразу стало ясно — полезет непременно из одного только любопытства.   
Авроры тем временем успели осмотреться, и Ричардсон подошёл к Грейвзу.   
— Сэр, — сказал он с весьма озабоченным выражением, — тут никого нет.   
— Я заметил, — хмыкнул Грейвз.   
— Нет, вы не поняли, в этом квартале вообще никого нет. Нас никто не увидит. И никто не придёт на помощь.   
— Значит, придётся справляться своими силами, — ухмыльнулся Гриндевальд. Он вытащил палочку, но почти сразу убрал её обратно. — Я хотел наколдовать помост над дырой, — перехватив обращённые на него настороженные взгляды, пояснил он. — Но, думаю, тварям, которые так реагируют на магию, не стоит к нему прикасаться.   
Грейвз рассудил, что это мудрое решение, и отправился выбирать место для ритуала. Он подспудно ожидал, что их навестит хотя бы Пиквери, но потом сообразил, что, зная об их планах, президент и носа сюда не покажет. Один только слух, что она принимала участие в тёмном ритуале, мог разрушить не только её политическую карьеру, но и всю её жизнь.   
И Грейвз, сверяясь со своими схемами, углубился в начертание линий. Не всякая краска подошла бы для ритуального круга, и он, избегая возможных осложнений, избрал огонь — и теперь на мостовую ложились ровные выжженные следы. Никто не смел ему мешать, и за то время, что он занимался своим делом, никто из четверых не проронил ни слова. Закончив последний знак, Грейвз выпрямился, чтобы рассмотреть своё творение.   
Пентаграмма была заключена в несколько кругов, по краю каждого из которых шли знаки. Вдобавок её пересекали линии, угол схождения которых он с таким трудом высчитал этой ночью.   
Он обернулся. Его авроры мрачно смотрели на него. Кажется, они уже долго сверлили его взглядами, пока он ничего не замечал, поглощённый своей работой.   
— Вы ведь не в первый раз это делаете, сэр, — нарушил молчание Ричардсон.   
— Не в первый, — не видя смысла увиливать, бесстрастно согласился Грейвз.   
Интересно, что ещё они про него подумают? Всё поменялось, теперь все взглянули друг на друга новыми глазами, так какие предположения возникли у тех, кому он верил больше всего?   
Голдштейн, Ричардсон и Квелье напряжённо молчали.   
— Но это первый ритуал, который мне придётся завершить, — отвечая на незаданный вопрос, добавил Грейвз. — Так что нет, я не считаю, что это приемлемый метод защиты правопорядка, предотвращения беззакония или прочего.  
Он как будто оправдывался перед ними за то, чего не делал, хотя оправдываться стоило за то, что он ещё только собирался натворить. При одной мысли об этом ему становилось страшно. Скоро они всё увидят — и отвернутся от него навсегда.   
— Господа авроры, полагаю, вам пора удалиться, — разбил неловкое молчание Гриндевальд, незаметно подкравшийся к ним со стороны. Дамская сумочка, оставшаяся от образа фройляйн Эстерлейн, теперь смотрелась в его руках на редкость нелепо. — Вам стоит занять посты на некотором расстоянии от этого места.   
— Здравая мысль, — согласился Грейвз, чувствуя малодушное облегчение из-за отсрочки. — Мисс Голдштейн, обогните провал, ваш пост будет на той стороне. А вы, господа, оставайтесь на Бродвее и следите за тем, кто будет приближаться сюда по улице. В бой не вступать, особенно если заподозрите, что это одна из тварей.   
Оставшись вдвоём, Грейвз и Гриндевальд взглянули друг на друга, стоя по обе стороны пентаграммы.   
— Так как далеко простирается ваша законопослушность, мистер Грейвз? — ухмыльнулся Гриндевальд. — А что если я попрошу вас...   
— Нет! — поспешно оборвал его Грейвз.   
— Нет? А если я откажусь вам помогать? Если позволю тварям разгуливать по вашему городу и дальше?   
Грейвз поднял голову к чернильному небу, с которого медленно сыпались колючие снежинки. Его пробирало холодом. Последнее, что он сейчас хотел — смотреть на Гриндевальда, но он всё равно не мог перестать слышать его голос.   
— Какая прелестная этическая дилемма, не правда ли, мистер Грейвз? — вкрадчиво продолжал тот. — Как удачно, что на ней я могу наглядно объяснить вам принципы действия моей организации. Принципы, которыми она руководствуется. То, что вы считаете разрушением, беззаконием и хаосом, на деле лишь отсечение слабого. Отжившего. Негодного. Или попросту преступного — не в том смысле, к какому вы привычны, впрочем.   
Его голос приближался — Гриндевальд обходил пентаграмму по краю.   
Грейвз дорого бы отдал за то, чтобы отсрочить момент, когда он окажется рядом.   
Он по-прежнему стоял, глядя в небо. У небес не было справедливости, которая обрушилась бы на голову преступника, и карать его нужно было самому. Один против той силы, которая раз за разом сминала его, подчиняла, заставляла уступить. Грейвз почувствовал, что ему трудно дышать.   
Несколько дней назад они так же встретились в пустом переулке, и Гриндевальд, не колеблясь, ударил ему в спину.   
Он слышал его шаги и не мог понять, слышит ли их в настоящем или в воспоминаниях.   
— Не приближайтесь, — выдохнул Грейвз. Слова вылетели из его рта облачком пара. Гриндевальд, который ещё что-то говорил, остановился.   
— Простите?   
Грейвз медленно перевёл на него взгляд. Их разделяло шагов пять, не больше.   
— Не приближайтесь, — тихо повторил он. — Иначе я убью вас — или умру, пытаясь это сделать.   
— Вот как? — спросил Гриндевальд совершенно серьёзно. — Хорошо. Но я прошу вас воздержаться от этого... мероприятия, пока мы не уничтожим тварей.   
Он отвернулся, запустил руку в сумочку и вытащил оттуда что-то тёмное и продолговатое, аккуратно уложил это на пересечение линий, отошёл, вынул следующий такой же предмет. Не предмет. Грейвз смотрел куда-то поверх его головы, туда, где в конце улицы походкой настороженного хищника прохаживался Ричардсон. Опустить глаза было выше его сил, и даже стыдясь собственного малодушия, Грейвз не мог заставить себя это сделать. Что будет с ним, если эта история всё же всплывет? Он усмехнулся, почувствовав внезапное безразличие к своей дальнейшей судьбе.   
Гриндевальд закончил с приготовлениями, осмотрел место действия.   
— Фините, — произнёс он.   
Разложенные им предметы начали увеличиваться в размерах, и через несколько секунд на пересечениях линий оказались четверо мужчин, крепко связанных по рукам и ногам. Во рту у каждого был кляп. Разумно, что Гриндевальд не рискнул применять магию и потому обездвижил их более примитивными средствами.   
Грейвз встретился со взглядом одного из не-магов, полным животного ужаса. Не-маг был совсем молод, да и трое его товарищей, кажется, были немногим старше.   
— Приступим? — спросил Гриндевальд.   
— Откуда вы их взяли?   
— Какая разница? Думаете, я схватил на улице первых попавшихся людей? Точнее говоря, вас волнует, невинны ли они, как ягнята на зелёных лугах моей родины? — полюбопытствовал Гриндевальд. — О нет, мистер Грейвз, не переживайте так. Эти люди шатались по улице поздней ночью, когда все достойные законопослушные простецы мирно спят в своих постелях. Может, возвращались из нелегальной пивнушки или с собачьих боев... не проверял, признаться. Зато своими глазами видел, как они, встретив на улице одинокую девушку, тут же утащили её в переулок и, не слушая её протестов и просьб о помощи, немедленно задрали ей платье. Довольно несвойственное невинным агнцам занятие, не правда ли? Или у вас ещё есть сомнения? Могу вынуть кляпы, сами их допросите, у нас ещё найдётся пара минут...   
Гриндевальд говорил, явно издеваясь и над Грейвзом, и над незадачливыми насильниками. Мужчина у ног Грейвза забился в путах и попытался перевернуться на живот, но тот толкнул его ногой и опрокинул на прежнее место.   
— Поверю вам на слово, — с отвращением проговорил Грейвз. — Приступим.   
Эта часть ритуала была на Гриндевальде. Он уже достаточно изучил записи о ритуале, чтобы не путаться в них, но всё равно держал в левой руке бумаги с подсказками. Грейвз сделал шаг в сторону, держась на равном расстоянии от всех линий ритуального круга, а Гриндевальд, напротив, расположился точно в центре.   
— Я стою здесь, под светом луны и звёзд, — начал он и с сомнением взглянул на затянутое тучами небо. — Я создан из плоти и крови, которые есть тлен. Но мой дух бессмертен и облачается в тьму...   
Грейвз, слушая этот поток околопоэтического бреда, беспокоился больше за точность перевода, зная, что важен смысл произносимых слов, а не их звучание.   
Гриндевальд, не прекращая говорить, указал палочкой на первый круг, и линия вспыхнула ровным голубым светом. Не-маги, притихшие было, зашевелились, слабо пытаясь спастись. Они уже осознавали, чем всё закончится, по крайней мере, для них.   
Держа в одной руке листы, а в другой — палочку, Гриндевальд опустился на одно колено перед первым из не-магов. Палочку он взял как кинжал, обратным хватом, и под взглядом Грейвза та плавно изменила очертания, приобрела характерный металлический отблеск. Не-маг дёрнулся, будто в надежде ускользнуть, но Гриндевальд резко опустил руку, и лезвие вошло жертве в сердце. Он переждал последние судороги и аккуратно вытянул клинок. Нервное шевеление остальных жертв вдруг стихло, и Грейвз, приглядевшись, заметил, что ожившая линия удерживала их как магнитом, облегчая задачу совершающему ритуал.   
Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Сердце у него так и трепыхалось, к горлу подкатывал комок отвращения.   
Тёмный маг убивал без малейших колебаний, убивал тех, кто даже не был способен сопротивляться. Как можно было купиться на его сладкие улыбки, притворную заботу, наколдованный облик?   
Через минуту оборвалась жизнь второго мужчины и вспыхнула вторая линия. Понемногу стали расцветать и знаки, начерченные между первыми жертвами. Один из оставшихся не-магов обречённо мотал головой и что-то мычал через кляп, второй лишь слабо шевелился, не сводя глаз с Гриндевальда. Из них текли слезы, размывая покрывавшую лицо грязь.   
Замерев на месте, Грейвз наблюдал, как вспыхивает третья линия, а кинжал пронзает ещё одно сердце. Он только надеялся, что авроры не слишком глазеют в их сторону, а свечение от пентаграммы не даёт им как следует рассмотреть происходящее.   
— Я прошу и повелеваю, — продолжал декламировать Гриндевальд, — я прошу тварей без лица вернуться в их лабиринт и пребывать там. Я заклинаю их кровью сынов человеческих и своей магией.   
После этих слов следовало подключить к ритуальному кругу четвертый источник... нет, убить четвёртую жертву, но Гриндевальд не торопился нанести очередной удар. Он развернулся.   
— Окажите любезность, мистер Грейвз, — с обманчивой мягкостью в голосе проговорил он.   
Грейвз сам не понял, как, не сдержавшись, попятился от протянутого ему орудия убийства. Слов у него не было, он только помотал головой и снова пытался вдохнуть.   
— Ну же, мистер Грейвз, — настаивал Гриндевальд с полуулыбкой. — Я жду.   
— Вы же это... не серьёзно? — кое-как выдавил Грейвз, хотя надежда его таяла с каждым мгновением.  
— Почему же? Совершенно серьёзно. Только собственный опыт может чему-то научить. Или вы никогда не убивали?   
— Но не так ведь! — растерянно возмутился Грейвз. Какая-то его часть всё ещё не могла поверить, что это происходит с ним, что кошмар не кончается, а неделю назад казавшаяся привычной дорога резко и окончательно сворачивает в непроглядную тьму.  
— Пытаетесь найти выход и не запачкаться? — ласково уточнил Гриндевальд. — Не получится. Либо вы делаете это, либо я прерву ритуал. Что вы выберете? Жизнь этого бесполезного отброса или жизни магов, за которыми в любую минуту могут явиться твари — и которых вы, кстати, клялись защищать? Впрочем, этот мужлан вам безразличен. Вы беспокоитесь за собственный непогрешимый облик, — чеканил Гриндевальд, и каждое его слово падало как камень. — Но тогда отказались бы от ритуала вовсе, вы ведь с самого начала знали, что придётся делать... Итак, выбирайте, мистер Грейвз. И побыстрее, моё терпение кончается! — прикрикнул он.   
Грейвз мог совершить благородный и глупый поступок, спасти парня и потом разбираться с тварями своими силами. Но в конце концов понадобится совершить ритуал снова и получится, что вместо четверых умрут семеро... Самое меньшее семеро, будут ещё и те, до кого доберутся бродящие на свободе твари. Можно малодушно позвать на помощь авроров и переложить ответственность на этих молодых людей. Пусть кто-нибудь из них нанесёт последний удар. При мысли о том, что вызовется Голдштейн, Грейвз исполнился омерзения к самому себе.   
Гриндевальд был прав. Он и в самом деле беспокоился за себя больше, чем за кого бы то ни было другого.   
— Ну хотите, я скажу, что иначе не сумею полноценно включиться в начерченный вашей рукой круг? — будто специально дождавшись этого момента, с сочувствием предложил Гриндевальд. — Ритуальная магия — штука тонкая, мало ли что пойдет не так?   
Грейвз едва не расхохотался.   
— Заткнитесь, сударь, — сдавленным от подступившей ярости голосом проговорил он. — В гробу я видал ваши поблажки.   
Перешагнув светящиеся линии, Грейвз встал рядом со своим злейшим врагом, который, уже не скрываясь, усмехался торжествующе и чуточку покровительственно. Встретил безумный взгляд не-мага, в котором ещё не погасла надежда.   
— Не стоит волноваться, мистер Грейвз, — великодушно сообщил Гриндевальд. — Чтобы убийство раскололо душу, необходимо соблюсти определённые условия, и сейчас не тот случай. Будьте спокойны. И извольте принять ритуальный кинжал как подобает!   
Грейвз, не чувствуя ни искры внутреннего протеста, опустился перед ним на колени и протянул руки. Капавшая с лезвия кровь ещё не успела остыть, но сам клинок оказался холоден как лед. Ладони Грейвза окрасились красным, рукоять заскользила в кулаке.   
Он медленно обернулся к не-магу.  
— Примите мои извинения, сэр, — как будто со стороны услышал собственный голос Грейвз. — Ступайте с миром.   
Он не дал себе ни секунды, чтобы передумать или заколебаться. За его спиной был город, который они пока что кое-как сумели оградить от опасности, и было ясно, что поставлено на кон. По сравнению с этим его честь, его представления о должном и о себе самом не стоили ничего. Всего лишь очередная грязная работа. Мало ли их было до этого.   
Под коротким, без замаха, ударом плоть оказалась до странного неподатливой. Кинжал наткнулся на ребро и, соскользнув, вошел не-магу в сердце. Тот рванулся, насаживаясь на лезвие, и тут же откинулся назад. Это выглядело тошнотворной рифмой с недавней трансформацией Гриндевальда.   
Что только не придет в голову, мимолетно отметил Грейвз.   
Дождавшись, пока сила чужой смерти без остатка вольётся в узор, он вынул кинжал из раны и, не оборачиваясь, протянул назад.   
— Примите эту жертву, о твари из глубин, и оставьте этот мир, — обхватив его пальцы поверх рукояти, закончил Гриндевальд. — Так я вам приказал.   
Повисла пауза. Ритуал был окончен. Не поднимаясь с колен, Грейвз протянул испачканную кровью руку и закрыл глаза убитому.


	11. Chapter 11

Пентаграмма сияла и переливалась, едва заметно пульсируя в точках соединения линий. Гриндевальд, прикрыв глаза, стоял в её центре, почти совершенно неподвижный; только кончик его палочки, уже вернувшей свой прежний вид, слегка покачивался из стороны в сторону, будто он инстинктивно пытался нащупать потоки магии.  
Одним усилием воли, едва оформленным в подобие заклинания, Грейвз очистил руки от крови. Давящая тишина оставалась нерушима, снег пошёл гуще. В конце улицы маячил смутный силуэт, в котором Грейвз скорее угадал, чем узнал одного из своих авроров.  
За спиной у него послышался тихий шорох, и Грейвз резко обернулся — но оказалось, что это Гриндевальд наконец вышел из своего созерцательного транса. Оглядевшись, он повёл палочкой вокруг себя, и тела жертв, съёжившись, трансфигурировались в какие-то мелкие фигурки. Ещё один скупой, четкий жест, — и они всплыли в воздух и с тихим стуком упали на ладонь Гриндевальда. Грейвз невольно хмыкнул, оценив иронию: в руке его вынужденного сообщника лежали четыре пешки.  
— Потом выкину, — сказал тот тоном, каким обычно говорят о мусоре.  
Собственно, мусором они и были.  
Не в силах больше думать об этом, Грейвз вновь принялся осматривать окрестности.  
— Ничего, — констатировал он через пару минут. — Твари должны явиться к месту сотворения ритуала?  
— Откуда мне знать? Ты же в курсе, что этого не было в тексте, — напряжённо процедил Гриндевальд.  
Не сговариваясь, они встали спиной к спине, будто готовились сообща отражать атаку. Откуда-то с другой стороны провала раздался далёкий и слабый из-за расстояния крик Тины.  
— Стоять! — рявкнул Гриндевальд. Рванувшийся было на помощь подопечной Грейвз опомнился и резко дернул рукой, выворачивая локоть из его хватки. — Она не дура, сама знает, что делать!  
Они всмотрелись в заснеженную даль, и, словно дождавшись взгляда, из-за снежной пелены проступила приземистая искореженная фигура.  
— Это Джонс, — прошептал Гриндевальд.  
Точнее, то, что было Джонсом. Тварь уже не скрывала своей сущности, не пыталась обмануть и прикинуться человеком. Истинный облик Джонса, искажённый темным ритуалом, и без того был уродлив, но сейчас, когда вселившаяся тварь изменила его ещё больше, стал и вовсе кошмарным. Когда чудовище приблизилось, Грейвз увидел, что верхняя часть его лица осталась почти прежней, а вот нижняя превратилась в огромную ощеренную пасть, из которой капала слюна.   
Медленно, не ускоряясь и не сбавляя шага, тварь двигалась к ним.  
— Что мы будем делать, когда оно нападёт? — полюбопытствовал Грейвз и, вытащив из кармана пистолет, взвел курок. Оставшийся в доме пулемёт смотрелся бы сейчас куда убедительней, но внутри ритуального круга для него попросту не оставалось места.  
— Оно не нападёт, — проговорил Гриндевальд, не отрывая взгляда от приближающейся твари. — Мы внутри пентаграммы.  
Грейвз поднял пистолет, целясь в уродливую зубастую голову, однако догадка Гриндевальда оказалась верна. Не сбавляя хода, тварь упёрлась в сияющие линии. Скрюченная рука потянулась к горлу Гриндевальда, но схватила лишь воздух — и мгновением спустя начала рассыпаться в прах.   
Напряжённо, опасаясь даже моргнуть, Грейвз и Гриндевальд наблюдали за тем, как тело твари превратилось в пыль и осело на мостовую кучей серого песка. Первая из линий защиты погасла.   
— Так и должно быть? — настороженно осведомился Грейвз. Неладного он не чувствовал, по нервам не било откатом неправильно прерванного ритуала, Гриндевальд не морщился, заставляя заподозрить, что откат достался ему — выходит, всё шло как положено?..  
— Понятия не имею, — откликнулся Гриндевальд. — Но тварь точно пришла не одна, так что не вздумай высунуться наружу!  
Вторая тварь, сохранявшая облик молодой женщины, явилась с севера только через полчаса. Ричардсон на почтительном расстоянии следовал за ней, держа наготове револьвер, и Грейвз отвлечённо порадовался тому, что Гриндевальд успел прибрать место преступления. С недоверием и опаской аврор наблюдал за тем, как рассыпалось в прах и второе чудовище.  
Гриндевальд проводил взглядом взвихрившийся в порыве ветра пепел. В этот момент последняя линия ритуального круга стала медленно тускнеть.  
— Всё, — уверенно объявил он, перешагнув черту. — Кончено. Тварей было всего три, а одну мы прикончили ещё в Вулворт-билдинг.  
Разбитая линия угасла, и Грейвз остался стоять в середине ненужной уже пентаграммы. Он помедлил, напомнил себе, что убитая тварь не пыталась вылезти из провала, ожить, воспрять непокойным духом или как-либо иначе продолжить свое существование, а значит, и впрямь не нуждалась в двухступенчатом уничтожении, — и, глубоко вздохнув, применил самое мощное из очищающих заклятий, какое знал. По мостовой словно прошлась мокрая губка, стирая последние следы преступления.  
Ричардсон поднял палочку и отбил Люмосом аврорский сигнал сбора, и через несколько минут к ним присоединились Квелье и Голдштейн, все ещё державшие оружие наготове.  
— С докладом к мадам Президент, — приказал Грейвз, и Квелье, убрав револьвер, тут же развернулся и исчез в вихре аппарации.   
— Мы справились, господа и дама, — удовлетворенно проговорил Гриндевальд. — Наш договор почти уже выполнен, остались лишь... некоторые дополнительные детали. Я безмерно благодарен вам за помощь.  
— Большую часть работы вы проделали сами, — помедлив, неохотно признала Тина. — Да вы и безо всяких договоров могли бы провести своё расследование, не так уж мы вам были нужны.   
— Увы, нет, — покачал головой Гриндевальд. — Происшествие в МАКУСА тяжело мне далось: как вы помните, первое время я был совершенно беспомощен и без поддержки мистера Грейвза не смог бы сделать и половины необходимого. Вы все, несмотря на наши прежние разногласия, рисковали жизнью ради моей защиты, а я такого не забываю.  
Голдштейн и Ричардсон обменялись одинаковыми настороженно-неловкими взглядами: на угрозу эта фраза походила больше, чем на выражение благодарности... да и обоим хватало здравого смысла не желать благодарности Гриневальда. Грейвз же и вовсе мечтал сейчас только об одном — упасть в постель — но знал, что не сможет уснуть. Вероятно, стоило бы просто залить произошедшее приличной дозой алкоголя, хоть это и было не в его правилах.  
Гриндевальд явно не собирался так быстро заканчивать свою речь, но прежде, чем он успел продолжить, вернулся Квелье.  
— Мадам Президент просит вернуться в дом, она прибудет, как только у неё появится возможность, — отчитался он.  
Выход казался очевидным: нужно было просто доложить Пиквери о том, что именно Грейвз совершил за последний час, и пусть она решает его судьбу. Вот только он наверняка знал, что Серафина предпочтет бездействие. Любое наказание привлечет внимание к произошедшему, найдутся те, кто сочтет, что ритуал с человеческим жертвоприношением в центре Нью-Йорка был совершён с ведома и дозволения мадам Президент... и это будет её конец. Никто не спросит, сколько правды в таком обвинении, хватит одного лишь того, что оно прозвучит. Так что Грейвзу придется остаться один на один со своими кошмарами и своей совестью.  
По возвращении их встретили с бурным восторгом, густо приправленным растерянностью. Абернати попытался было снова сунуть под нос каждому своего Маркиза, но ему помешала повисшая на шее у сестры Куини. А затем и сам Маркиз, явно желавший вернуться к прерванному сну, попросту вывернулся из рук хозяина и с достоинством удалился в гостиную.  
Отделавшись от вопросов парой односложных фраз, Грейвз поднялся в кабинет и закрыл дверь. Бутылка коньяка, привезенная из Франции ещё его отцом задолго до немаговского сухого закона, так и стояла в баре; он плеснул пару унций в первую попавшуюся емкость, не заботясь о том, насколько она подходит напитку, и выпил залпом.  
Горло обожгло, в желудке тут же вспух теплый тяжелый ком, а в ноздри ударила волна насыщенного густого аромата — сладость впитанного виноградом солнца, терпкий привкус дубовой древесины, тонкий цветочный шлейф с едва заметными дымными нотками... но легче ему, разумеется, не стало.  
Голоса на первом этаже зазвучали громче, и Грейвз, помедлив, убрал коньяк и направился вниз.  
Все собрались прямо в холле, и Ричардсон как раз рассказывал о том, как вторая тварь подошла к пентаграмме и рассыпалась в прах. Абернати внимал с открытым ртом, Гриндевальд стоял с нарочито скромной улыбкой и самодовольно поглядывал на слушателей. Только Марсо казалась напуганной, словно даже рассказ о победе внушал ей неодолимый ужас, и то и дело поднимала взгляд на Гриндевальда лишь для того, чтобы тут же отвести глаза.  
— Мистер Грейвз? — обернулась к нему Куини. Стоило ей заметить, как тяжело он опирался на перила, и её улыбка тут же померкла. — Мистер Грейвз... — побледнев, прошептала она.  
— Так плохо выгляжу? — через силу улыбнулся он. — Постараюсь хотя бы при мадам Президент чуть больше походить на живого. Соберитесь, она должна вот-вот прибыть.  
— Отчёты — самая сложная часть работы, — неловко пошутил Абернати. — Не так ли, господа?  
— Пока все здесь, я хочу кое-что сказать, — заявил вдруг Гриндевальд. — Я благодарен вам за помощь. Я видел в деле вас всех, и увиденное произвело на меня весьма приятное впечатление.  
Ричардсон скривился и упрямо наклонил голову: подобное вступление говорило само за себя. Затыкать Гриндевальду рот было бессмысленно и бесполезно, и Грейвз лишь устало уперся ладонями в перила, наблюдая за тем, как тот перевербовывает его людей.  
Пытается перевербовать, поправил он себя, слишком измотанный для того, чтобы всерьёз надеяться на неудачу противника.  
— Я в последний раз предлагаю вам присоединиться ко мне, — произнёс Гриндевальд. — Вас ждёт величие, которого вы заслуживаете на самом деле. Скажите, разве об этом вы мечтаете — жить на скромную зарплату, не имея надежды на большее? Таиться даже от собственных соседей, скрывать свои таланты, будто это не дар, а постыдный недостаток?  
Усмехнувшись, он обвел слушателей пронзительным, магнетическим взглядом.   
— Вы, мистер Абернати, — вкрадчиво проговорил он, напоказ не заметив, как тот крупно вздрогнул, услышав свое имя из его уст, — с вашим интеллектом и выдержкой — вам ли быть главой департамента, о котором большую часть времени никто даже не вспоминает? Эта должность просто насмешка над вашими способностями, и вы сами прекрасно это понимаете. Вам ли, мисс Куини, разносить кофе заносчивым посредственностям, чей потолок в чарах — Ступефай и Бомбарда? Вам ли, мистер Квелье, единственному сыну своей матери, рисковать жизнью за те жалкие деньги, которые вам платят? Хорошо подумайте, дамы и господа, подумайте, стоит ли посвящать свою жизнь тем, кто не способен оценить вас по достоинству. Я знаю, кто из вас уйдёт со мной, и я обращаюсь к вам, остающимся на стороне закона, который уже доказал свою несостоятельность.  
Грейвз пропустил его демагогию мимо ушей и уцепился за единственное, что коснулось его сознания и вызвало некое чувство сродни страху... и вместе с тем горькому удовлетворению. Он выпрямился, отряхнул вдруг показавшиеся нечистыми ладони и шагнул с лестницы в холл. К нему обернулись, сомкнувшийся было круг распался.  
Он осмотрел своих людей, внимательно вглядываясь в лица. К Абернати, Куини и Квелье Гриндевальд обращался лично, пытался соблазнить и надавить, значит, они или отказали ему, или хотя бы не дали окончательного ответа. Ричардсон? Он всегда был немногословен и вел себя крайне сдержанно — скрывались ли сейчас за его молчанием тяжёлые мысли? Нет, вряд ли, не с его опытом покупаться на красивые слова...  
— Просмотрели предательство у себя под носом? — с торжествующим ехидством осведомился Гриндевальд. Оставалась лишь одна возможность, и всё, что Грейвз видел и запомнил до этого, складывалось во вполне однозначную картину.  
— Мисс Марсо, вы ничего не хотите нам рассказать? — устало поинтересовался он.  
Девушка попятилась, оглянулась.  
— Я? — пролепетала она. Грейвз даже оценил бы её стратегический ход — сделать несколько шагов так, чтобы оказаться рядом с Гриндевальдом — если бы не подозрение в том, что расчета здесь не было, только инстинктивная, по-детски наивная просьба о защите.  
— Вы в своём уме, мисс?! — вопросил Грейвз и, заметив, как сжалась от его голоса Марсо, сбавил тон: — Отчего вы решили, что вам лучше знать, как требуется поступить, а люди вдвое старше вас ничего не понимают? Возомнили, что вам одной известна какая-то единственная и неоспоримая истина? Марсо, вы всего пару лет как закончили Ильверморни и уже пытаетесь лезть в политику! Простите мою прямоту, но не вам тягаться с манипулятором его уровня. Какие клятвы вы успели ему дать?  
Марсо молчала, на её личике играли сложные чувства — стыд, вина и затаённая гордость одновременно.  
— Я прошу вас обдумать своё решение ещё раз, — помолчав, сдержанно проговорил Грейвз. — И прошу вас сделать это самостоятельно, без вмешательства... заинтересованных лиц. Мне жаль это признавать, но последствия вашего решения коснутся лишь вас самой.  
— Пожалуйста, Вилфреда, не делай глупостей! — не сдержавшись, воскликнула Тина. — Просто... ну, просто отойди от него уже!  
— Простите, — глухо выдохнула Куини, — я пыталась её отговорить.  
И она отвернулась, закрыв лицо руками, словно полагала себя виновной в чужой ошибке.  
Грейвз смотрел на так и не проронившую ни слова Марсо, уже понимая, что никакие его слова её не убедят.  
— Я должен был раньше догадаться, — сказал он наконец. — Два дня назад вы тайком пробрались наверх, чтобы поглазеть на Гриндевальда, и он заговорил с вами. Сумел вас зацепить, заронить сомнение в ваших принципах. И вы, напуганная недавней катастрофой, поддались на его уговоры. И вернулись сюда, уже собрав вещи в дорогу —фотоальбом, любимые карты... Я должен был ещё тогда все понять.  
Он шагнул к ней, и Марсо отпрянула прочь. На её лице отчетливо читался страх... но и гнев тоже.  
— Не подходите! — прошипела она. — Я уже видела, что вы собой представляете! Видела, как вы преступаете закон, который должны были защищать, как говорите одно, а делаете другое. Договариваетесь с бандитами, хитрите, убиваете, наконец!  
Грейвз вздрогнул. Как она узнала? Если только...  
— Хорошо, — справившись с собой, проговорил он, — вы в курсе. И вы правы, я подвел вас. Я не сумел сохранить незапятнанным образ человека, которым мне, по всей видимости, следовало быть; я не сумел защитить ни вас, ни свой департамент. Я пытался, Мерлин мне свидетель, но, увы, не смог. Но почему вы думаете, что он — станет?..  
Марсо на миг дрогнула и, закусив губу, бросила быстрый опасливый взгляд на Гриндевальда. Похоже, запоздалая догадка Грейвза подтверждалась: наживкой для жертв ритуала пришлось быть именно ей. Но затем, будто спохватившись, девушка тряхнула головой и снова гордо вздернула подбородок:  
— Подумайте о том, что вы сами с собой сделали, сэр! С меня довольно, я достаточно терпела вашу непорядочность, двуличие и ханжество.  
— Оскорбление аврора при исполнении. Клевета на должностное лицо, не подтвержденная доказательствами, пригодными для суда. Сотрудничество с преступником, объявленным в международный розыск. Использование служебного положения в личных целях, — хмуро перечислил Ричардсон и устало покачал головой: — Больно смотреть, как он промыл тебе мозги, Марсо, ты себе уже на пяток лет тюрьмы наговорила! Хотя если не станешь упорствовать, можно будет, наверно, на первый раз уговорить суд на снисхождение... Только не оказывай сопротивления при аресте, все равно проку не будет.  
Он протянул руку к её плечу, собираясь увести прочь, но тут в пальцах Гриндевальда сама собой возникла волшебная палочка.  
— Осторожнее, — опасным тоном произнёс он. — Эта девушка находится под моей защитой. Осмелитесь?   
— Я осмелюсь, — мрачно отозвался Грейвз. Что ему было терять? Гриндевальд хищно сощурился и, встретившись с ним взглядом, вдруг посерьезнел. Грейвз помолчал, но, так и не дождавшись от него насмешки, добавил: — Но не стану.  
Он мельком глянул на подчиненных: Ричардсон, напряженный как струна, глядел на врага исподлобья — и держал палочку хватом не бойца, а уличной гопоты, прекрасно понимая, что в честном бою не выстоит против Гриндевальда и минуты...  
И что в случае победы всем будет плевать, честным ли был бой.   
За его спиной Квелье и Тина замерли с палочками наготове, ждущие только намека, чтобы вступить в схватку. Абернати мгновенно утянул Куини в ближайшую дверь, сообразив, что как раз им лучше не путаться у авроров под ногами, и теперь осторожно выглядывал из-за косяка, держа собственную палочку в начальной позиции для Протего.  
— Отставить, — приказал Грейвз. — Мисс Марсо сделала свой выбор, незачем взваливать на неё ответственность ещё и за ваши смерти.  
После секундного промедления направленные на Гриндевальда палочки опустились.  
— Ты ещё пожалеешь об этом! — не сдержавшись, прошипела Тина. — Так нельзя! Увидишь, что он с тобой сделает!  
— Только посмотрите, мисс Марсо, стоило вам совершить поступок по собственной воле, не дожидаясь совета и указаний ваших товарищей, — и как разительно все изменилось! — с улыбкой заметил Гриндевальд, указав на Тину, словно наставник, демонстрирующий ученику какое-то интересное явление. — И это люди, которые проповедуют свет, чистоту мыслей, не хотят никому вредить и вообще выступают защитниками обиженных. Вот, полюбуйтесь, как они рвутся засадить вас в тюрьму или даже казнить. Один только мистер Грейвз оказал вам любезность и дал отсрочку... не думаю, впрочем, что надолго.  
Он не оставлял девчонке выбора, понял Грейвз. Теперь она ни за что не отступится от своего решения, чувствуя себя преданной и отвергнутой. Проклятый Гриндевальд. Теперь уже не объяснишь ей, что обещанный Ричардсоном арест был бы фикцией, способом дать ей возможность опомниться и снова обдумать свои намерения. Марсо собственными руками сломала себе жизнь, а он ничего не мог с этим сделать.  
Гриндевальд тем временем приобнял девушку за плечи и театральным, почти изысканным в своей нарочитой элегантности движением склонился к её уху.  
— А пока, мисс Марсо, — промурлыкал он так, что каждое слово можно было бы, кажется, четко и ясно расслышать даже на чердаке, — я думаю, вам следует пояснить свои слова об убийствах.  
Грейвз отступил, снова взялся за перила, перенёс на них часть своего веса — и аккуратно, как только мог, сполз вниз, усевшись на предпоследнюю ступеньку. Не хватало опоры.   
— Не утруждайтесь, мисс Марсо, — безразлично проговорил он. — Я объясню сам. Полчаса назад мы с Гриндевальдом провели ритуал изгнания тварей и совершили человеческое жертвоприношение. Мистер Гриндевальд заколол троих немагов, после чего я собственноручно убил последнюю жертву.   
Он медленно поднял глаза. Вот этого он и боялся — ужаса и отвращения на лицах тех, кто признавал его авторитет и верил в него... всего минуту назад. Казалось, он кожей чувствовал их растерянность и презрение. Их... или своё?.. Марсо предала его, но не предал ли их он сам?  
Из гостиной донёсся сдавленный всхлип Куини.   
— Как вы справедливо напомнили, мистер Ричардсон, — собравшись с силами, проговорил Грейвз, — подобное карается заключением под стражу, разбирательством и приговором по решению суда. Можете приступать к аресту. Даю слово, что не стану оказывать сопротивление.  
Ричардсон не двинулся с места, будто не понимая, что он сказал.  
— Я его шантажировал, — выдержав драматическую паузу, с огромным удовольствием поделился Гриндевальд. — Пригрозил, что не стану заканчивать ритуал, если мистер Грейвз не окажет мне любезность и не прикончит последнего бедолагу. И твари продолжат жрать людей. Очаровательно, правда? Какие прекрасные смягчающие обстоятельства, я даже готов поделиться воспоминанием для думосбора, никто не придерется! Вот только... — он улыбнулся и, дождавшись, когда внимание окружающих всецело сосредоточится на нём, закончил: — как насчёт того, что мистер Грейвз с самого начала знал, в чём этот ритуал заключался?  
— Знал, — раздраженно отмахнулся Грейвз. — Я же сам его рассчитывал. Ричардсон, вы работать собираетесь или нет?  
Он сам не знал, зачем так настаивал на аресте. Зачем, какой в этом был смысл? Хотел испортить карьеру Пиквери, мелочно отомстив ей за то, что она, не пожелав замараться сама, свалила на него всю грязную работу? Снова хотел остаться в хорошо знакомом ему подвале наедине со своими кошмарами? Просто хотел, чтобы всё закончилось?  
Но Ричардсон в ответ на его требовательный взгляд только покачал головой и убрал палочку.  
— Я не стану этого делать, сэр, — хмуро проговорил он. — Это будет неправильно.  
Грейвз досадливо поморщился: Ричардсон, как и он сам, выбрал следовать духу закона, но не его букве — и дух предписывал им делать все, что требовалось, для защиты магического сообщества и города... но насколько же неуместным казалось сейчас это решение!  
Дверь дома отворилась без стука. Пиквери, шагнувшая внутрь с палочкой наготове, выглядела как всегда безупречно, живым олицетворением порядка и закона — но сейчас её появление встретили гробовым молчанием. Даже Тина наверняка сообразила, кто дал разрешение на проведение темномагического ритуала.  
Мадам Президент сделала несколько шагов, привычно заняв место в центре собрания, и мельком оглядела собравшихся, мазнув равнодушным взглядом по жмущейся к Гриндевальду Марсо. Грейвз тяжело поднялся. Абернати и Куини наконец показались из соседней комнаты.  
— Я вижу, что все целы, — констатировала Пиквери. — Это радует. Как прошла ваша операция?  
— Последние две твари уничтожены, их возвращение или появление новых маловероятно. Лоренц Джонс, как мы и предполагали, пал жертвой собственного замысла и более не представляет угрозы, — отчитался Грейвз. Интересно, она знала, что ему придётся замараться в крови? Предполагала такую возможность?  
— Хорошо, — царственно кивнула Пиквери. — Мистер Гриндевальд, вынуждена от всего сердца поблагодарить вас за помощь.  
— Какая прелестная формулировка, мадам, — с очаровательной улыбкой откликнулся тот. — Не нужно благодарности, я выполнил почти все пункты нашего с вами договора. Остался только один, и он за вами.  
Взгляд Пиквери остановился на противоположной стене, словно она боялась встретиться с кем-нибудь глазами, пусть даже случайно.  
— Разумеется, — подтвердила она и умолкла, как будто ожидая от Гриндевальда каких-то действий. Вероятно, надеялась, что он уберётся отсюда поскорее.  
Но тот вовсе не собирался оправдывать её надежды. Молчание становилось всё более напряженным.  
— Все до единого пункты нашего договора будут выполнены! — не выдержала Пиквери. — Я не отказываюсь от своих слов. В конце концов, если я этого не сделаю, вы всегда можете вернуться и... выразить свое недовольство. Я вполне осознаю это, мистер Гриндевальд, и не хотела бы доводить до подобных эксцессов. Дамы и господа, — обратилась она к присутствующим, — я полагаю, что, раз ваше нынешнее задание завершено, вам следует разойтись по домам и как следует отдохнуть. О возвращении к службе вам сообщат позже.  
— О нет! — воскликнул Гриндевальд и одним шагом оказался у неё за спиной, лишив её всякой возможности удалиться с достоинством. — Не расходитесь, прошу вас. Свидетельствуйте, маги и ведьмы, свидетельствуйте тому, как лжет и изворачивается избранная вами правительница, пытаясь скрыть свою подлость!  
О какой подлости он говорил? О каких ещё пунктах? Грейвз терялся в догадках — о чем Пиквери могла с ним договориться? Какие клятвы он у неё вырвал? И когда? У Гриндевальда был лишь один шанс побеседовать с ней о чем-то за его спиной — когда Пиквери увела его в свой дом, чтобы подобрать подходящий для его новой роли наряд и помочь ему переодеться. Сколько они отсутствовали? Он не мог вспомнить точно, но как будто не меньше сорока минут — вполне достаточно, чтобы обсудить что-то, пусть и без особых подробностей.  
Дурное предчувствие отозвалось муторным, тянущим ощущением под солнечным сплетением. Несколько минут назад Грейвзу казалось, что хуже быть уже не могло, но Гриндевальд умел удивлять. Пиквери молчала, сохраняя надменно-невозмутимый вид, яснее ясного выдававший привычному взгляду её напряжение и тревогу.  
— Вы ему не сказали, верно? — криво усмехнулся Гриндевальд. — Я не сразу это понял. Окажите милость, мадам Президент, озвучьте полный текст нашего соглашения. — Пиквери не откликнулась, и в его голосе лязгнула сталь: — Немедленно.  
Грейвз невольно напрягся, вдруг оказавшись в перекрестье их взглядов. Внимание остальных, будто притянутое магнитом, тоже сосредоточилось на нем, и ему, совершено сбитому с толку, оставалось лишь готовиться принять удар.  
В том, что удар последует, у него уже не было никаких сомнений.  
— Не будет ли вам угодно выразиться яснее? — осведомился он, едва узнавая собственный голос.  
Во взгляде Пиквери ясно читалось сожаление, и весь безупречный образ мадам Президент был в этот миг совершенно лишен той нерушимой уверенности в своей правоте, которую Грейвз полагал неотъемлемой его частью. Наконец она заговорила, с очевидным трудом подбирая слова.  
— Прости меня, Персиваль, — начала она. Пиквери никогда не позволяла себе подобной фамильярности, когда у их беседы был хотя бы один свидетель, и сейчас это значило, что дело было по-настоящему плохо. Но ведь не могло быть ещё хуже?  
— Я просила мистера Гриндевальда прекратить деятельность своей организации в Америке, не появляться здесь, не засылать своих агентов и вообще забыть о существовании нашей страны, и он согласился... однако назвал цену. Тебя.  
Это звучало дико и больше походило на дурную, безвкусную шутку… но где-то в глубине души Грейвз уже знал, что шуткой это не было.  
— Меня? — машинально переспросил он. — Что значит — меня?  
— Вы должны будете отправиться со мной, мистер Грейвз, — объявил Гриндевальд, неприкрыто наслаждаясь ситуацией, — и верой и правдой прослужите мне один год и один день, от рассвета до рассвета. В противном случае нынешняя катастрофа покажется вам бледной тенью того разрушения, что обрушу на вас я.  
Грейвз понял, что не в силах пошевелиться, поле зрения стремительно сужалось, не было ни опоры, ни надежды, и он едва осознал собственную жалкую попытку нашарить край ступеньки, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться в реальности.  
— Прости, — скорбно покачав головой, проговорила Пиквери. — У меня не было выбора.  
— Выбор есть всегда, мадам, — заговорщицки подмигнул ей Гриндевальд. — Но в конечном итоге мы с вами остались в выигрыше, правда? Ну что же, мистер Грейвз, дать вам время подготовиться к долгому путешествию?  
Позади раздался какой-то звук, как будто треснуло дерево. Всё вокруг стало кристально ясным, прозрачным и очень чётким. Он видел торжество на лице Гриндевальда, сожаление во всей позе Пиквери, замечал, как авроры отбирают у Абернати палочку — он что, собрался воевать с Гриндевальдом? — как Куини хватает рвущуюся в бой Тину поперёк талии, пытаясь её удержать, но не слышал больше ничего, ни единого звука.  
Мир сместился, дрогнул и рассыпался, будто стекляшки в калейдоскопе.  
Грейвз сделал глубокий вздох, и дом вздохнул вместе с ним. Стенные панели напряглись, на них, будто на мускулах зверя перед прыжком, вздулись жилы. Обои в ужасе поползли прочь, обратившись волной бронзовокрылых жуков, стекли вниз и, едва коснувшись потрескивавшего, словно лава, пола, тучей ядовитой мошки взмыли в воздух.  
Воздух, ещё мгновение назад неощутимый, встал в горле тягучим комом, качнулся, словно пробуя силы. Что-то мешалось, царапало, словно песок под одеждой, заставляло выхватывать из потока образ за образом: изумление в глазах Гриндевальда; легко, будто игрушки, отброшенные в гостиную, подальше от угрозы, люди; мерцающий купол Протего, изъязвленный, прогибающийся под собственной тяжестью. Лишенная даже этого укрытия смуглая женщина, распятая на незримых тяжах Вселенной, поющих, покорных, протянутых от макушки к копчику, достаточно тронуть — и хребет лопнет.  
И он тронул.  
…Калейдоскоп тряхнуло, ступени проросли когтистыми мягкими лапами, и в груди у него прорастало солнце, медленно и торжественно, и прилив отзывался тягучей дрожью, обращая мир в воду, воду в дым и дым в жизнь.  
Издалека донёсся крик Пиквери, исполненный смертной муки; за спиной Гриндевальда мелькнул Абернати с чужой, совсем ему не по руке палочкой, его губы с почти карикатурной четкостью складывались в знакомое с детства "Вингардиум Левиоса", но за гулом ветра в крови Грейвз не слышал ни слова.  
Видимые ему одному, на стенах и дверных косяках вспыхнули цепочки алых знаков, и трансформацию отсекло по порогу, оставив комнату за ним тошнотворной в своей обыкновенности.   
А потом что-то ударило его по затылку, и мир погас, рассыпавшись пеплом.  
В себя он приходил медленно, будто сознание возвращалось ему по крупице за раз. Голова гудела, во рту пересохло. Над ним возвышался уходящий в потолок книжный шкаф, и он некоторое время рассматривал книжные корешки, пока его не отвлекли чьи-то мягкие, приглушённые ковром шаги.  
Грейвз заставил себя повернуть голову, зная, кого увидит.  
Он лежал в своём кабинете, его ноги свешивались с небрежно, не по размеру наколдованной кушетки. Гриндевальд был здесь, должно быть, услышал шорох его одежды и подошёл. В руке у него была сигара, вытащенная из запасов Грейвза, подрезанная, но не раскуренная.  
— Ты ведь меня угостишь, верно? — сказал он. Грейвз промолчал, а Гриндевальд, тихо хмыкнув, пододвинул кресло к кушетке и сел. Грейвз украдкой пробежался пальцами по рукаву: палочки не было. Гриндевальд кивнул на стол, и они помолчали ещё какое-то время.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебя крепко приложило, природная защита сработала, конечно, но смогла только смягчить удар, — проговорил наконец Гриндевальд. — Надо же, пулемёт пригодился в последний раз. Кто бы думал.  
Грейвз чувствовал себя никак. Боль в затылке ощущалась как отдалённый дискомфорт, что же до прочего, то он не чувствовал ничего. У него внутри было пепелище, и Гриндевальд об этом знал.  
— Хорошо, — не дождавшись ответа, вздохнул Гриндевальд. — Ты что-нибудь помнишь? У тебя случился магический выброс. Ты чуть не убил Пиквери.  
— По какому обряду ты брал с неё клятву?  
— Что, прости? — озадаченно переспросил Гриндевальд.  
— По какому обряду ты брал с неё клятву? — терпеливо повторил Грейвз. И, не увидев понимания во взгляде собеседника, уточнил: — По современному, старому, древнему, сам что-то придумал?  
— По древнему, конечно! — нахмурился Гриндевальд. — Какая раз...  
— По северному или по южному? — не дав ему договорить, продолжил Грейвз и на всякий случай пояснил: — По римскому, бретонскому, скандинавскому или нубийскому?  
— Разумеется, по скандинавскому, — очевидно не оценив его въедливости, раздраженно огрызнулся Гриндевальд.  
— ...Жаль, что “чуть”, — пробормотал себе под нос Грейвз. Он был сейчас несправедлив; клятва по нубийскому или римскому ритуалу легла бы на него бременем куда более тяжким... и все же что стоило Пиквери отделаться обычным политическим договором, которые она заключала многократно и так же легко нарушала!  
— Согласен. Мне тоже не понравилось то, что она сделала.  
— А вот результат вас, видимо, вполне устраивает.  
Гриндевальд оглядел его оценивающе, как добычу, которая теперь была в полной его власти.  
— Да, — согласился он. — Более чем.   
Грейвз кивнул. Он не думал о последствиях того, что его продали Гриндевальду. Служить ему год — что ждало его в Европе? Постоянное унижение? Новый подвал?  
— Даже не спросишь, что с твоими людьми? С твоим домом?  
Вспомнив, как они пытались вступиться за него, Грейвз ощутил смутное беспокойство. Если Пиквери была всё ещё жива, если она сохранила свою должность, то тем, кто по глупости решится пойти против неё, придётся несладко.  
— Что?  
— Я разобрался с... изменениями, — пояснил Гриндевальд. — Вернул все как было, оказалось до странного просто, несмотря на глубину трансформации. Очень занятное у тебя семейное гнездо, должен признать. Что до людей — все целы и невредимы, я их выгнал и запер дом. Здесь только мы с тобой.  
Как и тогда, когда всё только начиналось. Грейвз кивнул, принимая свою участь и смутно сознавая, что, может быть, его испытание начнется уже сейчас.  
Гриндевальд покрутил в пальцах сигару, вдохнул аромат и наконец разжег, так и не поднеся к губам. По комнате поплыл дым.  
— Если тебя это утешит, я скажу, что она колебалась, — сообщил он. — Долго не могла принять решение.  
— Но она его приняла, — откликнулся Грейвз. — Одна жизнь за безопасность всей страны — это хорошая сделка. Как я понимаю, моё мнение ничего не значит?  
Гриндевальд пожал плечами.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть и закончить дела, — сказал он. — Это, знаешь ли, было вполне очевидно, так что сегодня я заберу с собой только мисс Марсо. Твоя клятва войдет в полную силу, как только ты ступишь на немецкую землю. И, в общем-то, можешь не слишком спешить, только...  
Он отвлёкся на извивающийся дым и снова посмотрел на Грейвза взглядом острым и недобрым.  
— Никаких фокусов, — предупредил он. — Никаких попыток сбежать. Никаких самоубийств и прочей ерунды, которой любили страдать римские патриции. Не прибудешь в Мюнхен до середины января — и я вернусь в Нью-Йорк развлечься. Ты знаешь, что тогда случится.  
Грейвз приподнял дрожащую руку, предупреждая новый поток не сказать чтобы тонких намеков.  
— Я закончу здесь и приеду, — произнёс он. — Вздумаете устроить тут беспредел, сейчас или после — я сочту ваш договор с Пиквери расторгнутым.  
— Вот так-то, — удовлетворённо сказал Гриндевальд. — Я верю твоему слову. Так легко манипулировать теми, кто ставит других выше себя, — с печалью заметил он. — Стоит только пригрозить их подопечным, и они уже готовы окунуться во тьму, измазаться кровью и изнасиловать девственницу. А всё ради чего? Ради общего блага. Какая ирония, не находишь?  
Его чудовищная казуистика была противна Грейвзу, но всё же затронула что-то в его душе. Он полежал спокойно, прислушиваясь к этому чувству.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Пиквери получила хоть какую-то гарантию безопасности — кстати, неясно, на какой срок... Надеюсь, она выторговала у вас хотя бы лет сорок. А что получаете вы? Зачем вам понадобился я?  
Холодный взгляд Гриндевальда остановился на нём и немного потеплел.  
— Так и не понял?   
Он покачал головой, не желая тратить силы на то, чтобы развлекать собеседника догадками.  
— Когда-то давно, — начал Гриндевальд, — когда я уже знал, что во многом превосхожу других по силе, уму и воле к действию, я… был весьма этим огорчен, но быстро смирился с тем, что приговорен к величественной и полной отчуждения жизни гиганта среди карликов.  
Его самомнению, конечно, оставалось лишь позавидовать.  
— Затем я встретил человека, способного стать со мной вровень, и мы с ним стали близки, как только можно быть близким с родственной душой.  
Его взгляд устремился куда-то вдаль, в нём появилась мечтательность и мягкость.   
— Он умер? — предположил Грейвз. Трудно было представить Гриндевальда способным испытывать столь теплые чувства к живому, со всеми его недостатками и придурями, человеку. Мертвых любить проще.  
— Нет, он жив. И вполне благополучен, насколько мне известно. Но наши дороги разошлись из-за его трусости и ханжества очень, очень давно, и с тех пор мы больше не виделись. И вот спустя двадцать с лишним лет я встречаю тебя.  
Грейвз приподнялся на локте, вглядываясь в лицо Гриндевальда. Забрезжившая догадка должна была пробудить в нём страх или отвращение… но он ничего не чувствовал.  
— Я что, похож на него? — равнодушно уточнил он.  
— Похож? Внешне — нисколько, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд. Его отношения с тем человеком явно были далеко не невинными; Грейвз счел излишним углубляться в подробности, но что-то во взгляде Гриндевальда подсказывало, что тот предугадал его выводы. — Внутренне — гораздо больше.  
— Вот только по силе я вам не равен, вы запросто меня одолели, мистер Гриндевальд, — заметил Грейвз. Мысль об этом по-прежнему отзывалась в его душе уколом ядовитой зависти, густо замешанной на страхе, но молча принять лесть врага казалось много более отвратительным.  
— По силе магии — нет, хотя теперь я, признаться, не так уж в этом уверен. Мне все больше кажется, что от большей её части ты отрекаешься сам из-за своих дурацких принципов. А вот по силе духа... Ты сопротивлялся! — вдохновенно продолжал Гриндевальд. Сигара в его руке вспыхнула и осыпалась пеплом, словно и он, увлекшись, на миг потерял контроль над собственной магией. — Даже тогда, когда у тебя не оставалось сил, даже когда ты знал, что проиграл, ты продолжал бороться. Это вызывает уважение, поверь мне, даже у такого, как я. Особенно у такого, как я. Уж я-то умею рассмотреть бриллиант в алмазе.  
Он лгал и, может статься, лгал даже самому себе. Грейвз уже встречал подобных ему, и каждый раз убеждался: такие люди не умели отдавать должное достойному противнику, они видели в нем лишь препятствие на пути к своей цели… и не могли испытывать к этому препятствию уважения.  
— Я уже понял, что вам нравится смотреть, как жертва трепыхается.  
— Мне нравятся сильные личности, — поправил Гриндевальд. — Пусть с изъянами, но это несовершенство только подчёркивает силу и красоту. Таких хочется забрать себе и никогда не отпускать.  
— Решили завести коллекцию рабов? — хмыкнул Грейвз и невольно похолодел, задумавшись о том, не предугадал ли собственную судьбу. Кем Гриндевальд сделает его у себя на службе? Палачом? Наложником?  
— Есть те, кого в рабстве не удержишь, — серьёзно заметил Гриндевальд. — И ты как раз из таких, сам ведь знаешь. Да и вообще... Рабский ошейник — это пошло. Ты станешь служить мне добровольно... и добросовестно. Условия тебе известны.   
Он встал и пересел на кушетку, опершись ладонью о спинку за плечом Грейвза. Отодвинуться тому было некуда... да он этого и не хотел, одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы уступить противнику хотя бы дюйм пространства вызывала почти физическое отторжение. Гриндевальд склонился к нему, их лица оказались совсем близко, а взгляды скрестились, будто дуэльные клинки. Гриндевальд словно пытался заворожить его, хотя в этом и не было нужды.  
— Я рад, что встретил тебя, Персиваль Грейвз, — прошептал он. — Хвала всем богам, что я тебя встретил.  
Сцена была будто срисована из немаговского бульварного романа, которыми зачитывались все до единой секретарши Серафины независимо от возраста и ума; кажется, за подобными фразами должен был следовать страстный поцелуй, ночь умеренно добровольной любви и счастливый брак, благополучно перечеркивавший все, что происходило между героями до сего судьбоносного момента. При всем неприятии гриндевальдовой манеры держаться Грейвз признавал, что вкус у него все же был, а значит...  
— Я не собираюсь играть в эти игры, — холодно уведомил он, почти оскорбленный грубой фальшью устроенной сцены. Гриндевальд снисходительно усмехнулся и подался было к нему, но, наткнувшись на жесткий взгляд, выпрямился и раздраженно скривил губы. На его бледном обычно лице вспыхнул нервный румянец, и Грейвз не смог сдержать злорадного удовлетворения при мысли о том, что хотя бы сейчас сумел разрушить его план.  
Какой бы мелочи тот ни касался.  
— В таком случае, надеюсь на нашу новую встречу, быть может, ты к тому моменту изменишь мнение, — поднявшись, проговорил Гриндевальд. — А сейчас мне действительно пора идти, мисс Марсо наверняка заждалась.  
Он забрал со стола тетрадь с записями Джонса и вложенные в неё листы перевода и направился к двери.  
— Да, кстати, я ещё кое-что у тебя позаимствую, если не возражаешь, — уже взявшись за ручку, через плечо бросил Гриндевальд. — Тебе все равно без надобности.  
В тоне его странно сочетались издевка и снисходительный укор; Грейвз в недоумении приподнял бровь, не имея уже ни сил, ни желания поддерживать беседу подобающим образом. Гриндевальд, впрочем, понял его и так, обернулся и, засунув руку за пазуху, продемонстрировал ему недлинный, но широкий обсидиановый нож с грубой кромкой.  
— Возражаю, — бесстрастно сообщил Грейвз. Не то чтобы он мог хоть чем-то Гриндевальду помешать, но молча смотреть на то, как тот грабит его дом, все же не собирался.  
— Да брось, Персиваль, это ведь даже не твой трофей, — с почти детской обидой заявил Гриндевальд. — На нем пыли было как в гробнице Мерлина, ты им не то что не пользуешься, ты даже хранишь его без подобающего почтения. Ты что, не понимаешь, что это настоящий ацтекский жреческий нож? Полностью инициированный, насколько я могу судить, и привязанный к одной из тех сущностей, которых в долине Мехико считали богами.  
— Я в курсе, — без выражения отозвался Грейвз. — Это нож прапрадеда моего прапрадеда моего прапрадеда через бабушку с материнской стороны. Лапы прочь от моего семейного достояния.  
Гриндевальд медленно закрыл рот и с новым интересом посмотрел на него.  
— Ладно, — наконец сказал он и, аккуратно положив нож на край стола, отступил на шаг. — Привезешь с собой, когда приедешь в Европу. Не забудь только, очень уж любопытная штука.  
Грейвз дождался, пока снизу не раздастся звук хлопнувшей двери и в доме не установится тишина, нарушенная лишь его собственным дыханием.  
Всё закончилось. В это невозможно было поверить.   
Грейвз поднялся; шатаясь, дошёл до стола, схватился за него, нашарил жреческий нож и прижал неровное, все ещё острое как бритва каменное лезвие к горлу. Рукоять чуть заметно трепетала под его пальцами, будто ножу не терпелось добраться до пульсирующей под кожей жилы, Грейвз рвано вдохнул, готовясь перетерпеть мимолетную боль...   
И, вздрогнув от внезапно острого отвращения к себе, разжал пальцы.  
Нож недовольно цокнул о столешницу, пару секунд балансировал на краю и, когда рукоять все же перевесила, беззвучно нырнул в ворс скрывавшего пол ковра.  
Грейвз машинально подобрал его, вернул на стол, выровняв вдоль края, рукоятью под руку восходящему солнцу, и без сил опустился в кресло.  
Почему-то он думал, что без Гриндевальда, без его присутствия, без его бесцеремонности и безудержной, выставленной напоказ магии будет дышаться легче — но нет, мучительное, тянущее чувство, которому он не знал названия, стало лишь явственней. Выхода не было, ни лазейки, ни отговорки, его ждал год рабства, а затем неизвестность.  
Пути назад не будет, он уже не станет прежним ни в глазах окружающих, ни в своих собственных. Гриндевальд никогда не разменивался на полумеры, вот и теперь он не даст Грейвзу отсидеться в тылу или скрыть лицо под маской: он сделает его своим приближённым, своим сообщником, своим любовником, сломает окончательно и воссоздаст заново, удобным инструментом и удачным трофеем — и таким выставит напоказ всему свету. И один год — и один день, чтоб его! — обернётся дорогой в никуда.  
Грейвз с силой потёр лицо, заставляя себя соображать быстрее.   
Сейчас, пока за окном занимался бледный зимний рассвет, он всё ещё был директором департамента. Он не мог вспомнить, что именно стало с Пиквери, но отчего-то был уверен, что собственные жизнь и здоровье сейчас волновали её куда больше министерской бюрократии. К тому же весь отдел делопроизводства в этот час ещё мирно спал по домам, и мысли не имея о том, что в четыре часа пополуночи вдруг может потребоваться срочно кого-нибудь уволить.  
— Думай, Персиваль, думай! — простонал Грейвз сквозь зубы и стиснул ладонями виски. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать.  
Он вынул из ящика стола стопку чистой бумаги и начал быстро писать. Строчки приказов и распоряжений ложились на бумагу идеально ровно, как будто и не было смятения и ужаса, чьи холодные объятия с каждым мгновением все сильней сжимали его сердце.  
Но в какой-то момент Грейвз выронил перо, зажал рот рукой и беззвучно захохотал.


	12. Эпилог

Собравшаяся на причале толпа отчего-то внушала Грейвзу чувство острой гадливости, и он, едва отдавая себе в этом отчет, раз за разом накладывал на себя заклятие очищения. Кишевшие вокруг не-маги самого разного статуса и положения, возможно, были милейшими людьми, но при взгляде на них у него непроизвольно сжимались зубы. А они, будто чувствуя его настрой, и в этой толчее умудрялись обходить его по широкой дуге — даже те, кто, судя по костюму, мог бы счесть себя его ровней.  
В последние дни он вдруг осознал, что на дух не переносил людей, и все его существование оказалось омрачено этим фактом. Впрочем, временами он находил во внезапно охватившей его мизантропии некое злобное удовлетворение.  
Любезно предоставленная Гриндевальдом возможность закончить свои дела в Америке оказалась весьма кстати, но Грейвз все же предпочел избежать личного участия в этом процессе, ограничившись рассылкой писем. Составил необходимые документы, подписал их, отослал главному секретарю департамента, распорядившись отправить копии заинтересованным лицам. Выждал ещё день и из алкогольного небытия отправил Серафине персональное прошение об отставке, в упор не помня, какие выражения в нём употребил. Затем — спустя какое-то неопределённое время — связался с банком и оставил распоряжения насчет своих финансов. Когда он в последний раз смотрел на календарь, был понедельник, сегодня оказался четверг. Хорошо ещё, что он не пропустил пароход и не застрял в стране ещё на неделю.  
Его никто не беспокоил, по крайней мере, ему об этом ничего не было известно. Ответа от Серафины он так и не получил и до сих пор оставался в неведении о том, удовлетворила ли она его прошение. Как и о том, что думали его бывшие подчинённые, как восприняли они его уход, что происходило в магической части города, собирались ли восстанавливать Вулворт-билдинг... По сути, это было ему безразлично.  
С собой он взял только обычный немаговский саквояж, вместивший в себя самое необходимое. Мелькнувшая было мысль наложить чары расширения пространства и прихватить с собой хотя бы часть фамильной библиотеки, а также пару небесполезных инструментов почти сразу исчезла. Последнее, чего он хотел — доставить Гриндевальду удовольствие думать, что он собирался обосноваться в его тени надолго.  
Грейвз старался не думать об истинной причине того, что вёл себя так скромно: его прошлая жизнь закончилась, начиналось что-то страшное, и тащить туда то, что было дорого ему прежде, он не мог.  
Он пробирался через заполонившую пристань толпу, намереваясь присоединиться к очереди поднимавшихся на борт пассажиров, и менее всего ожидал столкнуться с кем-то из знакомых.  
Просиявший при его появлении Абернати, получается, караулил его специально. Грейвз отшатнулся, готовый то ли аппарировать посреди толпы не-магов, то ли попросту сбежать. Каждое напоминание о прошлом было ему как нож в сердце. Однако, развернувшись, он натолкнулся на Ричардсона.   
Его практически загнали в угол: слева Абернати, справа Ричардсон, за спиной — тележка с приготовленными для погрузки ящиками, груда выше человеческого роста. Скрыться было некуда; для того, чтобы бежать, требовалось отшвырнуть либо одного из своих людей, либо другого...  
Формально они уже не были его людьми, и все же Грейвз не находил в себе сил поднять на них руку. Даже зная, что превосходит их настолько, чтобы не причинить при этом вреда.  
— Простите! Простите, пожалуйста! — услышал он. — Пропустите, пожалуйста! — Через толпу пробиралась Куини в своём ослепительно розовом пальто. — Мистер Грейвз, какое счастье!  
— Да вы издеваетесь, — мрачно констатировал тот. — Это ещё что за явление?  
За ящиками раздался хлопок, и в поле зрения появился Квелье, ловко отмахнувшийся парой Конфундусов от удивленных взглядов кучки немагов.  
— Ну так что? — оглядев их, вопросил Грейвз. — Либо говорите, либо дайте мне сесть на пароход.  
Все четверо переглянулись.  
— Мистер Грейвз, мы только пришли попрощаться! — виновато улыбнулась Куини. — Нам очень жаль, что так получилось...  
— Вы меня для этого выследили?  
— Мы за вас беспокоились!  
Грейвз помолчал.   
— Вам лучше забыть о моём существовании, — наконец сказал он. — Навсегда. Вы же понимаете, что год службы у... у него не получится скрыть. Разбираться в причинах, условиях и тому подобном никто не станет, а участие в делах... его организации, пусть даже вынужденное — это уже приговор. Вы пришли напрасно.  
— Мы понимаем, — ответил за всех Абернати. — Но нам не вполне ясны некоторые ваши... кадровые назначения.  
Грейвз пожал плечами, не испытывая ни малейшего желания тратить время на объяснения. Не маленькие, сами должны были догадаться.  
Откуда-то справа послышались возмущенные вскрики не-магов, будто кто-то проламывался через толпу, и через несколько мгновений из-за внушительного тела какого-то упитанного джентльмена вылетела старшая Голдштейн.  
— Простите! Опоздала! — запыхавшись, проговорила она, почти повиснув на локте Куини. — Сэр, вы, наверное, не слышали, но вчера дочиста спалили "Слепую свинью", все утро с этим разбираемся, еле вырвалась. Ну и бардак же там теперь! Гнарлак погиб, судя по всему.  
Ричардсон задумчиво сощурился.  
— Туда ему и дорога! — воскликнул Квелье. — Этот грязный ублюдок хотел поживиться на пожаре, вот и сам пал жертвой...  
— Нынче утром меня у булочной возле дома Малыш Джон Крушитель подкараулил, Джон Уэллис, — прервал его Ричардсон, словно бы не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. — Тот громила с примесью великанской крови из Южного Бронкса. У нас на него ничего конкретного нет, не считая пары эпизодов мелкого воровства в его далекой юности, но были серьезные подозрения, что последние пару лет он дышал в спину Гнарлаку. Вел себя очень вежливо, чуть не заискивал и все твердил, что он человек своего слова. И едва не на крови клялся, что бизнес, конечно, бизнесом, но беспредела у них не будет, так что господам из Аврората не придется беспокоиться. Они там сами у себя разберутся и беспредельщиков, коли что, утихомирят. — Он помолчал и с едва уловимым сарказмом в голосе добавил: — Прямо очень переживал за то, чтобы “господа из Аврората” не дай Мерлин не обеспокоились.  
Так и не прозвучавший вопрос Грейвз проигнорировал.  
Взгляд Куини Голдштейн проигнорировать не получалось. В нём не было фальшивой приторности, только глубокое и печальное понимание. Они смотрели друг на друга дольше, чем это было прилично, и наконец Куини медленно опустила ресницы, как будто соглашаясь с его мыслями. Грейвз ощутил слабое изумление, но удовлетворение от того, что Гриндевальд не заполучил в свои лапы такое сокровище, все же оказалось сильнее.  
— Кадровые перестановки, — устало проговорил он. — Мистер Абернати, полагаю, вы и сами понимаете, что в аналитическом отделе даже у рядового сотрудника перспектив куда больше, чем у начальника отдела регистрации чего бы то ни было. Вопрос только в том, как вы ими воспользуетесь. Мисс Голдштейн... то есть, мисс Голдштейн-старшая, вы свой аврорский плащ заслужили, могу лишь надеяться, что его вес вас хоть чуть-чуть притормозит. Выдержка — единственное, чего вам пока не хватает, чтобы стать образцовым мракоборцем, так что я на вас рассчитываю. Мисс Куини, на должности помощника главного секретаря отдела международных связей вы принесете куда больше пользы и обществу, и себе самой.  
— Можете не говорить иносказаниями, — вздохнула Куини. — Они все уже знают. Как вы догадались, что я легиллимент?   
— По тому, как смело вы лезли идентифицировать тварей, — пожал плечами Грейвз. — И по тому, как Гриндевальд хотел вас заполучить. Ещё кое-какие мелкие детали... выводы напрашивались. Ну что же, думаю, на этом я могу...  
Их присутствие — их, ни в чем не виновных, честных и открытых людей, добросовестно исполнявших свой долг — ему, запятнавшему себя кровью беззащитных, казалось сейчас едва выносимым.  
— А дом? — спросил Ричардсон. — Это вы как объясните?  
— А что — дом? — переспросил Грейвз. — За ним же должен кто-то присматривать. После моей кончины получите завещание и делайте с домом что хотите.   
Они разинули рты, словно его слова поразили их до глубины души.  
— Хорошо, это понятно, — сказал наконец Квелье, явно не обрадованный подобной вестью, — но мы так и не получили от вас внятных инструкций.  
— Инструкций? — искренне изумился Грейвз. — Каких ещё инструкций?  
Они ждали его слов, как птенцы в гнезде ждут червяка, разевая клювики.  
— Не будет никаких инструкций! — рассердился Грейвз. — Вы что себе вообразили? Что я организовал подпольную ячейку, что ли? Выбросьте это из головы, немедленно! И не вздумайте натворить глупостей, Серафина вас съест и не подавится!  
Разумеется, они его не слышали, только не после того, как успели вбить себе в голову Мерлин знает каких идей о порученной им великой миссии. Тайной, разумеется, настолько тайной, что её даже сформулировать было нельзя.  
— Не будьте такими твердолобыми! — продолжал он. — И не ломайте себе жизнь! Вы вообще понимаете, что даже если вас не выживут из министерства по-тихому, то за вами будут следить?  
— Мы связаны клятвой, — напомнила Тина. — Мы никому ничего не можем рассказать.  
— Рассказать не можете, но сделать что-нибудь... Пиквери не дура, если вы начнёте собираться вместе, это вызовет подозрения.  
— Однако же вы предоставили нам превосходное место для собраний, — озадаченно возразил Абернати.  
— Я предоставил вам... — Грейвз осёкся. Он и не думал, что его желание пристроить ошметки прошлой жизни с максимальной пользой можно было интерпретировать... вот так.  
— У нас своя голова на плечах есть, — рассудительно проговорил Ричардсон. — И рисковать без нужды мы не станем. Но Пиквери предала вас...  
— Она меня не предавала, — отрезал Грейвз, стараясь не смотреть на Куини. Ещё одного понимающего взгляда он бы не выдержал; с его губ сейчас слетала ложь самого что ни на есть отвратительного толка: та, каждое слово которой было правдой. — Она мой президент и мой главнокомандующий; принося присягу, я вручал ей... точнее, тогда ещё не ей... право давать от моего имени любые обеты и клятвы, каких потребует служение моей стране. У мадам Президент были причины воспользоваться этим правом.  
Обращенные на него недоверчивые взгляды внезапно отозвались в его душе волной душной злости:  
— А вам, господа, лучше знать своё место и свои возможности. Теперь, если вы не против, я должен идти. Хотите угробить себя впустую — ваше дело.   
Грейвз отодвинул их, сделал несколько шагов и, не выдержав, обернулся.  
— И забудьте обо мне, — бросил он. — Для вас всех я умер, понятно?  
Они молчали, глядя на него, никто не полез к нему с сентиментальными речами или, того хуже, объятиями, хотя со старшей Голдштейн сталось бы устроить и не такое... но Грейвз все равно чувствовал себя предателем, даже зная, что он был им уже не нужен. Если не устроят чего-то, с чем не смогут справиться, далеко пойдут. Если Гриндевальд не захватит Америку раньше, если...  
Он развернулся и зашагал к пароходу.


	13. Бонус

_Это было написано в черновике, но потом мы с Фаем приняли решение выбросить эту сцену, какой бы красивой она ни была. Она оказалась слишком плоской и поспешной. Однако мне пришла в голову мысль оставить её в качестве бонуса — своеобразного запоротого дубля. Тем более это, кажется, единственная сцена за три макси, которую мы удалили, а не переписали._  
* * *  
Гриндевальд как будто пытался заворожить его, хотя в этом и не было нужды.  
— Я рад, что встретил тебя, Персиваль Грейвз, — прошептал он. — Хвала всем богам, что я тебя встретил.  
Если он и радовался, когда ему сопротивляются, то сейчас Грейвз не собирался доставить ему такого удовольствия. Он подался вперёд, схватил опешившего Гриндевальда одной рукой за плечо, а вторую положил ему на затылок и с силой притянул к себе. Их губы соприкоснулись. Грейвз целовал его безо всяких нежностей, грубо и яростно — и неожиданно для себя угадал — Гриндевальд расслабился и застонал, впуская в рот его язык. Целовать его не было противно, Грейвз просто об этом не думал, поглощённый маленькой местью, он просто целовал его, как и тех мужчин, с которыми ему доводилось оказываться в постели много лет назад. Несомненно, об этих его экспериментах Гриндевальд прекрасно знал.  
Они разорвали поцелуй, когда перестало хватать воздуха. Гриндевальд дрожал — то ли от волнения, то ли от с трудом сдерживаемой похоти — и опирался одной рукой о кушетку, второй неосознанно поглаживая щёку Грейвза. Глаза у него были безумные, с расширившимися зрачками.  
— Что ты делаешь, — срывающимся шёпотом проговорил он, — я всё это время...  
Всё это время он сначала тщательно скрывал вожделение, а потом поддался ему, начал делать намёки, неприкрыто флиртовать и проверял Грейвза, когда превращался в женщину. Только для объекта страсти это всё оставалось слепым пятном, пока не ткнули носом.  
— Ещё немного — и я тебе отдамся прямо тут, — добавил Гриндевальд и потянулся за вторым поцелуем, но Грейвз ждал этого и больно дёрнул его за длинные волосы на макушке.  
— Не всё сразу, — непреклонно сказал он. Это было только попыткой отсрочить неизбежное, но сейчас он хотел, чтобы Гриндевальд наконец-то убрался.  
Тот отстранился с явной неохотой, взглянул сверху вниз. Он облизывал губы, уже ничего не скрывая, а на его щеках появился румянец.  
— Уходи, — велел Грейвз. — Вон отсюда. Держи себя в руках.


End file.
